


WITHIN

by chriscreatesfantasy77



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 100,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriscreatesfantasy77/pseuds/chriscreatesfantasy77
Summary: Who can really know what lies within? Queen Victoria and Lord Melbourne have deep feelings for one another which are yet to be declared. They are also both aware that plans are afoot which could lead Victoria into marriage with her Cousin Albert. Melbourne's turmoil over whether to follow his heart or his head leads him into danger and a strange incident whilst riding near the woods. When Victoria insists that she will not be bullied by her family and particularly Sir John Conroy, it sets off a chain of events which leads to lies, blackmail, deception, violence and even murder. Can Victoria and Melbourne's love for each other withstand it all or will they be torn apart by treachery, pain and guilt?





	1. Chapter 1

WITHIN  
Who can know what lies within?  


Who can know what really lives within the human heart, love, hate, a mixture of both? What drives a man or woman to do the things they do? Love is an enormous force whilst greed and hatred can release the most diabolical of consequences. This story embraces the very best and the very worst of human capability. Whether good will prevail over evil - that is the question.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

His breathing was much harsher now, he was no longer walking briskly, he was running. Stumbling over the uneven floor of the woods as he tried desperately to stay on his feet. To fall now would be distastrous, he was being followed - no not followed, he was being pursued, chased down like prey. As the fear of being caught gripped him more deeply, he used his arms to push back the over-grown foliage which threatened to wrap itself around his body and trap him forever. Dear God, if he could just get out of here and find his horse again, all would be well. However, he could not shake the blood chilling thought that he might just not make it to the woods edge after all. Despite his fitness, he was tiring, his legs were becoming heavy and his breath was shortening with every tortuous step. Just as he was beginning to feel his strength finally slipping away and he was certain the predator was gaining ground on him, he was stopped in his tracks by a vision so unexpected and so beautiful, he could do nothing but gaze open mouthed. It was Victoria, his Queen, his beloved. She was standing in a clearing bathed in a golden glow that accentuated her beauty beyond comparison. She was smiling, holding out her hand to him, beckoning him towards her and he was utterly and hopelessly captivated. How he loved her, totally adored her, would die for her.

"Victoria" he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"William" she responded lovingly.

Their moment however, was broken by the sound of an uneartly low growl and the emergence of a large dark swirling shadow that enveloped them to the point that he could no longer see Victoria before him. Panic gripped his heart and he let out a scream of anguish.

"No - don't hurt her!"

 

William Lamb, the 2nd Viscount Melbourne and current serving Prime Minister shot bolt upright in his bed and gasped for breath. He was bathed in a pool of sweat, his head was pounding and his body felt as if it had been trampled by a thousand horses hooves. In his torment, he was somewhat reassured by the familiar surroundings of his bed chamber in Dover House, his London residence and was glad that despite the night terror, he was actually safe and in his own home. He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes but as a wave of nausea overcame him, he allowed himself to fall back onto the pillows that lay in disarray behind him. He felt absolutely dreadful and whilst he had consumed copious amounts of brandy the evening before, he did not for one minute believe that to be the sole culprit for the state, he found himself in. Yesterday had been hell in Parliament and Robert Peel, the leader of the opposing Tory Party, had been like a dog with a bone. The Bill under discussion should have gone through without too much fuss but Peel had strung it out, arguing this and that point until Melbourne's patience had all but evaporated. Even some of the old fools from his own party had started questioning certain areas and that had really done nothing to quell his darkening mood. It was on days such as this that he questioned why he had ever entered into politics at all. The only redemption for the day could be his audience with the young Queen Victoria. If he could get the dispatches dealt with quickly enough, there may be time for afternoon tea and a very pleasant discussion that they could both enjoy together. He always looked forward to their meetings and he knew that she did too. However, luck was definitely against him as he was delayed leaving the House, detained by signing several urgent papers and on his arrival at Buckingham Palace, he found his Queen too had been diverted to other business. It was another hour before she was finally free to give him her full attention and he was not alone in his disappointment as she apologised profusely for keeping him waiting. Victoria cherished every single second that she could spend time with "her" Lord M and detested anything or anyone that stood in the way. They had barely enough time to go through the dispatches and Victoria was only too well aware that they had not had time to talk about anything other than world affairs.

"Lord M" she almost pleaded "you must stay for dinner this evening. We have hardly spoken beyond the business of the day. I have so much I wish to discuss with you."

He looked at her and gave a kindly smile which buoyed her sense of optimism.

"Not tonight Ma'am" he said dashing her hopes to smithereens "it has been rather a tiresome day and I do not believe I would be very good company."

"That is impossible" Victoria retorted "I have never known you to be anything other than the very best of company at any occasion Lord M."

"You flatter me Ma'am but I beg you to excuse me this evening and accept my reason for declining your invitation."

He felt bad. Victoria's face crumpled with disappointment and he could see that he had hurt her with his refusal.

"Another night perhaps?" he offered in consolation.

"Perhaps" Victoria replied through pursed lips. 

She was disappointed of course but she was also angry. Did he not yet realise how precious he was, did he not wish to spend time together as much as she did? He tried to ignore the awkwardness between them and stood to attention before his Queen.

"I bid you good evening then Ma'am and I hope you have a pleasant dinner with your family."

Victoria could barely disguise her disdain.

"Well. that is hardly likely Lord Melbourne!" she snapped "considering Uncle Leopold and my Mother will do nothing but talk incessantly about Cousin Albert's arrival in a few weeks time."

She was using his full title so he knew she was truly annoyed with him.

"You have my sympathy Ma'am." he offered.

"It was your company I required" she retorted "but never mind, I will not delay you any further."

Without another word between them, Lord Melbourne bowed graciously and left the room.

Once outside as he mounted his horse in the cold evening air, he sighed heavily and scolded himself on how badly he had handled the situation. It was true that the day's events had not left him in the best of moods, but the real reason he had declined Victoria's invitation lay more in his inability to sit opposite King Leopold, listening to his chatter about his nephew Albert and what a perfect suitor he would be for the Queen. No, he could not face that tonight even if it meant disappointing Victoria and making her angry with him. He could not, would not, nod and smile whilst that Belgian fool talked of marrying off the woman he truly loved, to another man. Good grief! it was more than flesh and blood could stand. As he cantered down towards the Palace gates, he felt frustrated and ill at ease, that he barely knew what to do with himself. The skies were beginning to darken but he knew of only one way to shake off the malaise currently afflicting him. He would go up to the common by the woods and ride like the devil until this horrible feeling was dispelled from him for good.

As he pulled hard on the reins to bring his trusty steed to a halt, Melbourne's thoughts were concentrated on how Zeus was indeed the best horse he had ever owned. Reliable, steady but powerful, the big stallion had galloped relentlessly across the empty common and responded to every command his Master had conveyed. Now Melbourne was refreshed from the cold wind against his face as he rode hard and fast and Zeus was sweating, the hot breath from his nostrils forming clouds of mist against the moonlight. Melbourne dismounted and patted the horse's neck in gratitude. He would give the horse time to recover before heading home for a hot bath, a good meal and a glass or two of brandy. Just as he was relishing the idea of all three, Zeus unexpectedly reared up, made a loud high-pitched sound of distress and shot off in the direction of the woods. Melbourne was taken aback. What on earth? - this was madness. It took him a minute or two to realise what had just happened, that here he was, stood alone on the common, in the dark and his horse had disappeared into the woods leaving him stranded.

"Damn it to hell!" he swore.

Could this day get any worse? How on earth was he going to locate a frightened horse in the middle of a wooded area in the dark, he could barely begin to imagine. Nevertheless, do it he must or risk a very long walk home or worst still, falling to the mercies of thieves and murderers who stalked the streets of London after night fall. If pushed he could handle himself in a fair fight but he did not relish taking on thugs out for money and blood. Luckily, the moon was full and high in the sky and it provided some welcome light albeit, not enough to see very far ahead. As he entered the woods, he called out to his wayward horse but he could neither hear or see any sign of it. Going yet deeper, a sense of unease began to creep in and he could feel the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. Momentarily, he attached this to his cooling down after such vigorous riding but as he moved forward, he acutely felt he was walking towards trouble. Suddenly, a noise stopped him in his tracks, like branches cracking - could it be Zeus?

"Here boy" he called hopefully.

There was no immediate response but then his attention was diverted to a small clearing which was being flooded by moonlight through a break in the canopy of trees. There, standing perfectly calm and unaffected was his horse.

"Thank God!" gasped Melbourne

Gratefully, he wasted no time in going over and grabbing the reins but as he turned to lead Zeus back the way he had come into the woods, the horse resolutely dug down it's hooves into the ground and refused to move an inch.

"No!" said Melbourne firmly "enough of this foolery. We are going home - now!"

Unfortunately, his words did not have the effect he expected and Zeus once again bolted forward, ripping the reins from his grasp, spinning him around as it did so. He fell to the ground cursing and wondering what on earth he had done to deserve a night like this. Not being one to dwell on self pity however, he quickly picked himself up, brushed down his clothes with his hands and set off after his horse. He was now determined that he would get his way and buoyed with a sense of superiority and the promise of a decanter of brandy, he strode purposefully onwards until something made him stop again to listen. He could hear breathing, a low grumbling breath that rasped the night air. He told himself it was the horse but he knew without doubt that it was not. It did not sound human or even earthly. Could it be the breeze winding it's way through the woods, playing tricks with his mind? He just wanted to know what it was and where the hell it was coming from. He had no intention of waiting to find out however, he knew that much at least. He started to move very briskly aiming towards the area where the woods met the common but the sound of the breathing seemed to follow him, in fact it was getting louder. He tried to dispel his fears as complete foolishness but something inside was telling him to start running so he set off at a pace, scrambling through trailing branches and thick foliage. As he ran, mad thoughts flooded his mind and he was sure he was being followed, no not followed, Dear God, he was being hunted! With all his strength he made one last gigantic effort to reach the common and was so relieved to see the edge of the woods where he had entered. He allowed himself a wry smile but just as quickly, a large shadow appeared to go over his head and he gave out a cry of surprise - what the hell was this? The next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain on his left side over his hip and he was hurled into the air before landing, winded, on the soft damp grass. He looked up to see the moonlit sky above him with no trees, branches or leaves - that meant he was out of the woods.

He took a series of deep breaths and tried to sit up. His side hurt but he was sure he had not been injured too badly. As he thought about getting to his feet, he felt a hot breath on the back of his head and he froze. Thankfully, this time, it was Zeus nuzzling against his Master's neck encouraging him to rise. Melbourne instantly forgot the anger he had felt towards his disobedient horse as he was just so grateful to be reunited and have the chance to finally go home. He wasted no further time and hoisted himself into the saddle immediately prompting Zeus to gallop as fast and furiously away as possible. Melbourne kept his gaze firmly ahead and not once was tempted to turn and look back.

On arriving home he ensured Zeus was attended to and then went straight to his bed chamber, brandy decanter in hand. He had intended to take a bath but he felt far too weary to attempt it. He also had no appetite and refused the offer of food. Instead he took off his clothes, pulled on a clean nightshirt and lay on his bed clasping a full brandy glass. After several large measures, he must have fallen asleep and it was from this nightmare ridden slumber that he awoke so suddenly and violently, terrified for the safety of his beloved Victoria. Thank God it was a dream and she was not in any danger. The night before had not been a dream however as Melbourne recalled the events. He had been in the woods and he had been fearful of someone or something. A force or whatever one wished to call it had hurled him through the air and out onto the common and his normally sensible horse had been frightened. He had not dreamt all that.

As he tried to fight the nausea that was afflicting him, he attempted to sit up and immediately felt a sharp stab in his side. He pulled up his nightshirt to find three vivid red stripes over his left hip. They had bled obviously but now appeared to have a shiny seal covering the wounds. They were not injuries he was familiar with but he did wonder if they were claw marks. Whatever they were, although uncomfortable, the pain was not unbearable, unlike his head which was pounding beyond belief and his body which was racked with agony. All he wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep until he did not feel like this anymore but that luxury was not available to him. There was an important meeting in the House which he was compelled to attend that morning and of course he must be in a fit state to attend the Queen in the afternoon. How on earth he was going to do it he just did not know as he could barely stand up let alone appear to be professional and in full command of his faculties. It took all the remnants of his strength to haul himself off the bed and stumble to his bed chamber door to call Tipton, his manservant.

"I want to take a bath" he commanded "I want the water as hot as possible. I also want strong coffee Tipton - and a lot of it!"


	2. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne is not himself. Something has changed about him and within him. Whilst Victoria has nothing but love and romance on her mind, her Prime Minister must try to hold back his growing temper, especially when King Leopold crosses his path.

Stop talking, be quiet for goodness sake! Can we not have silence for just one moment? Lord Melbourne was not speaking these words but they were flying around in his mind as he watched and listened to the elderly Sir George Fairfax, wax lyrical about his stand on the Agricultural Bill due to be heard the following week in Parliament. He was in a meeting with several Whig colleagues and he felt as if the room was closing in on him. All he could hear was Sir George spluttering his way through a long and convoluted speech on why he thought this and why he thought that. For God's sake come to the point man! - that is what Melbourne wanted to say but despite being devoid of patience and having a hammer somersaulting in his head, he was showing remarkable restraint. The hot bath and coffee had helped somewhat but he was still feeling decidedly off colour and was certainly not up to listening to this old man's ramblings all morning. The final straw came, when Sir George made it clear that he was expecting "his" Prime Minister to put the Tories well and truly in their place over the matter. How dare he! thought Melbourne. The last thing he required was to be reminded of his duty by and incompetent old fool. One more word and he would reach across the table and rip the impudent fopdoodle's tongue out!

Melbourne swallowed hard, he could not quite believe that thought had just gone through his mind. He could not have really meant it but worryingly, in the moment, it had seemed so real. He decided it was time to call a halt to the proceedings. They had been there almost two hours and were making no progress whatsoever.

"I see no point in continuing this discussion now gentlemen" he announced, getting to his feet very slowly. "I think we are all aware of our final position on this proposal and I shall address Parliament accordingly next week."

Sir George seemed to be disappointed that he had been stopped in full flow but nodded in agreement, moving his attention to what kind of fine lunch he could look forward to. One which would involve expanding his already generous waistline even further. As the room emptied, Lord Melbourne's Secretary, Tom Young, approached him with a look of grave concern on his face.

"Are you quite well Prime Minister?" he enquired

"Why do you ask?"

"I do not wish to pry Sir, but you look a little pale and I could not help but notice that you were very quiet during the meeting."

Lord Melbourne was not in the mood for fuss of any kind and certainly not from his Parliamentary Secretary.

"I am perfectly fine thank you" he said without hesitation.

"I am glad to hear it - I do worry about you Prime Minister."

Melbourne rounded on Young and gave him a cold hard stare.

"Why" he demanded "what am I to you?"

The Secretary was shocked at this and took a step back. Melbourne suddenly looked very tall, very muscular and very threatening.

"I apologise My Lord, if I have in any way offended you" he spluttered "I only meant that I hold you in high regard as Prime Minister and I admire and respect you as a man."

Melbourne mentally shook himself, what the hell was wrong with him? First Sir George, now Young. Even when sorely provoked, he was never this aggressive to anyone.

"I am the one who should apologise Tom" he said with feeling "forgive me, I am not quite myself today."

Young let out a long breath which was more to do with relief than the necessity to breathe.

"No apology needed Prime Minister" he assured "I should not have been so forward as to ask you in the first place."

Melbourne nodded, gathered up his papers and headed towards the door.

"We shall leave it at that then" he said as he left the room.

What he did not know however, was that Young stood there, not daring to move for several minutes after he had gone.

Melbourne needed fresh air and he could not wait to get outside. He felt as if his neck tie was choking him, suddenly seeming too tight. He pulled at it roughly, loosening the grip from his throat. He had a few hours grace before he was due at the Palace, although he knew full well that Victoria would have him summoned immediately if she knew he was free. Nevertheless, as much as he craved her company too, he needed time, time to recover. He would go home, sleep for a while, hoping to wake refreshed and in a fit state to attend his Queen. He certainly could not feel any worse than he did now.

Two hours later, the soothing voice of his manservant was rousing him from a deep and restful sleep. He felt warm and content under the bed covers, almost as he had felt as a child, waking up to the excitement of a new day.

"What time is it Tipton? he enquired sleepily.

"Two o'clock My Lord - just as you instructed."

Melbourne sat up and pushed back the bedclothes.

"Another bath I think" he said "not quite as hot as before"

"My Lord" nodded Tipton "may I also be so bold as to remind you, that you have not eaten for some considerable time?"

"Very well but nothing too heavy. Could you also bring me something to drink, I am very thirsty?"

Tipton turned on his heels and was already heading for the bed chamber door.

"Without delay My Lord" he confirmed.

Left alone, Melbourne stood up and walked across the room to the mirror. He lifted his nightshirt to reveal the marks on his left side. They appeared more raised than before but were no longer painful. He passed his long fingers over them and they felt smooth and cool. He could not worry about it now, he had more urgent business to attend to. Before he let the nightshirt fall back down, he could not help but notice how muscular his torso looked in the mirror. His stomach was even more flat, hard and sculpted. He pulled the shirt up further to expose his chest and he was surprised to see how developed it was. He was a fit man for his age and had been blessed with an impressive body but looking at himself now, he did not recognise the physique staring back at him. Why, everything was bigger, better and totally magnificent. He was so taken aback that he stripped off the nightshirt in one movement and stood naked in front of the mirror. Every muscle stood proud, his arms, his back, his calves. He stood there in all his glory totally amazed - how could this have happened?

His thoughts were broken by the sound of a polite cough coming from behind him. Tipton, with his eyes averted to the floor was holding out a tray containing a full jug of fresh lemonade and a glass. Melbourne quickly grabbed his dressing gown and wrapped it around himself.

"Thank you" he said "just put it on the table. I will help myself."

Tipton obeyed and quickly left the room. He was sure it was not proper and correct to see his Master fully naked whatever the circumstances and besides, he had the urgent matter of hot water to see to. On refection however, and considering what he had just witnessed, perhaps a bigger bath tub would be in order.

 

During the carriage ride to the Palace, Melbourne reflected on the events of the last twenty-four hours and could scarcely believe just how well he suddenly felt. The restful sleep had done him the world of good. He was strong, replenished and ready for anything. He was so looking forward to seeing his Queen and he would do his best to make up for disappointing her the previous evening. He would stay to dinner if invited and even put up with Leopold and her Mother if it made her happy to have him there. He wanted so much to make her happy, in so far as he was able. He wished he could do more and if circumstances were different and duty did not stand in his way, he would take her for his own without a moment's hesitation. He would love and cherish her for the rest of his life. Of course, it could not be, no matter how much he wanted it. He had resigned himself to that but it did not stop him from sometimes dreaming of other times or other worlds, if they existed, where one day, without others interference and opinions, they could truly be together. As the carriage pulled up in front of the Palace, he dismissed such dreams from his mind for the time being. There was the business of the day to address and dispatches to deal with before entertaining any thoughts of personal pleasure.

 

Queen Victoria was watching for his arrival at the window and felt a frisson of excitement as she saw his tall frame alight from the carriage. She was so in love with her amazingly handsome Lord M. Everything about him from his stunning green eyes to his soothing velvet voice just captured her heart. She wanted no-one else but him. Why on earth would she be interested in a sulky, miserable faced boy like Albert when there was the magnificent Lord M? There was no comparison and her Mother and Uncle Leopold would just have to accept her decision, she was the Queen after all. When she tried to imagine her life with Lord M, it caused her so much anguish, she could cry. She could not live without him, she would not. There had to be a way that they could be together and she would find it no matter what the cost. Although she had a healthy respect for her duty as the Queen, it meant nothing to her at all if "he" could not be by her side. When they were together, her heart soared, her spirit rose and she was in a complete state of bliss. When he was not there, all she thought of was the time he would be again and she could walk, talk, ride out with him and drown in the total joy of his company. She was young, she accepted that but she also knew with great certainty, that she would never love this way again. She could never feel the way she felt about him, with anybody else. It made her all the more determined not to be bullied into marrying Albert. It was not going to be easy with her Mother, Leopold and the odious Conroy against her but as long as she had Lord M, her William, she could overcome anything.

She turned from the window, straightened her dress and put her hands up to her hair, making sure all was well. She must go to him now and not waste another second. She felt positively sick with excitement as she hurried from the room but she had a beaming smile on her face all the way down the stairs.

 

Lord Melbourne strode purposefully into the Palace and handed his top hat to Penge, the Head Butler, who was waiting to greet him.

"Her Majesty is expecting your arrival My Lord."

"Thank you Penge."

Before Melbourne had time to move further into the hallway, he caught sight of King Leopold, the Queen's Uncle, advancing upon him. His heart sank.

"Ah, Lord Melbourne" greeted Leopold with a weak smile "I see you are here once again"

The inference in the Belgian King's words immediately irritated Melbourne and the thought crossed his mind that he could say the very same thing to him.

"Yes, Your Majesty" he said as calmly as he could muster "I am here once again as you will find me most days as part of my duties to the Queen."

"Of course Melbourne. I just thought that perhaps your visits might become less frequent now that Victoria will soon have the counsel of another."

Melbourne knew very well to whom he was referring but looked at him straight and steadily in the eye. Leopold was somewhat unnerved by this. 

"Really - who might that be?"

Leopold gave a nervous laugh and tried to take a step backwards.

"My nephew Albert of course. He is due to arrive in a matter of weeks. He will make a fine match for my Niece, do you not agree?"

Melbourne's good mood was evaporating with every sentence that came out of Leopold's mouth. Damn the man and his plans.

"I do not know Prince Albert, Your Majesty" he said tersely "I therefore cannot form an opinion as to his credentials as a suitor for the Queen. I do know however, that she has a very determined mind of her own and would not take kindly to you making decisions on her behalf."

Now Leopold was annoyed too.

"Perhaps those of us who have the Queen's interests uppermost in our minds, know what is best for her, more than she does herself"

"I very much doubt that" snapped Melbourne, holding a steady gaze "I also doubt she will allow herself to be persuaded otherwise."

Leopold began to grind his teeth with anger. Did this Prime Minister really think he could best him?

"Take heed of my words Melbourne" he advised "Victoria will marry Albert and they will produce many heirs together. The continuance of the Monarchy is the main priority. All other considerations are secondary."

Melbourne felt a tidal wave of rage building inside him and it took all his control not to grab the Belgian King by the throat.

"Let me assure you" he began, taking a step closer to his antagonist "that I take no account whatsoever of your words. As for the Queen marrying, if it pleases her to marry Albert, then she will. If not, then no amount of bullying by you or anyone else will compel her to do so. Now, I must ask you to delay me no further and allow me to pass."

Leopold stumbled back at least three steps and gazed at Melbourne open mouthed. He was genuinely stunned by the Prime Minister's demeaner.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" he stuttered

Melbourne just continued to stare at the faltering Monarch and his stare was hard and cold. Luckily for Leopold, rescue came in the form of Queen Victoria as she swept along the hallway eager to greet Lord Melbourne. She was disappointed to see her Uncle bothering him, she knew only too well how wearing that could be. As she approached however, she could see that all was not well and that mere pleasantries were not being exchanged between the two men. She thought it best to try and lighten the mood.

"Uncle" she cried "I do hope you are not keeping Lord Melbourne from his work, we have much to discuss?"

Melbourne for his part, fell to his knee majestically, took her hand and kissed it.

"Your Majesty."

As he rose, he glared directly at Leopold

"Our discussion is quite at an end" he said firmly "you have my full attention Ma'am."

As Victoria and Melbourne walked away, Leopold watched them go and his anger rose. Damned impudence! he thought to himself. Melbourne was getting far too big for his boots and needed to be brought down a peg or two. Leopold would not forget this but nevertheless he could not ignore just how much this confrontation had unnerved him. There was something very threatening about Melbourne today and the Belgian King did not like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (fopdoodle - an insignificant foolish person)
> 
> More to follow soon. As always your comments are welcomed - Thank You all for the feedback so far.


	3. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria has reason to suspect Lord Melbourne's clothes no longer appear to fit him very well and King Leopold is dismayed to discover she has invited her Prime Minister to Dinner at the Palace that evening. However, no-one is quite prepared for the events which unfold.

Now alone at last, Victoria could indulge herself in the company of Lord M and she intended to make the most of every minute. However, before she had the chance to speak, he had something that he wished to say to her.

"Ma'am, before we deal with the dispatches, I want to apologise for my behaviour yesterday. It was very ungracious of me to decline your invitation to dinner and I suspect it caused you offence."

Victoria looked at him, her eyes practically glowing with affection.

"Oh, Lord M" she smiled "I will admit that I was very disappointed and a little annoyed too but I assure you, there is no need for an apology. In my determination to have your company, I sometimes forget just how hard you work and that you may not always feel like dining here at the Palace."

"Even so Ma'am" he insisted "I feel that I let you down and I let my personal animus stand in the way of my devotion to you."

Victoria was puzzled at first and not quite sure what he meant but she soon realised what, or rather who, he was referring to.

"Do you mean my Uncle" she enquired "I did notice that there was some tension between you both, just now?"

"I do Ma'am and I apologise for allowing my temper to get the better of me. I have fallen short of the standards I set for myself."

Oh, how she loved this man! Not only was he the most beautiful male specimen God had ever put on this earth, but he was eloquent, so erudite, just so wonderful.

"You could never fall short in any respect" she told him before blushing slightly " and as for Uncle Leopold, he is the most tiresome of men at times. I can hardly blame you for not wanting to face him a cross the dining table - why I can barely face it myself!"

This brought a smile to Melbourne's face. His darling girl could always bring joy to his heart.

"I do not know why he has not returned to Belgium." continued the Queen " Albert is not due to arrive for some weeks yet and there is absolutely no reason for my Uncle to be hanging around the Palace until then. Quite frankly, I do not want him here. I have a confession Lord M, last night I feigned a headache in order that I may have supper in my private rooms - I too could not face Dinner with my relatives!"

She let out a girlish giggle and Melbourne found it rather endearing.

"I am growing weary of being told by my Mother, Uncle and Conroy what I should do or not do. It would appear that everyone is allowed an opinion on my life except me."

Melbourne moved closer towards her and gently took both of her hands in his. She actually thought she might die from the sheer joy of his touch.

"Ma'am" he began "whatever interference you may have to face, however they may try to break your spirit, you must be your own person. Do not allow them to impose their will upon you. Whatever they may say or do, you are the Queen and you have intelligence and integrity beyond your years. Never doubt this Your Majesty, stay true to yourself and I will support you in any way I can."

Victoria was so affected by his words that she could not stop tears welling up in her eyes. She was overjoyed that he knew exactly how she felt, he understood her, he believed in her and wanted to help her in any way he could.

"Lord M, you do not know how happy it makes me, to hear those words from you."

"They are heartfelt and sincere Ma'am."

Just the thought of his heart made Victoria feel giddy and she wished he would hold her hands in his forever, but he broke away and moved to stand by the window. In truth the conversation had left him a little emotional too. Victoria kept her eyes firmly on him and she suddenly realised that there was something which had intrigued her from the moment he had arrived. As the sun illuminated the area by the window, she noticed that he appeared to be more physically developed than usual. She was not ashamed to admit that she regularly admired him at every possible opportunity but today, for some reason, he looked different. The frock coat he was wearing seemed to be tighter around his upper arms and his chest appeared broader. Victoria blushed scarlet red as she saw that indeed, his trousers were a much tighter fit than she was accustomed to, his thighs were prominent and powerful against the soft cloth.  
It did not take long for Melbourne to notice that she was in somewhat of a predicament.

"Is there something the matter Ma'am?" he enquired

Victoria coughed and tried to compose herself although she was not finding it easy to achieve.

"I was just wondering if we should have tea now or wait until later?" she lied

"Whichever you would prefer Ma'am."

He was not at all convinced by her explanation and was only too aware of her reddened cheeks, growing more scarlet by the second.

"Forgive me Ma'am" he said "you appear a little perplexed - is there anything I can do to help?"

That was all Victoria needed to hear and she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Oh, very well Lord M" she said hesitantly "I have noticed that you appear somewhat different today"

Melbourne was genuinely taken aback at first but then he suddenly realised to what she was referring. He had been foolish to think others would not notice the change in him.

"How so Ma'am?" he enquired, desperately trying to think of a credible excuse.

Victoria struggled with the words. She was embarrassed. Lying in bed at night dreaming of his body was one thing, actually discussing it face to face with him, was another.

"May I ask if you are wearing a size of clothes smaller than usual?" she blurted out, even though she was annoyed at herself for not phrasing the question better.

Melbourne, all at once felt very self conscious and immediately folded his hands in front of himself, below his waist.

"No Ma'am" he said "of course not"

Victoria was becoming quite light headed and decided to sit down on the sofa before she actually fell down upon it.

"Let us continue with the business of the day Lord M" she proclaimed, changing the subject quickly and averting her eyes "time marches on as they say."

Melbourne looked suitably mortified but was glad for the diversion.

"Indeed Ma'am." he concluded, all the while hoping against hope that as he sat down he would not hear or feel the tearing of cloth.

 

An hour later, business matters were concluded and without another word about his ill-fitting clothes, Victoria made him promise that he would dine at the Palace that evening. He made an excuse to leave for a while, on the pretence of returning to Parliament but in reality, he wanted to make an urgent visit to his tailor in order that he may be suitably presentable at Dinner. Whatever happened in those woods and in truth he did not really know what that was, he had been somewhat changed by the experience. He felt well, in fact he felt marvellous. He was strong and powerful and full of vigour, with an almost fearless air about him. The one thing he did not welcome, was the heightened sense of aggression whenever someone displeased him. He would need to keep a check on that, not allow it to get out of hand or to the point of physical violence. 

He was relieved to find the tailor's shop empty apart from the proprietor, Mr Abercrombie himself, who was only too delighted to see him.

"My Dear Lord Melbourne" he said "what an unexpected pleasure and a great honour."

Melbourne nodded impatiently. He was not really in the mood for niceties.

"I would have visited you personally as usual" continued the Tailor "if only I had known"

"It is quite alright. I wish to purchase some evening attire."

"Of course My Lord" fussed Abercrombie "I shall get my tape measure."

"No, no!" snapped Melbourne "I just want to see what you have."

The Tailor looked bemused and scratched his head.

"Off the peg - already made up, do you mean?"

"Yes."

Abercrombie was really confused now. Lord Melbourne had his clothes made to measure. This was odd, very odd indeed.

"I am rather short of time." continued Melbourne trying to hold on to his patience.

Abercrombie however, was still wondering what had brought the Prime Minister to his humble establishment unannounced. Could it be he was dissatisfied with a prior service provided?

"If there has been some error My Lord?" he muttered

This was a mistake and Melbourne was quick to chastise the Tailor for delaying matters further.

"What on earth are you talking about man" he shouted "just show me where I may find the items I require. That is all I ask?"

Not daring to antagonise his important customer any further, Abercrombie ushered Lord Melbourne towards the rear of the shop and pointed to a rack laden with expertly tailored garments. Melbourne immediately began rifling through, looking for the most suitable evening wear he could find. He pulled out a fine jacket and declared he would try it on but Abercrombie tested him even further by reminding him, it was somewhat larger in size than he would normally have.

"That particular coat is for the more, how may I say it, portly gentleman, My Lord." he said, attempting to take it from Melbourne's grasp, only to have it snatched back.

When the Prime Minister demanded trousers as well, Abercrombie decided it was time to give up all forms of resistance. After all, who was he to argue?

 

King Leopold was following Victoria around the room and she was finding it decidedly annoying.

"My dear Victoria" he exclaimed "I really cannot believe that you have invited Lord Melbourne to dinner. He was so rude to me this afternoon."

"I know not of what you speak Uncle." replied the Queen unmoved.

"I told you about it. Is my word not good enough?"

Victoria rounded on him and was quite firm in her gaze. She wanted him to know that this was not an argument he would win.

"If what you say is true, then I am sure you were not wholly innocent yourself in the matter. You must have provoked Lord Melbourne for I know him only as a very respectful and polite gentleman."

Leopold was indignant at the suggestion.

"He was no gentleman to me, I can assure you." he scoffed

Victoria sat down and brushed a couple of stray hairs left by her Spaniel, Dash, from the front of her dress.

"Lord Melbourne is an invited guest in my house and I do not wish to hear any more."

Leopold still did not know when to remain silent however and was compelled to ask

"Am I not a guest in your house?"

"Yes Uncle" replied Victoria through pursed lips "but you are self-invited, which is not quite the same thing."

"Drina!" scolded her Mother "how can you speak so to your Dear Uncle?"

Victoria was gaining momentum and had a pithy retort in her mind. However she chose to remain silent and maintain her decorum.

Sir John Conroy, who had been standing silently by, watching the proceedings clapped his hands together and gave the young Queen a very stern look.

"If that were not proof itself that you have spent far too much time in the company of Melbourne, I do not know what is."

Victoria seethed with anger. How dare Conroy even mention her beloved William's name. He was not fit to be in the same room, let alone anything else. She was about to rebuke him for his impudence but she found he had something more to say.

"Where the devil is he anyway - must we wait at his behest for our Dinner?

Perfectly on cue, the doors to the Drawing Room opened suddenly and Penge announced that indeed, Lord Melbourne had arrived. The atmosphere within the room could have been sliced with a knife but Victoria did not care. Her William was here at last and she was not going to let anything or anyone spoil her evening.

 

There was an awkward silence in the Dining Room as Penge and a Footman prepared to serve the soup course. Victoria was not at all happy that her Mother had positioned herself and Leopold nearest to her, forcing Melbourne further down the table opposite Conroy. Not a happy situation considering their mutual loathing. The Queen did take great comfort in the knowledge that her beloved Lord M was there purely for her sake. To put himself through an ordeal such as this, obviously reflected his great devotion to her. Leopold gave out a small cough to break the silence and then the Duchess was the first to speak.

"At least you are not afflicted with a headache this evening Drina."

"No Mama" replied Victoria pointedly "not yet, at least."

Melbourne smiled at the young Queen's dry wit but it was well and truly lost on the other diners. Leopold however, spied his chance to deliver a sarcastic remark.

"I am glad to see you are in a better humour this evening Lord Melbourne." he said

Victoria was quick to intervene.

"Uncle!" she warned.

Melbourne took a mouthful of wine, kept his eyes on the Belgian King but did not reply. As Penge placed a bowl of green liquid before him, he began to regret accepting Victoria's invitation. Could he really sit through this charade? He told himself that he must, for her sake and her sake alone. He raised his spoon and tasted a little of the soup. It was awful, foul in fact, so bad that he immediately put down the spoon and took a very large gulp of wine to take away the taste. He glanced around the table to see if his disgust had been noted only to find the others, including Victoria, relishing the gloopy green mixture. He was puzzled beyond belief, was it really supposed to taste like that?  
He declined further courses, preferring to drink the generous amounts of wine being offered. This did not go unnoticed by Conroy, who was now watching him like a hawk. The conversations were strained and sporadic and both Melbourne and Victoria were eager for the proceedings to be over. However, when one of the Footmen arrived with a large silver tray of beef, Melbourne's interest was suddenly awoken. He waved away vegetables but encouraged Penge to pile slice after slice of meat onto his plate. Without hesitation, he took his knife and fork and enthusiastically tucked in, totally focused on the food in front of him. He finally looked up to see four sets of eyes fixed firmly upon him. Conroy broke the silence with a derisory snort of laughter. As expected, Melbourne took great issue with this.

"Does something amuse you Sir?" he enquired before once again draining his wine glass.

Conroy suddenly did not feel so bold, his bravado evaporating at Melbourne's steely gaze.

"You appear to have a voracious appetite for meat this evening" he whimpered

"And what business is that of yours?"

The Duchess was clutching her lace handkerchief, a sure sign that panic was about to ensue. Victoria was alarmed too. Lord M was definitely not himself she thought and had been acting strangely all through Dinner. She must get him out of the room, she was desperate to find out what was wrong. Dear god, she hoped he was not ill. Unfortunately, Leopold chose that very moment to express his feelings on the situation.

"Oh dear!" he exclaimed "this is really too tiresome. Our Dinner ruined and Lord Melbourne displaying the very worst of manners!"

No-one could have predicted what happened next. Melbourne rose to his feet, knocking over his chair as he did so, his towering frame appearing to grow with every second, He looked directly at Leopold, his green eyes blazing with anger.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation outside?" he said, meaning every word.

The Belgian attempted to sit back in his seat as if it afforded him some kind of escape. He was frightened, very frightened.

"I say Melbourne" interjected Conroy "steady on"

Victoria, panic rising throughout her whole being, was suddenly aware of a high-pitched whining noise emanating from her left. It was the Duchess, who now had the handkerchief up to her mouth and her eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Mother!" she commanded "be quiet."

As Leopold was all but ready to crawl beneath the table with Conroy happy to apply the rule of every man for himself, it was Victoria who was compelled to take the matter in hand.

"Lord Melbourne" she began soothingly "would you please accompany me to the Sitting Room. I should like to discuss some urgent business with you?"

The gentleness of her voice seemed to calm him and the red mist which had descended and overtaken his mind, began to lift. For a moment, he did not quite know where he was but that was soon replaced by the sickening thought that he had behaved abominably. God in Heaven, what had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty more Chapters to come - hope you are enjoying it so far. Comments welcome and Thank You to all who have left them already.


	4. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne is beside himself. He has behaved in a most shameful manner and he is at a loss to explain why. Whilst Sir John Conroy and King Leopold are very quick to condemn him, it takes the Queen's compassion to persuade him to tell her everything. However, with such a extraordinary version of events, will she believe him?

As Victoria and Lord Melbourne left the room, the Duchess, Leopold and Conroy kept a healthy distance between them but protested that Victoria should not be alone with her Prime Minister, whilst he was in "this state". Victoria dismissed their fears with a wave of her hand and walked off along the corridor in silence, towards the Sitting Room. Halfway there, she suddenly took hold of Melbourne's arm and she was shocked to feel how solid and pronounced the upper muscle was. She had noticed that upon his arrival for Dinner, he was dressed in much better fitting clothes than before, but he still looked different. Now, after the unexpected events in the Dining Room, she had to find out what had happened to make him act so out of character, so unlike himself. She had never seen him this way before.

After giving instructions that they were not to be disturbed under any circumstances, Victoria turned to Lord Melbourne, her eyes pleading for answers. He could barely look at her, his face full of shame. He sank to his knees before her and put his head in his hands.

"Forgive me Ma'am" he cried with anguish "please forgive me?"

His torment all but broke her heart and she quickly moved closer to him.

"Oh, my dear Lord M. Please let me help you. Tell me what has happened?"

She took hold of his hands and uncovered his face, encouraging him to stand.

"I do not deserve your help Ma'am" he said slowly getting to his feet "I have behaved in a manner unfit for a gentleman and I can no longer continue as your Prime Minister."

"You can and you will. I decide who is deserving of my help and there is no-one I hold more dear than you Lord M."

"How can you when I have behaved so badly. I have humiliated myself and totally disgraced you - can you not see that?"

"All I see is a remarkable man in need of help and understanding. Please, let me be the one to give that help?"

Melbourne looked at her and tears began to form in his eyes. This astounding woman was willing to forgive him anything, that was for sure but how could he expect her loyalty and love when he had let her down so badly. How could he tell her what was wrong when he hardly knew himself? Victoria led him to sit down by her side, all the while holding onto his hands as if she would never let go.

"Talk to me Lord M" she pleaded "tell me what is wrong. Are you ill?"

"No Ma'am, I am not ill. I have never felt so well, physically, that is."

"Then perhaps it is your mind which torments you? You have been working so hard and I have been very selfish and have made too many demands upon you."

Melbourne shook his head.

"No Ma'am. You must never think that my devotion to you is anything but a joy and a privilege. It is not my work or my duty which troubles me"

Just a Victoria felt she was getting closer to persuading him to fully confide in her, both their attentions were caught by a scratching and whimpering noise coming from the Sitting Room doors.

"What now?" exclaimed Victoria impatiently "I explicitly said, we were not to be disturbed!"

As the noise continued, she suddenly recognised who it could be.

"Oh, Lord M" she announced in relief "it is only Dash. He senses I am in here and will not relent until I let him in. Will you please excuse me?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Victoria reluctantly let go of his hands and rushed to the door, opened it with haste and was glad to see that no-one else was lurking outside.

"Quickly Dash!" she said, allowing just enough room for the little dog to enter, before firmly closing the door again.

Dash wagged his tail enthusiastically and went straight to the middle of the room. He looked at Lord Melbourne, who he usually loved to be petted by and immediately sat down on the carpet, staring straight ahead.

"Come here Dash" beckoned the Queen as she sat back down next to her Prime Minister.

The dog however, refused to budge, almost taking on the form of a statue, so still and quiet.

""Dash! - what is the matter with you?"

Melbourne could not help but feel, that he himself was the cause of the dog's discomfort. He had read somewhere that animals had a perception and heightened sense when something was not as it should be. To test his theory, he stood up and immediately Dash growled, gave a sharp bark and then shot from his position on the carpet to hide under one of the nearby chairs.

Victoria was puzzled by Dash's behaviour and di not know quite what to say.

"I am so sorry Lord M" she apologised "I do not know why on earth Dash is acting in such a strange manner"

"I do" said Melbourne, sitting down again "it is me."

"No, Dash loves you. You know that."

"I am a changed man Ma'am and Dash senses it."

Victoria was very worried by this admission. What could he possibly mean?

Melbourne took a deep breath and prepared to tell his Queen all, all that he could tell her, that was.

"Last night, after I left you Ma'am" he began "I went to ride on the Common, to clear my mind as I was not in the best of moods. I can barely understand myself what exactly happened but my horse ran off into the woods. I followed and something or someone...."

His voice trailed away. How ridiculous this all sounded, even to him. How could he expect Victoria to believe him? Thankfully, she had far more faith in him than he had in himself and she urged him to continue.

"Something or someone hurled me into the air and I landed back out on the Common."

"Where you hurt?"

"Not really Ma'am."

"Well, that is something to be thankful for." said Victoria relieved "Do you think that it was your horse, that threw you perhaps?"

"No Ma'am." said Melbourne with certainty "I could not get Zeus to come to me, he was very frightened. He is usually a very steady and obedient horse."

"Do you think perhaps men of a criminal nature were abroad last night? The Common is not a very safe place after dark Lord M."

"I thought of that too Ma'am but I am not convinced on this occasion, that to be the case."

The next sentence he had to deliver with caution but also conviction. He could not risk losing her belief now.

"I felt that whatever was abroad in the woods last night Ma'am - was not human."

Victoria looked at him and she could see that he was in earnest. There was no hesitation in his voice or his manner.

"Not human?" she repeated "an animal you mean?"

"Perhaps but I am not sure. I did not actually see it."

"You heard it?"

"I heard a sound like breathing and a sort of growl, just before I was struck."

"You were not badly hurt though Lord M" said Victoria seeking reassurance "you are not hiding anything from me?"

"I am not hiding anything from you Ma'am." said Melbourne firmly "I am not injured but I do have three vivid red marks on my left side."

"Do they cause you any pain?"

"At first, there was some discomfort Ma'am but now I feel nothing."

Victoria was filled with curiosity and decided that this was not the time to stand on ceremony or at all be embarrassed. He needed her help, of that there was no doubt. She must know everything.

"Can I see them?" she said , managing not to blush.

He would have been lying if he said he was not taken aback by her request. He thought she would have been far too alarmed by his strange tale to want to actually gaze at his "war wounds".

"I have already offended you enough this evening Ma'am" he said hoping to put her off " I have no right to expect you to...…………"

She stopped him in his tracks and put a soothing hand on his arm.

"I want to see them." she insisted

Melbourne hesitated for a moment but then accepted that this was Victoria and she would not be deterred. He drew back his coat, unbuttoned his waistcoat and pulled up his shirt until it was untucked from the waist of his trousers. All the while, Victoria's breath was quickening and she felt a warm tingling sensation of excitement rising inside her. he revealed his left side to her and she could see the marks quite clearly. However, her concentration was more drawn to the firm, muscular form of his torso and she began to wonder just how she would hold onto her composure. Nevertheless, she was determined to understand the full nature of his injury. It was her duty, she told herself.

"May I touch them?" she said softly, trying to keep the sensuality out of her tone

Melbourne looked at her wide eyed and swallowed hard. He was not entirely sure if that was a good idea. He was feeling her close proximity to his bare flesh somewhat stirring as it was. Dare he let her take one step further to intimacy? He was after all very far from being in control of his own actions. He decided it was worth taking the risk even if he be damned for it afterwards and nodded his consent. He felt the coolness of her slim fingers pass over the raised marks like a soothing balm. He momentarily closed his eyes before bringing himself sharply back to his senses.

"They appear to be claw marks Lord M." said Victoria turning away to hide the fact that her cheeks had turned blood red.

He adjusted his clothing back to a respectable state and agreed with her.

"That was my thought Ma'am" he said "but it does not quite explain the changes I have noticed in myself. The physical development, the complete lack of patience and the heightened aggression."

"It does not wholly explain the changes that have occurred Lord M, I agree."

Melbourne dropped his head dejectedly.

"Something has happened inside me, within me" he lamented "Something I cannot explain or even expect you to believe Ma'am."

She took his hands in her own yet again and Dash growled from under his hideaway.

"I do believe you" she insisted "I do not care if it all cannot be explained so easily. I believe you, I believe in you and I know you are a good man, even changed as you are. We will face this together and you shall not be alone no matter what may come. Know that I will never desert you Lord M as you would never desert me in my hour of need."

Melbourne felt the emotion of all his love for her, rise in his chest.

"How can I ever repay your kindness Ma'am?" he said "you are truly the kindest friend a man could ever have."

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, all the while she was dreaming of the day that they may be free to love and be loved and all this trouble would be a distant memory. She knew exactly how she would wish him to repay her kindness - it was all she desired.


	5. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne gets a clean bill of health from his personal Physician despite the recent changes he has experienced. Conroy and Leopold are sceptical of Victoria's explanation for the incident at Dinner but she cares only for Lord M and his welfare. When King Leopold arrives at Parliament to see Melbourne unannounced , the conversation between them is strained and tense. However, despite making his feelings plain, Leopold has good reason to be grateful to the Prime Minister as he sets off to return to the Palace.

Lord Melbourne felt as if he was in some bizarre medical experiment as he stood stripped to the waist, his Physician prodding and poking him beyond all point of reason. With a few nods and mumbled words, Doctor Argyle turned his attention to the red marks on his patient's left side and looked hard and long at them, almost as if he was expecting some change to occur before his very eyes.

"I would say claw marks Lord Melbourne." he said as if he was telling the Prime Minister something radical and new. "Perhaps a dog, or a cat?"

Melbourne could feel his hackles beginning to rise but he was determined not to let his temper get the better of him.

"Rather too dramatic for either , I would have thought?" he said with a very calm voice.

"A wolf then?"

Good grief! wolves had not been seen in England since the reign of Henry VII. Breath Melbourne, he told himself, breath in, breath out.

"We could spend the rest of the day speculating Argyle but I hardly think it would be beneficial to either of us."

"Quite" smiled the Doctor, turning to wash his hands in a bowl of water on the table. "However, after a full examination, I can categorically say that you are in robust health Prime Minister."

"I find that reassuring at least."

"You should" continued Argyle "I would go so far as to say, you have the constitution of a man half your age."

Melbourne could not help but cock an eyebrow in satisfaction at this news.

"I do feel remarkably well" he said.

"And you look it My Lord." agreed the Doctor, unable to prevent himself glancing with envy at the muscular physique before him "Whatever you are doing, it certainly suits you."

As Melbourne began to put his shirt back on, he could not help but admit to himself that he really wasn't doing anything towards the good health he was currently experiencing. None of it was his doing but he was content nevertheless, to hear from his Physician that all was well and he was not suffering from some tropical disease picked up from his strange encounter in the woods. Victoria would be so happy to know this too, he was sure of that.

"I could prescribe a hot poultice which you could apply to the wounds" continued Argyle, cutting through Melbourne's thoughts "although they do appear to be healing well of their own accord."

"That will not be necessary" said Melbourne shaking his head "but whilst we are on the subject, I do hope that I need not impress upon you the necessity for the upmost discretion on your part regarding this matter?"

Argyle almost looked offended as he put the last of his medical instruments back into his bag.

"You need not Prime Minister!" he snapped "anything between a Doctor and his patient is confidential. You should know by now, as your Physician and I hope, your friend, how highly I hold that principal."

Melbourne realised that he had overstepped the mark and held up his hand in way of apology, He looked genuinely contrite.

"Forgive me Argyle" he said "I am only too well aware that my opponents could use this type of information to undermine me and having been involved in some unfortunate scandals in the past, I do not wish to be put in such a position again. I should not however, have doubted your loyalty or devotion to your Hippocratic Oath. I apologise Sir."

Argyle smiled, only too willing to forgive. In truth, he was a kind and generous man who held Lord Melbourne in the very highest of regard.

"We shall say no more about it" he concluded before shaking Melbourne vigorously by the hand "I shall see myself out."

Once again alone, Melbourne finished dressing and summoned Tipton to being him coffee. Food was still a grey area as all he seemed to crave was meat, everything else tasted quite unpleasant to him.. He was not unduly worried about this however but did hope it was just a phase that would pass. He would not be accepting any formal invitations to dine until his appetite returned to normal, that was for sure. Victoria had reassured him that they could enjoy private meals together at the Palace. She cared not what her Mother, Leopold or Conroy had to say about it either. She had told them that Melbourne's behaviour the other night could be attributed to an unfortunate reaction between the wine he had consumed and a tincture prescribed by his Doctor for a back injury sustained whilst horse riding. Whether or not they believed her, she gave no thought. They were not important, her beloved William was the only focus of her love, care and concern. Of course, Conroy had been the first to scoff at her explanation.

"The man was drunk!" he had sneered "that was quite apparent"

"What was actually apparent Sir John" Victoria had replied fixing him with a glare that could have curdled milk "is that both yourself and my Uncle were scared witless and my Mother was hysterical. I, the silly little girl you so often refer to, took the matter in hand and dealt with it accordingly."

"Even so Drina" her Mother interjected "we do not feel it is safe for you to be alone with Lord Melbourne anymore."

"We?"

"Sir John believes he should be present at all times when the Prime Minister comes to see you."

Victoria had shook her head so vigorously that some of her curls were dislodged from their neat setting.

"No!" she said emphatically "that is not going to happen."

"We are only thinking of your safety Drina."

Victoria had stood up and raised her small stature as tall as she could possibly muster.

"Lord Melbourne would never hurt me" she had declared before turning on her heels and sweeping out of the room.

Melbourne's heart had swollen with love when she had recounted to him what had happened. Loyalty and devotion as shown by his darling Victoria could not be bought at any price and he was so grateful for her unwavering support in the face of her family's objections. He knew he had no right to expect it and all of this, just made him love her even more. He knew he had to face facts, he could no longer ignore what was becoming so apparent as every day passed. It was becoming harder and harder to hold back his feelings for her. He knew without a moment's hesitation, she would fall into his arms should he allow it. Whenever they were together, their attraction to each other was palpable and there was almost a magical frisson between them. How could he resist the heady concoction of her beauty, her charm, her effervescence? It gripped him like some intoxicating brew, overcoming his will power and all of his common sense. Now he was changed also, could he really trust himself to do the right thing? Could he walk away from her with his integrity intact, or more importantly, his Queen's reputation untarnished?

As he drained his coffee cup, Melbourne had to admit that he did not truthfully have the answers to those questions and if he was being totally honest with himself, that fact both scared him but also thrilled him at the same time.

 

Thankfully, for the rest of the day he had distractions enough in politics to keep him from dwelling too much on what had happened. He got through all the papers he was required to read swiftly and efficiently, he met with several colleagues, listened to their concerns and arguments and managed not to lose his temper once. He even had a long conversation with Sir Robert Peel, which ended in jollity and a friendly handshake. Therefore he could only conclude that the day was going well. Too well as it turned out, as on his return to his office, following a light lunch of beef sandwiches, he found King Leopold of Belgium waiting to see him. His jawed locked as soon as he saw Victoria's Uncle, standing there with a supercilious smirk on his face. Melbourne's secretary, Young, appeared ill at ease too and sensed all was not well, but who was he to refuse entry to a Belgian King?

"I am here unannounced I know" said Leopold without a hint of apology "but I really must speak to you Melbourne, as a matter of urgency."

Young threw a questioning look at his Prime Minister, seeking confirmation as to what he should do.

"Leave us Tom." was the answer he had been looking for and he was quick to leave the room as soon as Melbourne had said it.

"I thought it would be best if I came to see you here" continued Leopold, ignoring the deep frown set upon Melbourne's features "I personally, shall we say, feel safer."

Melbourne took real exception to this remark but then, he took exception to most of what came out of the Belgian's mouth.

"Do not be ridiculous" he said "you are in no danger from me."

Leopold looked at him with wide eyes. He was being deliberately pompous at what he viewed as an omission of royal etiquette.

"Your Majesty" acknowledged Melbourne through gritted teeth.

Leopold settled himself into a chair and crossed his left leg over his right.

"May we speak frankly Melbourne - as men of the world?"

It took all Melbourne's strength to sit down opposite his adversary and resist the urge to grab him by the scruff of the neck and hurl him out onto the street. He tried to focus on Victoria's beautiful face in an effort to calm himself down.

"My Niece has given me an explanation for the other evening's unfortunate events at Dinner" continued Leopold grandly "However, I am not entirely sure that I believe her."

"I really do not care what you believe" countered Melbourne directly "questioning the honesty of this Country's Monarch however, I take a very dim view of.

At this, Leopold decided it was time to take the gloves well and truly off. There was no point in feigning politeness any longer.

"Very well Melbourne, if that is the way you want it."

The Prime Minister's mind was beginning to whirl and he could feel the red mist descending upon him once again. Come on, he thought to himself. Come on you pompous bastard, just give me one reason to...……….

"I don't like you Melbourne" said Leopold, snapping him out of his thoughts "you think you have power over women and you think you can control my niece."

Even Melbourne, on the edge of losing his temper, had to smile at this.

"I think I have power over women?"

Leopold ignored him and ploughed on

"You spend far too much time with the Queen. I am not fooled by it, no-one can spend all those hours discussing dispatch boxes. If you are not in the Palace ingratiating yourself into Victoria's favour, you are outside the Palace riding with her. I won't even begin to calculate how many free meals you have enjoyed at her expense. My word, you must have saved a fortune in household expenses!"

The Belgian King was obviously warming to his theme as tiny flecks of spittle projected from his mouth and cascaded onto his chin.

"You have isolated Victoria from her family, her real family Melbourne and you have so turned her mind that she will not listen to reason, or indeed what is in her best interests. She has no respect for me, her Mother or indeed Sir John. He has tried so hard to give her guidance in the difficult role of becoming Queen and because of you, she has come to despise him. It will not do , I tell you, it will not do at all!"

Lord Melbourne sat back in his chair and he was surprisingly, suddenly calm. How could he rage at such a buffoon? If he did not have a strong dislike of Leopold, he could almost feel sorry for him.

"Have you finished?" he enquired

Leopold was shocked. He was expecting anger, even if it be restrained. Melbourne's cool exterior knocked all the wind out of his sails.

"Yes." he said weakly.

Now it was Melbourne's turn to speak.

"Yes, I do spend quite a lot of time with the Queen, mainly because that is how she wishes it to be. She seeks my advice on many matters and it is with a great sense of duty and privilege that I give it. I ride out with her because we both enjoy it and I dine with her because she very kindly invites me to. I totally reject the notion that I have in any way isolated her from her family - you have managed to do that all by yourselves."

Leopold was trying to summon up his most affronted countenance but Melbourne was determined to continue.

"You treat her as if she were a child when in fact she is a very practical, determined and intelligent woman. She has come to the throne at a young age but is more than capable of the task ahead of her. Why would she want to listen to any of you, when all you tell her is that she is wrong and she does not know what is best for herself or her Country? My way is certainly not your way King Leopold. I prefer to encourage and enable her to become the very best she can be. You want to control her, with no thought of her welfare or happiness. As for Conroy, your Niece despised him way before I came along and from what I have heard, with good reason."

Leopold narrowed his eyes and sneered.

"I should have expected you to react in this manner."

"And I should have expected you to dislike the truth Your Majesty."

Leopold stood up sharply and began to fiddle with the brim of his hat as if agitated.

"You may think you have the upper hand Melbourne" he warned "but you will have to think again when my Nephew Albert arrives. Do not believe for one moment that I have not noticed how Victoria behaves around you and it is not the way a Queen should behave with her Prime Minister. Mark my words, very soon, things will be different. I can assure you of that."

Melbourne stood up and smiled benignly which only served to infuriate Leopold even more.

"And I can assure you of my continued devotion to the Queen for as long as she needs me."

Before Melbourne could call Young to accompany the Belgian out, Leopold was already going through the door, huffing and puffing as he went. Melbourne watched him go, closed the door behind him and then walked over to the window. From it, he could clearly see the ornate carriage waiting for the King's return. His head was beginning to ache and he sighed deeply as he reflected how complicated matters were becoming. He cared not for Leopold's threats or indeed any other resistance from the Royal household. All he cared about was Victoria. He could not, he would not allow her to be browbeaten into submission by her Mother, her Uncle or that evil bastard Conroy. He would protect her at all costs, even if it meant he had to sacrifice himself in the process. His reputation suddenly no longer mattered to him. It paled into insignificance against doing what was right and what was best for his beloved Victoria. He looked down from the window as Leopold came into view. He was waving his cane impatiently at the waiting Footman who opened the carriage door for him. What a complete fool thought Melbourne to himself. This man, who had a reputation for consorting with fallen women and openly used money from the public purse to house one of his mistresses. How could he have the damned impertinence to question Melbourne's morality and integrity?

Before Melbourne could give the matter any more thought, his attention was caught by two rather rough looking individuals approaching the carriage. Just as it was poised to move off, one of them jumped up and swung a punch at the driver causing him to fall sideways and the horses to pull up with a jolt. The other ruffian proceeded to wrench the door of the carriage open and Melbourne was alarmed to see King Leopold being dragged from inside. Without hesitation, Melbourne rushed from the window, passed a bewildered Tom Young and proceeded to make his way very quickly down the stairs and through the corridors, running past open mouthed politicians and officials as he went. On reaching the outside, he could see that Leopold was being man-handled and the ruffian was demanding money. Despite others being present, standing around watching, no-one seemed willing to intervene and when Melbourne saw the glint of a blade, he suddenly understood why. Nevertheless, he was not deterred and he grabbed the villain by the back of his tattered jacket hauling him away from the shocked Belgian who was crying "Help, help!" in a high pitched voice. Melbourne wrestled with the ruffian and soon knocked the knife from his hand, kicking it away with his foot across the pavement. Just as he felt he had the upper hand, the man who had first attacked the carriage driver, piled into the foray and swung a punch at his head. He ducked this deftly and sent the man flying with one twist of his arm. The man landed in a crumpled heap and was apprehended by some bystanders who now felt brave enough to lend a hand. The ruffian who had wielded the knife tried to grapple further but Melbourne soon floored him with one punch to the face, leaving him dazed and groaning on the floor. Two Policemen alerted by the commotion then arrived and took over proceedings. Melbourne turned his attention to Leopold who was cowering, practically underneath the carriage. He offered his hand that the Belgian may get to his feet and Leopold grudgingly accepted it.  
Melbourne realised that his act of heroism had not gone unnoticed when he suddenly heard the sound of applause coming from behind him from the those who were gathered. Rather embarrassed, he chose not to acknowledge this and remained facing Leopold who was brushing himself down and inspecting a torn coat sleeve.

"Are you injured?" he enquired of the Belgian King.

"I do not believe so."

Melbourne nodded and turned to the carriage driver who had a bruised face but seemed otherwise well.

"Are you capable of carrying out your duties?"

"Yes, My Lord." came the resolute answer.

"Then take King Leopold back to the Palace. I shall deal with matters here."

Leopold was very glad to climb back into the carriage but privately, he was seething. Of all the men who could have come to his aid in such circumstances, why oh why, did it have to be Melbourne? Damn the man!  
On his journey back to the Palace, he felt the odd twinge of pain where his body had hit the pavement but it was nothing to the hurt his pride felt by the fact that he had been rescued by the very man he so wanted to discredit, in his Niece's eyes. Now, he would have to employ new ways to attain his objective. Nothing could be allowed to stand in the way of his plans for Victoria to marry Prince Albert. Not only would Leopold have to discredit Melbourne now, he would have to destroy him.


	6. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is annoyed when she discovers that her Uncle Leopold has been to see Lord Melbourne and she has little sympathy that he has been attacked by would-be robbers. Melbourne meanwhile, regrets drawing more attention to himself and is disgusted when he learns of the injuries he has inflicted. Will he give into his feelings for Victoria or will he break his own heart to save her from shame and ridicule?

Queen Victoria was playing happily with Dash, rolling a ball across the floor of the Sitting Room and delighting in watching the little dog return it to her feet. She would have been quite content to remain there had it not been for the almighty commotion that erupted and broke through her haven of peace. She heard her Mother's voice crying out and several loud shouts, so unable to ignore it any longer, she went out into the corridor. The sight which met her eyes induced an involuntary giggle although she knew it was totally inappropriate to the situation. She could however, not help it. Her Mother was hysterically flapping her arms about and Conroy and Penge were holding up Leopold, half dragging him to the nearest room. As Victoria entered after them, she could see her Uncle was now slumped into a chair and Penge was offering him brandy whilst the Duchess was dabbing at her eyes with her lace handkerchief.

"What is going on?"

The Duchess looked accusingly at her Daughter, as if to imply that she should know very well what was going on.

"Your Uncle has been half murdered!" she shrieked

Conroy shook his head wearily

""Let us all remain calm" he said glaring at the Duchess impatiently

"How can we" she replied "with my dear Brother left for dead on the streets of London?

"He does not look near to death." said Victoria still finding it very hard not to smile.

"How can you speak so. Are you not shocked that a visiting Monarch can be subjected to such an attack, are you not ashamed that this has happened here?

Victoria looked at her Mother indignantly.

"It is not of my doing Mama!" she said "Where exactly did this occur?"

"Outside Parliament." informed Conroy, using the moment as an excuse to help himself to the brandy.

Victoria immediately stiffened at this and her suspicion arose.

"How did you come to be outside Parliament Uncle?" she pressed him.

Leopold took a large gulp of brandy before he answered her.

"I went to speak with Melbourne."

This information cause the Queen to rapidly become annoyed. What business did her Uncle have, bothering the Prime Minister anyway?

"Why did you want to speak to Lord Melbourne?" she demanded.

Leopold could see that his Niece was not best pleased and smiled at her rather sheepishly. It was a waste of effort and had no soothing effect upon her whatsoever.

"Just matters for men to discuss." he muttered "Nothing that you need to worry yourself about My Dear."

"Oh, I do worry Uncle, especially when members of my family meddle in matters that they have no right to."

"Drina!" scolded the Duchess "your Uncle has had a terrible fright, please do not raise your voice."

"Besides" interjected Leopold "what makes you think I was discussing anything about you with Melbourne? You may be Queen but there are other matters to be considered too."

Victoria was not about to be fooled by this and she was determined she would have her say.

"You should not be bothering Lord Melbourne at Parliament, whatever you wish to discuss." she reprimanded "Do you realise what an important office he holds and how busy he is? You have kept him from his work but he is too polite of a gentleman to refuse you his time."

"He was not a very polite gentleman at Dinner the other night!" sneered Conroy, pouring himself more brandy.

"I am not addressing you Sir!" snapped Victoria "please have the grace to remain silent until I do."

At this Conroy became ashen-faced. How dare this chit of a girl speak to him in such a manner. Mortified with rage, he took his brandy, gave a curt bow and left the room. The Duchess was not impressed with her Daughter's tone of voice.

"Now, see what you have done Drina." she complained before hurrying out of the room after Conroy, hoping to sooth his anger.

Victoria was glad to see the back of both of them as it allowed her to concentrate on her Uncle's duplicity.

"I want the truth." she said firmly

"I told you!" insisted Leopold, rubbing his knee in the hope she would believe he was in real pain "men's talk, that is all."

"You do realise that if I ask Lord Melbourne, he will tell me the truth?"

Leopold pursed his lips and tried to play the victim hoping to elicit some sympathy.

"I am very hurt Victoria and very disappointed that you are more concerned about Melbourne's precious time than you are about the fact, I have been attacked by thugs in your Country!"

"Of course I am concerned about you Uncle" she lied "and I am glad to see that someone obviously came to your aid."

Leopold gave a huff or derisory laughter. He really did not want to admit to just who, had saved him from the ruffians.

"Your knight in shining armour no less - Melbourne himself!"

Victoria suddenly felt sick and the feeling rose from her stomach to her chest.

"He was not hurt?" she cried, a little too intensely.

Her Uncle left the question hanging in the air just long enough to see Victoria's eyes beginning to mist with tears. He was enjoying her discomfort in his own twisted way.

"No" he said finally "on the contrary, he was like a man possessed. He floored both ruffians without much ado."

Victoria let out a sigh of relief. Thank God her dear William had not been injured in any way.

"It would seem that you have a lot to be thankful to Lord Melbourne for Uncle. Such an act of bravery deserves some recognition."

Leopold did not like the idea of that at all and held up a hand of restraint.

"Oh no, Victoria" he reasoned "he is far too modest a man to accept any kind of reward. I am sure he would just wish to forget the whole thing."

Victoria eyed him suspiciously. She knew he was up to something, she was sure of it.

"Besides" he continued "it is not at all becoming for a Prime Minister to be brawling in the street, no matter how well meant."

"Lord Melbourne was not brawling in the street, as you put it, he was saving your life!"

Leopold got up from his chair and hobbled across to refill his brandy glass.

"I fear you are prone to exaggeration My Dear" he said annoyingly "but it was good of him to intervene, I suppose."

Victoria now felt the urge to scream. Her Uncle was so infuriating and it was quite obvious that he was not going to give any credit at all to his rescuer.

"Well, I certainly hope you thanked him at least?"

"I did not have time to do anything. He insisted that I return to the Palace straight away. Do not forget Victoria, that I was in shock. I am not accustomed to being attacked and I am rather concerned that this kind of thing can happen in your Country."

That was the final remark he was going to get away with today. Victoria had heard quite enough from him.

"If you insist on secret meetings Uncle and you use the Palace staff to take you in a Palace carriage to your destination, you can hardly blame anyone but yourself, when you draw unwanted attention to yourself."

"Thank You! - do not think that your lack of sympathy for me has gone unnoticed!"

Victoria turned away from him in disgust and walked briskly from the room. The Belgian's face was set in anger as he watched her go. Things were not going well at all and as usual, in the centre of all that was wrong, was Melbourne. Big changes were long overdue and a final resolution was required for this infernal interference. As Leopold drank the last of his brandy, he did not quite realise just how agitated he had become until he felt the glass give way in his hand and he found he had cracked it in two.

Later that afternoon, much to Victoria's disappointment, Lord Melbourne sent word that he was unavoidably detained at Parliament and he would not be able to see her Majesty that day. He did assure her however, that he would arrive at the Place the following morning at eleven, if that was convenient. She sent back a message welcoming his visit for the next day and assuring him of her gratitude for his timely intervention during the attack on King Leopold. She had wanted to write "Oh, my darling William, I cannot wait to see you and ensure you are not hurt in any way" but she thought better of it. When she finally declared her love for him, so magnificent that would be, she wanted him stood before her so that she may stare into those wonderful green eyes of his and prove just how earnest she was. She hoped that day would come soon, certainly before Cousin Albert arrived. She would be able to write to him, warning against a wasted journey and how sweet it would be to see her Uncle's face grow purple with rage. Victoria smiled at the prospect but she knew only too well the adversaries she was pitting herself against. She too would need to employ cunning methods to thwart them all. Whatever she had to do, she would do it willingly. She wanted Lord Melbourne and Leopold, Conroy and whoever else, could raise the powers of hell to try and stop her - nothing was going to stand in her way.

 

Lord Melbourne sat in his armchair, glass in hand and watched as the flames flickered ornate patterns within the fireplace. The only sign of his heroic scuffle, was a bruise on his right hand and he was otherwise unscathed. Nevertheless, as he sat there late into the night, something weighed heavy on his mind. He knew Leopold was plotting against him for sure and the Belgian had showed his hand by turning up at Parliament. It had been an effort on the King's part to try and control the situation but in reality he had achieved only one thing, he had made a complete fool of himself. Melbourne had no fear of him and he had no worry for himself. However, he did worry for Victoria and he was only too well aware just how much pressure was being exerted upon her. What troubled him the most, was the fact that he himself could now expose her to ridicule and danger. He had acted that day without hesitation but his actions had certainly not gone unnoticed. He had become aware of the many pairs of eyes following him as he returned to his office following the fracas. Several colleagues had openly wondered at his prowess in dispatching the ruffians, marvelled at his strength and commented on how they felt there was something "different" about him these days.

A Detective Sergeant from Scotland Yard had spoken to him about the incident and some of the questioning was difficult. When the Policeman had informed him that one of the thugs had a broken jaw whilst the other's arm had been wrenched from the shoulder socket, Melbourne had been shocked and ashamed of his capacity to inflict such injuries. This was not the man he was, he was not violent or even easy to raise to anger, or at least, he had not been before. That night in the woods had changed so many things. The Detective had been very reasonable and not at all accusing in his manner. In fact he had been almost congratulatory in his praise of Melbourne's swift actions. Nevertheless, as he left, he shook the Prime Minister's hand and commented

"Only a fool or a brave man would take you on Lord Melbourne!"

Rather than boost his ego, this had made Melbourne feel even worse. This was not the reputation he wanted for himself and he was very much aware that anything he did, especially now, would come under intense scrutiny. He really could not risk Victoria being exposed to any scandal which would place her in an unfavourable light with her people. Leopold had been partially right, as there were those who felt his influence over Victoria was excessive. They even gave her the nickname of "Mrs Melbourne" though not one accuser would ever have the temerity to say it to his face. Melbourne knew he would need to draw on all his intellect, his integrity and his sense of duty to make sure that Victoria emerged from all this unscathed. Nothing mattered more to him than her safety and wellbeing and he was determined to protect her, no matter what the personal cost to himself - even if it meant his own heart must be torn in two.


	7. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Emma Portman has her suspicions confirmed but she is shocked by Victoria's lack of understanding of the situation. Lord Melbourne arrives at the Palace with a new resolve. However, he is powerless when faced with Victoria's declaration and all his good intentions fly out the window.

The following morning, Victoria rose early as she had not slept well and was feeling very ill at ease. Her mind was full of Lord Melbourne and all she could seem to do was keep watching the clock, willing the time to move on to eleven. She wanted him there with her, soothing her fears, making her feel so much better. She had taken breakfast alone and now she was sat with Dash on her knee, trying not to look at the time every couple of minutes. Lady Emma Portman, her most trusted Lady in Waiting, had not failed to notice that Victoria was agitated and she was almost certain that she knew the reason why.

"You are expecting the Prime Minister this morning Ma'am?" she enquired, knowing full well that she was.

"Yes Emma, we have so much to discuss"

"You look a little pale this morning Ma'am" continued Emma, full of concern "are you quite well?"

Victoria let Dash down from her lap and onto the carpet before turning to Emma as if wishing to confide a secret.

"I am worried." she admitted "My family are all so against Lord Melbourne, totally unjustified I might add. Uncle Leopold has been quite horrid about him."

"I would have thought that the King would have been grateful for Lord Melbourne's intervention yesterday?"

"Not a bit of it!" replied Victoria "He even suggested that Lord M was brawling in the street!"

"How rude!" cried Emma shaking her head with dismay

William Lamb was a long standing friend of hers and she did not take kindly to anyone maligning his character. He was a good man, a good friend and if truth were known, she had wished he had been more to her. She had however, resigned herself to the fact that she would never be more than a friend and confidante to him. She accepted this reluctantly and was glad to be part of his life and be someone he knew he could rely upon.

"I just cannot understand why my family fail to see how essential Lord Melbourne has been to me since I became Queen." said Victoria perplexed "I really do not know what I would have done without him."

Emma would have to phrase her next sentence very carefully. She was certain that they were about to touch upon a very delicate subject. She was unsure how Victoria would react but she had to plough on nevertheless.

"They do not see him as you do Ma'am" she offered tentatively 

"What do you mean Emma?"

Emma chose not to answer but continued to gaze at the Queen giving encouraging facial expressions.

As Victoria gazed back, the penny dropped and her eyes widened, like a child who had been caught stealing sweets.

"Oh Emma, you know don't you" she gasped "what am I going to do?"

Emma stepped forward and attempted to reassure her.

"You must remain calm." she said firmly "I assure you of my upmost devotion and of course, total discretion Ma'am. Anything we discuss will remain between us. I promise you that."

Victoria took Emma's hands in hers and squeezed them gently.

"I know I can trust you Emma." she said "but what am I to do? - I am so in love with him."

"Does he know?"

"I have not told him but he must be aware of my feelings. When we are together there is so much wonderful energy between us, so much mutual attraction. I know I have not imagined it."

"No Ma'am. " agreed Emma "I am certain you have not."

Victoria looked at her almost willing some affirmation from her dear friend.

"Has he spoken to you Emma?" 

"No Ma'am. William has not spoken to me about you but just as I see the way you look at him, I also have eyes...……….."

Victoria did not even allow her Lady in Waiting to finish her sentence before almost leaping with joy.

"He cares for me!" she squealed excitedly "He does. Oh. Emma tell me he does?"

Emma was eager to quell too much in the way of celebration as it would surely alert others in the household, who would no doubt want a full explanation for the revelry.

"Ma'am please!" she begged "come and sit down with me. There is an urgent matter I must impress upon you."

Victoria however, was far too busy getting carried away, grinning from ear to ear and dreaming of romance, to take any heed.

"Please Ma'am - I beg you!"

"Oh, very well" said Victoria finally flouncing down onto the sofa "I cannot guarantee to sit still Emma as my heart is soaring like an eagle!"

"I just need you to be serious for a moment Ma'am" said Emma firmly

Victoria composed herself, or at least tried to. She was too elated and excited to calm down completely. Emma did her best to offer the Queen her most serious of faces in an effort to bring her down to reality.

"You do realise Ma'am" she began "that it is not as simple as the fact that you might love one another?"

"Might?" cried Victoria beaming "there is no might about it"

"Even so, you do know, that you cannot marry him?"

Victoria's countenance suddenly changed in a moment and a frown replaced the smile that had lit up her face just a second before.

"I do not know any such thing." she replied angrily

"I am so sorry Your Majesty. The last thing I wish to do is upset you but you need to realise that neither yourself nor Lord Melbourne are free to do as you wish."

"I do not understand Emma." said Victoria, her eyes misting over with tears "Surely if we love one another then it must be possible for us to be together?"

"If only that were true Ma'am." said Emma genuinely sorry for the anguish Victoria was obviously going through "Unfortunately when you are of royal blood, your destiny does not lie within your own hands. Certain traditions and ways that have been observed for many years must be followed, whether you agree with them or not. I suspect that it is for these reasons that your family are so against Lord Melbourne. They see the attachment you have formed with him as a barrier to finding a suitable husband."

"A suitable husband in their eyes is not suitable to me!" Victoria's bottom lip quivered and a single tear rolled down her left cheek. "I do not want to marry Albert, I will not marry Albert!"

"You cannot be forced to marry him against your will Ma'am. If Albert is not your choice, then so be it. However, you will have to choose a husband in the near future. An heir is essential to continue the line."

"The line, the line!" Victoria snapped "and meanwhile my happiness and wellbeing count for nothing!"

"Not with me Ma'am." affirmed Emma "and certainly not with Lord Melbourne."

Tears were flowing freely down Victoria's face now, she was unable to contain them.

"What will he do?" she whispered as if her heart was broken into pieces.

Emma held her tightly and tried to impart what comfort she could.

"He will do his duty Ma'am" she said solemnly "as always, he will do his duty."

It was almost eleven o'clock and now Victoria was sitting alone, trembling at the thought that Lord Melbourne could walk into the room at any moment. She had sent Dash off with Emma as she did not want him growling at the man who he usually rolled over in front of for a tummy rub. She had also issued firm instructions to her Mother that Conroy would not be present and there were to be no interruptions whatsoever. The Duchess had complained of course but Victoria had been in no mood to tolerate any resistance to her orders. She had to tried to compose herself after her intimate conversation with Emma but she was still reeling from it. She had never expected that loving Lord M would be easy as she always knew her family would oppose it but now she also had the doubt put into her mind, that he would not be resolute in returning her love but would "do his duty" as Emma had put it. Would he really bow to convention and walk away from her, leaving her broken hearted? Of course she could have overestimated his passion for her and perhaps his love did not run as deep as her own for him. She was so confused and she could hardly fathom how her mood had fallen from elation to despondency in just a matter of minutes. She decided that there was only one course of action she could take, she must speak to him, she must declare her love. She could not go on like this any longer, she just had to let him know how she truly felt. The thought of this nevertheless, filled her with excitement but also fear - what if he rejected her?  
She was still deep in thought when the door suddenly opened and Penge announced the arrival of Lord Melbourne. He was perfectly on time as the clock chimed eleven.

He dropped to his knee as elegantly as always, took her hand and kissed it.

"Your Majesty."

Victoria dreamed that the next thing he would do was scoop her up in his arms but he stood before her instead and smiled gently.

"Lord M" she said cheerfully as she could muster "I am very glad to see you."

"As I am you Ma'am."

"Please let us sit down together. I have requested tea for us, after which, we are not to be disturbed."

Indeed the tea tray arrived very soon and the door was firmly closed leaving them alone to commence their discussions. Lord Melbourne quickly realised however, that the Country's affairs were the last thing on Victoria's mind.

"Oh, your hand is bruised" she cried, noticing the black and blue mark as he raised his teacup.

"It is nothing Ma'am." he insisted

"I would not say that. The fact that you sustained an injury whilst coming to the aid of my Uncle, who did not even have the decency to thank you...………….."

"Forgive me Ma'am." Melbourne interjected "I do not wish you to concern yourself with any of that. The matter is concluded and we need not discuss the whys and wherefores."

Victoria was a little shocked at his reticence to talk about yesterday's incident. He almost seemed embarrassed.

"That may be so" she said "but I want you to know that I appreciate the significant risk you took in order to save the life of my ungrateful Uncle. You could have been seriously injured Lord M. I was told one of the thugs had a knife?"

"Yes Ma'am." replied Melbourne beginning to feel agitated

"And you disarmed him?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Victoria did not immediately notice that his cheeks were beginning to flush and he was pulling at his necktie as if to loosen it.

"How brave of you Lord M!" she continued in full flow "you are every inch a hero!"

"Please Ma'am" said Melbourne getting to his feet and walking towards the fireplace. His tone was a little sharper than he had intended it to be "I do not deserve your praise or your gratitude. All I have done is draw attention to myself which is the last thing I wanted to do."

"But for all the right reasons Lord M. You have shown what a brave and courageous man you are."

Melbourne was exasperated by this and was finding it hard to contain himself.

"Is it brave and courageous to break a man's jaw?" he asked her pointedly "or to wrench out a man's arm?"

Victoria looked at him almost dazed. What on earth was happening? It was not supposed to be like this, it was all going wrong.

"You were defending yourself and the King of Belgium" she reasoned "I know you abhor violence but what else could you do faced with such an attack? Those men were at fault, not you."

Melbourne shook his head

"You do not understand." he continued "If I could do this then what else am I capable of. I find I am so quick to anger these days, what if I become unable to control it?"

Victoria walked towards him and looked up directly into his eyes.

"That will not happen." she said with total conviction.

"How can you be so certain when I hardly recognise myself anymore?"

Victoria stretched out and took his hand.

"I know what a truly good and honourable man you are, whatever changes may have occurred."

Melbourne lowered his eyes, unable to look at his Queen.

"I wish I had your certainty Ma'am." he said softly

"I shall have enough for both of us Lord M."

As they returned to sit down, Victoria was occupied with how she was going to reveal her true feelings to him. Should she just blurt it out "I love you!" No, that would not work. She would have to be patient and wait for the ideal opportunity during their conversation. She just hoped that she could retain what little composure she had left.

"You cannot be beyond all help Lord M" she said trying to lighten the mood "it must have taken great patience to contend with my Uncle's unannounced visit to Parliament yesterday?"

"Forgive me Ma'am, but your Uncle is a fool."

"I quite agree!" giggled Victoria.

Melbourne smiled at her girlish charm. It captivated him, made him feel alive and in truth, it totally bewitched him. He did however, wish to broach a delicate subject with her. It was something he had detected when he first arrived.

"I hope you will not be offended Ma'am" he began "but on my arrival, I could not help but notice that you appeared somewhat distressed - as if you had been crying?"

Victoria let out a deep breath. This man was so perceptive, so caring. How on earth could she not love him?

"It is true Lord M" she admitted " I was rather upset before you arrived. Emma and I had a rather difficult conversation."

"Emma Portman?"

"Yes. I know she is a trusted friend of yours and I greatly value her as my confidante too."

Melbourne looked at her nervously. He was a little worried now. When two women sat down to have a conversation, it was pretty much certain that the discussion would involve at least one man.

"May I enquire as to the cause of your distress Ma'am?"

Victoria cleared her throat. This was it, her chance at last to say exactly what she had wanted to say to him for so long. As she hovered on the cusp of declaring her love, she hesitated, did she really have the courage to do it, could she actually say the words?

"I, I became upset because Emma said that I was not free to, to love who I wish."

It was as if Melbourne's green eyes were boring into her very soul but she was determined she would not falter. Melbourne for his part, was wary to be exploring such dangerous ground. It was very difficult to predict what she would say next.

"Very few people are Ma'am." he remarked through lack of knowing what else to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as humans we cannot help who we fall in love with but at the same time we cannot be sure that love will be reciprocated. In truth we are free to love but not always to be loved."

Victoria was confused. What was he saying, was he attempting to let her down gently? She had come too far to give up now however, she was determined to see this through to the end.

"But what if love is reciprocated?" she insisted "surely if two people love one another, they should be free to choose to be together."

"It is not always so simple Ma'am."

"That is what Emma said."

"She is right Ma'am." said Melbourne confidently "Life has a habit of complicating matters and what may appear feasible can in fact become impossible."

"I do not believe in impossible Lord M." said Victoria, quite certain that she would not be deflected from her mission.

He realised that he was not going to get through this conversation very easily. He was actually struggling to disagree with her. Good God! he did not want to disagree with her but do it he must.

"You have the advantage of youth Ma'am." he said "when one is young, it is far more easy to overlook pitfalls which may stand in the way of what one may wish to do."

That was it. Victoria was angry with him now. Why on earth was he reciting platitudes, surely he knew what she was trying to say?

"Lord M!" she shouted in frustration "please do not patronise me. This is so unlike you. Of all the people I have met since becoming Queen, you are the only one who has not used my age against me. On the contrary, you have encouraged me to celebrate my youth and you have refused to treat me like a child. Why are you doing so now?"

Melbourne was shocked into silence by this tirade and he realised that there was no hiding place anymore. He would have to face this head on whether he wanted to or not.

"Forgive me Ma'am" he apologised "I would never intentionally offend you, you know that I hope?"

"Yes I do" said Victoria moving closer to him "but why are you talking to me this way, why can we not speak freely?"

He took both her hands in his own despite the fact that he felt he should really stand well away from her.

"Because, perhaps it would be too dangerous to do so Ma'am" he said in a low voice as smooth as velvet "because, perhaps we would cross a line that could not be uncrossed."

Victoria's face was moving closer to his own and her blue eyes sparkled as she told him

"I want to cross that line - so very much."

Dear God, how could he resist her like this? He felt a tidal wave of emotion building in his chest as if his heart would burst. He had to break free before it went too far. He let her go and took refuge by the fireplace.

"You do not know the implications of what you are saying." he warned her

"Oh yes I do" she said as she followed him "I know exactly what I am saying. I love you - there I have said it. I love you and I do not care who knows it."

Melbourne looked at her trying not to show the turmoil that was erupting inside him. 

"I hope, no I believe that you love me too?" she added

He held her gaze for a few seconds and he knew deep down what he had to say to her. He knew without hesitation what he should do, what was right, what was his duty. For some reason the words would just not come and instead he admitted what they both already knew,

"You know I do." he whispered

Victoria gave a deep sigh of relief that was mixed with joy, excitement and total elation.

"In that case" she said trembling "give me one good reason why we should not be together?"

"I shall give you three Ma'am." he replied without hesitation "You are the Queen of England, I am your Prime Minister and I am old enough to be your Father."

Victoria shook her head. She was not about to accept excuses, not when she now knew that he loved her.

"Your age does not matter to me." she said defiantly "You never have seemed older to me and since the incident in the woods you have been more youthful than ever."

"A union between us would never be allowed, not by your family, not by the constitution nor by the people of this Country."

Victoria gave a coy smile

"It is just as well then that I am not considering asking for their permission."

"This is not the time for humour Ma'am." corrected Melbourne "this is very serious."

This just made Victoria smile even more

"Do you realise just how handsome you look when you frown?" she said, teasing him.

"Please Ma'am!"

"I do wish you would stop calling me Ma'am!"

"Your Majesty then."

"No, not that either."

Her name was rising in his throat and he so wanted to say it but he knew he should not be encouraging her. He was supposed to be the sensible one, the voice of reason. He should have been wiser but Dear God! all his resolve was ebbing away.

"Victoria." he finally said with a gentle smile that would have melted an iceberg.

Oh, William!" she answered, joy filling every part of her being "I love you!"

Panic set in as he suddenly realised what he had done.

"We must be careful." he reasoned as her enthusiasm gathered pace.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Melbourne took hold of her arm to restrain her gently and dampen her celebrations.

"Please Victoria." he said "This must remain just between the two of us for now"

"Of course, my darling!"

"I am being serious. You must not speak of us to anyone, not even Emma."

Victoria put both her hands up to his chest and looked dreamily into his eyes.

"For now , it will be our secret" she promised.

He smiled but behind that smile, he realised that he had done the very thing he had sworn to himself, he would not do. He had committed the very act he had vowed not to. He had declared his love to his Queen and now there was no going back. He had resigned himself to living with a broken heart for the rest of his life if it meant she was safe and she could find happiness with someone else, but that was just a broken promise. Even if he could turn back time, Victoria would now, never allow him to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they have crossed the line - there will be serious ramifications to this for sure. Many twists and turns to come which will test their love to the limit. As always I welcome your comments and Thank You to everyone who has been so kind about my story so far.


	8. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Victoria is floating on air after her declaration of love, Lord Melbourne discovers something disturbing about his horse Zeus. Sir John Conroy visits the Athenaeum Club with blackmail in mind. Melbourne insists that Victoria must be patient regarding their love for each other. She is alarmed however, by his plan to put himself in danger yet again, by returning to the woods in search of answers.

She was halfway between floating on air and wanting to cry out with absolute joy, but Victoria did not care. She had thought that she wouldn't have slept a wink but eventually she had drifted off into a peaceful slumber and had awoke feeling refreshed and very much alive. Obviously, being in love was exhausting but so very exciting too. As soon as she had opened her eyes, her thoughts were of Melbourne. She went over their conversation in her mind and his declaration of love. She could hardly contain herself such was the thrill of knowing that he felt the same way as she did. Of course, he had not exactly used the words "I love you" but that did not matter, that would come later when they were free to do as they wished, without interference from others. The hardest part for Victoria would be keeping it a secret as all she really wanted to do, was shout it from the rooftops. She was sure her Mother and Uncle would notice something different about her but how could she hide the fact that she felt so wonderful? It would be impossible for her to go about all day frowning. No matter what she did, she would not be able to prevent a beaming smile spreading across her face at any given moment. No doubt Emma would notice too how deliriously happy she had become since yesterday and it would be so difficult hiding the truth from her.

 

At breakfast, joined by her Mother and Leopold, Victoria did her very best to remain calm and sensible but in reality, it was an intense struggle not to stray into giddiness.

"You seem to be in very high spirits this morning Drina" the Duchess observed.

"Yes Mama, I slept very well."

The Belgian King was pushing his eggs around the plate and watching his Niece very closely indeed. He was suspicious of the sudden improvement in her mood. Even more alarming to him, was that it coincided with Victoria spending several hours alone with Lord Melbourne , the previous day. What had changed he wondered to render her so full of joy and glee? Whatever it was, it gave him an uneasy feeling and the need to bring her back down to earth.

"Well" he began "it will not be long now before Albert will be arriving for his visit."

"Ah, yes Dear Brother." agreed the Duchess enthusiastically "It will be so good to see him again. Don't you agree Drina?"

Victoria forced a sweet smile. Trust her family to rain upon her parade.

"I was thinking of his visit." she said

Now it was Leopold's turn to have a beaming smile.

"I am so glad Victoria. " he said, though somewhat surprised

"I was thinking..." continued the Queen "that I should write to Albert and tell him not to come after all."

The Duchess coughed as a mouthful of Earl Grey Tea caught in the back of her throat.

"What?" bellowed Leopold in shock

Victoria looked at him indignantly and resisted the urge to grin.

"Uncle , why are you shouting?"

"Shouting, shouting!" he shrieked "Why, I cannot believe what I am hearing!"

"It is a perfectly sensible suggestion" insisted Victoria "I mean, it is an awfully long way to travel just for a few days. I am thinking of Albert, I don't want him to have a wasted journey."

Leopold was further outraged by these remarks. Good grief! what was the girl trying to say?

"Albert is not just coming here for a few days" he barked "I expect him to be here for weeks at least, perhaps months!"

Victoria rose from the dining table and looked at her Uncle as straight-faced as she could.

"In that case, you will be kept very busy Uncle" she remarked "keeping him entertained. I hope you have drawn up a schedule of events?"

Leopold's eyes narrowed as the last remnants of his patience fell away.

"We shall speak no more of it for the moment" he said firmly. 

"Very well!" quipped Victoria cheerily as she walked towards the door.

After she had left the room, Leopold sat back in his seat and expelled a long breath. He was seething with anger.

"That girl must be taken in hand!" he snapped, his face growing red.

"That girl is the Queen" the Duchess reminded him pointedly

"Well it is time she acted accordingly. She defies everything we try to do or suggest, thanks to Melbourne in no small part, I may add."

"I don't think we can blame him for everything Brother."

"You don't see it do you?" he said accusingly "He is poisoning her mind before your very eyes and you do nothing about it!"

The Duchess looked crestfallen and dabbed her nose with her handkerchief.

"Please do not take your bad mood out on me Leopold" she scolded "I am only Victoria's Mother, since when did my opinion count for anything?"

Leopold held up his hand and made a half-hearted attempt to console her but in reality, she irritated him even further and he could not wait to leave the room. When he did get away, he went straight in search of Sir John Conroy. It was time for a new approach, something far more robust which would bring Victoria to her senses once and for all. Whatever form the plan took it must ensure that Melbourne's hold over her was broken for good. At this point, Leopold cared not who may get hurt in the process. All he cared about was getting his own way.

 

 

Lord Melbourne had woken refreshed, in good spirits and ready for the day. He was elated to love and be loved by Victoria but he could not shake the feeling that he had let her down and by that admission, himself. Why did he find it so hard to be strong and duty bound when he was with her? Good grief! who was he trying to fool? He knew damn well why. He was captivated from the very day they met, when he left the Palace not quite able to get her out of his mind and thinking what a remarkable young woman he had just been introduced to. The truth was, she was too young for him, he knew that, but somehow he did not feel his age when he was with her. She had rekindled the vitality in him, awoken him from the chore of day to day living. He realised that before Victoria came into his life he had been purely existing, going through the motions. He worked hard but outside that, there was little by the way of a life. Brocket Hall and his orchids gave him some respite and there was always a woman willing to comfort him and warm his bed, but it all amounted to very little in the main scheme of things. The whole debacle with Caro and then losing his son, it all but broke him. Victoria had given his life meaning again and given him a reason to go on. He had been so determined not to let his feelings for her overcome him, even when it became obvious that Victoria wanted him, he would not be the one to compromise her role as Queen. He would not be the one to bring criticism and outrage to her door. He would be the one to protect her from such things, he would do his duty, walk away and leave her to marry a younger man of noble heritage with far less baggage and complications. So much for fair intentions, for that plan now lay in tatters. He had revealed that he loved her just as much as she loved him. The door was well and truly shut on doing the right thing, the gate was bolted, the truth was out. There was no going back now, not that he really wanted to. Despite the difficult path ahead, no doubt littered with thorns, he was determined to face whatever came his way. He must show Victoria that his love was true, that he would take on all her enemies, that he would do anything for her, that he would give his life for her.

As he prepared to leave Dover House, he called to Tipton, his manservant. The faithful retainer hurried to answer his Master's summons.

"Is my horse ready?"

Tipton looked a little worried and wrung his hands several times.

"What is the matter?" asked Melbourne.

"I am not sure My Lord, but the Groom appears to be having some problems with Zeus."

Melbourne frowned at this. He wanted to be off to the House and get a raft of paperwork signed before other interruptions of the day.

"I shall deal with it" he said striding out towards the door "Thank You Tipton."

He was alarmed to find the Groom digging his heels into the ground and struggling to hold onto the horse's reins with Zeus snorting loudly and stamping his front hooves.

"I am so sorry My Lord" called the Groom with great tension in his voice "I do not know why he is behaving like this. I just about managed to get his saddle on and then he tried to bite and kick me. This may seem like a very stupid question My Lord, but does he look bigger to you?"

A cold chill ran down Melbourne's spine as he replied very quickly "No!"

He was going to have none of it, that was for sure and he walked straight up to the stallion and took the reins from the Groom's hands.

"Be careful My Lord, he's like a wild animal!"

Melbourne waved the Groom away and put one hand on the horse's head.

"Steady Zeus" he said in a calm voice "steady boy."

To the Groom's total amazement, the horse suddenly became very quiet and peaceful and stood completely still in front of Lord Melbourne.

"I don't believe it!" marvelled the Groom "How on earth did you do that My Lord?"

Melbourne could not answer him because he did not know himself. He was just glad that Zeus was now apparently back to his normal self and he could go to his work. He satisfied himself that the Groom had not been hurt in the struggle, before mounting his steed and moving slowly off. As he did, he leant forward and patted Zeus on the shoulder only to feel three raised marks, like stripes under his fingers. He rode a little further on before dismounting and examining the horse more closely. There they were, the unmistakable same type of marks that he himself was carrying on his own left side. Whatever had clawed at him that night in the woods must have done the same to Zeus. He got back in the saddle and rode on to Parliament but all the way, his thoughts were dominated by this strange turn of events. What the hell was happening and more importantly, what was he going to do about it?

Sir John Conroy made his way to the Smoking Room of the Athenaeum Club on Pall Mall, his mind was on the mission in hand. He was a member there but not a regular visitor and indeed on this occasion, he was there at King Leopold's behest. Large plumes of cigar smoke greeted him as he entered the room and his vision was somewhat blurred as he tried to pick out the one man he had come to see. Within a minute however, he had found Sir Charles Beaumont sitting in a large high backed leather chair in a secluded corner, reading The Times. It was no secret that he could be found in the same place on most days, since his marriage had fallen apart.

"Sir Charles!"

Beaumont looked up and was distinctly unimpressed by his visitor.

"I am not looking for company Conroy" he said abruptly, before averting his eyes back to his newspaper.

"I am not here to offer any." replied Conroy sarcastically "I require just a few moments of your time."

He took a seat opposite Beaumont and put his hat and gloves on a nearby table.

"I wish to discuss your marital status." he said, dispensing of any propriety.

This caused Beaumont to jolt upwards in his chair and drop his reading material.

"The devil you do Sir!" he exclaimed "and what business is that of yours?"

"There are some who believe your predicament may be mutually beneficial." sneered Conroy, warming to his theme.

"Are you talking in riddles man?"

"No. But we must insist on total discretion in this matter."

We, we - and just who are we, if I may be so bold to ask?"

Conroy leaned forward and lowered his voice.

"Let us just say, that this is a matter of immense importance and you have a the opportunity to perform a great service for the Monarchy of this Country."

Beaumont looked at him wide eyed and with great puzzlement. Just what was he being asked to do? Conroy sat back in his seat, partly to allow his words to sink in and partly to escape Beaumont's breath which was heavy with stale alcohol.

"I am assuming that there is no chance of a reconciliation with your wife?" he probed

"No." said Beaumont sadly shaking his head "Charlotte is quite adamant about that."

"Excellent!" quipped Conroy with no thought whatsoever for the man's feelings. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear. Now, I want you to make it known that you intend to name Lord Melbourne in your divorce."

"What?"

"It must be made common knowledge that you intend to name Melbourne."

"But I don't - why would I?"

Conroy shook his head impatiently. Why did he have to always deal with fools?

"Keep up Sir Charles" he admonished "You are a Tory, are you not, he is the Whig Prime Minister. Wouldn't you relish the opportunity to bring him down?"

Beaumont thought about the idea for a moment. He certainly was no friend to William Lamb, that was true. He also resented the way women flocked to him at social events and hung on his every word. Indeed, Charlotte had been particularly animated at one such gathering, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed. Beaumont had never had that effect on her their whole married life. However, even taking all that into consideration, naming the Prime Minister in one's own divorce was taking matters a bit too far for comfort.

"My belief is that they have not had a criminal conversation Conroy at any time." he finally replied "I am aware of my wife's infidelity and I can say with conviction that Melbourne has not been involved. I am not innocent in that respect myself to be frank. A man must take his comforts where he can."

"I have no interest in that whatsoever!" snapped Conroy "it does not matter whether Melbourne has slept with your wife or not. All you are required to do is give the impression that he has."

"I do not understand Conroy. Do you mean, start a rumour?"

"Yes Sir Charles, that is exactly what I mean."

Beaumont put his hand up and started to scratch his head in puzzlement. This was turning out to be a very strange conversation.

"You will not need to see this through to the end" informed Conroy "the damage will be done long before you reach the actual divorce. Melbourne has been embroiled in scandal before and this one will be the end of him. He will be disgraced and will have to resign."

"Why are you so keen to get him out of the way?"

"He has far too much influence over the young Queen. We see this interference as detrimental to the future of the Monarchy."

"Ah yes" grinned Beaumont "Mrs Melbourne."

"Exactly. We can not allow that to continue."

"The mysterious we, yet again?"

Conroy cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes.

"You do not need to know details. " he said huffily "You just need to do as I say."

Oh really Conroy" cried Beaumont, feeling a little provoked "and why would I want to do that?"

Sir John was ready now to play his winning hand and Beaumont had just presented the door of opportunity wide open, for him to lay his cards on the table.

"Because you are flat broke Charlie" he said without a hint of sympathy "A combination of drink and gambling have put paid to your fortune and it is no good denying it."

Beaumont slumped back in his chair and he looked like a broken man, totally defeated. Conroy's words were true, he was running out of money and bankruptcy was imminent.

"I see" he said sadly "That's the rub is it, I smear Melbourne and you give me money?"

"Exactly. You help us and we help you.

Beaumont lowered his head and sighed deeply.

"Do you know Conroy, I can hardly believe how low I have fallen. My Father would turn in his grave to see me now. No money, no wife, drinking myself stupid every night. If that was not bad enough, you now want me to bring down the Prime Minister for thirty pieces of silver."

"Spare me Charlie!" said Conroy with disdain "Are you in or not?"

Beaumont took all of ten seconds to consider his answer.

"Yes." he said with certainty "Now for God's sake, get me a drink!"

When Lord Melbourne and Victoria met later that day, she could barely contain herself and so wanted to fall into his arms as soon as he entered the room. The door had barely closed on the Drawing Room when she attempted to show him just how much she had missed him since the day before.

"Oh, my darling William!" she cried out. 

She did not get the response she had been expecting however, as Melbourne grimaced and hurried across the room to stop her from saying anything further.

"Please Ma'am" he implored "keep your voice down, you don't want to be overheard."

"Don't I?" she replied with a provocative grin, refusing to be curtailed.

"We agreed Ma'am." he reminded her firmly, whilst fighting back the urge to plant a kiss on her beautiful lips.

"Why are you not using my name, Victoria?"

He strode purposefully over to the window, desperately trying to contain both his desire and his impatience. This was not going to work if the Queen insisted on behaving like this. This was not at all what they had agreed. Victoria could see that he was in somewhat of a struggle and she knew she wasn't helping matters. She walked over to join him and tried to look suitably contrite.

"I am so sorry William, I mean Lord M." she offered "I know what we said but I cannot help it when I am in your presence. I am so consumed with love that I barely know what to do with myself"

"It is just as hard for me" he reasoned "but we must be careful, we cannot show our hand just yet."

"I do understand. I know there are those who would make life very difficult for us if they knew the truth."

He looked at her and smiled. He could never be angry with her, she melted his heart.

"Exactly Ma'am" he said, confident that his message to her was getting through.

Victoria looked up at him and her blue eyes were like crystal pools in the moonlight.

"I just love you so much." she whispered

Oh, Dear God, what was he to do? Emotion was stirring inside him like a whirl pool and he was on the very edge of losing all self control.

"As I do you" he replied softly "but we must be patient. We cannot risk losing everything by disclosing our plans too soon."

He walked away from her and took a deep breath. His heart was beating faster and there were other signs, which meant that he really needed to get a grip of himself before he abandoned all hope of remaining a gentleman.

"Besides," he announced turning back to face her, when he was certain he had regained his dignity "I have certain matters to attend to before I can even expect you to commit your life to me."

Victoria looked at him in puzzlement. She thought she had made that commitment already.

"What matters, Lord M?"

"How can I know the full ramifications of what happened that night in the woods?" he said "The changes which have occurred in me cannot be ignored. I have a new wardrobe of clothes and a ready temper. I am physically stronger but in saving your Uncle's life, I almost killed two men. Today I found that my horse bears the same scars as I do and now no-one can handle him but me. How can I be sure that there will be no other developments? I cannot take you for my own whilst this uncertainty hangs over us."

"Lord M you are frightening me now" said Victoria, as a chill ran down her spine.

"I do not mean to frighten you but I must be certain that I can bring you no harm."

"You would never harm me - I know that."

"Not intentionally" said Melbourne "but I cannot take that risk. I must understand what has happened to me."

"But how can you do that?"

Melbourne hesitated as he knew full well that Victoria would not like his answer.

"I must return to the woods" he replied "if there is an answer, I hope to find it there.

"No, no!" cried Victoria as fear gripped her insides like a vice. "It is too dangerous to go back, you don't even know what is in there. What if you are attacked again, only far worse?"

"I really don't know what else to do Ma'am" he explained 

"If you insist on this then you cannot go alone."

"Who can I take with me Ma'am? You are the only other person I have told about this, apart from Doctor Argyle and he just believes it was an animal of some sort."

Victoria began to clench her hands together, pacing the floor with frustration

"I do not like this" she said "I do not like this at all."

Melbourne shook his head and gave a sigh of resignation

"Neither do I Ma'am" he told her grim-faced "but what other choice do I have?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is love sick, Conroy is turning nasty and poor Lord M is heading back to the woods. There is a lot of drama and trauma to come!


	9. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to give Victoria all her support but is shocked to learn of the lengths she is willing to go to in getting her own way. Leopold and Conroy celebrate a plan coming together and an ill tempered Melbourne prepares nervously, to return to the woods.

Emma Portman was an astute and very intelligent woman. She had the capacity to quickly pick up on atmospheres and other peoples demeaner, so it was no surprise that she immediately detected something quite different about Victoria. After their discussion on Lord Melbourne, Emma thought, or rather she hoped, she had imparted some sound advice and pearls of wisdom that the young Queen would find helpful. She knew what it was like to be in love and how easy it was to let one's heart rule one's head. However, these were not normal circumstances by any means and Victoria was not free to allow herself to be carried away by the notion of romance. To complicate matters further, there had been a lot of gossip and conjecture surrounding William in recent times. His closeness with the Queen and the influence he might be having upon her was a very popular topic. Now this latest incident with King Leopold had fuelled further speculation. By some, Melbourne was hailed a hero but others had questioned his sudden prowess, abandonment of propriety and his new found strength. Either way, the attention, good or bad, was not at all welcomed. Emma, in truth, so wanted William to have some happiness in his life after his failed marriage and the death of his children. She also believed that Victoria was the only one capable of achieving that for him and despite the age difference, it would have made her very happy to see them together. Nevertheless, the very fact that she was the Queen meant so many barriers stood in the way of their love and it was hard to imagine how they could be overcome without a full blown constitutional crisis. It would not only be Conroy and Leopold who would fight against them, there were many political figures who would find the idea of a Whig Prime Minster marrying the Queen, totally abhorrent.

Emma now saw her role as giving as much support to both of them as she possibly could. Both Victoria and William would need her friendship in the weeks and months to come, more than ever. Sadly, a lot of disappointment, heartache and tears could be the ultimate outcome and she was determined to do her best to minimize the wreckage and their suffering. After all, whoever said that love was easy?

When the next opportunity arose for Emma to be alone with the young Queen, she saw no point in holding back her thoughts or standing on ceremony. It could not be avoided, some matters needed to be discussed.

"Your Majesty" she began after ensuring that the doors to the room were well and truly closed. "Forgive me, but I cannot help but notice that you appear somewhat distracted?"

Victoria knew immediately what Emma was referring to and she could not see any reason in resisting, despite what William had said. She desperately needed someone to talk to, someone she could trust with her innermost thoughts.

"We have declared our love for one another Emma" she announced with an almost sense of relief.

Emma was taken aback slightly and her face gave away the fear that was rising inside her.

"You disapprove?" enquired Victoria, holding her breath.

"No Ma'am" insisted Emma eager not to crush the Queen's joy. "I think it is wonderful but I just fear for you both and the amount of opposition you know you will face."

Victoria smiled and squeezed Emma's hand.

"We are only too well aware that we have a mountain to climb Emma." she said softly "William says we must be very careful for now and not allow anyone to know. He even said that I should not tell you but I need your support and your friendship more than ever. You are one of the very few people I can really trust."

Emma was so pleased to hear how much the Queen valued her integrity but at the same time, she was deeply hurt to think that William did not. He should have realised by now just how much she cared for him and his well-being. It wounded her to think he was not prepared to put his full trust in her after all these years. At the same time she was somewhat conflicted and a little disappointed by him. In an ideal world, she would have rejoiced in them becoming husband and wife but she had thought that when it came to it, he would have actually walked away, took the sensible and duty bound path. After all, he was of an age where he should have known better than to risk causing a crisis for the Monarchy. Emma was so confused but at the same time she realised that her confused state was in some small way, due to the jealousy stabbing at her own heart. She had always thought to be loved by him would be so wonderful.

"You know that I will help in any way I can Ma'am." she continued.

"I am so grateful Emma. I value your loyalty and your friendship very highly."

Emma was truly touched by these words and her eyes moistened as she smiled her appreciation.

"Thank You Your Majesty.

The two women sat down next to each other and Victoria was very keen to share yet more news.

"I am so happy to love and be loved by William" she said "but I am also very afraid for him at the moment too."

"That is understandable Ma'am, considering the circumstance. Your family will be very hard to win over."

"No, Emma, you do not understand. Something has happened and I really must share my worries with you, or else I feel they may overwhelm me."

Emma became apprehensive as to what was to be revealed next. Dear God, she hoped she wasn't about to hear that they had consummated their love.

Victoria took a deep breath and went on to explain what had occurred, as far as she understood it, the night William had ventured into the woods. Emma sighed with relief but found it hard to comprehend just what she was hearing. Nevertheless, it did answer some questions regarding the changes that had come over him. She also wondered if the experience accounted for his devil-may-care attitude in declaring his love for Victoria? The Melbourne that Emma knew had always been level headed, even in times of great provocation and unhappiness. She could not help but think that he would not have taken this great step, had he been in his right mind.

"Has he sought medical attention Ma'am?" was all she could mutter at first.

"Yes, he has seen his own Physician, Doctor Argyle. He gave William a clean bill of health and although the scars are not fading, they cause no pain or discomfort."

"That is something to be grateful for at least Ma'am."

"Yes, but he fears there may be more to come."

Emma shook her head sadly. Her mind was spinning from all these revelations and again, she was disappointed as yet another secret had been kept from her by William. Why did he not trust her enough to tell her these things?

"I am so afraid" continued Victoria, oblivious to the whirlwind of thoughts racing through her Lady in Waiting's head. "he is insistent on going back to the woods in search of an answer and nothing I say will deter him."

"Surely it is far too dangerous to return there, especially alone?"

"I could not bear it if anything happened to him Emma. I am so frightened."

Emma was afraid too but did not want to escalate the Queens fears. She decided that it was best to try and reassure her instead.

"William is quite capable of taking care of himself." she said firmly "I am sure he would not take any unnecessary risks Ma'am. After all, he is the Prime Minister and I know he would not do anything to compromise that."

"I certainly hope not." said Victoria, a little comforted by Emma's words.

Before any further conversations, Victoria decided that they were both in need of a soothing cup of tea and they were glad of the opportunity to catch their breath, gather their thoughts and digest what had been discussed. Considering all that had been declared to her, Emma decided that she needed to know how far things had progressed in Victoria and William's declarations of love. Had his new persona caused him to push Victoria into a more intimate situation?

"When you say, declared your love Ma'am" she probed as tactfully as she could "what exactly do you mean?"

Victoria was bemused by this question, was it not obvious?

"I told William that I loved him and he said he felt the same way." she replied "Well, he did not actually use the words, I love you but that is what he meant."

"Forgive me Ma'am, I just wanted to make sure you had not...……………"

She allowed her voice to trail away as she found it all too embarrassing but Victoria gave a girlish giggle as she realised what she was being asked.

"Oh my word Emma!" she laughed as her cheeks flushed pink. "The truth is, he has not even kissed me yet but I very much want that along with everything else that people in love do."

Emma gave a nervous laugh but it alarmed her to find Victoria so keen to engage in a physical relationship so soon. It seemed such a long time ago since she herself was so eager in that regard. Of course, had she been given the opportunity to marry Melbourne, her thoughts would have been very different indeed.

"My Mother has only spoken to me of how women must endure certain things as part of their wifely duties." confided Victoria "Thank goodness Lehzen, my Governess, was able to enlighten me further or else I would have been left with a very bleak view of married life."

"There is a whole lifetime to think of those things Ma'am" advised Emma cautiously "you do not have to rush into anything."

Victoria grinned, her eyes full of mischief.

"But I want to rush in Emma." she said provocatively "I so want to rush in."

Emma swallowed hard at the young Queen's boldness but if she was being totally honest, she did not blame her one bit. Melbourne had the capacity to provoke that depth of desire. Victoria's next sentence however, really did cause her to catch her breath.

"That is why I wish to be married as soon as possible."

"Surely you have not already invoked your privilege and asked William to marry you Ma'am?"

"No, not yet but I will and I am sure he will accept."

Emma could see the determination on Victoria's face but she did not appear to be fully acknowledging the thorny path that lay ahead. There were so many hurdles to overcome before a marriage could even be contemplated.

"Ma'am, we did speak about this before."

Victoria stopped her abruptly before she could continue any further.

"I remember what we discussed Emma" she said confidently "but I love William more than life itself and I am going to marry him. I have made my mind up and I will not allow anyone or anything to stop me."

"But Ma'am...….."

"Family, advisors, friends, politicians, even the great people of my Country will not change my mind Emma. I love him and I will marry him, no matter the cost. I will do anything to be with him, even if I must give up my throne altogether. If that is what it takes, then I will do it gladly."

Emma gazed at her in shock and disbelief. What on earth was she saying, did she really realise the gravity and seriousness of what she was suggesting? If it was really true that Victoria would abdicate for love, things were far more grave than Emma had initially realised. There was nothing more to said for the moment. She was now compelled to speak to William on the matter and the sooner the better.

In another part of the Palace meanwhile, King Leopold was deep in conversation with Sir John Conroy. They were discussing their plan to bring Melbourne's world crashing down around him and Leopold was delighted to hear that the process had already begun.

"We can trust Beaumont of course?" he enquired, rubbing his hands in front of the open fire.

"Absolutely." confirmed Conroy "He is in no position to cause us any trouble."

"And you made sure to keep my name out of it?"

"Yes, of course, just as we agreed."

"Good." said the Belgian King "we will soon see that smug look of self-satisfaction wiped from Melbourne's face once and for all."

"The rumour should break any time now and once it spreads, he will be compelled to resign. If he is no longer the Prime Minister, he no longer has a reason to visit the silly little girl every day."

"At last, I do believe this plan is coming together."

Conroy sat himself down in a chair and looked very pleased with himself.

"Yes" he agreed "and I do hope you will remember who made it all possible. When Albert and Vicky are married, I want my position of great importance to be guaranteed."

"Sir John!" cried Leopold with some aplomb "without any doubt whatsoever. Consider it done my dear friend, consider it done."

 

 

As Victoria and Emma were worrying and fretting and Leopold and Conroy were plotting and scheming, Lord Melbourne had plans of his own. He by no means relished the idea of returning to the woods but he could see no other option if he wanted to find out or at least understand, who or what attacked him that night. Perhaps he would have been willing to leave the matter alone if he only had himself to think of but this was now not the case. He could not go forward with his relationship and new life with Victoria unless he was certain he could bring her no harm or disgrace. Despite his inward fear and in truth, he was afraid to go back to the woods, he must summon all his inner courage and face whatever may come his way. The idea that whatever was lurking in the undergrowth could yet prove fatal to him had crossed his mind but he was determined to push any such thoughts away, else his resolve might desert him altogether. 

By close of business that day, he left Parliament and rode back to Dover House. He left Zeus saddled, with water and hay and went inside to change his clothes. Nagging doubts were resurfacing but he told himself that if he did not do it now, he never would. As he dressed, he had to admit that he was not feeling quite as well as he had done over the past few days. He felt slightly weaker and there was a ache in the pit of his stomach. His appetite had almost totally disappeared, even for the red meat he had recently craved. He also had an almost unquenchable thirst which seemed to be increasing. As he pulled on his coat, he mentally shook himself. This was something he had to do if he wanted to be with Victoria and oh, how he wanted to be with her. It was not just a desire, it was a deeply felt need. Surely a life with her was worth one more trip to the woods in the dark? - yes, of course it was.

As he buttoned the coat, one from his latest wardrobe acquisition, he felt it was suddenly at least one size too big for him. He dismissed the thought however, surely fear was playing tricks with his mind.

"For Gods sake Melbourne!" he said aloud "pull yourself together."

He moved swiftly across the room, opened a drawer and took from it a revolver from his Army days. It had been lying there under a pile of nightshirts for many years and he had never had call to use it before. He pushed it inside his coat, although for the life of him, he could not imagine himself using it whatever happened. If he survived this foolish adventure, how would he ever be able to explain why the Prime Minister was prowling through the woods at night, firing off a gun? Despite his trepidation, he had to smile to himself at the very thought of it.

With hat and gloves in hand, he was ready to leave but perhaps a glass of brandy might be in order to bolster his courage. Just as he was considering it, his manservant, Tipton, appeared.

"Are you going out again My Lord?"

Melbourne almost jumped out of his skin. His nerves were already on edge and this was the last straw.

"Tipton!" he scolded "for goodness sake, why are you skulking around like that?"

The servant took on the countenance of a young boy who had been admonished by his Father. He was only carrying out his duties, or at least, he thought he was.

"I am sorry My Lord" he said "but I was not aware I was doing that."

"Never mind." snapped Melbourne impatiently "Yes, I am going out and I do not know when I will be back, so do not wait up."

Tipton's world worn features showed genuine concern and he was quite worried by his Master's words.

"Forgive me Lord Melbourne" he began, noticing that he was not wearing formal evening wear "but, I was wondering about dinner?"

"Well, obviously if I am going out, I will not require dinner."

"Perhaps I could organise a tray for your return My Lord?"

That was it, Melbourne had reached the end of his tether and his temper got the better of him.

"For God's sake Tipton!" he roared "stop fussing!"

It was totally out of character and totally out of proportion to the situation and Tipton lowered his head and realised it would be very unwise to say anything further. He retreated from the room with a bow and was gone before the Prime Minister could berate him any further. Melbourne was immediately both ashamed and remorseful. He knew he had no right to take his frustration, anxiety and nervousness out on poor Tipton. The man was only doing his job after all. He resolved to make amends and apologise the following day.

"If I'm still alive" he told himself.

Zeus was waiting patiently for him outside in the courtyard and he mounted the horse with a minimum of fuss. It was no good delaying the matter any further and as he rode off with determination and vigour, he prepared himself for whatever was to come. If he did not go now, he would not go at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emma has her hands full with Victoria's determination to be with William and she's worried it will all end in tears. There are many twists and turns to come in this story so I hope you will come along with me for the ride. Thank You as always for your feedback.


	10. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria spends a sleepless night worrying about William, whilst he is more confused than ever, after once again entering the woods. The following morning, he starts to feel unwell but he has a full day ahead of him which takes a further turn for the worst when the Duke of Wellington comes to see him, bearing unwelcome news.

Victoria retired early after dinner and gave instructions that she was not to be disturbed. In the shelter of her bedchamber, she could allow the mask to slip and reveal a countenance riven with worry. She had eaten very little and this had not gone unnoticed by her Mother. Victoria was in no mood to be fussed over, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts which were of course, concentrated on her beloved William. If she allowed her imagination to run free, she could picture him lying in the cold dark and unfriendly woods, injured and unconscious. She constantly scolded herself as Emma had assured her that William was more than capable of defending himself if needs be. If only the nagging doubts would go away, if only she could be sure that he was alright. He had no idea what he may find or even what he may face. How could she not be afraid?

Sighing deeply, she began to pace up and down the room in an agitated state. Every so often she would go to the window as if there might be some chance she would see him, riding his horse, approaching the Palace. Despite the fact that she knew this to be highly unlikely, she could not stop herself returning there at regular intervals. She knew she would never find peace until he was standing in front of her once again and she could see for herself that he was alright. She loved this man with such depth, passion and desire it almost hurt. Life without him was totally unthinkable and he owned her mind, body and soul. She repeated silent prayers over and over, that he may come back safely. She would do anything as long as he came home to her. She was driving herself mad but she just could not help it, he was all she could think of. Should she stay up all night and wait for news or should she try to go to sleep and wake up refreshed, ready to greet him when he arrived at the Palace in the morning? How she wished Lehzen was there to calm her, soothe her nerves and advise her. It would be at least another month before her Governess returned from attending a sick Aunt in Hanover. How Victoria missed her, even though she had chosen not to inform her yet that she had fallen in love with Lord Melbourne. Lehzen had a certain mistrust of powerful men, as she always felt they were more concerned with gaining their own advantage. She had admitted that she found Lord Melbourne to be very handsome but she had warned Victoria not to allow him to influence her too much. The young Queen looked forward to the day when she could share just how wonderful Lord M was and assure Lehzen that he wanted neither position nor power and he had no agenda other than to love her.

As time moved on inexorably slowly, Victoria knew for certain that she would not be able to sleep, even a wink. She could barely sit still for five minutes let alone anything else and she felt nauseous and unsettled. An illogical thought kept creeping into her mind, that she should sneak out of the Palace under cover of darkness and go to find William, even though the idea was impossible and would have horrified him beyond belief. She finally had to accept that there was nothing more she could do, other than wait. One thing was for certain - it was going to be a long and painful night.

 

 

 

 

It was bitterly cold, it was dark and light rain was beginning to fall. Melbourne pulled his oversized coat closer about himself and regretted not having that brandy before leaving Dover House. More than that however, he was having serious doubts about this foolish venture. He stood by Zeus looking into the woods and he had no plan or notion as to what he would do if something bad happened. There was no fool like an old fool he told himself as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. The horse snorted loudly and threw it's head up into the air as if it was agreeing with Melbourne's thoughts. Leading Zeus to the nearest tree, he tied the reins firmly ensuring there was no chance the horse could break free. He certainly did not want it bolting again, leaving him stranded in this inhospitable place. Melbourne took a deep breath of resignation, walked back to the edge of the woods and began to enter through the thickly overgrown branches. It was so dark, he could barely see more than a few feet in front of him and he could feel the sharp woody offshoots snagging at his clothing. This was madness, but something far stronger than his own fear encouraged him to go on. After about ten minutes, he stopped to listen, as there was a faint noise coming from ahead. Moving forward again, more carefully so as not to snap twigs beneath his feet, the sound was getting louder and he realised that he could hear human voices. He could not distinguish what was being said as he was sure the language being spoken was not English. The clearer the sound became, he also noticed a light growing brighter which he assumed was a lantern of some type. He held his breath for a moment, as to be discovered now would be disastrous. He was too far into the woods to make an easy escape so he must try to remain calm and summon all his courage. He lodged himself into the alcove of a large, old gnarled tree and tried to adjust his vision to see more clearly. After a minute or two he could make out the figures of four men, dressed in shabby clothes and crooked hats. They were not the kind one would wish to meet on a dark night as they appeared to be arguing furiously amongst themselves. They were passing something around and shouting in a language Melbourne did not recognise. The tallest of them was a big bear of a man and had dark skin, possibly of African origin. As Melbourne watched with interest, there was suddenly a loud noise coming from the centre of the woods. He was sure this time that it was an animal of some sort but he was more alarmed to see that the men had stopped arguing and were turning around peering in all directions. The one holding the lantern held it up and it was then that Melbourne could see that at least two of the men were holding knives. His heart was pounding so loud that he was sure they would be able to hear it and he held his breath once again. He could almost imagine one of the brigands coming up behind him ready to slit his throat. Fortunately, after no more than a minute, the men turned back and carried on their conversation. The interruption appeared to have taken the sting out of their argument and Melbourne was relieved as they began to move off in the opposite direction, their voices fading and the lantern growing dimmer as they went. He waited a good few minutes, making sure they had gone, before he emerged from his hiding place. Slowly and carefully he traced his steps back the way he had come and after what seemed like an age, he was overcome with relief to see the edge of the Common. He walked straight up to Zeus, patted him on the neck gently and rose up into the saddle without delay. Pulling on the reins to guide the horse into the right direction, he wasted no time in coaxing Zeus to gallop. He wanted to be away from this place as soon as possible and one thing was certain in his mind - he would not be coming back.

 

 

 

Victoria lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling wondering if this torment would ever end. It was the early hours of the morning now and she had not shut her eyes, not even once. She could no more sleep than she could be sure her darling William was safe and was not lying in a ditch somewhere. It made her feel physically sick to think that something terrible could have happened to him and she could not understand why, if he was safe, he had not sent any word. Surely he knew how worried she would be? He knew how much against his intentions she had been - how could he leave her like this, out of her mind, wondering all kinds of terrible fates and outcomes? She pushed back the bedclothes impatiently and crossed once more over to the window. Her breath fogged up the glass pane as she pleaded aloud

"Oh William, my love, please come back to me!"

 

 

 

Melbourne was not sure where he was, what day it was or even who he was, as he opened his eyes and groaned his way out of his bed. Despite giving instructions to Tipton the night before, the faithful servant had waited up and on Melbourne's return from his adventure in the woods, was ready with a tray of food. To humour him and to appease for his earlier bad temper, Melbourne had accepted it gratefully but in truth, he still had no appetite and had no intention of eating any of it. He had of course, demanded a full decanter of brandy before firmly ordering Tipton to go to bed. Left alone, he consumed several glasses before crawling into his own bed late into the night. Now it was morning and he felt ill. His stomach was churning, his head was aching and he felt weak as a kitten. All his strength appeared to have deserted him but somehow he had to pull himself together to face the day. He had a full schedule ahead of him and of course he must go to Victoria. He would not be able to tell her very much and he had no idea what he had witnessed the night before or it held any significance to what had happened to him. He was more confused than ever and had failed to get any of the answers he was seeking but he was relieved to have escaped unscathed. He was sure that if he had been detected by the group of men in the woods, it would not have had a good outcome.  
Strong coffee and a bath seemed to be the only solution he could think of, which may help transform him from a bleary eyed wreck to a presentable, statesman like figure, befitting of an British Prime Minister. Whether it would work or not, only time would tell. 

As he stepped out of the bath tub to dry himself off, he noticed that the marks on his side were fading in both size and colour. He could not help but wonder if there was any connection to the fact that he did not feel as fit and well as he had previously. His muscles were still well defined but not as prominent and he was glad that he had not discarded his original wardrobe of clothes. Was he transforming back to his normal self? He could not be entirely sure but it may give him some indication if he could hold his temper during the day. He laughed at his own foolishness, he would hold his temper because he was too damned tired to do anything else. If someone required rescuing today, they would have to look elsewhere, of that much he was sure.

Within an hour he was dressed, had drunk a pot of coffee, refused breakfast and was ready to leave. He went outside to saddle up Zeus only to find the Groom had already done it and was standing next to the horse stroking it's head.

"It's unbelievable My Lord!" cried the young man cheerily "Old Zeus is back to himself. He let me brush him, put on his saddle and bridle without so much as a murmur. We are friends again, aren't we boy?"

Melbourne nodded and managed a weak smile

"I am glad to hear it."

"Well, he's all ready for you My Lord."

"Thank You."

As Melbourne mounted the horse, he wasted no time in riding out from the courtyard and off onto the road.

"Are we getting back to normal Zeus" he asked stroking between the horse's ears. "At last?"

 

After a particularly noisy and heated exchange between the Whigs and the Tories in the House, Melbourne was grateful to escape back to his office for a short time whilst he reviewed some papers and prepared for his visit to the Palace. He consumed more coffee and signed several letters before instructing his Secretary, Tom Young, to have his horse brought round. As he gathered the dispatches for the Queen's attention, he became aware of an imposing figure in the doorway - It was the Duke of Wellington.

"I am just on my way out Arthur" said Melbourne barely glancing at the Tory Statesman

"Sorry William but I really must talk to you."

"Can it wait?"

"Not really."

Melbourne now gave the older man his full attention.

"You had better come in and sit down then." he advised.

Once seated, Wellington rubbed his chin wistfully and looked Melbourne straight in the eye.

"I know we are on opposite sides of the political divide" he began "but I have always liked you William. I believe we are quite similar in some ways. We can put up a good argument for our cause, we appreciate a fine wine when we come across one and we both have the same weakness for women."

The last part caused a small flutter in Melbourne's chest and he really did not know what to expect next.

"We are both men of the world" continued Wellington " no good denying otherwise. I don't normally take heed of tittle tattle but when a rumour gets as far as me, I'm disposed to wonder if there may be any truth in it."

Melbourne sat back in his chair and frowned. He was in no mood for guessing games.

"Arthur" he said "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

Wellington held his hands up in surprise, he thought he had spoken plainly - but obviously not.

"Sir Charles Beaumont" he prompted, slightly irritated by the Prime Minister's look of bemusement.

"What of him?"

"Lady Charlotte Beaumont?"

Melbourne glared at the Duke, his patience running out as every second passed.

"Arthur, I have neither the time nor the inclination for this so I would appreciate it if you would come to the point."

"Very well" agreed Wellington "rumour has it that you are being named in their divorce petition."

Melbourne was between being bewildered and outraged and he could scarcely believe what he was hearing.

"That is ridiculous!" he snapped

"That is why I wanted to speak to you privately and get your side of things, so to speak."

"I do not have a side" countered Melbourne, his voice rising "I cannot speak of things I know nothing about. Whatever rumour you may have heard Arthur, there is absolutely no truth in it."

Wellington nodded, he wanted to believe his friend but he was only too well aware of the damage rumours could inflict, true or not. Melbourne was more than acquainted with the misery they could bring too. He had been down that painful road before.

"Have you ever had any contact with the lady in question?" ventured Wellington gently.

"Certainly not the kind of contact this rumour suggests" said Melbourne firmly "I vaguely remember being introduced to her and her husband at some public event some time ago."

"And that is all?"

"I am certain of it. I do not know the woman, so how can I be named in her divorce?"

"As I said, it is only a rumour at this stage but apparently, Charlie Beaumont has been quite vocal on the subject. To be honest, the man is an embarrassment. I know he is one of us (a Tory) but he spends most of his time getting drunk and gambling away his inheritance. No wonder his wife left him."

Melbourne sighed deeply and felt as if a great weight was pressing him down. All his strength had gone.

"You thought enough about it though Arthur, to come and see me" he said "Do you have doubts?"

"Of course not my dear friend!" said Wellington with conviction "If you tell me that it is not true then I believe you, but we both know that truth does not always win the day. There are those who would seek to use this against you. I hope you know that I am not one of those people William and that is why I am here now."

Melbourne passed the back of his hand across his brow. He was feeling decidedly unwell and the revelation of this sordid rumour was causing him to feel even worse. Wellington noticed that he was not quite himself and stood up.

"I think some refreshments are called for" he said, moving towards the door "I will ask your man to fetch us something."

Melbourne knew he had not got time for all this. He should have been on his way to the Palace an hour ago. Nevertheless, he had not got the strength to argue and after a short interval, he welcomed the coffee but waved away the sandwiches, leaving the Duke to attack them with some relish.

"God knows, I am the last person to speak when it comes to the ladies" continued Wellington, warming to his theme. "I have not been a faithful husband and it has caused me trouble enough in the past, but I don't like to see a fellow brought down by something like this. Unfortunately for you William, it is not your only, how can I put it, delicate problem at the moment?"

Melbourne drained his coffee cup and raised an eyebrow.

"Not another rumour Arthur?" he muttered rather sarcastically.

"Oh, come, come William. You must be aware of the amount of speculation surrounding your closeness with the Queen?"

"Must I?"

The Duke slapped a hand to knee and frowned.

"Now you are being pedantic!" he growled "It is the talk of London and you damn well know it!"

Melbourne was not really in the right frame of mind to be discussing the woman he loved with this battle worn Tory Duke but out of his friendship and respect for the man, he decided to refrain from unceremoniously showing him the door.

"I thought you did not take heed of tittle tattle?"

"William, I have been at the Palace. I have seen the two of you together and she is more than taken with you, that is for sure."

"I am her Prime Minister, her advisor."

Wellington was unconvinced and shook his head.

"She will have to marry soon. " he said "by all accounts they have someone in mind already."

"Her Cousin Albert."

"There we are then" cried the Duke as if it was all a foregone conclusion. "Whatever attachment you have with her will come to an end and of course you will not be her Prime Minister forever William. I would be damned flattered of course but you do see it must come to an end? If you have not already done so and if it helps you both, take her to bed, get it over with, move on and allow her to do the same."

Melbourne let out a cry of astonishment at these words. What the hell was Wellington thinking of?

My God Arthur!" he said with passion "If I really thought so little of her, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Wellington sat in silence for a matter of seconds, digesting Melbourne's words before he spoke again.

"Are you telling me it is serious?"

Melbourne was past trying to invent excuses. He was too tired, too sick and far too beyond denying it any longer.

"I love her." he admitted

Wellington dropped back into his chair, his face ashen, the sandwiches he had been so enjoying suddenly abandoned onto his plate.

"For the love of God William" he said in a low voice "What on earth have you got yourself into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, things are not going well for our poor William at the moment and they are set to get a whole lot worse!


	11. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sleepless night, Victoria is not in the best of moods and when Conroy delights in delivering some unpleasant news, she begins to doubt William's integrity. Emma begs her to delay any judgement until the true facts can be secured. With this in mind she offers to act as a go-between. William meanwhile is still feeling unwell but decides he must delay seeing Victoria and go instead to face Lord Beaumont, who has been spreading a false rumour. Things take a turn for the worst when he finally returns to Dover House and finds Emma waiting for him.

Victoria was in the foulest of moods Not only had she barely slept a wink all night through worry, it was now almost noon and there was still no sign of Lord Melbourne. She could not believe that he would be so callous as to not even send a message and leave her in a total state of ignorance. She did know for certain that he had left Dover House that morning for Parliament, as unable to wait any longer, she had sent a messenger. It was a mystery to her why he had failed to understand just how worried she would be if she did not hear from him. It was just too cruel of him and not at all in keeping with his usual impeccable manners.

She had been busy all morning with various visitors to the Palace, none of which she welcomed with much enthusiasm or patience but she had managed to get through purely on the thought that she would soon see her Lord M, her William. Now however, with the clock striking twelve, grave doubts were crowding her mind yet again. Was he staying away for a reason, had something happened again in the woods?

She was jolted out of her thoughts as the doors to the Drawing Room opened and Lady Emma Norton entered. With a none too elegant curtsy, Emma looked straight at the Queen and sighed.

"Forgive me Your Majesty. " she said "I have been trying to see you all morning but you were....."

"Where is he Emma!" snapped Victoria "Why has he not even had the courtesy to send me a message?"

"I am sure he will be here soon Ma'am. He must have been delayed."

"Then why does he not send word?"

Emma could see the dark circles beneath Victoria's eyes and she also noted with regret that the Queen was on the verge of a seething temper.

"I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation Ma'am. William would not cause you unnecessary distress."

"I knew you would defend him." said Victoria sharply

"I am not defending him Ma'am" insisted Emma, taken aback by Victoria's mood "I am simply suggesting that perhaps you should not think too badly of him until you know the facts."

Victoria flounced across the room, the skirt of her dress billowing in her wake.

"The facts of the matter are" she began angrily "I have not slept worrying about him, wondering if he was lying injured or worse. I have been in torment all night and despite the fact that he professes to love me, he has not even bothered to even try and put my mind at rest by sending me a simple message."

Emma was finding it hard to justify Melbourne's lack of action under the circumstances, but she believed with all her heart that there must be a good reason for it.

"Something must have happened to prevent him coming here this morning Ma'am. " she reasoned "As for a message, perhaps....."

Victoria cut her off mid-sentence yet again and scowled at her Lady in Waiting

"There is no excuse Emma!" she raged "I am beginning to think I do not know Lord Melbourne quite as well as I thought I did. His behaviour is not that of a gentleman."

Emma had heard enough. William had been remiss, of that there was no doubt, but she was not prepared to allow the Queen, however distraught, to rip his integrity to smithereens. She moved closer to Victoria and calmly urged her to come and sit next to her.

"Please Ma'am" she urged "you are exhausted and overwrought. Give me the opportunity to find out what has happened before you condemn William too harshly. He is at fault on this and be assured I will tell him so. However, I know him well and he would never do anything purposely to upset. You must know that?" 

Before Victoria had the chance to answer, both women were alerted by movement near the doorway, which Emma had left open on her arrival.. They looked across to see Sir John Conroy standing there, looking very pleased with himself.

"What do you want?" snapped Victoria rudely. She cared not one wit if her words offended him.

Conroy gave a huff of indignance but was undeterred.

"I heard raised voices" he explained "I wondered what was going on?"

"Nothing that need concern you!"

He raised his eyebrows as if unconvinced and smiled that sneering smile he was so accomplished at.

"Really? he said sarcastically ""I thought all hell had broken loose."

Victoria turned away. She really could not trust herself to speak.

"All is well Sir John." said Emma stepping into the breach "You need not delay yourself any further."

It was clear however, that Conroy was not going to go away so easily. In fact, he moved further into the room, obviously enjoying Victoria's discomfort.

"Oh by the way" he continued "I expect you have already heard Lady Portman, but it's rather unfortunate news about Melbourne isn't it?"

Victoria abruptly turned back to face him at these words and Conroy was so pleased. He had intended them to wound her. Emma's face had changed too and it was a few moments before she realised her mouth was hanging open.

"What unfortunate news?" demanded the Queen, standing up and moving closer to her adversary.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Conroy unconvincingly "I thought you knew. Perhaps it is not my place to tell you Your Majesty?"

Victoria stepped forward again and as odious as it was to her to be in such close proximity, she stood practically face to face with him.

"It has never been your place to tell me anything Sir John" she said with steel in her voice "however, that has never stopped you before. You have made a remark concerning Lord Melbourne and I wish you to explain yourself."

"Very well" sneered Conroy, savouring every moment. "He has become embroiled in yet another scandal. He is to be named in a divorce, not for the first time as we all know. Sir Charles Beaumont is to site him as co-respondent in his divorce of Lady Charlotte., a very fine looking woman, if my memory serves me well."

"Where did you hear this?" said Emma in disbelief

"Why, it's all over London. I am so surprised that you have not already heard?"

"No we have not heard Sir John and we do not take heed of gossip."

"Oh, I'm afraid it's a bit more than that. I expect this will be the end for him, he will be forced to resign. I mean he's been riding his luck for years where women are concerned. This time he will have to face the consequences."

The last part of this sentence was accompanied by an irritating cackle of satisfaction causing Victoria to seethe even further. Without another word, she swept out of the room like a whirlwind, leaving Emma and Conroy alone.

"Oh dear" he said "I do hope she's alright?"

Emma looked at him coldly and with total disgust.

"You did that on purpose!" she snapped, turning on her heel and leaving the room as quickly as her Queen had done.

Left by himself, Conroy could barely keep the smug grin from his face, so much so that he didn't even try. As soon as he walked out of the Drawing Room, he rubbed his hands together and headed along the corridor in search of King Leopold, whistling cheerily all the way, as he did so.

Emma headed straight for the very place she knew for certain she would find the Queen. She entered Victoria's bedchamber and she was saddened to find her lying across the bed, sobbing bitterly.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" said Emma softly "please do not cry."

Victoria turned her tear stained face upwards. She looked totally devastated.

"Is it true Emma" she sobbed "is it true, what Conroy said?

Emma shook her head. She was totally in the dark about any of this but she was much less inclined to take Conroy's word.

"I am sure there has been some mistake Ma'am" she offered "I believe I would know if there were any truth in it."

Victoria sat up and rubbed at her swollen eyes.

"Would you?" she asked "or is it that Lord Melbourne is very adept at keeping secrets from us both?"

"I do not believe that Ma'am."

"Why not, how do we know he has not been seeing this woman all the time since becoming my Prime Minister?"

"No Ma'am, I would know, I am sure of it. Someone is trying to make trouble here and we do not have to go too far to find the culprit."

"I have loved William from almost the first time we met Emma yet now, I wonder if I really know him at all?"

"Do not put any trust in what Conroy says Ma'am. Surely you cannot believe William would deceive you in this way?"

Victoria stood up and moved away from Emma defiantly. 

"What am I supposed to believe Emma, when he stays away and makes no effort to contact me?"

"There must be a good reason Ma'am."

"Well, if there is, I cannot think of one. He has betrayed you too Emma. You have been a good and faithful friend to him and this is the way he repays you?"

With this Emma felt a sharp stab of anger. She had know William so much longer than Victoria and she had seen him go through so many difficult times, mostly not of his own making. She could not allow even the Queen to malign him this way.

"Your Majesty" she began, taking a deep breath "you are tired and emotional. You are angry with William because you perceive that he has been neglectful and selfish. On top of that Sir John relished the chance to tell you about, what I sincerely believe, is an unfounded rumour. Please do not let all this colour your judgement I beg you?"

"Oh, Emma!" sobbed the Queen "I really do not know what to think anymore."

"Then don't. Don't think Ma'am. Just give me the chance to see William and find out the truth. I am certain he will talk to me. Please afford me that opportunity Ma'am, I cannot bear to see you so distressed?"

Victoria buried her face into Emma shoulder and sighed deeply

"My dear Emma" she whispered "why does love have to hurt so much?"

Emma held her tightly and tears began to form in her own eyes. She could not answer the Queen, as she had no idea why love had to hurt so much - she only knew for certain, that it did.

 

 

Lord Melbourne sat at his desk trying to make sense of all that he and Wellington had discussed over the past hour or so. The Duke had finally left him with the advice to think very carefully regarding the path he had set himself upon but also with the assurance that Wellington could be relied upon for total discretion and his full support whenever it was required. It was a pity that the Duke was not a Whig, Melbourne had thought to himself. He would have been proud to stand side by side on politics with the old warrior. That aside however, he now must concentrate his attention on this damned rumour. He was in no doubt at all who the instigators were. This had all the hallmarks of Conroy's work, with no doubt, the backing of King Leopold. In one way, it amused Melbourne to think that they regarded him that much of a threat to the Monarchy that they would stoop so low. In another, it made him very angry that they were willing to ruin him, cause great embarrassment to the Queen and drag a man and his estranged wife through the mire, just to get their own way and force Victoria into marriage with her Cousin.

Melbourne could not allow this lie to proliferate. He must stamp it out before it went any further and the only way he could think of, was to confront Sir Charles Beaumont face to face. It certainly was not ideal in the circumstances and he did not relish the idea but what else was he to do? Both Conroy and Leopold would deny all knowledge if challenged, that was for sure. In truth, despite his recent aggression beginning to wear off, Melbourne still did not wholly trust himself in their presence. If anyone was more deserving of a bloody nose than Conroy, he could not think of a more suitable candidate. Melbourne's main concern was that this blatant attempt to smear his name, had not yet reached the Queen. He was certain that she would never believe such a thing for one moment but he wanted to spare her the anguish nonetheless.

In all the chaos, it had not slipped his attention either, that he was far behind his time. He should have been at the Palace by now but if he chose to go there next, he knew he would not get away for hours, by which time Beaumont, no doubt, would be too drunk to get any sense out of. He could not settle until he saw the man and sorted this out once and for all. There was nothing for it but to send his Chancellor, Francis Baring, in his place to go through the dispatches with the Queen. He knew she would not be at all pleased but at this precise moment, his complicated private life was at the point of imploding and must take precedence.

Trying to shake off the nausea and pounding headache that was dogging his every move, he called out to Tom Young to once again have his horse brought round. He was going out this time and nothing was about to stop him.

Victoria was doing her best to make herself presentable once more. All that crying had left her puffy eyed with a red nose and flushed cheeks and this was certainly not the face she wished her William to see when he finally arrived. Despite the anger she felt, there no denying that she was just as much in love with him as ever. That would never change, no matter what he did and she knew it. With Emma's help, she finally was ready to emerge from her bedchamber and a rush of elation surged through her when she was advised that a visitor was waiting for her in the Drawing Room. Hurrying downstairs at break-neck speed, she ran along the corridor only to be met by the unremarkable and disappointing figure of Francis Baring, the Government's Chancellor. Victoria could barely disguise her devastation at the sight of him, so much so, he wondered if something about his attire or appearance had gone awry. Embarrassed, he knelt awkwardly and kissed her hand, almost too wary to look up at her. Baring did his best to explain that Lord Melbourne had been unavoidably detained and sought the Queen's pardon that on this occasion, he must send his Chancellor to report on the day's dispatches. Victoria thought Baring was over compensating way too much but by this time she was far too past caring. She could see his mouth opening and closing but not a word of what he said reached her ears. She was totally oblivious of any importance and her thoughts were only of Melbourne. She could have quite happily walked out of the Palace, never to return, such was the pain she felt. Baring kept on talking, totally unaware that Victoria was not listening to him whist she sat in total silence, truly believing her world had come to an end.

 

 

Sir Charles Beaumont had been steadily drinking since he rose at eleven that morning. It had become a daily ritual now. The house was cold and uninviting and his funds were running so low that he had just one faithful servant who provided him with an occasional meal and kept the liquor cupboard stocked. When at home, Beaumont barely left his bedroom and when he did, it was usually only to visit the Athenaeum Club. He fully intended to go there later but for now he was content to lie on his bed and continue the drinking, which if not curbed, would lead him to an early grave. Not that it bothered him too much as with his wife and his fortune gone, there was not really that much to live for by his reckoning. As he reached for the bottle yet again, he was disturbed by a knock at the bedroom door.

"What is it?" he snapped, sorely vexed at having his solitude interrupted.

"You have a visitor Sir" ventured his servant cautiously.

"I am not at home to visitors!"

"I am very sorry Sir, but may I please come in?"

Beaumont snarled a gruff reply and the door opened.

"It is the Prime Minister Sir" announced the servant as calmly as he could "Lord Melbourne."

Beaumont's eyes widened and he swallowed hard, panic spreading across his features.

"Why did you let him in, you fool?"

The servant shrugged helplessly and wrung his hands together.

"I could hardly turn away this Country's Prime Minister Sir." he reasoned.

"Where is he now?"

"In the Sitting Room Sir."

"Is he alone?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very good." said Beaumont scrambling off the bed. "Go back downstairs and tell him I will see him in a few moments."

As the servant left, Beaumont moved swiftly over to the clouded mirror and tried to smooth down his thinning hair. He pulled at the shirt he had been wearing since yesterday in an effort to make it appear less crumpled. What on earth did Melbourne want with him? Damn Conroy for getting him involved in all this business. He had assured him there would be no comeback or complications and now the Prime Minister was in his sitting room. Good grief! all he wanted was the money, God knows he had enough disaster in his life without this. For a moment he half contemplated sneaking down the staircase and slipping out from the back of the house but he thought better of it. He certainly did not want Melbourne turning up in the very public arena of the Athenaeum Club causing a scene. The fact that Melbourne's intentions were to avoid a scene of any kind, appeared to have escaped him.

On reaching the Sitting Room, he hesitated, took a deep breath and turned the door handle slowly before entering the room.

"My dear Prime Minister!" he gushed unconvincingly, holding out his hand.

Melbourne looked very stern and ignored the handshake.

"You've got a damned nerve!" he said angrily

Beaumont shuffled his feet and pointed to a large sofa in the corner of the room.

"Would you care to sit down?" he whimpered

"I shall remain standing Sir." snapped Melbourne "I do not intend to remain here any longer than necessary."

"Well, a drink perhaps?"

"You can attempt to delay matters Beaumont, but you know damned well why I am here."

Beaumont was running out of niceties and the bravado he had been using to deflect his sense of terror. It was all wasted on Melbourne and he knew it.

"I think there may have been some misunderstanding Lord Melbourne." he said trying to force a smile "I remember my wife was very taken with you when we had occasion to meet and....."

Melbourne held up a restraining hand. He was not prepared to listen to excuses.

"Have you or have you not made it known that you intend to name me as co-respondent in your divorce?" he demanded

Beaumont's mouth twitched at the corners and he pulled at the lapels of his jacket. If it were possible to be swallowed up by the floor, he prayed it would happen now.

"I, I, it was, you see, you must understand...." he stammered

"For God's sake man!" yelled Melbourne "if you were stupid enough to do it, at least have the decency to admit it!"

Beaumont sank onto the sofa, a defeated man. He put his head into his hands and began to make a whining noise.

"I never wanted any of this!" he wailed

Melbourne shook his head with disbelief. What kind of a fool was he dealing with?

"Then why did you do it?" he asked

Beaumont threw up his arms as if it was quite self evident why he had done it.

"Look at me!" he cried "see what I have become."

"None of which is my doing" said Melbourne unmoved "I want to know why you chose me in your dishonesty?"

"I needed money of course. I have no personal grudge against you and your name would never have reached the Courts. It was just meant to be gossip for a few weeks, that is all."

"You are a drunken fool Beaumont but you must realise that I know someone else is behind this. Who is paying you to ruin my name?"

Beaumont shook his head vigorously.

"I cannot tell you that." he insisted

"Oh, you can and you will."

"Please do not insist, I beg you. If he even finds out that I have spoken to you, he will not pay me and I need that money Melbourne, I need it!"

The Prime Minister had not come all this way to take no for an answer. He was not leaving until he had confirmation of his suspicions.

"I want his name."

"No!"

"Then I will sue you for defamation."

"You can't!"

"Watch me Beaumont."

"God help me Melbourne, I am already ruined!"

"Mostly from your own making from what I can see" pushed the Prime Minister "but you are not going to take me with you damn it! - give me the man's name?"

Beaumont finally realised that he was not going to win and nothing he could say would dissuade Melbourne. With a deep sigh and much heaviness in his chest, he muttered

"Conroy."

Melbourne had known it but now he had confirmation from Beaumont's own lips. It gave him ammunition for the battles to come. He prepared to leave and looked down at the pathetic figure sprawled across the sofa.

"You publicly retract everything you have said" he instructed "and you will hear no more from me. Fail to do that, and I swear Beaumont, I will finish you for good. Do I make myself clear?"

Beaumont nodded weakly but could not bring himself to speak. His whole world lay in tatters and nothing he could say would change that.

Melbourne headed for the door and did not look back. He was glad to get outside into the night air and sucked in a deep breath. Despite his anger, he did wonder how a man could sink so low and be brought to such a pass. He himself had experienced bouts of very low mood and distress over Caro and at the death of his children but he would never have allowed himself to descend to the depths to which Beaumont had fallen. He had done what he had set out to do however and now he just wanted to go back to Dover House and get some well-needed rest. Hopefully, after a good night's sleep he would feel so much better tomorrow and be ready to face Victoria bright and early. As he attempted to mount Zeus, his legs felt unsteady and he had to make a second attempt before reaching the saddle. This was very unlike him but perhaps he was more tired that he realised. A hot bath, a decanter of brandy and his bed would of course, be the remedy.

 

Leaving Zeus with the Groom, Melbourne walked wearily into Dover House, set down his top hat and gloves on the hallway table and made his way to his study. His heart sank at the sight of Lady Emma Portman who was sitting drinking tea as she waited for his return. It was quite clear to him that she was here on a matter of urgency and importance as she was prepared to wait for as long as it took him to come back.

"What are you doing here Emma?" he asked abruptly

His manner surprised her somewhat. He was usually nothing less than a perfect gentleman.

"I am so glad to see you too William!" she replied trying to mask her hurt with humour.

Melbourne was instantly sorry for his rudeness and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Forgive me" he said "I have had a most trying day. However, that is no excuse for bad manners. Do you have enough refreshment, would you care for more tea or perhaps something stronger?"

Little did he know that Emma would be willing to forgive him almost anything but he could not help wishing that she was not there. All he wanted was his brandy and sleep.

"I have all I need William" she assured him "do not concern yourself."

Forcing a smile, he reached for the brandy decanter and poured himself a large one. Taking a mouthful he moved round to sit in the armchair opposite Emma and sank back into the cushion.

"So" he began trying to sound enthusiastic "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Emma put down her teacup and tried to compose herself. This was not going to be easy and she barely knew where to start.

"I must talk with you William." she said, sitting forward in her seat "The Queen is completely distraught and I promised her that I would come to see you straight away. I called at Parliament but was told you had gone out."

Melbourne's handsome features flooded with concern.

"What do you mean distraught." he asked "what has happened?"

As Emma began to speak, the words just poured from her mouth like a torrent. She only paused between sentences to take a short breath and she informed him that the Queen had confided in her completely and had told her everything. She knew of his experience in the woods, the changes he had undergone, his determination to go back there alone and most importantly, the declaration of love between Victoria and himself. Melbourne swallowed hard as he listened intently. This was not what he had wanted to hear at all but far worse was to come.

"Only days ago William" continued Emma, determined to get everything out into the open "The Queen was talking of abdication."

"What?"

"She is determined that you should be together, even if it means giving up the throne."

Melbourne drank the remnants of his brandy, stood up and walked over to refill his glass.

"I would never allow her to do that" he insisted "Have Cumberland seize the throne?"

"I did try my best to dissuade her but she was quite adamant."

"Well, it is out of the question." snapped Melbourne "I will walk away from her without hesitation before I see her abandon this Country to such a fate - it would be disastrous!"

Emma watched as he downed the brandy in one before snatching up the decanter again. She was worried, he did not look at all well. There were shadows around his usually sparkling green eyes and he had a weary care-worn look about him. She also noticed that he seemed somewhat unsteady on his feet which was probably not being helped by the amount of brandy he was downing. He had always been a man who could hold his liquor, therefore it bothered her that he seemed so affected by it now.

"Did you return to the woods last night William" she enquired gently "did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"I do not wish to discuss that now" he answered abruptly "I am more concerned about the Queen."

"Victoria has been very upset and confused William and then today, Conroy took great delight in making matters worse."

"Do not speak to me of that bastard!" snarled Melbourne angrily

"William!" cried Emma shocked at the use of such frank language. It was of the kind he would never normally use in the presence of women. However, he had no intention of retracting the slur on Conroy's parentage.

"That man would be the architect of my ruin" he said swaying slightly "Victoria detests him and with good reason."

Emma looked on as he poured himself more brandy, the decanter was now less than half full.

"Please do not drink anymore William" she pleaded "there are no answers at the bottom of a glass."

"No" he agreed with a grin "but there is a very warm glow."

"You are not yourself." she insisted

Melbourne raised his eyebrows and continued to grin at Emma.

"This is so unlike you William" she said softly "I wonder if Victoria may be right - that we do not know the real you?"

This immediately wiped the grin from Melbourne's face and he glared at her rather menacingly.

"Oh, how busy you have been Emma" he said sitting back down in his armchair "discussing all my private business with the Queen."

"With no-one else to confide in, she chose me William and I am very glad that she did."

"A total waste of words on my part then, asking her not to speak to anyone regarding our situation. Why are women unable to keep a secret?"

"We both care about you deeply William and that is why Victoria confided in me. She trusts me completely."

"Where is Tipton when you need him?" roared Melbourne slurring his words

"No more brandy William" scolded Emma putting her hand to his chest to prevent him from trying to stand up again. "You must listen to me. Conroy told Victoria that you were to be named in a divorce. He took great pleasure in it too. It all followed on from a sleepless night and worrying about you going back to the woods. Then, when you failed to show up at the Palace and did not even send a message to her, she got into a terrible state, very distressed and very hurt."

Melbourne looked at her in astonishment.

"Surely, she did not believe him?" he gasped

"She does not know what to believe."

A sadness came over Melbourne as he contemplated that his beloved Victoria could ever have any doubts about him. It was like an arrow to his heart.

"You do know that it is not true?" he insisted

"Yes William, I do know and Victoria will know and will believe you, I am sure of that."

"Will she, will she really Emma?"

"Of course."

"I am not so sure. You yourself doubted me. I could see it in your eyes."

"Not at all" insisted Emma "I always knew the accusation to be false"

Melbourne rose up from his chair and moved rather unsteadily across the floor.

"I have only a limited knowledge of biology" he said "but it has always been my understanding that for a man and a women to commit adultery, they must at least be in the same room at the same time."

"William, please?"

"I know my past leaves a lot to be desired, the scandal, the humiliation, of which I have felt the full force"

"William, do not do this." soothed Emma, trying to placate him

"However, there are those upon whom I have always felt I could rely. Perhaps I was mistaken."

"Don't you dare William Lamb!" admonished Emma, becoming quite irritated by his inference "I have been and always will be your loyal and devoted friend. You know that."

Melbourne looked her and waved a hand dismissively.

"Go home Emma" he said "Edward will be waiting for you."

"Edward will be at his Club and I am not leaving until I am sure that you are alright."

"Oh you know me Emma" he said with a lopsided smile "I will survive, I always do."

"I don't want you to survive" said Emma earnestly "I want you to be happy."

Melbourne gave a huff of derisory laughter but Emma moved closer to him and clasped his hands in her own.

"William" she began firmly "when the Queen told me that you had declared your love for each other, my first thought was that you may have completely lost your mind. All I could think of were the barriers and complications that would be strewn across the path leading to you being together. However, I now believe you can both find happiness. She loves you so much William and I know she could have no finer man by her side than you."

Melbourne looked unconvinced.

"Then we all awoke and the dream was over."

"No William. You are only defeated by your enemies if you lose faith in your own courage. You must go to the Palace in the morning and speak to Victoria. She will be rested and willing to listen. You must explain everything to her, speak to her frankly, open your heart to her and allow her to do the same."

Melbourne broke free from Emma's grasp and moved to the doorway. He looked confused and put a hand to his forehead.

"I will" he said "I will but first, I should really go an see my Mother"

Emma's eyed widened with shock.

"William!" she uttered with some alarm in her voice "your Mother died some twenty years ago."

He gazed at her as if what she was saying was in some language alien to him. He could make no sense of it.

"Why are you both looking at me like that?" he challenged.

"Both?" cried Emma, fear creeping over her like a fog.

That was more than enough for her. She rushed past him to go in search of Tipton, but as she cried out in panic to get the servant's attention, she heard a loud thud coming from behind her. She turned to see Lord Melbourne lying in a crumpled heap on the study floor. Emma screamed at the top of her voice.

"Tipton!" she yelled "Tipton, for goodness sake, send for a Doctor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! - poor William. He really does deserve better than this. Stick with me on the journey with lots of ups and downs to come. As always your feedback is welcome.


	12. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is desperate to see Emma following her visit to Lord Melbourne at Dover House. Sir John Conroy believes he has the upper hand and relishes the opportunity to score points against the Queen. King Leopold rejoices as he receives news but when he shares it with Victoria, it is the last thing she wishes to hear.

King Leopold was eating his soup very noisily, slurping it through his teeth and smacking his lips with satisfaction. It was making Victoria feel quite sick. She had known from the very beginning, that taking dinner with the rest of them that evening was a particularly bad idea. Knowing that Emma had set off to visit William at Dover House, she had made up her mind to retire to her apartments. However, her Mother was very quick to protest and had worn her down with the insistence that it was really not a good thing to be hiding away, on one's own. Why on earth Victoria had allowed herself to be swayed on the subject, she could not fathom. She was not hungry, she was not in the mood for small talk and she certainly did not want to be anywhere near the odious Sir John Conroy. All her focus was on Emma and William and what she hoped was being discussed. She had no thought of anything else and she knew she could not rest easy until Emma returned the following day and told her everything. 

As Victoria sat at the dinner table, sipping water and averting her eyes, she prayed this charade would soon be over. The situation was made all the worse by Conroy, who had the look of an extremely nasty cat soaked in cream. He was over indulging in a very expensive claret and smirking most offensively. A phrase kept repeating over and over in Victoria's mind - "he believes he had won."

"Most delicious!" remarked Leopold, as he disposed of the last spoonful of his soup.

Victoria's bowl remained untouched as she stared blankly ahead.

"You are not eating Niece?" continued Leopold, looking to provoke a reaction.

"I am not hungry."

"What again?"

The Duchess shot him a warning glance but as usual he ignored her effort to quell a gathering storm and to keep the peace.

"You should eat My Dear. You need to keep up your strength."

Victoria ignored him but a loud guffaw came from Conroy's direction. The claret was taking effect and making him brave.

"I do hope you are not moping over that philanderer Melbourne?" he announced.

Victoria did her best to ignore him. She was determined she would not let him see how wounded she was, she would not let him win. However, she did not bargain on her Uncle's intervention.

"The man is an absolute scoundrel!" he cried theatrically "I always knew what kind of a fellow he was from the first day I met him. So charming with women but with only one purpose in mind."

A bubbling cauldron was working it's way up from Victoria's chest to her head. She felt she would explode if she must sit and endure this much longer.

"This is not a subject for the dinner table" insisted the Duchess firmly.

Conroy began to laugh which only served to infuriate the Queen even more.

"Not a topic for polite conversation eh Duchess?" he grinned

"I shall say only one more thing on the matter." insisted Leopold with his usual lack of tact "He has brought all this upon himself but it is fortunate that it has happened now before he was able to bring any disgrace to the Monarchy. Victoria can go forward with her plans for the future with Albert and Melbourne will be out of her life for good."

"Brother, please!" said the Duchess sensing Victoria' growing rage "that is enough."

"Some things must be said Sister."

"But he is still Prime Minister, is he not?"

Leopold gave the Duchess a look of tolerant disdain. He could hardly believe she was of the same blood at times like these.

"Not for much longer." he snapped "He will be forced to resign and I doubt very much he will dare to show his face here at the Palace again."

Conroy was quick to follow this up with some news of his own.

"I have issued instructions, that if he does come here, he is not to be admitted under any circumstances."

This was the final insult and Victoria was no longer prepared to sit in silence.

"How dare you!" she yelled rising from her chair, shocking all three of her fellow diners with the venom in her voice. "I and I alone will decide who and who is not admitted to the Palace!"

Conroy suddenly became less ebullient and a frown cast itself across his features. This Queen may be young, he thought to himself, she may be small of stature but damn it, she fizzed like a rogue firework when roused.

"I thought I was taking the necessary steps to protect you Your Majesty." he reasoned, his cheeks flushing red.

Victoria was having none of his treachery. She knew him only too well

"You would do well to remember your place Sir John." she snarled at him as she swept out of the room, almost causing a Footman to lose his balance as he rushed to open the door for her.

After she had gone, the three remaining diners sat in silence for a minute or two, looking for all the world like three chastised children. It was Conroy who finally broke the silence.

"Well" he said huffily "that is gratitude for you!"

The Duchess looked at him with total exasperation as she stood up and stepped back from the table.

"Sir John" she began "please have the good grace to be quiet, at least for a moment."

She too then left the room leaving the men to gaze bemused at one another. Neither of them could imagine what they had done wrong.

"Women!" exclaimed Leopold throwing his hands up into the air, whilst Conroy shrugged before pouring two more large glasses of claret.

 

 

 

At Dover House, Melbourne could hear voices but he was struggling to open his eyes. He was lying down for sure and it felt like his own bed, but he could not understand why there were people in his bedchamber - didn't a man deserve some privacy? 

"He's totally exhausted." - that sounded like Doctor Argyle.

"He's not been eating very much lately" - that was Tipton.

"I did not realise how unwell he had become, he was delirious" - that was unmistakably Emma Portman.

Melbourne tried to focus his eyes and momentarily, he saw three faces staring back at him. The effort was far too much however, he gave into the overwhelming need to close them again and willingly fell into the deepest of sleeps.

 

 

 

Victoria had achieved something she had not believed at all possible. She had slept most of the night and daylight was beginning to show through the windows. After fleeing the dining room the previous evening, she had sought refuge in her bedchamber, taking Dash with her for comfort. The poor dog had been very agitated as Victoria had commenced crying, one bout of tears after another. Just when she thought she had no more left, she would picture Lord Melbourne's handsome face smiling back at her, his green eyes shining like emeralds and she would remember just how very much she loved him and it broke her heart yet again. She was sure she must have fallen asleep still tearful and sobbing. At least the hours of rest had rejuvenated her somewhat and she did feel able to face the day and whatever it brought with it. She was desperate to see Emma of course but she was also determined that her Uncle and Conroy would not dictate to her on any matter. She was the Queen, she told herself and they would answer to her, not the other way around.

Her Dresser, Miss Skerrett, helped her to bathe and dress and she took a light breakfast in her apartments. As the clock was striking nine, she waited patiently in the Drawing Room for Emma's arrival. Thankfully she did not have to wait too long. All etiquette was forgotten as the two women embraced as Sisters would.

"Emma, I am so happy to see you!" cried Victoria hugging her Lady in Waiting very tightly.

"As I am you Ma'am." replied Emma "Were you able to get any rest at all?"

"Surprisingly, yes." nodded Victoria "I fell asleep whilst crying I believe, but never mind that now, what news do you have for me?" 

Emma paused slightly before speaking again.

"I do not wish to alarm you Ma'am."

"What is it?" demanded Victoria.

"William is ill."

Victoria's stomach lurched in panic and she suddenly felt quite sick.

"What is wrong with him Emma?"

"He collapsed last night at Dover House Ma'am. Doctor Argyle believes he is suffering from total exhaustion."

"Oh my poor William!"

"He has not been eating apparently and he was so confused. As I talked with him, he became delirious. He could barely stand up and then he passed out onto the floor. I was so frightened Ma'am."

"Did he return to the woods Emma, did something happen there?"

"I cannot say Ma'am, he would not discuss it. He was drinking a lot of brandy and cursing Sir John Conroy, it was all very confusing. Doctor Argyle has said that William must have complete rest and he has advised him to recuperate at Brocket Hall, away from the pressures of London. He will be taken there tomorrow if he is strong enough to travel."

"Then I must see him!" insisted Victoria. Emma however knew the ramifications of this and was very much against the idea.

"I must urge you not to Ma'am" she said boldly "There is a great deal of talk concerning Lord Beaumont's statement. William assured me that there is absolutely no truth in the rumour but you do understand how it could be viewed, if you try to visit him at Dover House?"

"No I don't actually"

"Ma'am, Dover House is very exposed, there is no way of visiting him there without being seen."

"I don't care Emma, he needs me, I must go to him."

"You must think rationally Ma'am, with your head and not your heart."

Victoria sighed and moved towards the sofa. Sitting down she looked at her Lady in Waiting with a pained expression on her face.

"Why must I always worry about what others may think, rather than do what I know to be right?"

Emma was incredulous. Could this young Queen really still not grasp the enormity of her position?

"Ma'am you are the Queen of England" she said "and you bear all the responsibilities of that title upon your shoulders."

"In other words Emma, my life is not my own."

"In some ways. no."

"Perhaps I need to decide whether I really wish to shoulder that burden Emma or whether I would be happier as a free woman?"

Emma knew the subject of abdication was about to rear up yet again and she was glad she had sought William's views on the matter before he took ill.

"I did tell William of your determination to be with him whatever the cost." she began "He was alarmed to hear that you would consider giving up your throne."

"I would not hesitate" said Victoria abruptly.

"William would not allow it Ma'am."

"What do you mean, he would not allow it?"

"You must understand that even though he loves you, he has a very deep sense of duty. He said he would walk away rather than allow Cumberland to seize power. He would never allow his personal happiness to take precedence over what is best for the Country and it's people Ma'am."

"I would give up everything for him." said Victoria pointedly "Are you telling me that he would not do the same?"

Emma looked at her and pursed her lips. She knew what she was about to say would be very unpopular indeed.

"Ma'am" she said "I believe he would break his own heart and yours before he allowed Cumberland to take the throne."

Victoria's head dropped and she realised for the first time that casting off her destiny as Queen was no longer an option she could consider. 

"I will do anything that I must do to be with William." she said finally "I will be this Country's Monarch if that is what it takes and I will fight those who oppose our union to the ends of the earth. I know just one thing Emma and that is, I cannot live without him."

Emma moved to the Queen and put a consoling arm around her shoulders. There were going to be some very difficult times ahead. At this precise moment, it was the only thing Emma could be sure of.

 

 

 

The following week passed by as normal but of course, it was far from normal in Victoria's eyes, because Lord Melbourne was not there. She went about her duties as Queen, meeting several prominent figures and attending various events but since coming to the throne, she had never felt so vulnerable. It was like losing a limb, not having him by her side to guide her, advise her and boost her confidence. She had not realised just how much she had come to rely on him during these times. Of course she always yearned for his company, she loved their long and animated conversations, their rides together and of course his humour as he teased her and made her laugh. She would never tire of seeing that handsome face or his lithe muscular frame but aside from all that, when she was acting as Queen, she needed his steadying influence, his calmness, his authority. Without all this, she was nervous and unsure of herself. How she missed being able to turn to him for the correct information or a knowing look of encouragement. Oh how she missed him!

There was no doubt in her mind that he was her true companion in her position as Monarch as well as her true partner in life. As every day passed, it seemed that she just loved him more and her heart overflowed with the sheer joy of that knowledge. She was finding his absence almost too much to bear at times but she was comforted to know that although she was unable to see him at the moment, he was safe and being cared for. She just had to be strong for both their sakes and that is what she told herself over and over again. Emma had been most determined in her opinion that Victoria should not attempt to visit Melbourne at Brocket Hall. She was certain it would only fan the flames of gossip and give the newspapers an excuse to make up stories. That kind of attention was not to be welcomed at any time but particularly now. Emma also persuaded her not to write to him either, as he would be under strict instructions from Doctor Argyle to rest and would not be in a position to reply to any letters. Despite the fact that all Victoria really wanted to do, was jump into the royal carriage and travel at lightning speed to be at his side, she had accepted the advice albeit grudgingly. In return Emma had promised to make a discreet visit herself to Brocket Hall at the weekend, if, Melbourne was well enough to accept visitors.

Victoria's heart sank every time Francis Baring arrived at the Palace with the dispatches. In a way she felt sorry for the man. After all, it was not really his fault that he was afflicted with a monotonous voice, uneven teeth, thinning hair and a bulbous nose. It was certainly not his fault that he was not Lord Melbourne. How could he be? There was only one, there could only ever be one. Victoria's Mother too seemed to sense that her daughter was suffering. Leopold and Conroy were in such high spirits during Melbourne's absence and in truth, the Duchess did not want Victoria to be too influenced by her Prime Minister. However, it pained her to see the Queen so unhappy. She approached Victoria one evening in an attempt to offer her some support but it was difficult because of the Duchess's close relationship with Sir John.

"I know you miss Lehzen." she said trying to prove that she understood Victoria's feeling of isolation. "I am here if you should wish to talk."

Victoria wanted to reach out but a barrier remained between the two women which she could not ignore.

"You are too close to Conroy Mama" she reasoned "how can you be on my side too?"

"Oh Drina!" cried the Duchess "I am always on your side. You are my daughter, my darling girl and nothing will ever change that"

She held out her arms towards the Queen and Victoria sank into them gratefully. She needed to be held, even if for just this one night. Even though she so wished she was in the arms of Melbourne, at this moment she would take comfort where she could.

 

 

By Friday, Victoria was feeling more optimistic and less fragile. The weekend was imminent and Emma was poised to travel to Brocket Hall on Saturday to visit Lord Melbourne. Reports from Doctor Argyle had been received and they were encouraging. Melbourne had slept for many days, he had been able to keep down the light and nourishing meals offered to him, he had refrained from drinking any alcohol and he was making good progress. There was no word on when he would be well enough to return to London but at least he was on the mend and there was every indication that he would make a full recovery.

After Baring and his dispatches left the Palace for what Victoria hoped would be one of the last occasions, she took Dash out onto the main corridor and threw a ball for him to chase. She laughed as the little dog scampered along barking as it played. She did not immediately notice Sir John Conroy watching her from behind a pillar. She had done her best to avoid him most of the week and she had no wish to speak to him now, or ever for that matter. 

"I cannot help but notice" he persisted "that you get through the dispatches so much more quickly these days. Melbourne used to be here for hours."

Victoria decided that the best option was to ignore him, in the hope that he would tire of trying to bait her and go away. He was not so easily deterred however.

"Did Lady Portman inform you that Lord Beaumont has publicly retracted his accusation against Melbourne?"

Victoria's heart soared at this news but she was not about to let her feelings show.

"I always knew that Lord Melbourne was innocent of any wrong doing Sir John"

"Well, I think he has been very lucky this time Your Majesty"

"I do not wish to discuss this further with you."

"But you do know that he is a voracious womaniser?"

Victoria spun on her heels and turned to face Conroy, her face glowing with anger.

"Lord Melbourne has been very ill Sir John and is currently recovering at Brocket Hall." she snapped "I do not think it becomes you to malign a man, not well enough to be here to defend himself. I must ask you to desist from commenting on the Prime Minister's private life as it is actually none of your business."

Conroy looked at her coldly and the corners of his mouth turned into a sneer.

"You know Your Majesty" he said "you really will have to be much nicer to me when you are married to Prince Albert. I have it on good authority that I am destined to hold a position of great power in the new regime, so you will be required to show me some respect."

Victoria was shocked at the nerve of the man. How dare he speak to her in such a way. The arrogance, why he was no more than a puffed up cockalorum! (a self important strutting little man)

Before she could have the chance to cut him down to size and deflate his ego, her Uncle, King Leopold, suddenly appeared looking very pleased with himself as he waved a piece of paper in the air.

"Ah Victoria, My Dear!" he announced "I am so glad to see you, I have some wonderful news!"

Victoria turned towards him, her cheeks flushed from her encounter with Conroy.

"What is it Uncle?" she asked impatiently.

"I have just received word." said Leopold beaming from ear to ear "Prince Albert is arriving here on Monday. Is that not the very best of news?"

Victoria might as well have been shot through the heart with a crossbow. Her chest felt as if it were about to explode. She almost felt she might pass out altogether if it were not for her determination to thwart the two gawping idiots before her. Instead she turned on her heels and began to walk away as calmly as she possibly could, with Dash in pursuit. She just prayed that her tears would not begin to fall before she reached the sanctuary of her bedchamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when Victoria thought life could not get any worse, up pops Leopold with news of Prince Albert's arrival. Testing times are ahead it seems!
> 
> As always I appreciate your feedback - Thank You.


	13. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne welcomes visitors to Brocket Hall as he recovers from his bout of ill health and Emma is charged with breaking the news of Prince Albert's imminent arrival. Conroy and Leopold's plans have taken a blow but they are more than certain that Albert will turn the tide in their favour yet again. A beleaguered Victoria finds a welcome ally and friend in Miss Nell Skerrett.

"That is a very impressive basket, I must say William!"

The Duke of Wellington was extremely taken with the large variety of fruits on offer as he hovered in front of the table where the wicker construction lay. Melbourne was sitting in an armchair, wearing a rather splendid burgundy and gold dressing gown. His feet were resting on a stool and he was gaining some amusement from the Duke's behaviour.

"It was a gift from my Sister Emily" he said "she came to see me yesterday."

"Rather magnificent eh?" marvelled Wellington, totally mesmerised.

A smile flickered across Melbourne's face as he knew full well what the Duke wanted.

"Help yourself Arthur." he offered

"Oh no William, I couldn't possibly!"

"I insist. There is far too much just for me."

The Duke suddenly looked very happy indeed.

"Well, perhaps just a few grapes." he said helping himself to a large bunch before seating himself opposite Melbourne.

"It is very good of you to come Arthur. Brocket Hall is honoured, as am I."

"Least I could do Dear Boy." replied Wellington as he wiped the grape juice from his chin "I have always loved this place you know, something rather special about it."

"Yes, I think so too."

"You are not missing anything in the House William. Usual squabbling and petty-minded hoo-ha"

"The perils of politics Arthur." laughed Melbourne "I have never had such an inflated opinion of myself to think that Parliament would come to a grinding halt in my absence."

"You are quite right too." nodded Wellington "One day soon we will all be yesterday's news and a new batch of politicians will take our places. It's no good believing otherwise."

"That day may come sooner for me."

The Duke looked at Melbourne and arched an eyebrow.

"Have you something to tell me William?" he asked, intrigued.

"Not really." replied Melbourne, sitting forward in his chair. "Nothing in an official capacity but you know the Whigs have only a slender majority and we have been defeated on several bills recently. I am being practical, that is all."

"You have survived worse in your time." reminded Wellington "Unless, you are considering leaving politics altogether?"

"What makes you ask that?"

Wellington grinned as he polished off the last grape.

"Your love affair with the Queen perhaps?"

Melbourne held up a restraining hand and looked to the door of the Sitting Room, which was slightly open.

"Please Arthur." he implored "Keep your voice down!"

The Duke chuckled at Melbourne's discomfort.

"Well, you certainly could not remain Prime Minister could you? Not if...…."

"I married her?" said Melbourne finishing the sentence for him.

"Exactly!"

"I thought you found the idea preposterous?"

"In a way I do William." confirmed Wellington "but what I think is not really the issue here, is it?"

Melbourne sank back into his chair and sighed.

"You know how highly I value your opinion." he said "I am well aware that I should do the right thing, put duty before everything else and walk away from her."

"Then why don't you?"

"Don't believe for one moment that I haven't tried Arthur. I have lost count of the times that I have told myself that it cannot be, no matter how much I or Victoria want it. I resolve to walk away and then, I see her once more and all my good intentions desert me."

Wellington scratched his head ruefully.

"I do understand William." he sympathised. "She a damn fine looking young woman. I may be an old fool myself but I can see what the attraction is."

"It's more than that Arthur" confided Melbourne "Everything about her captivates me."

"In that case, you have a decision to make."

"If it came down to it, would you oppose a union between us?" asked Melbourne seriously

"It would not be my decision William."

"Not entirely but as a highly respected senior figure in the Tory Party, you would carry a great degree of authority."

Wellington thought for a moment and considered his answer.

"I have my misgivings about all this, as you well know William" he finally conceded "however, if you are determined to go down this path, then you can count on my support. Tradition and all that apart, I honestly do not believe the Queen could choose a finer husband than you. I will do all I can, as long as you both fully realise the opposition you are going to face?"

"Neither of us underestimate it for one minute."

"Good. Because there are those who will come for you William, some within her own family, I am sure."

Melbourne nodded. He knew very well the people he must be wary of.

"It has already begun Arthur. " he said "but I am more than ready to fight for her."

"You will need to get your strength back as soon as possible then." said the Duke with a smile.

Melbourne stood up from his armchair and stretched his hand across to the old warhorse.

"Thank You Arthur." he said with genuine gratitude "I am very grateful for your support and your friendship."

Wellington shook Melbourne's hand firmly.

"I'm delighted to be of help My Boy." he said, nodding his confirmation whilst at the same time, pointing towards the splendid fruit basket. "Now, do you think I could try one of those rather magnificent apples?"

 

 

 

Large clouds of cigar smoke were spreading across the Dining Room as King Leopold and Sir John Conroy enjoyed a post-lunch Corona. They were quite alone and free to talk openly.

"I have to say, I was rather disappointed over the Beaumont fiasco." said Leopold admiring the large glass of Port before him.

"I wasn't too happy myself. " replied Conroy sarcastically "How could I have known the drunken fool could not be trusted?"

"Did he say why he changed his mind?"

"No."

"Well, perhaps you should have researched him more thoroughly beforehand."

"There was not time!" snapped Conroy defensively "We did not exactly have a plethora of pending divorces to choose from."

Leopold took a large gulp of his port and sighed.

"I cannot for the life of me think why you still paid him, when he did not even keep his part of the bargain."

"I had no choice." insisted Conroy "I could not risk him talking to Melbourne or mentioning our names."

Leopold sat bolt upright in his seat and stared hard at his companion.

"I thought you said my name had been kept out of it?" he shrieked

"It was, but it would not take very much for Beaumont to associate you with me. He may be a drunkard but he's not a complete fool!"

"What a mess!" said Leopold puffing out a cloud of smoke "Thank goodness Albert is arriving on Monday."

Conroy began to chuckle, very much amused by the prospect.

"Did you see little Vicky's face when you told her the news?" he sneered.

The Belgian King too began to laugh.

"Oh yes, I think she realised that her days of being rude to us and ordering us about will soon be coming to an end."

"You have not forgotten your promise to me have you?"

"Do not worry Sir John." assured Leopold "When Victoria is constantly occupied with bearing Albert's children, she will not have time to be Queen. He will keep her in her rightful place and it shall be our duty to attend to all matters of state business."

"Good" said Conroy, exhaling clouds of cigar smoke "I am more than ready."

 

 

 

Lady Emma Portman had set off very early from the Palace to make the five hour journey to Brocket Hall. She had been delighted when word has arrived to say Lord Melbourne would be pleased to see her and she was very much looking forward to being in his company once again. She would not be wholly satisfied however, until she saw him and knew he was well on the way to a full recovery. She had been so very worried about him since he collapsed before her eyes. She had relived the moment many times and the thought of it still haunted her. Before she left London, Victoria had impressed upon her that she was to convey to William just how much the Queen had missed him and that it was her dearest wish to be reunited with him very soon. She had given Emma a letter to give to him also. The hardest part that Emma must face however, was informing him of Prince Albert's imminent arrival. This was not something she was looking forward to at all.

As her carriage came to a halt on the gravel drive, a Footman opened the door and helped her down, where she was met by the Butler. She was shown straight to the Sitting Room where Lord Melbourne was waiting. He stood up to greet her and his face was lit with a generous smile.

"Thank You for coming Emma." he said planting a soft kiss on her cheek. He looked very handsome in his burgundy and gold dressing gown and he smelled wonderfully of fresh soap and sandalwood.

"I am so glad to see you William" she blushed "and looking so very much better than at our last meeting."

Motioning her to sit down opposite his armchair, Melbourne smiled and said

"I am feeling much better Thank You."

"I was so pleased to hear that you were well enough to receive visitors."

"Yes, my Sister Emily was here yesterday and The Duke of Wellington only left just under an hour ago."

"I hope you are not too tired William?"

"Not at all" he replied cheerfully "I want to hear all your news."

Emma smiled but she still required some more information to put her mind at rest.

"Are you taking food again?"

"Yes, but I do have to ask, just how much chicken soup can one man eat?"

Emma laughed, happy to see his sense of humour had not been diminished.

"As much as you need to William." she said firmly "You must follow all Doctor Argyle's instructions. You gave us all quite a fright, you know?"

Melbourne nodded and suddenly looked very serious for a moment.

"Before we continue" he said "I want to say something to you Emma. That night's events are rather hazy but if I said anything at all to offend you, I want to offer my sincere apologies. I do recall being somewhat confused but I have no excuse for bad behaviour."

Emma's heart just melted at these words. Her eyes misted and a lump came to her throat.

"Dear William" she said "do not concern yourself. I was not offended by anything you said. I could clearly see that you were ill and you were not yourself. All I want is for you to get better as soon as possible. We all miss you in London."

"All?

Emma gave a knowing smile as she was certain of the people to whom he was referring.

"You are loved by a great many people William and you should know it by now."

"I don't know if I would go as far as to say that." he challenged "but I have been rather overwhelmed by the volume of good wishes I have received."

"Well, there we are!" said Emma triumphantly "Proof, as if proof were needed, that you are thought of very highly."

Further conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a young Footman bearing a large tray laden with tea, sandwiches and cakes.

"I hope you are hungry?" said Melbourne rather surprised by the amount of food on offer.

"The journey has given me quite an appetite" confirmed Emma, impressed by the tray's contents "I will only eat however, if you eat something too William."

Melbourne frowned but finally agreed, mainly to pacify his guest more than anything else. He was very keen to discuss Victoria and this had been on his mind since Emma's arrival. As she poured tea for them both, he posed the question he had been longing to ask since she walked into the room.

"How is the Queen?"

Emma handed him a cup and saucer and looked directly into his eyes.

"She's missing you desperately William." she said "she asked me to impress upon you how dearly she wishes to be reunited with you very soon."

Melbourne felt both joy and pain at the same time hearing these words. Joy that Victoria's love for him still burned as brightly as ever and pain, because he had been parted from her and had not been at her side to comfort and support her.

"She has been constantly in my thoughts Emma" he said "I am so very sorry for the worry and distress I have caused her through all this."

"She does not blame you at all William."

"I am planning to return to London next week." he announced "We will be able to discuss everything properly and hopefully, make some important decisions."

Emma's heart began to beat a little faster. What decisions was he speaking of and was he really well enough to return to the stress and strains of London life?

"What does Doctor Argyle have to say about that?" she asked pointedly

Melbourne waved his hand impatiently and sighed.

"Argyle is a good man but he fusses far too much. I have taken his advice and his foul tasting medicine. I think I should be the one to decide when it is time for me to return to London.

"You should not rush into anything William. By that, I mean anything."

Melbourne looked at her quizzically. There was something she was keeping from him, he was sure.

"I have know you long enough Emma to tell when you are hiding something from me."

Emma's cheeks flushed and she tried to hide her discomfort by drinking from her tea cup.

"I want you to remain calm William" she warned "Think of your health."

At this, Melbourne rose from his chair and looked down at his guest.

"I don't like the sound of this at all." he said, his face etched with worry.

"Alright, aright. Please sit down and I will tell you."

Reluctantly, he sank back down into his armchair but kept his bright green eyes firmly on Emma.

"We were only told of this yesterday" she began nervously "Prince Albert is arriving at the Palace on Monday."

Melbourne looked as if he been struck with a thunderbolt.

"I thought he was not due to arrive for several weeks yet?" he uttered.

"He wasn't. It seems that King Leopold is behind his early arrival."

"Leopold!" snapped Melbourne as if the name was poison to him.

"Victoria is extremely unhappy about it."

"With good reason. They are attempting to back her into a corner and force her into marriage with him."

"Well, I suppose we knew it was coming." Emma sighed.

"Oh yes!" agreed Melbourne "We have heard nothing else but Albert this and Albert that. Leopold has not allowed us to forget that Prince Albert would be coming!"

Emma could not help but laugh as Melbourne delivered the last part of the sentence. He mimicked the Belgian King's accent to perfection.

"This is not a subject for humour Emma." he scolded with a straight face.

"I am sorry William" she giggled "but you sounded just like Leopold, it was too good!"

"I am glad I have amused you." he replied haughtily.

Emma did her best to stifle any further mirth as she could see her dear friend was finding the news of Prince Albert difficult to take. 

"I have never met him" continued Melbourne "I know absolutely nothing about the man, yet I detest him already. He represents the most serious barrier to my future happiness and whilst, I know that should not hold any importance above all else, right at this moment, it is all I can think of."

"You want to marry Victoria." said Emma. It was a rhetorical question.

"I do." he replied "Though I have no right to expect it, I do."

"Victoria wants to marry you more than anything in the world William. I know that without a doubt. She would follow you to the ends of the earth."

Melbourne leaned forward and pressed his hand on top of Emma's.

"If I thought it was going to be difficult before" he said softly "it will be impossible with Albert at the Palace."

"It only becomes impossible if you allow it to be. Victoria loves you, she does not want to marry Albert."

"Then I must not allow it. I must fight for her."

The two friends stood up and embraced. Emma hugged him tightly, tears forming in her eyes. She did her best to fight them back before releasing him and returning to her seat."

"Now!" she said clearing her throat "I have something for you from the Queen."

She handed him an envelope with the unmistakeable handwriting of Victoria across the front. It said simply - To Lord M.

He took it and held it closely to his chest for a moment. His heart swelled with love and he had never felt so deeply his passion for his beloved Queen. Yes, he told himself with renewed vigour, he would fight for her. There was no doubt in his mind. He would fight for her to the bitter end.

Nell Skerrett always instinctively knew when the Queen was not happy. It was a skill she had acquired since becoming her Ladies Maid and Dresser. She almost felt she had run the whole gamut of emotions with the young Monarch, whether it was joy, happiness, sorrow or despair and she always tried to be sensitive to whichever one was affecting Her Majesty at any particular time. Tonight, it appeared to be a mixture of both sorrow and despair with an added element of pain thrown in for good measure. Victoria was very quiet as Skerrett helped her into her night clothes and she remained so, as long strokes were drawn through her hair with a brush.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" Skerrett finally enquired.

"No" replied Victoria honestly "I am not."

"I am so sorry to hear that Ma'am. Is there anything at all I can do?"

"Thank You for asking Skerrett." replied the Queen expelling a deep sigh "but I'm afraid it is a very complicated matter that troubles me."

Skerrett was not quite sure what to say next but before she could think of anything, Victoria turned on the chair she was sitting upon, and faced her.

"Do you believe that a woman should only marry for love Skerrett?"

"I do Ma'am" the young woman replied without hesitation "though I know that isn't always the case."

"I would find it intolerable to be tied to a man whom I did not love." said Victoria firmly

"I have romantic tendencies myself Ma'am." agreed Skerrett "I do not believe I could marry for convenience."

"Or out of duty?"

"Certainly not Ma'am."

Victoria stood up and walked to the full length mirror. She took a few moments to gaze at her own reflection before turning back to Skerrett once again.

"I am expected to marry a man that I barely know." she said with revulsion "A Man I have no feelings for whatsoever, a man who is arriving here on Monday."

Skerrett lowered her eyes as there had been a great deal of talk below stairs about the impending arrival of Prince Albert of Saxe Coburg. There was always a great deal of talk below stairs about a great many things. For her part, Skerrett was the very height of discretion and refused to be drawn into gossip. She would never discuss anything that had passed between herself and the Queen. For one thing, she found all the speculation quite tedious and disloyal and for another, she wanted to prove herself as a trusted, dedicated and valued servant to Victoria. 

"Surely Ma'am, you cannot be forced to marry against your wishes?"

Victoria held back her flowing hair from her face and shook her head.

"That is true." she said "but I am being put under relentless pressure to do so. It would appear that I am not allowed to make my own choice in this and now, the very man I am trying to avoid, is going to be here at the Palace following me around like a puppy."

"Oh Ma'am, I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help you."

"You do help me Skerrett. You are a great help to me because you listen. There are not many around me that do that. Lady Portman and of course Lord Melbourne being the exceptions."

Skerrett noticed that Victoria's eyes glowed at the very mention of her Prime Minister's name. There had been a great deal of talk about him below stairs too. Most of the female servants remarked on how handsome he was and some lingered by windows if the opportunity arose, to see him dismount from his horse. The main topic of gossip however, was the amount of time he spent in the Queen's company.

"Pardon my forwardness Ma'am, but I am sure Lord Melbourne would not allow you to be bullied into marrying against your will."

Victoria breathed in deeply. Just the mention of him made her feel a warm glow inside and a longing to see him once again.

"No he would not Skerrett." she replied, at once deciding that she was going to be open and honest. She was tired of keeping secrets. "You see, the reason I cannot possibly consider marriage to Prince Albert, is because I am deeply in love with Lord Melbourne and I wish to marry him."

The Queen's Dresser had not been expecting such a frank admission and let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Oh!" she said simply "I see."

"Have I shocked you Skerrett?"

"No Ma'am, not at all. It's just that I, erm, I just...…"

"I have shocked you!" Victoria began to giggle.

Skerrett giggled too, she just could not help it and for that delightful moment, they were just like two ordinary young women discussing the latest handsome beau of the moment.

"I actually think it is rather wonderful Ma'am" continued Skerrett, composing herself. "He is very handsome Ma'am."

"Yes, he is isn't he?" squealed Victoria with glee "And Of course he feels the same way about me too."

"Then, I cannot see why you are so worried Ma'am. You must explain to Prince Albert that he has made a wasted journey and then you marry Lord Melbourne - it's quite simple!"

Victoria had to smile again at Skerrett's uncomplicated view of the matter. She wished it was really that easy.

"Unfortunately, there is rather more to it than that." she lamented "My family and others will oppose our wish to marry. Lord Melbourne is somewhat older than I am and he is not of Royal blood. They will use this against him because they want me to marry Albert and be a Queen In name only, whilst they wield the power. Left to them, I would be nothing but a brood mare, locked away in the Nursery producing heirs to the Throne."

"Oh Ma'am!" cried Skerrett, genuinely shocked "That is terrible!"

"Lord M is the only man who has treated me as a Queen from the very beginning. He has advised me and given me invaluable help but never once has he talked down to me or patronised me. He listened and believed in me when no-one else did and he has given me so much confidence and strength. Without him, I am sure I would not have survived."

Skerrett looked at Victoria and smiled as she felt her heart swell.

"You love him very much Ma'am." she said with surety 

"Yes, I do."

"Then do not allow anything to come between you Ma'am. Whatever anyone may say, you have the right to choose your own husband and you have the right to be happy. If you want Lord Melbourne, then fight for him."

Victoria suddenly gave a beaming smile and she felt a surge of new resolve and determination. Skerrett's simple words had put everything into perspective. Yes, of course she wanted Lord Melbourne, more than she has ever wanted anything in her life before. If that was the case, she must be prepared to fight for him, fight to the bitter end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Victoria and William are determined to fight for one another - they will certainly have a fight on their hands with Conroy and Leopold. It's going to get messy!


	14. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne is feeling much better and he is delighted when he receives an invitation from the Queen. Leopold is looking forward to Prince Albert's arrival but when he hears of Victoria's plans, he is less than pleased. Albert is instantly captivated by the young Queen but is disappointed to find that he has a serious rival for her love whom his Uncle has conveniently kept secret from him.

Doctor Argyle was pacing up and down the floor of the Library at Brocket Hall with a look of consternation on his face. He had arrived early on Monday morning to see how his patient was progressing, only to be told that Lord Melbourne had gone out to ride. This news had not been greeted with enthusiasm by the good Doctor and he was quite ill tempered by the time Melbourne returned, slightly out of breath, his cheeks glowing a rosy hue.

"Good Morning Argyle" he said with a cheerful smile "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

Argyle shuffled his feet uncomfortably and frowned.

"Evidently!" he scolded "and I was not expecting to see you up, dressed and back from riding your horse."

Melbourne took on the look of a naughty boy caught with his hand in the biscuit tin.

"I am feeling much better." he offered

"That may well be but it would be very foolish of you to try and do too much, too soon. When I prescribed full rest, that is exactly what I meant."

"I cannot sit around forever."

"It has only been a week Lord Melbourne" reminded Argyle impatiently

Melbourne was not used to his Physician being so forthright and he attempted a diverting tactic.

"Can I offer you some coffee?" he said "I was just about to...…."

"No thank you!" snapped Argyle "I did not come here to drink coffee, I came to see my patient."

Melbourne felt his hackles immediately rise. He was grateful to Argyle for his medical advice and for the care he had shown him, but he was damned if he was going to be treated like a child.

"I have very good reasons to be back in London as soon as possible." he began, as tactfully as he could muster.

"I am sure the affairs of Parliament can manage at least one more week without you Prime Minister?"

Melbourne raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh, I am certain they can." he said "I was referring to more personal matters than professional."

Argyle looked puzzled and wondered if he should enquire further on these personal matters. However, he thought better of it.

"Are you sure you will not join me for coffee?" insisted Melbourne, determined to lighten the Doctor's mood.

"Erm, I, I, yes, yes, I will. Thank You."

A short time later, as they sat opposite each other, Argyle took the opportunity to mention something he had observed on the night Melbourne was taken ill.

"As Tipton and I got you into bed, I noticed that those marks on your side had practically disappeared. I take it that they did not cause you any further trouble?"

"No" replied Melbourne, wondering what Argyle would have made of his recent return trip to the woods, in search of answers.

"I suppose it will remain a mystery then" said the Doctor "we shall never know what or who attacked you that night."

Melbourne nodded and drained his coffee cup.

"Best forgotten for now, I believe." he said, even though he had far from forgotten the experience and the fact it remained a mystery was a source of irritation to him. He did not like unanswered questions.

A further diversion came by way of the arrival of a servant bearing a silver tray on which a letter was carefully placed. He presented it straight to Lord Melbourne, bowed and then left the room again. Melbourne was delighted to see that it was written in the Queen's hand. He suddenly wished Argyle had not stayed for coffee but he was not going to allow the Doctor's presence to prevent him opening the correspondence immediately. His green eyes positively sparkled as he read the lines and took in the message Victoria had sent to him. It brought an instant smile to his face.

"Something of which you will approve Argyle." he announced "The Queen has invited me to Windsor. She is travelling there tomorrow with some family members and would like me to join them."

"I see" said the Doctor enthusiastically "That sounds like a splendid idea!"

"I think so too." agreed Melbourne, relishing what a clever girl Victoria was. No doubt Prince Albert would be part of the travelling party but at Windsor it would be so much easier for her to escape him. It would also not be unreasonable to have Melbourne there, a place where he could further recover his strength and also be in communication with the Queen in his capacity as Prime Minister. Oh, how he loved this amazing, clever woman.

"Just a minute though" said Argyle, cutting through Melbourne's joy. "What about London, you were eager to return there for personal reasons?"

Melbourne stood up and folded the letter before carefully placing it into the inside pocket of his coat.

"London has suddenly lost it's attraction Doctor" he said confidently "but I do believe I will find exactly what I am looking for at Windsor."

Argyle scratched his head in puzzlement. In all the time he had known Lord Melbourne, he had always found him to be a straight talker but today he was struggling to comprehend the meaning behind his words. Nevertheless, the Doctor was content to let the matter lie without any further questioning on his part. Anything which put his patient in such a good mood, as this letter obviously had, must be of benefit to Melbourne's health. How could Argyle possibly not approve?

 

 

 

King Leopold was wandering the corridors of the Palace like some lost tormented soul. He was impatiently waiting for the arrival of Prince Albert but had been most disconcerted by the Duchess and the latest news she had to impart. Now he was in search of his Niece, who with her contrary nature, he was sure, was intent on bringing about his early demise. Queen or no Queen, she would feel his wrath. The young woman must to be told.

"Victoria!" he yelled upon entering the Sitting Room where she was having a quiet conversation with Lady Emma Portman. "What is all this I am hearing about travelling to Windsor?"

The Queen looked up, impatient at his rudeness.

"What have you been hearing Uncle?" she said through gritted teeth.

"That we are leaving tomorrow. Surely, that cannot be right?"

"Why not?"

Leopold took a deep breath and glared at his strong willed Niece.

"Because Albert is arriving this afternoon, as you well know and we should really allow him at least a few days in London first."

"Very well." said Victoria calmly "Albert can stay in London and if you wish, you can stay here too. I am sure the rest of us will enjoy Windsor just the same."

Emma turned her face away to hide the fact that she was stifling a smile. All the while, the frown lines across Leopold's forehead grew deeper.

"Victoria, I do believe you are doing this on purpose" he growled "Albert is specifically coming here to see you. It would be utterly ridiculous for him to be here in London whilst you are in Windsor!"

"I did not invite him here Uncle, you did. You must do whatever you see fit but I tell you now, tomorrow I am going to Windsor"

Leopold's temper was rising so much that he was almost ready to stamp his feet.

"It is impossible to talk to you when you are in this mood" he snapped "I do hope your demeaner improves by the time Albert arrives. You do wish to make a favourable impression, don't you?"

This was about as much as Victoria was willing to take and she walked across the floor to stand before her Uncle and looked him straight in the eye.

"I have no interest in giving any impression at all" she said defiantly "I shall receive Albert at dinner this evening. Tomorrow, I travel to Windsor. If you wish to join me, that is your choice, as it is Albert's. Now if you will excuse me, I have final arrangements to make."

At that both the Queen and Emma left the room leaving Leopold alone and open-mouthed. He felt insulted, he felt indignant and defied but most of all he was bitterly disappointed that Victoria was stubbornly refusing to go along with his plan for her marriage to her Cousin Albert. Had he actually known that Lord Melbourne was one of the invited guests at Windsor, Leopold might even have reached the point of spontaneous self-combustion.

 

 

 

He was more handsome than she remembered. Tall, slim and his clothes fitted him with a certain grace and elegance. Dashing was how Emma had described him at first sight and Victoria supposed that it was true to some extent. His pale blue eyes and brown hair, which flopped down over his brow had a boyish charm and his softly spoken words were polite and reverent. However, compared to William Lamb the 2nd Viscount Melbourne, Prince Albert was a skinny immature boy with a clipped German accent. He was of course behaving in the most correct manner. He was attentive and engaging and he was doing his best to hang onto Victoria's every word. He barely let his gaze be diverted from her and was surely exhibiting every quality a woman could possible want in a future husband. Victoria nevertheless, was bored witless and spent most of the time wanting dinner to be over. All she could concentrate on, was being reunited with William at Windsor. Oh, how she longed to see him again, to be in the same room as him, to touch him. Despite the fact that she had made up her mind she would instinctively hate Albert on sight, he was not making it too easy for her. In truth he had not put a foot out of place since he arrived and this made it very hard for her to be aloof with him let alone horrid. Leopold must have trained him well, prepared him for what was to come due to, what he would call, her single minded nature. She wanted him to go back to Saxe-Coburg as swiftly as he had arrived at the Palace but Victoria had to admit that this aim would be difficult to achieve with his current modus operandi. The main comfort she derived was from the fact that Albert mostly adopted a very serious and miserable facial expression. She could not possibly consider marriage to one so stone-faced, not she who loved to laugh and giggle and took delight in Lord Melbourne's wit and sense of humour. 

As Victoria sat at the head of the table, letting most of the conversation wash over her, she pictured Lord Melbourne's face and breathed a sigh as she drowned in the green of his eyes, delighted in the soft curls of his hair, melted at the thought of his mouth upon hers. Her passionate thoughts however, were brought to an abrupt end by the sound of Leopold's raised voice.

"I am very disappointed that your Brother Ernst could not make the journey with you Albert."

The Prince dabbed at his lips with a napkin and nodded.

"I would have welcomed his company Uncle." he said "but Ernst was required to stay in Saxe-Coburg on a personal matter."

"Really?" enquired Victoria, her curiosity getting the better of her "Are we allowed to know the nature of this personal matter?"

The Duchess, who was seated opposite Sir John Conroy, gave an awkward cough.

"Perhaps Albert does not wish to discuss it now." she said much to her Daughter's annoyance.

"Not at all" replied Albert with a half smile "I will not go into too much detail but Ernst and a certain lady have things to discuss."

Leopold gave a hearty and somewhat vulgar laugh.

"That boy!" he cried with glee "He is such a one for the ladies."

Victoria frowned and gave her Uncle a look of pure disgust.

"That is hardly something to celebrate." she snapped

"I am not celebrating anything - yet!" said Leopold, winking in the young Prince's direction.

The Duchess was feeling even more uncomfortable with the current discussion.

"Some subjects are unsuitable for the dinner table" she remonstrated, whilst Conroy gave her a look of disdain before turning his attention back to Albert.

"I do hope you are not too put out by us rushing you off to Windsor tomorrow?" he asked "You have barely had time to settle after your long journey."

"On the contrary Sir John, I am very much looking forward to visiting Windsor. It has always been an ambition of mine to go there."

"I still do not understand the urgency." grumbled Leopold stubbornly "A week here in London would have been preferable."

Victoria glared at him, willing him to stop talking.

"We have spoken about this Uncle." she said firmly "The subject is now closed."

Albert now knew that he had not been mistaken earlier. There was definitely an undercurrent of tension and all was not well between Victoria and the rest of her family. It was not the reception he had been expecting. From his Uncle's letters he had been led to believe that everything in the garden was rosy. He decide to change the subject, hoping it would brighten the mood.

"I do hope you will play for us after dinner" he said looking directly at Victoria "I hear that you have become very accomplished?"

"Do not believe everything you hear Cousin" she replied pointedly

At this he let out a forced laugh and it struck him that this young, obviously independent woman would be no easy proposition. If he was going to win her over, he would have to work very hard indeed.

In her usual way, the Duchess missed the undertone of the conversation and smiled sweetly.

"Victoria is being far too modest Albert." she said "If not tonight, I am sure she will oblige you by playing for us at Windsor."

"Perhaps." said Victoria "We shall see."

"Albert himself is a very fine pianist." interjected Leopold "We can look forward to hearing him play too."

"So, you are coming with us then Uncle?" quipped Victoria, knowing full well it would annoy him.

"Of course!" he replied tersely "How could I miss a family gathering at Windsor?"

Conroy was smirking as the wine began to take effect. 

"Not quite all family" he said "You have invited Lady Portman have you not?"

Victoria resented his inference as Emma was like a Sister to her. How dare he question who should be invited to Windsor.

"Oh, I am sorry Sir John." she said "I thought you were referring to yourself, after all, you are not a member of my family."

"Drina!" cried the Duchess "That was quite uncalled for."

"Do not worry yourself Duchess." said Conroy "I am becoming quite accustomed to insults."

Victoria's temper was rising. She was becoming so sick of Conroy's sarcastic remarks and his provocation.

"How have you been insulted?" she challenged "I merely stated a fact. You are not a family member."

king Leopold held up two restraining hands.

"Please, Victoria. Let us not argue in front of our guest."

"Why not? He should know the truth of the matter. He should know exactly what he has come to."

The Duchess now had her silk handkerchief up to her mouth which was a sure sign of impending doom. Meanwhile, Albert looked dazed and confused and wondered if he was in some bizarre nightmare. This was not at all what he had been expecting. Victoria was now in full flow and really did not care anymore what happened. She felt bold and confident and she was going to tell the truth.

"I might as well inform you all now" she began "whilst we are being frank. I have invited Lord Melbourne to join us at Windsor."

There was a sudden silence in the room that lasted at least until Leopold regathered his senses and gave his response.

"What?" he screeched "You have invited Melbourne?"

"Oh Drina?" sobbed the Duchess "What on earth were you thinking of?"

To everyone's amazement, Albert's face lit up with a smile.

"I would very much like to meet Lord Melbourne." he said as if excited by the prospect.

"Albert - be quiet!" yelled Leopold, his face as black as thunder.

Conroy sat back in his chair and took another large mouthful of wine. He was prepared to let them all get on with it. It did not surprise him in the least to hear Victoria's announcement. It was just the sort of thing he had come to expect from the little madam but by God, she would soon learn her lesson if he had anything to do with it. She would learn it the hard way and he would be there to enjoy it, that was for sure.

"How can it be appropriate for Lord Melbourne to come to Windsor?" insisted Leopold "He has been the subject of recent scandal, you should be distancing yourself from him, not inviting him as a house guest!"

"I must remind you Uncle that Lord Melbourne has been fully vindicated and is totally innocent of any wrongdoing. You are aware of this I think but you are choosing to be vindictive and spiteful."

"I am trying to protect you My Dear, if you would only allow me to."

Victoria laughed and shook her head

"I require no protection from Lord M." she said "He is the finest man I have ever known. I have never felt more safe than when I am with him."

Albert looked at her and a sinking feeling radiated from the pit of his stomach. His instincts told him that there was something very wrong about all this.

"You call him Lord M?" he muttered, unable to keep the sadness from his voice.

Victoria ignored him and kept her eyes firmly fixed upon her Uncle.

"Lord Melbourne is still my Prime Minister." she continued "I have invited him to Windsor so that we may discuss the affairs of the Country whilst also giving him the opportunity to fully recover from his recent illness."

Leopold was intent on inflaming the situation even further.

"So Windsor is to become a haven for sick old men, is it?" he snapped

Victoria would have quite happily slapped his face there and then but she was determined that he would not reduce her to a screaming, shouting wreck. They would not break her, they would not win. Instead she made her way calmly to the Dining Room doors and turned briefly to inform them all that she was retiring for the evening. As the Footman closed the doors behind her, the room was left in shocked silence once more. Albert had stood up hastily and had made an awkward bow as Victoria had left abruptly. He was not sure just what he had witnessed but by far it had been one of the strangest meals he had attended in a long time. His Uncle had written to him so many times assuring him that the Queen was very excited at the prospect of his visit and that he had every reason to be optimistic for the future. Right now, sat in this Dining Room, with the Duchess sobbing, Leopold seething and Conroy greedily consuming wine, Albert did not feel optimistic at all. He had not even been in London for one day and now he was hit with the realisation that Victoria was not interested in him in the slightest. A short time in her company had left him captivated and he could quite easily see how he could fall in love with her very quickly. Nevertheless, a sense of hopelessness was securing itself very firmly to him and he could not for the life of him shake it off. For some reason he had yet to fathom, he could not help but feel it had something to do with a certain gentleman named Melbourne.

 

 

 

 

A short time later, Albert waved away brandy in favour of coffee and watched as Conroy filled two large glasses with the amber coloured liquid. The three men were now sitting alone as all remnants of a possible pleasant evening had disappeared with Victoria, soon followed by the Duchess claiming to be affected by one of her sickly headaches.

"She is obsessed with the man!" snapped Leopold furiously "It is quite ridiculous"

Albert was less than thrilled with this announcement. It seemed that the truth was finally becoming apparent, aided by the haze of alcohol.

"An infatuation you neglected to inform me of Uncle." he said pointedly

"You have nothing to fear from Melbourne." said Conroy haughtily

"Oh, really?"

"No. You are a young Prince of royal blood with far more to offer a Queen than some old jaded Prime Minister."

"Forgive me Sir John" said Albert struggling to hold onto his composure "but It is quite obvious that is not how Victoria sees him."

Leopold waved his hand theatrically and put down his glass.

"Victoria must learn that her future does not lie with a man old enough to be her Father." he said firmly "You must show her the error of her ways Albert."

"And how am I supposed to do that Uncle?"

"For goodness sake! - hardly anything in this life is worth having, if it is gained easily My Boy"

"I am sorry Uncle but you talk of Lord Melbourne as if he were some old man in his dotage, but my feelings from what I have experienced so far, is that this is very far from the truth."

"Why are you worrying about Melbourne?" snapped Conroy who was by now feeling very relaxed after his large consumption of alcohol. "All you need to do, is focus your attention on getting close to Victoria by spending as much time as possible with her. If you do that, she will soon see the attraction and benefit of a younger man."

Albert shook his head incredulously

"Surely age is not the only consideration." he said "Would it not be helpful if she actually liked me?"

Leopold pursed his lips and looked at his nephew through narrowed eyes.

"I would appreciate it Albert if you did not take that tone. Sir John and I are trying to help you."

"I was unaware that I had a rival for Victoria's hand, Uncle." said Albert in a solemn voice "I knew she had a close relationship with her Prime Minister - but romance?"

"You cannot lose your nerve now Albert." insisted Leopold "You must meet this battle head on and you must win!"

"What would you have me do - challenge him to a duel?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"This whole situation is ridiculous" snorted Albert indignantly "You were very spare with the details when you invited me here Uncle. You told me that Victoria was very keen to welcome me and that she was very much looking forward to my arrival. Now, I find this is not the case at all. She was polite to me, pleasant even but it is quite clear that she has no real interest in me and never will have."

Leopold rose from his seat and crossed to his nephew, putting a consoling arm around the young man's shoulders.

"Come now." he soothed "You are giving up way too soon. I did not say it would be easy but you must fight for her. Not in any physical way, of course but by using your intellect and charm."

Conroy huffed out a burst of laughter.

"It's a pity your Brother Ernst could not make the trip." he grinned "I am sure he could have given you a few pointers eh?"

Albert remained grim-faced. He had only recently met Sir John Conroy but there was something about him that just did not sit well.

"I do not need the kind of advice my Brother would offer."

"The main thing is, we must not panic" said Leopold squeezing Albert's arm "You must remember that you have so much more in common with Victoria and you are of similar age."

"I do not believe that age guarantees our compatibility" replied Albert "I would like a wife who holds at least a modicum of affection for me, not one who is thinking about another man."

"Albert, will you stop this fixation on Melbourne! He is insignificant. Forget him and concentrate on Victoria."

The young Prince shrugged off his Uncle's arm and rose from his chair.

"I just wish that you had been truthful with me from the start." he argued

"But if I had, you would not have come here. Then where would we be?"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" cried Conroy "Do not take on so, there's good chaps. No problem is insurmountable. We have a common aim and a perfectly attainable one. I am not a gambling man, but I would take short odds on there being a wedding in the not too distant future and I would also wager that you will be the lucky man Albert, who claims Victoria for his bride."

"You make it sound very easy Sir John" muttered Albert, unconvinced.

"He is absolutely right My Boy" agreed Leopold "You must be brave and you must be determined."

Albert watched as the two men once again reached for the brandy decanter. He could not quite believe the situation he now found himself in. Deep down, although he had only been in her company for a few short hours, he knew his interest in Victoria ran deeper than just a few lines on a family tree. He felt so strongly that he wished to make a good impression upon her, that he wanted to prove he was in earnest and would make her a fine husband. However, back in Saxe-Coburg, he had never even considered that he may have a rival for her affections, or more to the point, that he would be coming face to face with the man at Windsor. One thing was for certain, tomorrow was going to be a very interesting and testing day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria cannot wait for Lord M to arrive at Windsor and Albert now knows he has a rival to contend with - sparks will fly no doubt!


	15. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Party travel to Windsor but Victoria's mind is very much on Lord Melbourne as she awaits his arrival. When they finally meet again they are unable to conceal their delight in each other. Meanwhile, Albert is shocked by a confrontation with his Uncle, who does not believe he is trying hard enough to get close to the Queen.

Queen Victoria was very keen to make an early start much to the dismay of King Leopold. He favoured a leisurely breakfast followed by a much more relaxed journey and he could not comprehend what the all fired hurry to leave London was really about. There would of course, only be one winner in the argument and needless to say, the Royal Party arrived at the Windsor Estate by mid-morning and were soon assembled together taking refreshment. Prince Albert had managed to isolate Victoria from the others by following her to a small sofa at the opposite end of the room. Leopold looked on approvingly then sought to gain the attention of his fellow guests attempting to give the young Royals time to converse together alone.

"When are you expecting Lord Melbourne to arrive?" enquired Albert, trying not to allow his curiosity to appear too keen.

Victoria was suspicious of his motives in asking the question but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"This afternoon." she said "He was required to make some arrangements regarding political matters before travelling."

"I am very much looking forward to meeting him."

"Are you?"

Yes, of course. He is the Prime Minister, why would I not want to meet him?"

Victoria looked at the young Prince. It was hard to tell if he was being truthful or if he was just attempting to ingratiate himself with her. Either way, she was on her guard.

"When Lord M does arrive" she began "I will of course, be very busy with him for some time. However Albert, I want you to be at liberty to explore the Estate. Please feel free to come and go as you wish."

Albert smiled but he felt there was a subliminal message in her words. Was she really telling him that he would spend most of his time at Windsor alone?

"Thank You." he replied "I shall look forward to that, but I do hope that we will also be able to spend some time together. I would very much appreciate your perspective of Windsor, along with the opportunity to ride out with you?"

Victoria stifled a sigh and pursed her lips. This was not what she really wanted to hear and she did not intend to spend her time appealing to Albert's ego. Neither did she intend to fall into the trap her Uncle and Conroy were attempting to set for her. Nevertheless, her resolve to dislike her Cousin was beginning to fray at the edges. It was difficult to hate someone who was polite and personable, even someone so serious of countenance as Albert.

"We shall see." was the only crumb of comfort she was willing to offer him at this stage and it satisfied him for now. At least she had not completely ruled anything out.

"I do find it strange although rather endearing too" he ventured "that you refer to your Prime Minister as Lord M?"

One glimpse of Victoria's face immediately told him that he had spoken out of turn and he cursed himself inwardly. She resented the remark as some sort of implication that as an older man, Lord Melbourne should be grateful for the attention of a younger woman. Victoria knew she was hopelessly overthinking Albert's words but she just could not help it.

"How I choose to address my Prime Minister is mine and his business alone Albert." she said sharply putting him in his place.

His cheeks flushed pink at her rebuke and he was shaken by her reaction. His heart sank once again as he realised this was far more serious than he could have ever imagined. Being so defensive could only mean one thing and one thing alone - she was in love with the man.

"I sincerely apologise Your Majesty" he said bowing slightly "I certainly intended no offence."

Victoria knew she had over-reacted and she felt both a little foolish and a little guilty. She was also annoyed with herself for letting her feelings show far too near the surface. She was supposed to holding her cards close, not revealing her hand too soon.

"There is no offence taken Albert." she assured him, trying to brush the moment away. "Come, let us join the others and find out how they intend to spend the rest of the day."

Albert smiled and nodded, when in fact, he had no interest in joining the others at all. He would have been happy to spend the rest of his stay at Windsor in Victoria's company and hers alone. The more he saw her, the deeper he fell and he knew in his own mind he was beyond all help now. The words of his Uncle came back to him from the night before. If he truly wanted her, then he must be prepared to fight for her. If Victoria's obvious affection for Lord Melbourne was anything to go by, Albert would have a major battle on his hands.

 

 

 

At almost three o' clock in the afternoon, Victoria , the Duchess and Emma Portman were all settled and reading quietly. Or at least, that is how it appeared. Victoria had a book before her but she had not read one line. Instead she was furtively glancing from the clock to the doors, her mind set only on Lord Melbourne and his imminent arrival. Taken by surprise, she visibly jumped as Penge finally entered the room to announce that Lord Melbourne had indeed just arrived. Victoria's heart leapt in her chest and she felt both excited and also slightly nauseous. It seemed such a long time since she had seen him despite it being less than two weeks ago and she was giddy with expectation. She could hardly compose herself with the thought that he was here in the same building as her, he would soon be in the same room as her, he would soon be so close to her.

"Please show him in Penge." she said trying to regain her composure despite the tremble in her voice.

Victoria stared intently at the doorway, her breath quickening at the prospect of Melbourne's appearance. Then, he was there, striding purposefully into the room and dropping to one knee before her, kissing her outstretched hand as he had done so many times before. 

"Your Majesty" he said

Victoria gazed at his bowed head and she had the almost uncontrollable urged to run her hands through his soft dark curls, They were calling out for her touch and she was forced to mentally pinch herself to break the spell. He had brought the cold air of the day in with him but his Queen's passion was far from chilly.

"Lord Melbourne " she said in a voice a little higher pitched than she would have preferred "I am so happy to see you, especially looking so well. I have missed you."

He stood up, his tall frame before her and greeted the other ladies present. Victoria was overcome with love for him and she actually believed her heart was fluttering. It pleased her so much to see him fully recovered from his illness as she had been worried that he may not look the same, perhaps thinner and gaunt. She need not have worried, he was as handsome as ever, if not more so.

"Thank You Ma'am" he said acknowledging her good wishes "I am very happy to see you too."

Both the Duchess and Emma were taking particular notice of Victoria's reaction to his arrival , though they both had different reasons for doing so. Victoria realised that she was not hiding her enthusiasm too well and turned to them.

"Mama, Emma" she began "could you please leave us now. Lord Melbourne and I have much to discuss."

It was a command rather than a request and Emma knew exactly what the Queen had in mind. She gently took hold of the Duchess's arm.

"Come along Duchess" she encouraged "We must not stand in the way of the Country's affairs"

"Are we not having tea first?" complained Victoria's Mother unhelpfully.

" We can have our tea in the Library" insisted Emma refusing to let go "There are some books I wish to show you"

Lord Melbourne followed them both to the doorway.

"Thank You Emma" he said with a knowing smile.

"It is so good to see you here William." replied Emma, smiling back at him as she ushered the Duchess out of the room.

As Melbourne closed the doors firmly behind them he turned and rested his tall frame against the woodwork for a moment as he gazed upon the spectacular beauty of the woman before him. Victoria was rooted to the spot, her eyes never leaving his face, her breath quickening as every second passed. Without another word they both rushed towards each other, his hands reaching around her waist, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. Bending his head, their mouths met with such urgency Victoria felt light headed and in such rapture that she might pass out there and then. His kisses were like the most divine feeling she could ever imagine and when she felt his mouth pushing her lips open and his tongue somersaulting against hers, she gave a squeal of delight. When she almost felt she would never breath again he pulled away and then rested his forehead gently against her own.

"Oh William!" panted Victoria "I love you so much"

"My beautiful girl" he responded "I love you."

They began to kiss again, their hunger for each other almost too much to satisfy. Melbourne brought his hands up to cradle her face and she pressed her lips against his, even harder.

"Oh, how I have missed you" she purred "I have been so worried."

"I am here now." he said, tracing his fingers along her neck "I will never leave you again."

She reached up and ran her hands through his soft curls. They felt so good, he felt so good and he smelled so divine. Her touch was affecting him greatly and suddenly he pulled away from her.

"We must stop" he said

"Why must we?"

He stepped back from her, just out of her reach and smoothed down his hair.

"Because if we carry on" he said "I won't be able to."

Victoria broke into a mischievous smile and stepped closer, reaching for him. 

"Good!" she said

"No." insisted Melbourne "Please Victoria , I mean it."

"But I want you so much."

"And I want you more than you can ever know."

She looked away for a moment as if hatching a plan before turning back to him, her eyes blazing like a bewitching temptress.

"I could lock the doors?" she suggested

Melbourne looked at her, shocked by her candour and then he began to laugh.

"In the middle of the afternoon Ma'am?" he said teasing her

For the first time, Victoria suddenly felt embarrassed and she frowned as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Do you think me too forward?" she asked genuinely mortified "Am I too eager?"

"Not at all." soothed Melbourne sensing her disappointment "I love your enthusiasm and your curiosity. It would appear that within that demure exterior, there lies a passionate little tigress. Trust me, our time will come, we just have to be more patient."

"I don't know if I can" complained Victoria, moving towards him and nestling her face against his chest.

"Some things are worth waiting for."

He gently kissed the top of her head and then disengaged himself from her grasp, straightening his coat and necktie which had both fallen into disarray during their passionate embrace.

"Now" he announced "I am just going to step outside for a moment whilst I compose myself and I think you had better tidy you hair and straighten your dress before we call for tea."

Victoria smiled at him and her eyes sparkled with all the love she felt within her heart.

"I have never been so happy!" she cried

"Nor I."

"We are in love William."

Melbourne looked at her, his heart ready to burst with sheer joy.

"Yes Victoria." he said confidently "we are."

 

 

 

Prince Albert had decided that a brisk horse ride was perhaps the best antidote for jealousy. However on his return, he was somewhat put out to be informed by Penge, that the Queen was still in conference with Lord Melbourne. What on earth could they be talking about all this time he wondered. Was the Country about to go to war, had the French invaded the south coast?

His thoughts were broken as a testy King Leopold joined him in the Great Vestibule.

"Why have you been wasting time riding a horse when you should be with Victoria?"

"She is with Lord Melbourne, is she not?"

Leopold shook his head impatiently

"For goodness sake Albert!" he snapped "Must I always tell you what to do?"

Albert grimaced and slapped his riding gloves against his leg in frustration.

"I can hardly drag her from the room Uncle!" he said his temper rising.

Leopold looped his arm through the young man's and pulled him further inside.

"You keep referring to physical strength Albert, when it is mental strategy you need to employ."

"I do not understand Uncle" moaned Albert, thoroughly fed up with the situation.

"My Dear Boy, you must outmanoeuvre Melbourne, like pieces on a chessboard. You must block his progress and advance your own."

"And how do I do that?"

"If you do not spend enough time with Victoria, she cannot grow to like you."

"If she cannot grow to like me" sighed Albert "how can she ever love me?"

Leopold jabbed at his nephew's arm with a pointed finger.

"Oh, you young people!" he said wearily "Why are you all so obsessed with love and romance?"

"I have already told you, I do not want a wife who does not love me."

"Get Victoria to like you and the rest will come later." said Leopold defiantly "You must lay the foundations first. Spend time with her, do not take no for an answer. There is a whole estate here to explore, insist that she accompanies you."

"I think you are forgetting that she is the Queen Uncle. I am hardly in a position to insist."

Leopold suddenly spun his nephew around roughly, anger written all over his face..

"I am sure that Melbourne is insisting" he said with venom "Oh, yes, you can be sure he is insisting with his charm and his philandering ways."

"What are you suggesting?" enquired a shocked Prince

"Listen to me Albert!" snapped the Belgian King, ignoring the question "If you want to take your rightful place in the Queen's bed you had better start working very much harder than you are at present. I will not stand by and watch you throw this opportunity away. There is far more than just your happiness at stake here and it is time you realised it. The whole future of the Monarchy lies within your hands. For God's sake start acting accordingly!"

Albert was shocked beyond reason as he watched his Uncle walk away towards the Great Staircase. He had never seen him so angry or act quite so despicably. The German Prince was beginning to wonder what on earth he had got himself into. He had arrived in England with so much hope and optimism and now it was as if his whole world had been turned upside down. He wanted nothing more than to be Victoria's husband, but he was very much disconcerted by the dark undertone of his Uncle's and Conroy's behaviour. What else were they keeping from him? Nevertheless, his Uncle could berate him as much as he pleased, he knew his own mind and his own heart and Albert was certain of his feelings for Victoria. It was nothing whatsoever to do with Royal bloodlines, the Monarchy or even tradition and duty. He was in love with her and it was as simple as that.


	16. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Melbourne become passionate as they discuss their future plans and later, he finally meets Prince Albert face to face. As Melbourne enjoys a glass of brandy, he is disturbed by a knock on his bedchamber door. Victoria has a very important question to ask him.

Hours had passed by and they had not even noticed. They had talked and talked and very few of their conversations had been related to the Country's affairs. Victoria did not care, all that boring talk could wait until later. She wanted only to listen to Melbourne recounting all that had happened since they last met. She sat entranced as he told her of his visit with Sir Charles Beaumont and of his experience when he returned to the woods.

"I knew Conroy was capable of most things" she admitted "but to blackmail another man in order to ruin your name, that is outrageous!"

"I have never doubted the depths he would be willing to go to Ma'am." said Melbourne with certainty.

At this, Victoria put her hand up to her mouth and giggled.

"Is something the matter Ma'am?"

"It just seems so strange" she replied, still smiling "that only a short while ago , you were kissing me so very passionately and now, you are addressing me as Ma'am."

Melbourne returned her smile and nodded.

"I must not become careless." he said "I must be aware of propriety, especially when in the company of others."

"Would it be so terrible?"

"What, to call you Victoria in the middle of dinner?"

"Yes!" squealed the Queen with glee.

"To be responsible for your Mother choking on an asparagus spear?" he chided her "Yes, I think that would be so terrible."

They both laughed and Victoria gloried in the way he could always make her smile with his wit and humour. It was such a contrast to the solemnity of Albert.

"I do hope you will be pursuing Beaumont through the courts." she said as she recalled their earlier conversation "He should be forced to face the consequences of his actions?"

"No Ma'am" said Melbourne firmly "He has made a public retraction and that is the end of the matter."

"But surely...….."

"Victoria, Beaumont is a broken man. I would take no pleasure in bringing him down further."

"You are too kind and considerate William."

"Not really. I would certainly not relish a court case and the adverse publicity it would attract. I am thinking of us and our future rather than Beaumont."

Victoria loved this man so much it almost hurt. There were not enough superlatives in the English language to describe his many qualities and she could never, even if she lived to one hundred, express her true gratitude at not only having him in her life, but also knowing that he loved her just as much as she loved him.

"Should we confront Sir John then" she asked "and see what he has to say for himself?"

"I doubt we would gain anything by that." he replied "Conroy will only deny the allegation and I very much doubt Beaumont will have told him of our encounter. He was very keen to obtain the money he had been promised."

"I will of course be guided by you, as always. I just cannot stand the idea of Conroy believing he has the upper hand."

"Please be assured Ma'am that I would never allow that to happen." said Melbourne "We must however tread very carefully with regards to your Uncle and Conroy. They will, without doubt, do all they can to prevent us from being together and we must be ready for their treachery."

"With you by my side William, I can face anything."

Melbourne stood up and walked towards the windows. What he really wanted to do was take Victoria in his arms and kiss her passionately once again, feel her respond to his touch as he ran his fingers along her slender neck. However, remembering how their earlier encounter had almost brought him to the point of losing control, he steeled himself to keep some distance from her for the moment.

"I am going to write to Doctor Argyle William." she informed him, quite unaware of the inner turmoil he was experiencing. "I want to thank him for taking such good care of you and returning you to full health."

"I am sure he would greatly appreciate that Ma'am, but really, there is no need."

"There is every need William. When Emma informed me of your condition, I was beside myself with worry. I was so frightened that the incident in the woods may have inflicted some permanent damage. To see you here, now, so well and looking wonderful, I am eternally grateful to your Physician and I would like him to know that."

"You must do as you see fit Ma'am." said Melbourne resignedly "I am feeling remarkably well again and I am certain now, that whatever happened in those woods that night, can be forgotten."

"Something about it troubles you still, I think?" remarked Victoria, sensing some unease within him.

"I will admit, I do not like unsolved mysteries Ma'am." he acknowledged "There are some unanswered questions but I suppose I must accept, that is how they will remain."

Victoria looked at him and she had never appeared more beautiful.

"The most important thing is that you are well again William and we are now free to plan our future together."

That was all it took, to hell with restraint. Melbourne decided there and then that he was going to kiss her. He crossed the room and bent down to firmly press his lips against hers. She responded readily and brought up her hands to his face, feeling the rasp of stubble against her palms.

"I have no idea how we will get through dinner this evening" she purred "I will find it almost impossible not to touch you."

"For my part Ma'am" he whispered in her ear "I will be the very model of restraint."

Victoria laughed heartily and Melbourne stood up straight once more, a devilish smile flickering across his handsome features.

"We will of course be required to be on our best behaviour." added the Queen "Especially in front of Albert."

Melbourne suddenly stopped smiling.

"Ah, Albert." he said, unable to keep the lack of enthusiasm from his tone.

"It will be an opportunity for you to meet him in convivial surroundings at least."

"I do hope I will be able to contain myself with the anticipation."

Victoria arched an eyebrow as her Prime Minister's sarcasm did not go unnoticed. She stood up and took his hands in hers reassuringly.

"You have nothing to fear from Albert" she told him firmly "I admit, he is far nicer than I remember from our childhood but he is not you and he never will be. You are the only man I will ever love. I know that and you should know that too."

Melbourne's piercing green eyes misted slightly at these words and he pulled her closer to him.

"What have I ever done in this life to deserve you?" he said softly 

Victoria reached up and pulled his head down to meet hers and they kissed again. It was as if the whole world was melting away around them, so lost were they in their love. Their kisses became more urgent as their lips merged, their tongues entwined until finally they both had to step back for air.

"My God Victoria" gasped Melbourne "You do not know what you do to me."

"Must we stop?" she panted, in a total state of delirium

Melbourne was unable to answer. He just sank onto the nearest sofa and took a very long deep breath. Victoria walked to the windows and peered out onto the landscape but he could see her shoulders rising and falling as she attempted to control her breathing.

"I am going to my room now" said Melbourne finally "I shall see you at dinner."

Victoria turned from the window and gazed at him, her blue eyes like beacons. He almost felt possessed just at the sight of her. She began to move towards him but he stood up and raised a restraining hand.

"Please do not come any closer" he begged "I am afraid I will not be responsible for my actions Ma'am."

Victoria smiled at him knowingly and with a final graceful bow he left the room. She stood for a moment watching the doorway through which he had passed and put her fingers up to her lips, where only a short time ago, his lips had been. They felt slightly swollen with the vigour of their kisses but it was the most amazing, exquisite feeling to her. She wanted to dance around the room, scream with joy and tell everyone how much she loved this wonderful, glorious man. Nevertheless, for now she knew she must hold it all within, she could not allow the others to know what was in her heart or what her plans for the future were. All that would come in time and the knowledge that William would be right by her side when it did, made her the happiest woman in the world. 

 

 

 

"Lord Melbourne" greeted Prince Albert "I am very glad to meet you at last."

Melbourne looked straight at the young man but gave nothing away.

"Your Highness" he acknowledged politely, taking the offered hand and shaking it firmly.

They were standing in the hallway before proceeding into the Dining Room for dinner and neither man quite knew how to feel, having finally come face to face with one another. 

"I have a keen interest in British politics." continued Albert eagerly

"Really?" replied Melbourne with little enthusiasm.

"Yes, I would very much like to visit the Houses of Parliament during my stay in England."

Melbourne could not quite decide if Albert was genuine in his sentiments or whether he was just trying to weigh up his opposition. However, he was willing to afford him some allowance .

"I am sure that could be arranged."

"Thank You Prime Minister."

As Albert walked away. he felt as if he had been struck with a heavy blunt object. This was far worse than he could have ever imagined because Melbourne was certainly no old man as Leopold and Conroy would have had him believe. There was no frailty or weakness about him, on the contrary, he was a man full of vim and vigour. Albert was in trouble and he knew it. Melbourne was everything he had feared and more. Tall, athletically built, remarkably handsome and in possession of a full head of dark curly hair. Albert doubted that his heart could sink any lower as it was hardly any wonder that Victoria was so captivated by her Prime Minister. In comparison what did he himself have to offer her apart from youth and royal blood? By the time he was seated at the dinner table. a pall of gloom hovered above him like some gigantic raincloud. ready to burst at any minute. He asked himself over and over, why had he come here, why had he allowed his Uncle to persuade him to bring forward his trip? If only he had not seen Victoria again, been beguiled by her beauty and spirit. perhaps he would have been able to walk away without much regret. However, it was too late now, he wanted her for his wife, really wanted her, but how on earth was he going to prise her away from Melbourne?

As the meal progressed, Albert watched the proceedings carefully and saw for himself how Victoria constantly glanced in the direction of her Prime Minister. Her eyes were sparkling and practically brimming with love and admiration. She was such a different person from the one Albert encountered on his first night in England. Then she was sulky, argumentative and unsocial, tonight her demeaner was completely changed. She was animated, full of conversation and almost smiling constantly. Albert was sure of the reason, it was the presence of one particular man. Melbourne, for his part was a little more cautious. He made conversation with the other guests and did not excessively stare at the Queen. It was still possible, nevertheless to see his devotion to her. Each word, each glance that they shared spoke volumes. Albert did not consider himself an expert in affairs of the heart by any means, but he could read the signs well enough and he recognised two people very much in love.

After dinner, the evening continued with card games and music. Victoria played the piano delightfully and skilfully although Albert was convinced she was playing for Melbourne and solely for him alone. The German Prince did attempt to impress her with his own accomplished performance but when he looked up from the keyboard, he noticed that she was distracted and only had eyes for one man. The evening progressed without any unpleasantries which was surprising considering the mutual dislike of many of those present. Very little of what the Duchess said was ever taken heed of, but she had managed to persuade her Brother and Conroy to be on their best behaviour for the evening. Melbourne had done his best also to avoid both of them most of the time and when their paths had crossed, they had all kept the conversation curt but polite. The Duchess therefore concluded that it had been a successful event, despite the fact that the strain of it all had given her one of her headaches, forcing her to take her leave and retire to her rooms. Shortly after, Emma Portman and Lord Melbourne said their respective good nights and left the proceedings too. Victoria was preparing to follow when Albert spied his chance to catch her alone, whilst Leopold and Conroy were too busy with the brandy decanter to notice.

"I was hoping that you would ride out with me in the morning?" he said, desperately trying to hide his nervousness.

Victoria did not exactly frown but neither did her facial expression offer much hope.

"I have arranged to ride with Lord Melbourne" she lied. They had made no such arrangement.

"I rise very early" suggested, Albert unwilling to give up "perhaps you could ride with me first?"

She looked at him and in truth felt a little sorry. He was trying so hard but how could she tell him his efforts were totally in vain?

"We shall see in the morning Albert." she said in an attempt to let him down gently.

As he watched her walk away, he was determined that she would talk to him eventually. He had to know what was in her heart and in her mind, he had to hear it from her own lips. Only then would he accept that this, was a fools errand. That he had wasted his time and energy on travelling to England and that his Uncle had truly betrayed him.

Lord Melbourne was sitting in his bedchamber, drinking brandy and looking over some paperwork before signing it ready to dispatch back to London in the morning. Since his illness, he had greatly reduced his consumption of alcohol but on this occasion he did not see how a nightcap of cognac could do him much harm. It had been rather a special day after all and an exhausting one at that. His thoughts were preoccupied with Victoria but that was hardly surprising. Things had moved on and this both excited him and worried him at the same time. He had finally kissed her, really kissed her. It was not the usual grazing of her hand with his lips that they were accustomed to but full mouth on mouth, tongues touching, lips crushing together passion. He had barely been able to keep control of himself and left to Victoria, it would have gone further. What a passionate little vixen she was. So eager, so willing, so damned enticing. He wanted her just as much as she obviously wanted him but Melbourne knew with certainty that this was not their time. He would not risk losing their whole future together that way, not here at Windsor, not at the Palace. They would have a lifetime of lovemaking to look forward to but for now, they must both be patient.

As he finished the last of his brandy and rose to begin undressing for bed, he was surprised to hear a light tapping. He thought it may be a servant enquiring if he wanted anything else and he was totally unprepared for the sight which met his eyes when he opened the bedchamber door. Victoria stood there before him in her nightdress and dressing gown with her long hair cascading over her shoulders. It was like a vision from heaven.

"Ma'am?" was all he could utter.

"Lord M." she replied, beaming.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"It is rather late Ma'am." said Melbourne shuffling uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Then you had better let me in."

"I don't think that is wise Ma'am."

"I only want to talk."

"Then, would it not be better to wait until morning Ma'am?"

Victoria folded her arms determinedly and raised an eyebrow.

"It is rather chilly in this corridor Lord M." she insisted "I really think you should let me come in."

Melbourne looked at her and sighed. Everything within him was stirring.

"Please go back to your room Ma'am." he implored.

Victoria was having none of it however, and stood defiantly before him.

"I am sure you do not wish me to disturb the others Lord M but if you give me no other option, I...…"

Melbourne quickly raised his hand and motioned her to be quiet before standing aside and allowing her to enter his room. He popped his head into the corridor and glanced around to ensure no-one had observed them, before closing the door firmly.

"This is not a good idea." he scolded, shaking his head.

"I think it is a splendid idea." replied Victoria excitedly "Although, I had hoped you would be in your nightshirt by now."

Melbourne looked at her wide-eyed, stunned by her provocative manner.

"Have you been drinking Ma'am?" he asked.

This made Victoria laugh out loud.

"Why" she said giggling "do I appear drunk?"

Melbourne's features were etched with concern. This was all getting too far out of hand for his liking but Victoria proceeded to move closer to him and put her hands onto his chest.

"If it is possible to be drunk with love William" she purred "then yes, I am drunk."

"Please listen to me Victoria" began Melbourne as seriously as he could "You must go back to your own rooms. This is not...."

Before he had time to finish his sentence, Victoria had reached up, pulled his head down to meet hers and they were kissing once again. He was helpless to resist, he did not want to resist. He was just glad of the fact that he was still fully clothed. However as he pulled away from her she began to remove her dressing gown and he was called to place a restraining hand upon her arm.

"We cannot do this." he said.

"Why not?" demanded Victoria, looking both hurt and vexed at the same time.

"I thought we had discussed this earlier?" explained Melbourne as gently as possible "Our time will come, but not like this, not rushed and furtive, with your family just down the corridor"

"But William, I want you so much and I know you want me too. Your kisses do not lie."

Melbourne ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"My darling girl" he cried "I have never wanted anything more in my life, but not like this. For you it must be special. You deserve to be honoured and adored. I promise you our time together will come very soon but until then, we must try to be patient."

"Oh, William, I am so sorry. I just love you so much and I want to be near you always."

Melbourne pulled her dressing gown back into place and held her close to him, even though it was utter torment to have her so near.

"It will not be like this for much longer." he promised.

"I hope not." said Victoria earnestly "You really must marry me soon William."

Melbourne smiled and looked down onto the top of her head.

"Actually" he reminded her "you have not asked me yet!"

Victoria pulled away, her eyes shining with delight.

"Of course!" she cried "My privilege as Queen means I must propose to you!"

She stood back from him and took his hands in hers before giving a slight cough to regain her composure.

"William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne" she began nervously "I know with unwavering certainty that you are the man I wish to spend the rest of my life with. I love you with every fibre of my being. My heart and soul are yours forever and without you by my side, my life has no meaning. I would therefore be honoured if you would consent to be my husband and companion for life so that we may go forward together as true partners and declare our love before our God and Country?"

When she had finished speaking, Melbourne had tears in his eyes and she smiled and brushed his cheek as one fell from his long eyelashes.

"Victoria" he said, his voice full of emotion "I am not worthy of you in so many ways but with all my heart, I know I will love and worship you until the day I die. I would consider it the greatest honour in life to be your husband and to have you for my wife."

They were both crying now and held onto each other tightly before sealing their engagement with a passionate kiss. Melbourne wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at his beloved.

"I love you Queen Victoria." he said softly.

"And I love you Lord Melbourne"

They kissed once more and then he turned her gently so that she was facing the door.

"Now, you must go" he said firmly.

Victoria attempted to protest but really, she knew he was right.

"I shall not sleep a wink." she argued.

"Neither shall I " he agreed ushering her to the door ""But we shall not sleep a wink, in separate rooms!"

Victoria laughed and tapped his arm playfully. How she loved the way he teased her.

"We shall ride out tomorrow?" she invited.

"Of course" he replied as he let her out of his room "that would be very agreeable Ma'am."

"Ma'am indeed" she grinned.

All was silent and calm in the corridor and Melbourne was glad to see that their late night encounter had not caught the attention of anyone else.

"Goodnight my love" said Victoria, as she prepared to leave him.

"Goodnight my precious girl."

He watched as she hurried down along the corridor until she was out of sight, then he breathed a deep emotional sigh and thought how could it be, that he was the most luckiest and blessed man in the whole world?

Victoria felt as if she was floating on air as she returned to her own rooms. She would never have imagined that she could feel so ecstatic and so happy. Her thoughts were all of William and the wonderful life they were going to have together. Nothing could spoil their joy or stand in their way. However as she reached the end of the corridor and turned into the next, she failed to notice a shadowy figure watching her intently. Her Uncle, King Leopold had stayed up after the others retired and had only just ascended the staircase on his way to bed. He had watched Victoria leave a room, some way from where her own rooms were located. She had appeared very happy, her cheeks were flushed and more to the point, she was dressed in her nightclothes. As Leopold entered his own bedchamber, his eyes narrowed and a burst of anger rose in his chest.

"Melbourne!" he almost spat "that devil Melbourne!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is really testing William's self restraint to the limit (phew!) and with Leopold prowling the corridors, it is all set to get very interesting indeed.


	17. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is in a total state of bliss in her love for Melbourne. King Leopold rages as he tells Conroy about, what he has perceived to have witnessed, the night before. Meanwhile Albert's hopes are raised as the Queen reluctantly agrees to accompany him horse riding on the Windsor Estate.

Victoria did finally sleep, more than a few winks in reality. She had finally dozed off clutching her pillow tightly with no thoughts for anyone except her beloved William. She awoke feeling deliriously happy and was quick to summon Skerrett to aid her bathe and dress. She wanted to go downstairs where she hoped, Melbourne would be already waiting for her. As Skerrett struggled to fix Victoria's hair in place, so much did she squirm and wriggle on her chair, they both fell into bouts of giggling as the young Ladies Maid, knew only too well why her Queen was in so much of a hurry. However, when Victoria did arrive in the Dining Room, she was disappointed to see only her Mother and King Leopold there, sipping tea. She was not about to let this dampen her spirits but she did notice that her Uncle appeared very solemn and in a poor mood. He had barely acknowledged her when she had entered the room. Her Mother, by contrast, was very animated and chattering away, not that Victoria was actually listening. Her attention was firmly fixed on the door and five minutes later she was rewarded as her heart leapt with joy at the sight of Melbourne's entrance. After initial greetings, Victoria rose to her feet and walked over to him. She failed to notice Leopold's deep scowl.

"Come Lord M" she said cheerily "shall we explore the delights on offer together?"

It took him a few seconds to realise she meant the splendid array of food that was arranged in various serving dishes along an ornate table.

"Thank You Ma'am." he replied graciously

The Butler stepped forward but was halted by a cold stare from Victoria.

"It is alright Penge." she ordered "We can manage."

Penge stopped in his tracks and retreated.

"As you wish Your Majesty." he said through gritted teeth. He was rather annoyed to be pulled up for actually doing what he was employed to do.

Victoria and Melbourne stood side by side at the table and whilst pretending to be engrossed by the food, kept casting furtive glances and smiles at one another. Neither was particularly hungry, except for each other, but they did at least try to keep up the pretence in the presence of the Duchess and Leopold.

"Devilled kidneys" announced Victoria loudly as if they were her most favourite food in the world.

Melbourne raised an eyebrow, suppressed a smile and shook his head.

"Not for me Ma'am."

"Well, in that case, perhaps you could put some on a plate for me?"

Melbourne was unsure as to what game Victoria was playing or what his part in it was intended to be, but he obliged her and picked up a highly decorated serving spoon. As he did this Victoria brought up her hand and placed it over the top of his and began to gently caress him. Their backs were facing the others present but Melbourne could almost feel Leopold's eyes burning into him. He gave an embarrassed cough, put down the spoon and pulled away from Victoria's touch.

"Perhaps some eggs instead Ma'am?" he suggested pointedly, flashing her a warning look.

"Oh Yes Lord M" she agreed, smiling mischievously at his discomfort "I think I would prefer that."

Melbourne dutifully spooned scrambled egg onto two plates before placing one for Victoria at the head of the table and taking his own to a place further down. As he took his seat, he noticed that Leopold was glaring at him but he chose to ignore it. He was in far to good of a mood to let that buffoon spoil it. Penge stepped forward to pour coffee for him and tea for the Queen and the Duchess chattered whilst he and Victoria made cautious eye contact with one another. Leopold continued to remain silent, which was very unusual for him but alternately, he looked from Victoria to Melbourne with disdain.

"Oh, what is the matter Uncle?" said Victoria finally, as her patience ran out. 

"I did not sleep very well." he replied curtly "If you will excuse me, I have no appetite for breakfast this morning."

With that he left the Dining Room quickly, leaving Victoria to turn to the Duchess for answers.

"What is the matter with him Mama?"

Her Mother shook her head and held up her hands.

"I have no idea Drina" she said "but then, I am the very last person you should ask. No-one tells me anything!"

 

 

 

Leopold marched down the corridor, his expression fixed, his eyes narrowed and unblinking. He was mad as hell and he knew he must talk to Sir John Conroy that very minute. Luckily for him, they almost collided as Conroy emerged from one of the Sitting Rooms right into his path.

"Ah, Your Majesty, are you going to join me for breakfast?"

"Never mind breakfast." snapped Leopold pushing Conroy back into the room "We have more important matters to discuss."

Conroy was both annoyed and affronted. He was hungry and wanted his breakfast. He also detested being manhandled.

"What on earth is going on?" he gasped.

"Where is Albert?" demanded Leopold, ignoring the question.

"Out for an early morning walk, I believe. Why?"

He must not find out about this. Whatever happens, we must keep this from him."

"Keep what from him?"

Leopold began to pace up and down the room, wringing his hands and shaking his head.

"This could ruin everything." he mumbled to himself

By this time, Conroy's limited patience had all but run out. He resented being kept from his breakfast just to listen to Leopold's gibberish.

"You are not making any sense." he snapped "It would be helpful if you would come to the point."

Last night!" hissed the Belgian King "last night!"

"What of it?"

"I saw Victoria coming from Melbourne's bedchamber."

"Oh, I see."

"She was in her nightclothes and she looked very pleased with herself, I might add."

Conroy rubbed his chin and smirked but remained silent. Leopold was somewhat shocked at his lack of a reaction. He was obviously expecting something more dramatic.

"Well?" he enquired urgently "you do know what this means don't you?"

"Yes." replied Conroy calmly.

"Is that all you can say?" shrieked Leopold "That swine Melbourne has defiled the Queen and all you can say is, yes?"

Conroy looked at the heavens for strength and then flopped down into the nearest chair.

"Oh come now Your Majesty!" he said "You cannot really be that surprised?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you consider the amount of time they have spent alone together, only a fool would believe it was all to do with dispatch boxes."

"What are you suggesting?"

"You know damn well what I am suggesting. Last night was most likely one of many occasions Melbourne has bedded her. The little whore has probably been pleasuring him for months."

Leopold's eyes widened at this and a look of horror covered his face.

"That is the Queen of England and my Niece you are referring to damn it!"

"I am very sorry to be so blunt Your Majesty but we must face facts. I mean, what kind of a woman gives herself so readily to a man old enough to be her Father? She has not only sullied her own reputation, she has betrayed her own position as Queen."

Leopold pondered these words and it all suddenly looked so much worse than he could have imagined. Conroy had not quite finished however.

"Of course, there is also the matter of her becoming with child by him"

"Oh my God" wailed Leopold in panic "This could be the ruination of all our plans. What are we going to do?"

Conroy stood up and pulled at his waistcoat. He liked this feeling, the feeling that he was in control.

"Well" he began "I am going to have my breakfast and then you and I are going sit down privately and have a serious conversation. The time for small measures is over. If you really want to see Albert marry the Queen then you have to accept that we need to consider more permanent solutions to our problems. We cannot afford to be squeamish and we must be prepared to get our hands dirty, so to speak."

"I am prepared to do anything." said Leopold with determination

"Are you sure?"

The Belgian King stood up straight, puffed out his chest and looked at Conroy with a steely gaze.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

 

 

 

Prince Albert had enjoyed a bracing early morning walk in the grounds of Windsor and it had given him an appetite. When he walked into the Dining Room he found Victoria and Melbourne alone. The Duchess had returned to her needlework and the servants had returned to the kitchen to replenish the coffee pots and some of the hot dishes. Albert could not be totally certain but he thought he saw Melbourne draw his hand back quickly from Victoria's as he had entered the room. They were certainly sitting quite closely together and Victoria's cheeks were flushed. He greeted them both as if he was totally ignorant of any intimacy and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that was threatening his optimism. He was determined he would not make it easy for them and he would break up this romantic party for two.

"I still have high hopes that you will ride with me today Victoria?" he announced boldly, as he poured himself some tea.

She smiled at him but it was not the kind of smile which generated much expectation.

" I am sorry Albert" she replied "but Lord M and I have plans for most of today. We have so much to catch up with."

She was content that she had consigned any hopes on Albert's part to the realms of disappointment. However, she had not reckoned on an intervention from an unexpected source.

"I do have some papers to read and sign Ma'am" said Melbourne "I could attend to those this morning, if you wished to ride out with Prince Albert?"

Victoria shot him a very hostile glance. What on earth was he doing, making such a suggestion?

"Lord M" she rebuked "I thought you were very keen to discus the....the Bill?"

"Which Bill would that be Ma'am?"

Victoria was getting flustered and she had a feeling Melbourne was doing this on purpose.

"You know" she huffed "The whatever it was Bill, I cannot quite remember the full title."

Melbourne stifled a smile and nodded thoughtfully

"Ah yes Ma'am. The whatever it was Bill. I do believe that is not due to be heard for several weeks. A discussion of it could certainly wait until at least this afternoon."

Victoria pursed her lips with annoyance but she knew she had been backed into a corner. She wanted to spend every minute she could with Melbourne and here he was engineering a horse ride for her with Albert. She would certainly have words with him later.

"Oh, very well" she finally conceded with a sigh "I will join you Albert, after all."

"That is wonderful!" Albert gushed "I shall look forward to it very much."

He wasn't quite sure what had just happened or why Melbourne had been so accommodating but he really did not care. He had gained his objective, she was going to ride with him and they would be together, alone. Before any more could be said, Sir John Conroy entered the room and the mood changed suddenly. Melbourne immediately stood up and taking his leave of Victoria and Albert, he walked out.

"Was it something I said?" quipped Conroy sarcastically.

Victoria refused to give him any satisfaction by answering and after finalising arrangements with Albert regarding their ride, she left the room also. Conroy's rumbling laughter, as he helped himself to breakfast made Albert feel uncomfortable. There was something positively odious about this man and he was beginning to realise why Victoria disliked him so much.

"Did I overhear correctly" asked Conroy as he sat down at the table opposite the young Prince "you are riding out with the Queen?"

"Yes, I am."

"Splendid. I am so glad you have managed to prise her away from her Prime Minister. Your Uncle will be very pleased too."

"We are going out to ride our horses." said Albert "It hardly constitutes a celebration."

"On the contrary. You and she will be alone. Make sure you take advantage of that."

"What are you suggesting?" said Albert, more than a little shocked.

Conroy gave a derisory laugh and looked at Albert as if he were a fool.

"If I need to explain that to you" he sneered "perhaps you don't deserve to be the Queen's husband."

Albert's face reddened and he could feel anger rising in his chest but before he had a chance to make any sort of challenge, Penge returned to the room holding a silver tray.

"Are those fresh eggs Penge?" demanded Conroy

"Yes Sir."

"Good."

Albert rose from his chair, his appetite had rapidly diminished thanks to Conroy. As he left the room, a very uneasy feeling crept over him and he began to wonder what sort of machinations were afoot in this whole affair and who he could actually place any trust in. Was he really just a pawn in the struggle for power or was he really the right man to become Victoria's husband? He tried to push these thoughts to the back of his mind for the time being. He had his horse ride to look forward to and he was determined he was going to make the most of it.

An hour later, he was both surprised and delighted. This diminutive young woman never seemed to fail in bringing out the best in him. Victoria and Albert had ridden for some twenty minutes and she had outpaced him on her horse, Comus, riding as if the very devil was after her. Albert considered himself to be an accomplished horseman but the Queen of England was leaving him in her wake and it just made him love her even more. Life with Victoria would never be dull, that was for sure.

"You are falling behind again Albert." she teased, reigning Comus to a halt by the shade of a Great Oak.

He caught her finally and pulled up his horse by her side. 

"You ride so well." he complemented her, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes," agreed Victoria ignoring his flattery "and do not forget, I am restrained by riding side saddle."

Albert raised an eyebrow and had to allow himself a wry smile. There was certainly no way to get the better of this woman. As he dismounted from his horse, tying the reins to the Oak tree, he stood before her and looked up with admiration.

"Windsor is very beautiful, is it not?" continued Victoria

"Very beautiful." replied Albert never shifting his eyes from her face for one moment.

This was not lost on Victoria and she decided to change the subject.

"I knew it was a good idea to come here rather than stay in London." she said "I just wish that we had left Conroy and our Uncle behind."

"They can both be tiresome, I agree."

"Oh they can be far worse than that Albert."

He reached up and held onto Comus's reins.

"You have the advantage of me Victoria?" he said rather puzzled.

Victoria shook her head. Perhaps she said said too much already.

"Oh, never mind. Let us not spoil our horse ride with talk of them. Let us enjoy the sunshine and feel the wind on our faces."

With that she set off again, encouraging her horse to build to a gallop. Albert was taken aback but luckily, he had just released his grip on Comus's reins else he might have found himself dragged off his feet. Hastily mounting his own horse, he was determined she would not get away from him and he soon caught her up. They decided to rest again by the side of a lake and after dismounting himself, he helped Victoria down.

"Why do you insist on my chasing you?" questioned Albert, his face pink with the exertion.

"Because it is humorous Albert." laughed Victoria "I have the feeling that you are not very used to having humour in your life."

"I can be quite serious, I will admit. I am sure you could teach me however."

"Nonsense Albert. You do not need me."

He suddenly looked very serious indeed and moved two steps closer to her

"With all due respect" he began" I must contradict you. I think I need you very much."

Victoria began to feel very uncomfortable at his close proximity and the intense tone of his voice. She could not be so cruel to allow him any false hope. She must be honest with him.

"Albert"

"No, please allow me to ask you a question before you say anything more?"

"Very well. But I do not promise I will answer it."

Albert took a deep breath and ploughed on. It was now or never.

"I believe you are aware of the reason for my visit to England?" he said "What I really want to ask, is that you give me the opportunity to spend more time with you so that we may get to know each other better. Forget about our Uncle and the others, surely it is what we want that is most important?"

Victoria bit her bottom lip and steeled herself to give him the bad news. In truth, she liked him far more than she could have imagined but he was not Melbourne and he never could be.

"I am so sorry Albert" she said "but our Uncle brought you to England on a false promise and I do not want you to remain ignorant of his lies."

Albert's heart sank immediately. His worst fears were about to be realised. Victoria had opened the door of truth and was now about to step through it.

"I could never marry you Albert." she said as gently as she could "It is impossible."

It was as if he had been hit with a hammer blow and she could see the devastation written across his face.

"May I ask why you will not even consider it?" he tried

"Oh, Albert, You are a very intelligent man. I think you already know the answer to that question."

Albert's head dropped because he knew very well the truth of it all. He had always known.

"Lord Melbourne." he said finally

Victoria nodded and her eyes misted with tears.

"I cannot begin to tell you just how much I love him Albert." she admitted

"I see."

"It is not in any way a personal slight against you. My decision was made many months ago when I fell in love with William. I knew then that I could never love any other man."

"If that is supposed to make me feel better, then Victoria, I have to inform you, that it does not."

The young Queen could not suppress a small burst of laughter though it was inappropriate to the situation. Albert's pomposity forced it from her.

"I am glad I have amused you." snapped Albert affronted

"I am not laughing at you Albert" explained Victoria "but that is an example of why we would not be a good match for each other. You can be so stuffy and stiff."

"I apologise if that is how you see me. However, as you have just broken my heart I do believe you should at least allow me some failings."

Victoria smiled and playfully tapped his arm.

"How can you say that?" she cried "You have only been here for a few days and it is such along time since we last saw each other. You have not had time to fall in love with me Albert, so how can I have broken your heart?"

He looked her and his pale blue eyes looked haunted and soulless. It was true, she had broken his heart because he had fallen in love with her and all it had taken was a few hours in her presence.

"I hope Lord Melbourne realises what a very fortunate man he is?" 

"I am the fortunate one Albert." insisted Victoria "He is the very best of men."

"But will they allow it" said Albert flatly "I take it that you wish to marry him?"

"Of course I do but there is no question of anyone allowing it Albert. I am the Queen and I have made my decision."

Albert had to admire her determination but he also feared that she would perhaps find that matters were not as black and white as she thought. There would certainly be opposition for her marriage to a man more than twice her age and not of Royal blood. Leopold and Conroy would certainly be the first to raise their objections. For now however, Albert would allow her to indulge in romantic dreams. He would not be the one to burst her bubble.

"I shall of course make arrangements tomorrow for my return to Saxe-Coburg" he said almost standing to attention in front of her.

"There is no need for that" said Victoria, refusing to indulge his self pity "We may not be destined to be man and wife but I see no reason why we cannot be friends. I would very much like you to stay."

"Do you really mean that?" asked Albert taken aback.

"Of course I do. I see no reason to cut short your trip, besides I would like you to get to know William much better. I am sure you will like him."

"I already do." admitted Albert grudgingly

Victoria smiled and patted his hand.

"Let us ride back now and take some refreshment." she suggested

As they both mounted their horses once more, Albert's disappointment began to turn to resignation. After all, it should not have come as too much of a surprise to him. He had seen the way Victoria and Melbourne were together and he knew he was fighting a losing battle before he even began. It cheered his heart that she did not want him to leave and he took comfort in that. If all he could be to her was a Cousin and friend, than that would have to suffice for now. 

Albert, may I ask you a very large favour" said Victoria hopefully, just before they headed back "I know I have no right to expect anything from you?"

The German Prince knew full well he was incapable of denying her anything.

"I would be very grateful if you would not mention our discussion to anyone. Emma is the only person who knows about William and I and we cannot risk Uncle Leopold, Conroy or my Mother finding out. I am sure they have their suspicions but if they knew the truth they would do all they could to prevent us from being together. I know I should not ask you this but....."

"You want me to carry on the pretence that I am endeavouring to win your heart and your hand?"

"Is it too much to ask Albert?" she pleaded

Yes it is, However, for you, I will do it. I will also keep your secret, no-one will hear of it from my lips."

"Oh Albert, thank you!"

He looked at her and his heart swelled. How could he deny this amazing, beautiful woman his co-operation. He just wished with all his being that he was in Melbourne's shoes - but he was not and he would have to live with that.

As they rode back, Victoria was overjoyed to have completed the awkward conversation with Albert, that she knew she must have. It had been difficult but at least it had ended with a satisfactory conclusion. Albert had accepted that she loved William and could not marry him and he had also sworn allegiance to her in keeping the romance secret. It was quite ironic that the man she had been so determined to dislike could well turn out to be one of the best friends she could ever have. She did not know it yet, but that friendship was soon to become vital in a matter of life and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albert now knows where he stands with Victoria but with Conroy and Leopold determined to up their game against Melbourne, turbulent times are ahead.
> 
> Thank You for all your feedback and support.


	18. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal party returns to London from Windsor, Melbourne makes plans to leave politics and Victoria and Albert continue their deception to fool Conroy and Leopold. After a long and busy week, Melbourne decides to seek peace and solitude at Brocket Hall. However, Victoria has other ideas.

The rest of the week at Windsor passed and whilst Prince Albert explored the vast estate, Victoria did her very best to spend as much time with Melbourne as she could, without giving the others too much to gossip about. She refrained from visiting his bedchamber again despite being sorely tempted and they stole kisses and embraces whenever and wherever they could. Victoria told him of all she had discussed with Albert and convinced him that the Prince could be trusted with their secret. Melbourne for his part dropped his previous guard with Albert and spent some time with the young man, talking and discussing all manner of subjects. This pleased Victoria but King Leopold was not so impressed. He rebuked Albert for "engaging with his enemy" as he put it. Albert, cleverly, assured his Uncle that he was merely keeping his "enemy" close and that he was using the tactics Leopold himself had suggested. Albert was actually enjoying this game of deception, though deep down, he was still desperately disappointed that Victoria would never be his. He was determined to accept the cards that fate had dealt him but his heart was more than a little reluctant. Accept it however, he must because the love between Victoria and Melbourne was unbreakable and that was one of the few things in all this, that he knew to be certain.

The following week, the Royal party returned to London and Victoria had to reluctantly accept that Melbourne would be very busy at Parliament. There were a lot of matters to attend to and some things had been allowed to slide during his absence. The most important matter of course was his preparation to leave politics altogether. He would be standing down as Prime Minister once his engagement to Victoria was publicly announced and he believed a General Election would surely follow. The Whigs held but a slim majority and he knew they would not be able to hold onto power. A lot of debates had gone against them lately and their popularity was waning. The Country was ready for a change and Melbourne was in no doubt that Sir Robert Peel would be next to step into the role of Prime Minister. Melbourne was determined that he would leave his position with everything in order. A new party leader for the Whigs would have to be elected and he would do all he could to ensure a smooth transition for him and for the new Prime Minister. In truth, he had grown weary of politics and would be glad to be out of it and let someone else bear the strain. He had given enough years dedicated to Parliament, now he wanted a different life, with Victoria.

Lady Emma Portman stayed close to the Queen and provided her with support and a sympathetic ear. She knew the importance of keeping a secret and did all she could to keep Victoria and Melbourne's romance from those who would seek to destroy it. Despite the fact that she was delighted that her dear friends intended to marry, deep down she could not help feeling a slight pang of jealousy. For a split second, the notion had entered her head that William was far nearer to her own age and why could he have never felt that way about her? She had quickly dismissed such foolishness. She had always been a friend to William but she knew on his part, it had never been more than that and never would be. Edward, Emma's husband, was a good man but in her most truthful moments she had to admit that he was as dull as dishwater. He did not have Melbourne's good looks, charm, wit or gravitas. Such was life and she must accept it. To expect anything else, was like wishing on the moon.

Miss Skerrett was sworn to secrecy but felt so privileged to share in the Queen's secret. She chatted with Victoria about love and romance as she helped her dress and made a special effort choosing dresses and accessories when she knew Lord Melbourne would be arriving for dinner. She carefully selected flowers to be woven into Victoria's hair and stood back to admire her own handiwork. Skerrett took deep pride in being a confidante to the Queen of England and as the other staff gossiped below stairs, she could not help but smile. She had the satisfaction of knowing so much more than they ever would.

King Leopold and Sir John Conroy continued in their plans to bring down Lord Melbourne and the Belgian noticed that Conroy was going out quite a lot and returning only to say he had been to an important "meeting". Leopold had not pushed for more information. True, he wanted a final solution to Melbourne's interference but he did not really need to know the details. He was anxious that no attachment could be made to him, whatever happened. When it was all over and Victoria was married to Albert, he wanted to be regarded as a close family member. He had a key role to play in the new Monarchy and he was not going to risk being excluded.

Victoria received a letter from Lehzen, in Germany, requesting a further period of time to nurse her sick Aunt. She was disappointed but granted the request, taking comfort from having both Emma and Skerrett to confide in. She took even more comfort from having Lord Melbourne to love and cherish. She decided she could manage without Lehzen for a little while longer.

Prince Albert was thrilled to be invited to the Houses Of Parliament by Melbourne. He was given the full tour and introduced to various politicians including Sir Robert Peel. A splendid lunch with Melbourne and The Duke of Wellington was the highlight of his visit. As he was promised, Albert also had the opportunity to spend more time with Victoria much to Leopold's delight. He watched them carefully, looking for any signs of intimacy and Victoria would oblige every so often by touching Albert's hand. The young Prince's heart soared whenever this happened even though he knew the Queen was doing it purely for effect. After dinner, they would play the piano and they complemented each other's ability and skills. Dash also seemed to be at ease in Albert's presence though his favourite would always be Lord Melbourne. Victoria was delighted that the little dog no longer growled or snapped at the man she loved but jumped playfully at his feet craving to be petted and stroked. She knew that it still bothered Melbourne that he had not been able to find out the truth about his strange encounter in the woods. She would have preferred to know the truth herself but the most important thing was, Melbourne was fit and well again and had not suffered any apparent long term effects. Doctor Argyle was certain he was fully recovered and Victoria had no reason to worry further. She was happy, she was in love and that was all that mattered.

On Friday evening after dinner, Victoria and Albert once more entertained at the piano before the assembled guests broke off into groups to play cards. A short while later, Victoria was disappointed when she realised Melbourne was preparing to take his leave of the gathering.

"I thought you might stay here at the Palace this weekend?" she enthused as they both stood in the corridor, away from prying eyes.

"It has been an exhausting week" he explained "I thought I would go to Brocket Hall."

"Alone?"

Melbourne smiled at the indignance in her voice.

"Yes."

Victoria looked at him with disappointment etched across her beautiful face.

"A whole two days without you?" she uttered, as if the idea was totally preposterous "I do not like the thought of that at all."

"The truth is, I cannot face another weekend spent in the company of your Uncle and Conroy. The strain is beginning to tell Victoria and after too much brandy I am liable to say something I might later regret."

"We do not have to dine with them William. We could dine privately together."

"And how would that look?"

"I don't care!"

Well, for the time being, you must care." Melbourne reminded her "When we announce our engagement, it won't matter anymore but until then, we must be on our guard."

Victoria moved forward and rested her head on his chest, sighing with frustration.

"Oh, when will this infernal waiting end?" she cried

"Soon, I promise."

"Then we will no longer have to endure the presence of my Uncle or Conroy and we will be free to be together forever."

Melbourne kissed the top of her head in agreement.

"Exactly" he said "so what are two days compared to the rest of our lives?"

"I suppose if you put it like that, I can hardly object, can I?"

"You have much to occupy you here" said Melbourne giving her a gentle squeeze "I shall be back on Monday."

"Very well my darling. I cannot really deny you the sanctuary of Brocket Hall."

They kissed and said their goodbyes and after Melbourne had gone, Victoria stood alone in the corridor for some minutes. She had let him go but in reality, she was horrified by the thought of not seeing him again until Monday. Later, Albert sensed there was a sadness in her demeaner and tried to lighten her mood. When she told him of Melbourne's departure to Brocket Hall, he did his best to make suggestions on how she might occupy her time.

"We must keep busy" he said encouragingly "perhaps then you will not miss him so much?"

"I am missing him already" Victoria replied, her eyes moistening with tears

Albert looked at her longingly and he suddenly thought how wonderful it would have been, if only she could ever have been able to feel that way about him.

That night, Victoria tossed and turned, unable to find any rest. She began to count all the ways she could occupy herself over the next two days but she had to admit that there was only so much reading, sewing and riding one person could do. There had to be a way to remedy the situation? Then it came to her and she sat bolt upright in her bed.

"Of course!" she laughed triumphantly "of course!"

The following morning she came down to breakfast bright and early, so glad to find Emma and Albert in the Dining Room discussing how much they had enjoyed their time at Windsor. They both watched slightly puzzled as Victoria dismissed the servants who were present, before looking at them as if she had a secret she wished to share.

"I need your help." she announced

Albert and Emma were intrigued but nevertheless very eager to learn how they might be of assistance.

 

 

 

Lord Melbourne turned his face skywards, closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the midday sun. He had set off from Dover House just after dawn so that he could spend as much time as possible over the weekend at Brocket Hall. It was his refuge and his comfort, just as it had always been. When politicians insisted on arguing over one point for hours upon hours, when a debate did not go his way, when the chaos of London life became too much, he had always found a haven there. As much as he wanted to be with Victoria, he was glad to be away from the Palace, or more to the point, glad to be far away from Leopold and Conroy. He was finding it harder and harder to keep up the pretence of politeness when in fact he would quite happily take Sir John outside and thrash him. Even though the aggression he had been afflicted with had subsided, there was only so much Melbourne was willing to tolerate from that bastard. How could he be expected to smile and nod and make small talk in the presence of a man willing to blackmail others in order to bring him down. No, it was much better to put some distance between himself and the Royal gathering this weekend. Besides, the peace and quiet was to be welcomed. The lull before the storm so to speak. All hell would break loose when Victoria and he announced their intention to marry, he knew that. 

To soothe his mind and give himself respite from troubling thoughts, he spent the afternoon in one of his greenhouses, tending to the orchids he was so fond of. It afforded him the opportunity to relax and become immersed in what he was doing. So much so, that he failed to realise that several hours had passed and the light was beginning to fade. He had his back to the greenhouse door but he heard it open, believing it to be one of the servants reminding him of the time. When no-one spoke however, he turned around and was shocked and surprised to see Victoria standing there, looking rather hesitant.

"What are you doing here" he asked her "has something happened?"

"No" she replied, approaching him "I just wanted to see you."

He took hold of her hands gently, trying not to get any soil on her gloves.

"I thought we agreed?" he reasoned

"I know William, but I just could not wait until Monday."

Melbourne had to smile. There was something so innocent and enchanting about her that made it impossible for him to be angry, or even slightly annoyed.

"How did you get here" he asked "please do not tell me that Conroy and your Uncle are sitting in a carriage on my drive?"

Now it was Victoria's time to smile as she gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course not!" she laughed "I came with Albert and Emma. They have gone on to her Cousin's estate nearby and will come back for me tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Victoria lowered her gaze, worried that she had displeased him with her assumptions.

"Are you angry with me William?" she whispered.

He gently lifted her chin in order to look into her eyes, imparting a smudge of dirt as he did so.

"I could never be angry with you."

"Do you think I am devious then?"

He narrowed his eyes as if giving the question some consideration.

"Wilful, yes, single minded, yes but devious? - no."

Victoria smiled and suddenly felt more relaxed.

"I assume your family are unaware that you are here with me?" said Melbourne brushing the dirt from his hands

"They believe we are all staying with Emma's Cousin and that we have travelled because Albert wanted to see the extensive stable of horses. Uncle Leopold was extremely happy to see us go, especially with Emma as chaperone."

Melbourne nodded as he pictured King Leopold's glee at the thought of Victoria and Albert spending the weekend away together.

"No doubt he will be expecting an announcement on your return"

"Then he will be a very disappointed man." said Victoria defiantly.

Melbourne smiled and felt his heart glow at the sight of this beautiful independent woman. At this moment he knew without doubt that he loved her beyond all else and that despite the surprise of her unscheduled arrival, he was so glad to have her with him at his beloved Brocket Hall.

"Come along your Majesty" he teased her "I am sure you would like some tea after your journey?"

She gave him a beaming smile but hesitated for a moment.

"May I have a kiss first?" she asked

Melbourne bent his head to hers and kissed her softly on the lips as she threw her arms about his neck and held on as tightly as she could.

"Have I spoiled your solitude?" she said

"No" replied Melbourne firmly "solitude can be somewhat overrated."

 

 

After refreshments had been served, Melbourne arranged for a bedroom to be made ready for Victoria's overnight stay. Knowing her now, as well as he did, he very much doubted he would be able to make her stay in it for very long, but for his part, he was determined to remain a complete gentleman. She was very keen to have a tour of Brocket Hall, so for an hour or so before dinner, he showed her as much as he could and she embraced it with girlish glee. It was very easy to see why William loved the place so much and anywhere which was special to him was also very special to her. After they ate, they sat in the Drawing Room and talked endlessly. There were no awkward pauses or embarrassment. It was as if they had known each other forever and were so comfortable in one another's company that it could have been assumed that they were already married and settled in their life together.

"This is so lovely" said Victoria, her face illuminated by the firelight "just the two of us, not having to worry that my Mother or Uncle Leopold will walk in."

Melbourne half laughed, half snorted as he contemplated her words.

"I expect they would both be apoplectic, if they walked in now!"

Victoria giggled just to think of her Uncle's red face and her Mother at the point of fainting.

"It is something they will need to become accustomed to, seeing us together."

"They will never become accustomed to that." said Melbourne, shaking his head.

"Do not be defeatist William."

"I am being a realist my darling. We cannot pretend they will ever accept us as a married couple. They may have to live with it but they will never accept it."

"Does that trouble you?"

"For myself? - no." replied Melbourne "I am more concerned for you because despite their shortcomings, they are still your family. The thought that any estrangement may be difficult for you does concern me, because I want you to be happy."

Victoria stood up and walked towards him. Without any awkwardness or shyness, she sat her herself across his outstretched legs and laid her head on his chest. He smiled contentedly and put a comforting arm around her.

"As long as I have you in my life I will always be happy William" she told him "You are my family, you and children we shall have together."

Melbourne raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Really" he said, amused by her forward planning "and how many children were you considering we should have?"

"Oh, I don't know." she answered, blushing slightly "We shall see."

Melbourne laughed and kissed her cheek gently.

"I feel twenty years younger whenever I am with you" he told her "your sheer vitality for life is exhilarating."

Victoria reached up and began to trace her finger along his face.

"Then we shall have no more talk of your age." she said "You are not old and you have more about you and more vigour than any sallow faced youth."

Melbourne looked deep into her eyes, his own like green jewels sparkling in the firelight.

"And what do you know of men's vigour?" he teased her

Victoria suddenly felt very warm and her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Nothing" she replied in almost a whisper "yet."

Melbourne leant forward and kissed her softly before sitting back in his seat. With her so close, sitting on his knee, it would be very easy to abandon all realms of control.

"I wish we could stay here like this forever." sighed Victoria dreamily.

"It is a lovely thought but as you are the Queen of England, quite an impractical one."

She tapped his hand playfully and laughed. She delighted in his company and how he made her feel so happy and loved.

"You are the most wonderful of men William" she said "no-one could ever compare to you."

"I am as susceptible to flattery as the next man, but you are being far too generous with yours."

"I do not believe so."

Melbourne raised his eyebrows unbelievingly.

"Oh William!" scolded the young Queen "why do you doubt yourself. I wish you could see what others see in you. You are the most amazing, glorious, wonderful man and I know I am not alone in thinking that. It is true and modesty apart, you must know how attractive you are to women?"

Melbourne grimaced and shook his head.

"It is not something I give much thought to." he said

William, I do not believe for one moment that you do not notice when women hang onto your every word, when their eyes follow you around the room?"

Melbourne just looked at her and shrugged.

"And I don't suppose that you take great pride in your appearance either?"

"I am a man Victoria and as vain as any other I suppose."

Victoria was not about to give up on this theme and she pressed him further.

"Women are very drawn to you William and that is a fact."

Melbourne shuffled slightly on his seat and turned Victoria gently to face him.

"I could say the same thing to you." he reminded her. "Men of course, not women."

"But I know there have been many women in your life before me William and that is also a fact."

"Does it matter to you?"

"I will admit that when Conroy told me of Lady Beaumont, I was consumed with jealousy."

"There was nothing to be jealous of."

"I know that now but at the time, I was not in my right mind. I had not slept, I was so worried about you and then when you did not return to the Palace, I did not know what to think."

Melbourne touched her cheek softly and she grasped his hand.

"The perceived scandals of my past are chains I seem unable to free my self from." said Melbourne, holding her close.

"You have suffered so much because of your wife's actions William." said Victoria earnestly "I do not attach any blame to you at all for that. I would never hurt you in that way, never."

"I am not blameless in all matters Victoria." protested Melbourne

"Why do you say that?"

Melbourne sighed deeply and lowered his gaze.

"You are right" he began "there have been many women before you and I am not proud of my behaviour towards some of them. I have pursued women for my own gratification and then cast them off when it suited me to do so. Everything that occurred with Caro was very humiliating and as a result, my attitude to women became callous and selfish for a time. I am ashamed of that behaviour now and I realise that I used my own pain as an excuse for it."

"Oh, my poor William!"

"No Victoria, I do not deserve your sympathy."

Victoria put her arms around his neck and kissed his face.

"It is mine to give and yours to have, nevertheless." she said "I will not condemn you and I will not dwell on the other women in your life. From now on William, it is just you and I."

"You and I." repeated Melbourne. He liked the sound of that very much. "You are the only woman I will ever love for the rest of my life."

Victoria eyes moistened with tears as her heart swelled with emotion.

"I love you so much William."

Melbourne's face was very close to hers now and he moved forward to kiss her fully on the lips. Softly at first but it became more urgent and thrilling as their tongues touched, their hands explored and their breaths quickened.

"Oh my God!" he moaned, in almost a prayer for help as their passion heightened.

She had never looked more beautiful to him as she did now. Her eyes were like pools of deep blue water, her skin felt soft and smooth, her lips were inviting him, drawing him in. He needed her just as much as she needed him but still that voice in his head rang like a warning bell. This was the final step from which there was no coming back.

"I know you said we should wait" gasped Victoria, almost in a frenzy of seduction "but,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

Melbourne answered by kissing her again but more forcefully than before, his lips crushing against her own. He held onto her tightly then with one upward movement he was on his feet carrying her in his arms to the door.

"To hell with waiting!" he rasped as they proceeded along the corridor to the staircase.

Victoria was filled with sheer joy and expectation as she travelled safe and secure enfolded in his strong arms. When they reached the upper floor, she kept her eyes firmly fixed on his face as he strode purposefully along the landings towards his own bedchamber. He pushed open the door before closing it firmly behind them with a deft back-kick of his foot. Love had returned to Brocket Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and William just could not deny their passion any longer. They must make the most of the time they have now, because dark clouds are gathering.
> 
> Just a note to say, I had already wrote the line in my story "Love had returned to Brocket Hall" when I read it in one of the final Chapters of Laurie's "Revelation" She said she had been in two minds about using it but I have kept it in mine because it sums up the coming together of our beloved Victoria and William. I think it's a great line so I am sure it will crop up in many more fanfics to come.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You for all your support for this story, it is very much appreciated.


	19. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is in a state of bliss following her night at Brocket Hall. She and Melbourne decide they can put off their plans no longer and vow to announce their engagement. However, as expected, not everyone is happy at their news.

Victoria's eyelids fluttered several times before she finally opened them. However, she knew instantly exactly where she was. She was at Brocket Hall, she was lying completely naked in Lord Melbourne's bed and she had never felt more blissfully happy in the whole of her young life. The light was just beginning to appear from the sides of the heavy drapes which adorned the windows and although she had no sense of time, she assumed dawn was beginning to break. She smiled and turned over, only to be disappointed to find that Melbourne was not there beside her. She sat up slightly, pulling the sheet up against the chill of the morning and looked around the room. The thought crossed her mind that he may have regretted their actions last night but she was certain of her feelings. She regretted nothing. It had been everything and more than she could have possibly hoped for and if she was struck dead at this very moment, she could die happy. She had known him, she had known his love. Loving and being loved by this wonderful man who had come into her life as her Prime Minister and valued advisor, only to become the most important person in the world to her, gave her more joy than she could ever express. Melbourne was everything, her beginning, her middle and her end. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him and she was determined to do just that, no matter what anyone else might say.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and to her delight, there he stood, in his dressing gown, carrying a tray of coffee and biscuits.

"You're awake" he beamed holding up the tray "I raided the kitchen."

He set the tray down on the nearest side table and moved quickly to sit on the bed by Victoria's side.

"How are you?" he asked gently

Victoria looked at him and smiled, moving forward to kiss his cheek.

"I am wonderful" she enthused "absolutely wonderful!"

Melbourne laughed and softly stroked her hand.

"It is still early" he told her "No-one is up yet, so we can stay here a little while longer."

"I would like nothing more."

"What time can we expect Prince Albert and Emma?"

"I asked them to return at two o'clock." replied Victoria, a little sadly.

"No matter" said Melbourne getting up to pour coffee for them both "we have plenty of time before them."

"Plenty of time to do what Lord M?"

Melbourne place the coffee cup and saucer in her hands, raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Drink coffee." he said straight faced.

Victoria giggled and took a sip of the hot liquid. In truth is was rather too strong for her tastes but how could anything be less than wonderful on a morning such as this.

As Melbourne joined her once again on the bed, his dressing gown gaped open and she caught sight of the top of his chest. She had an overwhelming urge to trace her fingers through the soft silky hairs, as she had done the night before.

"You and I truly belong to one another now." she said, her eyes sparkling with joy "you will never know how happy you have made me."

Melbourne turned to her and at her words, his heart swelled with love.

"It is an honour and a privilege to love you and be loved by you." he said, his radiant green eyes moistening slightly "Thank You my darling."

The coffee was discarded as they reached to embrace one another, holding on tightly as they could. Victoria reached up to run her hands through his hair and he nuzzled at her ear before planting soft kisses along her neck. She pulled at the cord on his dressing gown and it fell open. Dear god, this man was magnificent. He would be the only man, the only lover and the only companion she would ever need.

 

 

The following week, Victoria attended to her Royal duties as normal but in truth, everything was very far from normal. She and Melbourne had talked at length and had decided they could wait no longer. They wanted to marry as soon as possible therefore it was time to declare their intentions to her family. Following the consummation of their love at Brocket Hall, neither Victoria nor Melbourne were prepared to be apart or be content with stolen kisses and secret embraces. They wanted to be together, live and love together as man and wife, without any restrictions. Melbourne was eager to begin his new life with the woman he loved. His doubts had been banished. They were meant for each other, they loved one another and there was no more to be said. He suddenly felt a newfound freedom. He wanted to marry her, he would marry her and to hell with the consequences. If her family railed against it, then so be it. Victoria's love would carry his convictions through and he would fulfil his promise - he would never leave her and he would love only her to his dying day.

It was decided that the announcement would be made following dinner on the Friday evening. Victoria forewarned Albert and Victoria but reminded both of them to look surprised yet delighted at the right time, nevertheless. The reaction of Her Mother, Leopold and Conroy were of more concern to her and rightly so and she knew without doubt that they would object to her plans. However, she was determined, with William by her side, she could overcome anything. They would not spoil her happiness, they would not deny her the right to marry the man she loved.

Melbourne had spoken to the Duke of Wellington and had passed on an invitation from the Queen requesting that he attend on the night. It would be good to have another ally in the room.

"I take it that you want me there for moral support?" the Duke had enquired of him.

"Both Victoria and I would greatly appreciate it Arthur." Melbourne had replied earnestly. He knew only too well how Leopold and Conroy would react to the news.

When Friday finally arrived, Victoria awoke with a sickly nervous feeling that stayed with her most of the day. She would not be able to find any ease or any peace until she made her important announcement. The secrets she had been keeping would be dispelled forever and she would no longer be required to hide her love for Melbourne from the world. Skerrett helped her dress for dinner and took particular care in her choices of gown and accessories. As Victoria descended the staircase, beautifully dressed and prepared, she did her best to stop her hands from shaking. She needed Melbourne and she needed him now. Just the sight of him and a few words of his calming voice would help to steady her nerves. Disappointingly for her, Prince Albert was the first person she came across when she entered the Drawing Room. He visibly gasped at the sight of her

"Dearest Cousin" he exclaimed, bowing stiffly "how wonderful you look tonight."

"Why, thank you Albert" she replied graciously "I did want to look my best this evening."

The young German was almost breathless with admiration and had to remind himself that he was basically a spectator with a small role to play. He was never destined to be the leading man.

"You could not look better." he gasped, in awe of her beauty.

Victoria place her hand gently upon his arm and moved closer to him. This closeness only served to make his head swim and he struggled to maintain his dignity.

"You do know how important tonight is, don't you Albert?"

"Of course." he stammered, trying to compose himself.

"I can rely upon you, can't I?"

"Victoria, you must never doubt it."

"Thank You Albert." she replied, patting his arm softly.

As Victoria began to walk away, Albert suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to speak. He hardly knew where his courage came from

"Of course, it is not yet too late." he exclaimed, causing Victoria to turn back to him.

"Too late for what?"

Albert looked deep into her eyes and sighed.

"To change your mind and marry me instead."

Victoria threw back her head and began to laugh. She was totally oblivious to the fact that he meant every word he had said.

"Oh, very good Albert" she commended him "your sense of humour is definitely improving!"

With that, Victoria walked towards Emma Portman and began an animated conversation with her friend and Lady in Waiting. Albert continued to watch her for several moments and he was overcome with a heavy sense of loss. He knew it was ridiculous to feel that way when she had never been his in the first place. His thoughts were broken by the approach of his Uncle Leopold, who had been observing them both from a distance. He was encouraged by what he had seen. Victoria and Albert talking in whispers, standing very closely together with her softly touching his arm.

"Well done my boy!" said Leopold, patting Albert on the back "I see your charm is beginning to work."

Although Albert felt as if he had a rock stuck in his chest and his world was falling apart around him, he remembered the role he was required to play and his promise to Victoria.

"I believe I am making progress." he lied, the words almost sticking in his throat.

Leopold gave a burst of odious laughter and nodded.

"In that case, I shall look forward to some good news in the none too distant future?"

Albert managed a weak smile of affirmation as a wave of nausea overcame him.

"If only you knew Uncle" he thought to himself desperately "if only you knew."

Victoria could barely contain her relief as the last of the party for dinner walked into the Drawing Room. Melbourne and Wellington arrived together and she greeted them as if they were long lost friends she had not seen for years. Wellington was a little taken aback as he had never had this effect on her previously but then of course, he realised it was really for the benefit of the man he was standing next to.

"I am so nervous!" she hissed.

Melbourne took her hand and kissed it as he had so many times before. Now however, it meant so much more than just Royal protocol.

"I am here now" he assured her "stay calm and all shall be well."

Just those few words from the man she adored, was enough to soothe her frayed nerves, for the moment at least. As the dinner progressed, Victoria picked at her plate. She was far too distracted and nervous to eat properly. She just wanted it all to be over and to be held in Melbourne's strong and comforting arms. She resented the fact that a moment which should have been one of the happiest in her life, was almost certainly going to be spoiled by her Mother, Leopold and Conroy. How dare they make her feel that way. Melbourne for his part, frequently gave her encouraging looks, trying his best to instil calm and bring forth the inner courage he knew she possessed. Albert on the other hand was sulky and morose and had little appetite for food or conversation. He had to be cajoled into uttering one word responses and Leopold was somewhat puzzled considering what he had perceived to have witnessed earlier in the evening. Surely the young Prince should be in a much better mood?

After the final course was served, Victoria prayed that her Uncle and Conroy would not choose to linger in the Dining Room smoking cigars. She could not bear any further delay and actually thought she might burst if she did not make her announcement soon. Thankfully, all members of the dinner party proceeded to the Drawing Room and Victoria even managed to grab Melbourne's hand, giving it a furtive squeeze to bolster her confidence. 

"I do hope you will both bless us all with a musical performance?" announced Leopold anxious to see Victoria and Albert together on the piano stool.

"Oh, yes Drina" agreed the Duchess "do play the duet. It is so beautiful."

Albert stared into the distance as he knew full well that there would be no performances at the piano tonight. Victoria ignored both her Mother and Uncle as she watched intently as the doors to the room were closed by Penge. Everyone was present, this was it, the time had come.

"Before the evening proceeds" she began with a slight crack in her voice "I wish to speak to you all."

Melbourne looked straight at her and gently nodded his encouragement. Emma Portman suddenly realised she was clasping her hands together so strongly that her nails were digging into her skin.

"I consider myself extremely fortunate because I have met and fallen in love with a man, I wish to spend the rest of my life with. He is my true companion and the only person I could consider taking as my husband."

Leopold's eyes widened at the Queen's words and he shot an expectant glance in Albert's direction. The Duchess immediately lifted her silk handkerchief towards her mouth.

"I have therefore invoked my privilege" continued Victoria, desperate not to falter now "and made a proposal of marriage which I am delighted to say has been accepted."

Leopold was all but ready to break out the applause and the Duchess was making high pitched noises of excitement. Conroy on the other hand was viewing Victoria with sceptical curiosity.

Victoria was determined to carry on and finish before her courage failed her altogether. She took one final look at her beloved and his eyes inspired her to complete what she had set out to do.

"I am honoured and extremely happy therefore to share my good news with you all this evening and announce that I will be marrying Lord Melbourne, William, as soon as I possibly can."

There followed a few moments of shocked silence but that did not last very long before the realisation of what she had just said, hit home.

"What?" Leopold finally screeched.

"Oh, Drina!" screamed the Duchess.

Conroy huffed sarcastically and started to shake his head as Albert did his best to hide his sadness and look suitably surprised. Melbourne moved immediately to Victoria's side, taking her hand in his own. He was determined they would face the mob together.

"May I offer my sincerest congratulations Ma'am." began the Duke of Wellington, totally unaware that Leopold was staring at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Are you mad?" he yelled.

Wellington ignored him and proceeded to approach the happy couple, grabbing Melbourne's free hand and shaking it vigorously. The Duchess was crying by this time and Conroy could barely contain his irritation with her. Why did she always revert to tears? This was her stock answer to everything and he was becoming quite weary of it.

"Albert!" snapped Leopold angrily "what do you have to say about this, surely you will not remain silent?"

The young Prince fidgeted nervously. He wanted nothing more than to run from the room but he knew that was not an option available to him. He must fulfil his promise to Victoria.

"Of course I am deeply disappointed." he began, trying to summon his inner strength "as you know, I came here with an expectation of becoming Victoria's husband. However, if that is not to be then all I can do is congratulate the Queen and Lord Melbourne and offer my very best wishes for their future together."

Leopold's face was growing more red as every second passed. He stared at Albert incredulously.

"You stupid boy! - what on earth are you saying?"

"Uncle, you have no right to speak to Albert in that manner." rebuked Victoria

"Well, unlike Albert, I am not prepared to stand by whilst you make the biggest mistake of your life." argued Leopold "You cannot marry that man!"

"I can and I will!"

How absolutely ridiculous!" mocked Conroy, finally joining in "You cannot seriously believe that marrying a commoner, more than twice your age will be accepted?"

"I accept it" said the Duke defiantly "and I believe Parliament will accept it too, with certain caveats."

At this, Leopold rounded on the old war horse, screwing up his face in anger.

"No-one cares what you accept or don't accept!" he screamed "why are you even here?"

"He is here at my invitation Uncle" snapped Victoria "and I would be obliged if you would not insult him."

"It is alright Ma'am" soothed Wellington "I have been insulted by much better men."

"How dare you!" retorted Leopold "I am the King of Belgium."

"And you are on British soil Sir" reminded the Duke "I advise you to act accordingly."

Melbourne, at this stage had heard enough. He stepped forward slightly. He was still holding Victoria's hand but he sought to shield her from the Belgian's venom.

"This is no less than we expected" he said fixing Leopold with a steely gaze "However, you may protest all you like. Victoria and I will marry with or without your approval."

"Listen to him!" goaded Conroy "He talks as if he were already a member of the Royal Family."

Victoria was not about to let that comment pass without a response.

"William is far more part of my family than you have ever been" she railed angrily

"Drina, how can you say such a thing?" cried the Duchess "Sir John has been the most loyal and faithful of friends to us both."

"He is no friend of mine!"

"Perhaps we should all sit down and discuss this matter calmly" suggested Albert in an effort to diffuse the situation.

"Be quiet you foolish boy!" snapped Leopold taking no heed of Victoria's earlier warning "if you had played your part properly, we would not be facing this mess!"

"My part?" gasped Albert, not quite believing what he was hearing "is that all it was Uncle?" 

"You need to stop this right now." warned Melbourne as he glared at the Belgian "you are going too far."

"It is you Sir, who have gone too far. You with your oily charm and your flattering words. You have fooled my Niece with your seductive ways and your false promises. Now you have tricked her into consenting to be your wife and condemning the future of the Monarchy to one of shame and ridicule. My God, I should have you horsewhipped for this!"

Melbourne's anger rose in his chest and he moved forward only to be pulled back by the arm, by Victoria.

"Do not rise to his bait my darling." she said unashamedly "he is ignorant and will never know of the true love that exists between us."

"True love?" scoffed Leopold refusing to give any ground "was it true love when I saw you coming from his bedchamber at Windsor?" 

"I say, steady on!" challenged Wellington as the Duchess emitted a screech of horror.

Melbourne let go of Victoria's hand and moved closer to the Belgian King.

"I swear, if you utter one more filthy insult, I will not be responsible for my actions."

Conroy moved forward to stand by Leopold's shoulder and glared at Melbourne, hatred etched all over his face.

"I would not worry about the future of the Monarchy, Your Majesty." he assured Leopold "If the silly little girl insists on marrying him, the Royal line will come to an abrupt end. Victoria has obviously inherited the madness of her Grandfather and Melbourne's only son was born an imbecile...…"

Before Conroy had time to finish, Melbourne lunged forward and grabbed him by the throat, forcefully pushing him until his back landed heavily against the wall. Melbourne pinned him there, green eyes flashing and a murderous look across his features.

"If you ever speak of the Queen or my son in that way again" he threatened "I will kill you"

Leopold was rooted to the spot in shock but Prince Albert stepped forward and put a soothing hand on Melbourne's arm.

"You are the better man Lord Melbourne." he told him "Let him go - please."

Emma Portman rushed forward to give the young Prince support. She cared not that Conroy was being choked within an inch of his life. All her concern was for Melbourne.

"Please William" she pleaded "do not do this."

Melbourne responded by exerting even more pressure on Conroy's neck, causing him to emit a strange squeaking noise.

"Lord Melbourne please!" insisted Albert

Melbourne suddenly let go and Conroy slid unceremoniously to the floor, holding his throat, coughing and spluttering. The Duchess went to his side but he waved her away impatiently. Victoria went straight to Melbourne and threw her arms around him. She no longer cared what anyone thought of her public displays of affection.

"Is that what you want in a husband?" yelled Leopold "this is not the first time he has displayed violent tendencies."

Albert walked up to his Uncle and his face was set with disgust

"If Conroy had spoken to me in the same manner, I would have reacted just as Lord Melbourne did."

"No Albert, no. You cannot make excuses for his behaviour. He is a brute and we have all witnessed it here this evening."

"Lord Melbourne was provoked" insisted Albert "deliberately provoked."

Leopold threw his hands up into the air and shook his head incredulously.

"Why on earth are you defending this man?" he asked Albert directly "He is the one who is depriving you of your rightful place at the Queen's side. What is the matter with you?"

Now it was Albert's turn to speak and he was determined that he would have his say. He was so weary of Leopold's interference and meddling.

"I am sick to my stomach Uncle, that is what the matter is. I cannot believe what I have witnessed here tonight. If this is how you believe Royalty should behave, then I want no part of it. I have the utmost respect for Victoria, Lord Melbourne, Lady Portman and the Duke of Wellington but really Uncle, you have shamed me. Sir John and yourself have behaved disgracefully."

"How can you speak to me this way Albert? Everything I have done, has been for your sake."

Albert was visibly shaken by the trauma of the evening and now his dearest wish was to leave the room.

"I have no more words Uncle" he almost whispered before bowing in the direction of the Queen and turning on his heels towards the doorway.

"Albert come back!" Leopold demanded but the young Prince ignored him and made a swift exit.

The Belgian spun around to face Victoria and Melbourne, his face red and shiny from perspiring profusely.

"See what you have done?" he snapped "you have destroyed the boy."

Melbourne stepped in front of Victoria and spoke in a steady and calm manner.

"You have said enough and we do not wish to hear anymore tonight."

Rather than inflame him further, Melbourne's words had the opposite effect and Leopold sank into the nearest chair as if all the wind had been knocked from his sails. The Duchess was still sobbing but much more quietly now and Conroy had risen to his feet, although he was still rubbing at his neck. Victoria motioned to Emma and Wellington, encouraging them both to follow her from the room. Melbourne moved to join them but before he closed the door, he had one more thing to say.

"One day soon Conroy" he promised "you and I will settle this damned thing between us once and for all."

With that, he was gone and Leopold, the Duchess and Conroy were left sitting in silence, staring into the vacant space before them. Conroy was the first to move and he went straight towards the brandy decanter.

"Damn the man!" he snarled hoarsely as he filled his glass to the brim "Damn him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conroy pushed William too far this time but there will be consequences - Victoria's happiness is about to be shattered.
> 
> Thanks for all your encouragement and lovely comments.


	20. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Melbourne push ahead with their marriage plans and Albert considers returning to Saxe-Coburg. Conroy and Leopold refuse to accept Melbourne as a suitable husband for the Queen and vow to find a permanent solution to their problem.

Just days after the eventful evening of Victoria's marriage announcement, she and Melbourne concerned themselves with overcoming any constitutional barriers to their proposed union. He agreed that he would retain his title of Viscount, for the time being at least. He had no aspiration for a higher title whatsoever and certainly no inclination to be known as Victoria's Consort. He was happy enough with the knowledge that he could hold onto Brocket Hall for a while longer, as that was the one thing he would find most difficult to relinquish, even if it was only to his Sister Emily. Melbourne held several meetings with members of his own Party, some of which became quite heated. Whilst the majority of Whigs were ready to admit that their days in power were numbered, several hard line stalwarts were reluctant to accept defeat and opposed a General Election. One even accused Melbourne of putting his own personal happiness before the good of the Party. His thoughts at the time ran along the lines of "too damned right I am" but he managed to refrain from vocalizing this blunt honesty. Whatever anyone thought, it could never be said that he had not gone above and beyond his duty as Leader or as Prime Minister and he had no reason to feel any guilt concerning his decision to stand down and his colleagues knew it. It actually amused him to watch as some of his fellow Whigs postured and jostled for position. The ones who believed they were the ideal choice to be his successor, more often than not, would not have been his first choice but the decision was not his to make and he was glad of that. Less humorous to him however, was the nudging and winking of several politicians and their crude remarks. Their vulgar approach to the fact that he was going to marry a younger woman who just happened to be the Queen, sorely tested his temper. However, when the rotund red faced Sir James Hyde had walked straight up to him in a packed corridor of the House, slapped him on the back and declared him to be a "lucky dog", he had managed to retain his dignity by giving the old buffoon a withering look and walking away swiftly. Victoria had said she was very proud of him for not reacting to the provocation of fools who knew nothing of the deep love that existed between them. This certainly helped, along with the knowledge that he had but a short time to endure any more of this and would soon be out of politics altogether.

Before a full public announcement of marriage could be made, Melbourne was compelled to have several meetings with the Duke of Wellington and Sir Robert Peel. He actually found these more agreeable than the ones he had held with his own colleagues. At least he knew where he stood with them and though Peel exhibited his usual brusque manner and argued over several issues, progress and an understanding between them was remarkably swift. Victoria would, of course, have to accept a change in her Ladies in Waiting should the election as expected, result in a new ruling Party. The Queen was perfectly open to this as long as she could retain Lady Emma Portman. This was none negotiable as far as Victoria was concerned - she was not about to lose her dearest friend and confidante just to please Mr Peel. After a full and extensive consultation, it was deemed that any children born to the Queen and Melbourne would be considered for ascendency to the throne. Victoria was pleased to hear this but in truth, Melbourne cared only that his children be happy and healthy and have the knowledge that they were loved. His ambitions for them ran no higher than any ambition he had held for himself. Experience had taught him that there were far more important things in life than power and privilege.

Victoria took great comfort from the fact that their plans were coming together and there appeared to be no great furore regarding their intended marriage. Of course, there were some who voiced their objections, the traditionalists and the purists who believed a Monarch's destiny must be mapped out rigidly and without deviation. Nevertheless, the tidal of resistance both Victoria and Melbourne had envisaged was failing to materialise much to their joy and gratitude. By far the biggest opposition came from within Victoria's own circle, namely Leopold, Conroy and the Duchess. The Palace had almost become a divide of two camps with Victoria, Albert, Emma and Melbourne, when he was able to attend, dining together whilst the others dined separately to avoid any further arguments. Conroy was still complaining at length at how he had been almost strangled to death and resolutely refused to have any further contact with Melbourne. Little did he know, that this suited everybody except perhaps Leopold and the Duchess who were the only real allies he had left.

Prince Albert had tried to resist his Uncle's attempts at a half-hearted apology but he and Victoria had decided it would be more beneficial to uphold a relationship with him rather than cut him off completely. Albert had therefore resumed conversations with Leopold but it soon became obvious that the Belgian King had no regrets over his behaviour and was insistent that the young Prince still had the chance of marriage to the Queen despite all indications to the contrary. Albert told Victoria that he thought it would be better if he went home to Saxe-Coburg. He was finding it hard contending with his Uncle but more so being in her presence everyday. It was a constant reminder of what he would never have and it only exacerbated his pain. However, Victoria was very much against the idea of him leaving and assured him that she and Melbourne wanted him at their wedding and he was welcome to stay as long as he wished. Although it pleased Albert to hear this, it also made him realise, that if he stayed, he would have to hide his broken heart and instead be the Cousin and good friend that the Queen really needed. Whether he could actually do this, only time would tell.

One night, following their dinner for three and after boring the Duchess into retiring early, Conroy and Leopold settled down with their cigars and brandy.

"I have some good news for you." announced Conroy, expelling a large cloud of smoke into the air.

"Well, I could certainly do with some good news after all the recent turmoil."

"I won't go into too much detail but suffice to say, plans have been put into place."

Leopold frowned as he failed to understand what he was being told.

"Plans" he asked, puzzled "what plans?"

Conroy sighed heavily and pursed his lips. Was he destined to always be beset by fools?

"Your Majesty" he began tersely "did we, or did we not have a discussion about a permanent solution to our problem?"

"Ah yes" agreed Leopold as the penny dropped "of course!"

"Well, I am informing you that progress has been made with regards to that."

"I see."

Sensing a lack of enthusiasm on the Belgian King's part, Conroy pressed further.

"You don't appear to be too impressed?" he ventured

"You will have to excuse my lack of excitement but I just hope these plans are more successful than all that nonsense with Lord Beaumont" 

"I assure you, blackmail and a divorce case pales into insignificance compared to what I have planned."

Leopold gulped his brandy at these words and viewed Conroy with narrowed eyes.

"You can spare me the details" he said slightly unnerved "I shall leave it in your capable hands."

"Very well then. All I require from you is that you hold your nerve and place your trust in me to complete the task."

Leopold nodded enthusiastically and smiled but something about Conroy's demeaner tonight unsettled him. Nevertheless, he was content with the premise that he could hardly be blamed for something he had no knowledge of. For now, that would be enough to ease his conscience.

Totally unaware of any scheming taking place in another part of the Palace, Victoria sat next to Melbourne, enfolded in his arms with her head laid against his chest. If heaven existed, this was it. She was quite sure of that.

"I do wish you would stay here tonight" she pleaded "your room is prepared and it would be so lovely to have breakfast together in the morning."

Melbourne quite agreed it would be lovely. It would be even more lovely if he never left her side again. However, since their night at Brocket Hall, temptation was even harder to fight as they were both very keen to repeat the experience, hence their eagerness to marry as soon as possible.

"I really think it would be best if I returned to Dover House." he said reluctantly much to Victoria's disappointment.

"Oh, William!"

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Very soon, nothing in heaven or on earth will keep us apart" he told her "when I kiss you goodnight, we will be side by side in our own bed, in our own bedchamber and the rest of the world will be locked outside."

"That sounds wonderful."

"It will be. By the end of next week I expect all political and constitutional matters to be settled and there will be no reason to delay our plans any further. We are so close Victoria but we must be patient for just a short while longer."

They kissed long and hard and as Victoria's hands began to explore, Melbourne knew it was time for him to take his leave.

"No!" she complained as he extricated himself from her embrace and rose to his feet "don't go yet."

"I really think I should." he replied swallowing hard and straightening his clothes.

Victoria stood up and reached to put her arms around his neck

"I know you are very busy and have a lot of meetings to attend, but I will see you tomorrow won't I?"

"Of course" he assured her, with a smile that melted her whole being "I am still Prime Minister and the dispatches won't discuss themselves Ma'am."

Victoria began to laugh and hugged him tightly. It was almost as if she could not get close enough, such was the swell of love she felt in her heart.

When he finally left, Victoria walked around the room smiling and she thought of the happiness Melbourne had brought into her life. She had such joy which she would never have imagined possible and it was all because of him. If she knew anything, it was that life without William was impossible and to marry him and spend the rest of their lives together was all her heart desired. Of course, at this point she could not possibly know the pain which was to come or that her dreams would be shattered. Dark clouds and thunderstorms were gathering over the Palace and Victoria was blissfully unaware.

Prince Albert was enjoying some solitude in the Palace Library. There were so many excellent books and he did love to read and expand his knowledge. As much as he should have disliked Lord Melbourne, especially as he owned the love of the very woman Albert would have wished to marry himself, he couldn't. He loved their conversations together and he recognised great intellect when he saw it. He had to admit, that as well as being a dear friend to his Cousin Victoria, there was nothing more he would like than to be a great friend to Melbourne too. Of course he would not be admitting any of this to his Uncle Leopold. Deep in his thoughts, a voice interrupted his peace and he recognised it straight away as the very person he was trying to avoid.

"Uncle." he said wearily as he put his book down and rose from his seat.

"I hope I am not disturbing you?"

"No" lied Albert "I have finished my reading for now."

"Good, good." smiled the Belgian "I just wanted to make sure you were alright Albert. I don't like it when we argue you know, I want things to be right between us."

"So do I Uncle but I thought we had reached an understanding?"

"Oh, we have my boy, I just want you to know that I always have your interests at heart and that I don't want you to give up completely."

Albert looked at Leopold somewhat puzzled. Just what was he trying to say?

"Give up on what Uncle?"

"On matters that may after all, turn out differently"

"Leopold slapped his nephew on the back and laughed. It was a rather irritating laugh.

"Don't look so worried my boy" he cried "all I am saying is, do not abandon all hope of marrying Victoria just yet. Life can be full of surprises Albert."

With those cryptic words, the Belgian King left as suddenly as he had arrived, leaving Albert to stare opened mouthed in disbelief. It almost made him consider the sanity of his Uncle. Did the man not yet realise that all hope of Albert marrying Victoria was gone. The door was closed, the music had stopped and the ball was over. Albert had accepted this so why did Leopold persist with this nonsense? Sighing deeply, Albert picked up the book he had been enjoying and tried to focus on the last page he had read. However it was hopeless. He slammed the book shut and threw his head back in frustration. Dear God!, he would go mad if he was forced to endure much more of this.

The following day, Victoria sought out her Mother as she had something to say which would impact upon the Duchess's circumstances. It was not a task she relished but it had to be done nevertheless.

"I suppose I should be glad that you are even deigning to speak to me at all." her Mother had said huffily after she was summoned into her Daughter's presence.

"Don't be like that Mama" said Victoria "I know we don't agree on much these days but we can at least be civil."

The Duchess nodded reluctantly but accepted the tea offered to her and the seat opposite the Queen.

"You can hardly be surprised at my attitude Drina" she sniffed "The Palace is divided and I have been abandoned as if I were some unwanted kitten."

At this, Victoria was forced to stifle a smile. Likening her Mother to a kitten was not a comparison that had ever entered her head.

"The situation is intolerable, I agree" she admitted "and not one that can be allowed to continue."

"What do you mean by that Drina?"

"Well, the reason I wished to speak to you Mama is because I intend to offer Sir John at Baronetcy."

The Duchess's face lit up with a beaming smile on hearing this. At last her dear friend was to be recognised for all his hard work over the years. How wonderful, she thought. Victoria had not however finished.

"On the understanding that he leaves Court permanently and has no further connection or contact with us."

"He will not agree to that!" snapped the Duchess almost spitting out her tea "and neither will I."

"Then I shall dismiss him without any title." countered Victoria "Mama, you have no right to agree or disagree in this matter. I am simply informing you as a courtesy. The decision is mine and mine alone."

The Duchess stared at her daughter as if she was having trouble comprehending her meaning. In truth she could not believe what she was hearing.

"Is this what you meant by being civil?" she demanded indignantly.

"I know you do not wish to acknowledge that I love William and intend to marry him" began Victoria firmly "but there is nothing on this earth that will stand in my way on this. It is going to happen Mama and you, Sir John and Uncle Leopold had better accept that fact. I cannot have Sir John remain here any longer. Not only is there extreme animus between William and him, I will no longer tolerate his odious bullying ways. He is dishonest and untrustworthy. I do not need him here and I do not want him here. If that upsets you, there is nothing I can do about it. Of course, if you wish to leave with him, I will fully understand."

"So I am to be banished too?" cried the Duchess, rising to her feet.

"No-one is being banished!" retorted Victoria angrily "I am simply giving you the chance to leave with him should you wish to. I know how close you are to Conroy Mama but the fact remains, if that is the case, you cannot be close to me."

The Duchess shook her head sadly as if her world was caving in.

"You do Sir John a great disservice Drina." she uttered, her voice cracking "everything he has done, he has done for you."

"No Mama. Everything he has done, he has done for himself. I wish you could see that."

"There is no point in discussing this any further Drina but I will say one last thing. A short time ago under this very roof, Lord Melbourne attacked Sir John. If I were you, I would think long and hard about that and consider the type of man you are so intent on marrying."

"Very well Mama!" snapped Victoria standing up with a flourish "if you refuse to even meet me half way on this matter, I have nothing more to say to you. Just be clear however that I will be making changes here at the Palace and Sir John will be leaving whether you like it or not."

The Duchess glared at her Daughter, gave a half curtsy and hurried from the room. Victoria emitted a muffled scream of frustration and clasped her arms down by her sides. Her Mother's refusal to see nothing but good in Conroy had been a thorn in her side since childhood but she was not going to tolerate it any more. Her marriage to William was to be the beginning of a new life, a life that had no place for a duplicitous, evil man such as Conroy. If her Mother was blind to his faults then so be it. William would be the only family she could ever need now.

The clock was striking four when a Footman entered the room where Victoria and Emma Portman were quietly reading and held out a silver tray, upon which a message lay. Victoria practically snatched it up and dismissed the Footman quickly. She had been watching the time for a while and had started to become agitated that Melbourne had not yet arrived.

"Oh really!" she exclaimed unable to keep the disappointment from her voice

""What is it Ma'am?" enquired Emma

"It's a message from William. He doesn't think he will be able to get away from the House until later, one of his meetings is going on much longer that he envisaged."

"Well, there is much to be decided Ma'am." said Emma in an effort to soften the blow.

"I realise that Emma but I was hoping to spend some time with him before dinner."

"The day is coming Ma'am, when you will spend all your time together."

The knowledge of this made Victoria smile and a frisson of excitement ran through her whole body.

"That day cannot come soon enough for me Emma." she beamed

Emma smiled back as a thought occurred to her, which no doubt would make her Queen even more happier.

"Prince Albert and I could dine separately this evening" she suggested "why don't you wait for William and have some quiet time to yourselves?"

"That sounds excellent to me Emma!" cried Victoria clapping her hands together with joy "We could have a late supper and he could tell me everything that has been settled today - and of course, we need to discuss the dispatches."

Both women laughed heartily and then settled down to read a little more. Melbourne might be delayed but Victoria could wait. Just as long as she knew she would feel his strong arms around her that evening and she could sigh under the power of his kisses - all was right with the world.

Lord Melbourne did his best to stifle a yawn. He had been listening to Sir Robert Peel for the last thirty minutes and every so often the Duke of Wellington would interrupt to add his own comment. It was getting late and Melbourne was keen to get away, go back to Dover House and change, before joining Victoria at the Palace for dinner. He knew that any loose ends must be dealt with before he could retire from public life, but for today, he was more than ready to bring matters to a close. He had somewhere to go, even if the Duke and Peel had not. It had already gone dark by the time he finally left but the weariness he felt after the long discussions soon lifted as the cold night air revived his spirits. He had much to look forward to and as he lifted himself up onto Zeus's saddle, he thought of Victoria and how glad she would be to see him no matter how late the hour. A change of clothes, a glass of brandy and he would be on his way.

As he guided his horse along the path than ran closely behind Dover House, Melbourne smiled to himself. He was indeed a very lucky man. To love Victoria and be loved by her in return was a gift beyond all measure and one he would have never dreamed could be his. Yet here he was, on the very threshold of becoming her husband. Never was a man so blessed as he.

On the approach to the stables, Melbourne's train of thought was broken as Zeus hesitated before snorting loudly, sending clouds of mist into the air. Melbourne pulled on the reins and tapped the horse's shoulder.

"Steady!" he said calmly

Zeus moved forward a few paces but then stopped again abruptly as if disturbed by something. The horse then began to drag it's front right leg, pounding the floor with it's hoof.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" enquired an impatient Melbourne, eager to get to the stables. However, the horse refused to move and started to make even louder grumbling noises.

Melbourne could not understand why Zeus was behaving in this manner. It was the same path they travelled along most days and even in the dark, it should have been familiar. He twisted in the saddle and looked behind then turned back to face forwards. He couldn't see or hear anything which could account for his horse's unusual behaviour. He decided he would dismount and lead Zeus in, but before he had the opportunity to do that, the horse jumped forward and emitted a sound loud enough to wake the dead. Melbourne felt a least two sets of hands pulling him backwards from Zeus's saddle. He landed on the ground heavily and was momentarily winded. It was so dark he could barely see his assailants but he could feel their rough hands pulling at his coat and dragging him across the floor. Zeus was rearing up and bringing his hooves crashing down onto the floor. Melbourne heard someone speak. The voice sounded urgent and full of authority but the language used was not English. He tried with all his might to break free from the grip that was holding him and he twisted sharply in an effort to get to his feet. However, the next thing he felt was a sharp debilitating pain at the back of his skull and his vision blurred. The last thing he saw was Zeus's magnificent head bowed down, almost touching his face. He felt the warmth of his horse's breath blast across his cheeks, then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! - poor William. It's not looking too good for our hero. Tough times are ahead. 
> 
> Thank You as always for your feedback which of course, is most welcome.


	21. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Victoria is distraught when Lord Melbourne fails to arrive at the Palace. No-one is prepared for the news which follows.

Victoria was pacing the floor and clasping her hands together in a mixture of frustration and fear. It was approaching eight-thirty and although she had been expecting Melbourne to be late in arriving at the Palace, she had not been expecting him to be this late. If he had been delayed further, why had he not sent another message? He was well aware of how she worried and fretted and this knowledge made Victoria all the more fearful. She did not believe he would not dispatch a further note to her to put her mind at rest, so where was he and why had she not heard from him?

She knew that the others were dining already. Albert and Emma together and her Mother, Leopold and Conroy ensconced in the main Dining Room. As panic began to set in, she wished Emma was there to help calm her nerves even though she knew it was quite impossible. She would not be calm until she saw Melbourne striding into the room, it was the only answer to her fears. Dash was playfully jumping up at her ankles but she had no time or patience for the little dog, resulting in it's abandonment of all efforts to please her. With sad eyes, Dash curled up into a ball by the fire whilst Victoria rushed to the Drawing Room door. Heading into the corridor she was reluctant to cause too much fuss as she really did not want to alert Leopold and Conroy that something may be amiss. She was in no mood for their condescending smugness. As she made her way to where she knew she would find Emma and Albert, she was relieved to encounter Penge, although the Butler appeared somewhat harassed. He had not been pleased to hear that dinner would be served in three separate locations that evening.

"Your Majesty" he acknowledged on her approach. 

"Penge" she answered curtly, trying to keep any desperation out of her voice "has there been any word from Lord Melbourne?"

"No Ma'am."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so Ma'am."

Victoria pursed her lips with exasperation.

"You think so or you know so Penge?" she demanded

Penge sighed inwardly. He really did not need this now. He was running between two dining rooms and trying to keep a finicky Duchess happy with this evening's fish course. The last thing he required was an ill tempered young Queen.

"I am almost certain there has been no word Ma'am." he offered. 

Victoria's expression grew angry at Penge's reply. What on earth was the matter with the man, could he not give her a straight answer?

"Since you do not appear to know one way or the other Penge" she snapped "I wish you to go and find out for certain. As you are aware, Lord Melbourne is dining with me this evening and I am rather concerned that he has not yet arrived."

"Certainly Ma'am" said the Butler, bowing his head in reverence "I shall go straight away."

Victoria watched Penge hurry down the corridor, unaware that he was grumbling to himself as he went. She took a deep breath as waves of nausea were beginning to hit now, such was her distress. She could not push away the panic that building inside her. By now it was almost nine o'clock and there was still no sign of Melbourne. This fact alone worried her deeply. She steadied herself as she saw Penge returning but as he came closer, she feared he had nothing optimistic to tell her.

"I am sorry Your Majesty" he began as gently as he could "but we have received no word from Lord Melbourne or any of his staff."

At this, Victoria's heart began pounding in her chest and she ran past Penge, making her way to Emma and Albert. She must speak to them. As she threw open the door, Emma visibly jumped and Albert rose to his feet, throwing down his napkin onto the table.

"Victoria!" he cried "what is the matter?"

"You must help me" sobbed the young Queen "you must help me find him."

Emma stood up and began to urge Victoria to take a seat but she was having none of it.

"I don't want to sit down!" she shouted, shrugging off Emma's good intention "I must find William. He has not arrived for dinner and he has sent no word."

"Victoria" soothed Albert "we men get easily distracted and forget the time. I am sure there is a perfectly rational explanation"

Emma however, was not convinced and she felt an uneasy dread creeping over her, sending a chill down her spine.

"No Albert" she corrected "I do believe William would have let the Queen know if he was to be delayed further."

"Yes Emma" agreed Victoria "you and I both know that is what he would do."

Albert still believed the two women were over-reacting but he chose to keep that to himself for the moment.

"Do not worry Victoria" he assured her "we will find William, please do not be alarmed."

As the three of them walked into the corridor, Victoria noticed that Penge was approaching, closely followed by a man in evening dress. She knew immediately that it was not Melbourne but she was unsure of the man's identity beyond that. Emma however, soon recognised him as her own husband, Sir Edward Portman.

"Edward!" she cried in surprise "what are you doing here?"

Sir Edward's demeaner was serious and he ignored his wife's question before bowing gracefully to the Queen.

"I am sorry Your Majesty" he began grave faced "I was on the way to my club when my carriage entered Whitehall. I could see that there was a commotion near Dover House."

Victoria felt as if an icy hand had grasped hold of her heart. She wanted to scream but she knew she must hear more from her visitor.

"Please continue Sir Edward" she said, in an almost surreal calm manner.

"I stopped of course and I found several Police Officers were already at the scene and were talking to William's man-servant and his housekeeper, both of whom were very distressed."

Victoria took hold of Albert's arm and he winced as she dug in her nails.

"What about William" she gasped "was he there?"

Sir Edward swallowed before continuing.

"William has not been seen since he left Parliament earlier this evening. I do not wish to distress you Your Majesty but his horse was found on the pathway that leads to the stables at the back of Dover House. It had been slaughtered, it's neck slashed."

"Oh my God" said Albert shocked "how could this happen?"

"I do not know Prince Albert. There was no sign of William, apart from his top hat which had been discarded on the path. That is all I can tell you for the moment. The Police are obviously pursuing the matter but I thought I should come here and break the news myself rather than allow them to do it."

"Of course Sir Edward" said Victoria displaying an unsettling level of calmness "Thank You, it was very good of you to let me know."

With that she turned away and to the increasing alarm of Emma and Albert, she began to walk up the corridor. She faltered unsteadily before turning back giving a half smile to her worried congregation before crumpling to the floor in a dead faint. Her devastation was there for all to see.

 

 

As the Duchess left the main Dining Room, glad to leave the men to their brandy and cigars, she was met with a scene of chaos and urgency. Further up the corridor, Albert and Emma were kneeling beside a prostrate Victoria and Sir Edward Portman was issuing orders to Penge to send for a Doctor. The Duchess, in her customary manner when faced with a crisis, let out a scream and made haste to her daughter's side. This in turn alerted King Leopold and Conroy and they both rushed from the Dining Room to find out what the commotion was about. Leopold put out his hand to stop Penge as he was about to run past him.

"What on earth is going on?" he demanded

"The Queen has fainted Your Majesty" answered the flustered Butler "there has been some bad news regarding Lord Melbourne."

Leopold's eyes widened and he shot a quick glance towards Conroy whose expression was poker straight.

"You must excuse me Your Majesty" insisted Penge "I must send for a Doctor."

"Of course, but first you must tell us about Lord Melbourne."

"Very little is known Your Majesty apart from the fact that he is missing and no-one seems to know where he is."

On hearing this Leopold waved the Butler to go about his business before turning to Conroy and ushering him back into the Dining Room.

"Shouldn't we be making ourselves useful?" resisted Conroy, looking a little aggrieved.

"All in good time" replied Leopold firmly "But first, I need to know if you had a hand in this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do not be evasive Sir John. Melbourne is missing, that is what Penge said. Do you know anything about it?"

Conroy looked affronted and took a long draw on his cigar.

"Why should I know anything about it?" he complained, filling the air with smoke

"Because you told me that plans had been put in place regarding our problem."

"Oh, I see" smiled Conroy as if the Belgian's words finally had meaning.

"Well?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you Your Majesty, but if Melbourne has gone missing, it has nothing to do with me. I am not quite sure whether to be flattered or insulted that you would think I could be involved in such a thing."

Leopold stubbed out his cigar sending sparks flying in all directions before pursing his lips in annoyance.

"What do you expect me to think when you tell me you have made plans and then something like this happens?"

"Well, I suppose it is understandable that you would consider it possible but I thought we knew each other better then that?"

Leopold was beginning to feel guilty now for misjudging Conroy, or rather, he was being made to feel guilty.

"I apologise Conroy" he said finally "although I do hope you realise why I felt the need to ask?"

"Of course. Mind you, I have to say, Melbourne's disappearance is damned convenient. It really could not have come at a better time. It would appear that someone has done our work for us"

Leopold looked serious but he nodded in agreement nevertheless.

"It would indeed" he said."

Conroy smirked and the two men walked out of the Dining Room without another word. It took all of his self control to stop himself from smiling.

 

 

 

Queen Victoria's eyes fluttered open then shut, open then shut again. She was aware that she was lying down and she could feel the presence of other people in the room but she really was not sure who they were, or where she was.

"She's coming round" said a voice that sounded remarkably like her Mother's.

Victoria felt a hand press on the top of her own and then the reality of the situation came flooding back to her. Her eyes shot open and she tried to sit up but her Physician stepped forward.

"Please, Your Majesty" he said "do not exert yourself."

"Where is he?" snapped Victoria, fully intent on exerting herself "have you found him?"

The Duchess, who was sitting on the end of her daughter's bed, moved forward.

"Drina" she implored "you must rest."

As Victoria was determined to get up, Emma and Prince Albert joined the restraining throng.

"You have had a terrible shock Ma'am" said Emma "and you need time to recover."

"I need to know where he is!" shouted Victoria, struggling to fathom why no-one in the room seemed capable of understanding her anguish. How could she lie in bed when William was missing?

"Of course Ma'am. We all want to know where William is but ….."

Victoria was not willing to listen to excuses or platitudes. The man who meant everything in the world to her was missing and she wanted him found, now.

"What is being done?" she demanded

"Everything that can be done" said Albert nervously "The Police are searching but as it is so late, they may have to stop and resume at daylight."

"No! - they must not do that."

"But it is too dark Drina." the Duchess tried to reason.

"I don't care!" screamed the Queen, almost hysterically "they must find him, they must help him."

The Doctor stepped forward and held out a small glass containing a cloudy liquid.

"Please drink this Your Majesty" he advised "it will help with your anxiety."

"I don't want a sleeping draft" warned Victoria "how do you expect me to sleep at a time like this?"

Emma took the glass from the Doctor and sat on the bed next to her Queen in an effort to cajole her into drinking it.

"It is just to soothe your nerves Ma'am" coaxed the Lady in Waiting, knowing full well she was lying but what else could she do?

Trustingly, Victoria took the glass from Emma and drank down the contents in one go, shuddering at the bitter taste.

"I have done as you asked" she said softly "now please, I beg you, help me to find him?"

These words cut through Emma's heart like a knife and she could not help the tears welling in her eyes as she took Victoria's hands in her own.

"They are doing all they can to find William Ma'am" she said "we must allow the Police to do their work."

Victoria looked like a broken doll and her face crumpled as she began to sob.

"They killed his horse Emma" she cried in disbelief "they killed Zeus"

"I know Ma'am and it is a terrible thing but we must try to have hope. None of us yet know exactly what happened tonight. We must wait for news and we must be brave."

"I don't want to be brave Emma. I just want him back, oh Dear God, I just want him back."

Victoria fell into Emma's arms and they clung to one another, both crying uncontrollably. The Duchess was also crying now and Albert felt very uncomfortable at how useless he was in this situation. He wanted so much to ease Victoria's pain but he knew full well, that there was only one way to do that and the matter was out of his hands. In his frustration he turned towards the Physician and spoke in a low voice.

"How long will it take for the draft to work Doctor?" he enquired

"No more than a few minutes."

"Good" replied Albert "and of course, I do not need to remind you of the discretion required regarding anything you may have heard or witnessed here this evening?"

The Doctor's expression was one of being severely affronted and he scowled at Albert, Prince or no Prince.

"I do not require reminding of my Hippocratic Oath Sir" he snapped "nor my allegiance or devotion to the Queen."

Albert winced and nodded affirmation before blushing slightly with embarrassment. He inwardly scolded himself - could he do nothing right?"

The Doctor's calculations however, proved to be correct and Emma suddenly felt Victoria go limp in her arms. With the Duchess's help, she laid her back onto the bed with her head resting on a pillow.

"I will stay with her" insisted the Duchess, settling herself into a nearby chair.

The others left the room as quietly as possible and proceeded down the staircase. The Doctor took his leave, insisting that he be called straight away if needed and failing that, he would return first thing in the morning to check on the Queen's state of health. Emma wanted to stay but was persuaded by Albert to go home with her husband and get some rest. There was nothing more she could do now and Victoria would sleep for some hours. Emma knew full well that she would not sleep a wink as she was far too worried about William but she reluctantly agreed and finally left with Sir Edward after midnight.

Albert joined his Uncle and Conroy in the Drawing Room and for once, welcomed a glass of brandy. It had been a very trying night.

"This is a terrible business" he lamented as the warmth of the alcohol filled his chest.

"Terrible indeed" agreed Leopold "I did not exactly get along too well with Melbourne but I would not have wished this upon him."

Conroy cocked an eyebrow and privately congratulated the Belgian King for putting on a good show.

"What do you think has happened Uncle?" continued an oblivious Albert, sighing deeply with concern.

"I wish I knew my dear boy."

"It could be a number of things." interjected Conroy, refilling his brandy glass "He may have been surprised by robbers, it could have been an political opponent, someone with a grudge against him perhaps. With his reputation of course, there is always the possibility of a jealous husband?"

"I do not for one minute believe that is a valid theory Sir John" snapped Albert, angry at Conroy's suggestion.

"Why not?"

"Quite frankly Sir John, it ill maligns you to besmirch Lord Melbourne's name considering the current circumstances."

"I am simply putting forward possibilities on his disappearance Prince Albert, that is all."

Albert turned away scowling deeply. He did not like the way Conroy was so quick to blame Melbourne for his own fate. It was as if the man was actually enjoying the night's events.

"Whatever has happened" continued Leopold "I am sure the Police will get to the bottom of it. This is an unprecedented event after all. It is not every day that an English Prime Minister disappears into thin air."

"Or is kidnapped?" ventured Conroy warming to his theme.

"Kidnapped - who would be foolish or daring enough to kidnap a Prime Minister?"

"I have no idea. As I said to Prince Albert, I am merely putting forward possibilities."

Albert had heard enough. He was sick of Conroy and his theories.

"You appear remarkably calm about all this Sir John?" he challenged angrily

"What do you expect me to do?"

"At least show some degree of concern."

"My dear Prince Albert" replied Conroy with a mocking tone in his voice "I refuse to be a hypocrite on this matter and mourn a man who only a short time ago, physically attacked me here in the Palace. I will not define Melbourne as my enemy but he was certainly not my friend and I will not shed false tears on his account."

Albert stared at Conroy and his gaze was full of contempt

"You talk as if he were dead." he challenged pointedly.

Conroy met the young Prince's eyes and returned a steely glare.

"Perhaps he is."

"Dear God!" gasped Albert incredulously "I do not believe what I am hearing."

"You must admit Albert" joined in Leopold "it does not look too good for him. Not that I wish to make assumptions, but...…."

"Please stop!" cried Albert loudly, shocking the other two men into silence. "None of this is helping at all. Whatever you both may think of Lord Melbourne, the fact remains that Victoria is absolutely distraught over his disappearance. She is going to need a great deal of support from us all over the next few days and I fully expect you to demonstrate consideration and understanding during this extremely difficult time for her. The Queen must be our priority gentlemen."

Both Leopold and Conroy stood, attention like, listening carefully to Albert's words, or more appropriately, his instructions.

"Of course we will do all we possibly can for Victoria." assured Leopold.

"It goes without saying." agreed Conroy.

Albert put down his glass, nodded to both men and turned to leave. As he went his thoughts were very much along the lines of "No, Sir John. It certainly does not go without saying." Neither did it pass Albert by that Conroy was more than willing to accept that Lord Melbourne was already dead. As the young Prince reached the sanctuary of his own bedchamber, his mind was whirling with the evening's events. He was greatly troubled and he had to admit to himself that he was afraid. Despite the fact that Melbourne stood in the way of his true happiness, the thought that some terrible fate had befallen him, gave Albert no pleasure whatsoever. He remembered the agony painted across Victoria's face and he never wanted to see her that way again - he could not bear it. There would be no chance of peaceful slumbers tonight, of that he was certain. On the contrary, he was sure his fevered brain would allow him no rest whatsoever. Whilst Lord Melbourne was missing, how could anyone sleep easily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry dear readers, I know you will not like the path this story is taking but there are more horrors to come!


	22. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news breaks of the Prime Minister's disappearance and London becomes a hive of activity as all efforts are made to find him. Victoria will not rest until his return but Melbourne himself, soon realises the seriousness of the trouble he is in.

In the two days that had passed since Lord Melbourne disappeared, London had become a hive of activity and many efforts were being made to find him. On every corner, newsboys were proclaiming the theory that the British Prime Minister had been abducted, leaving the public to come to their own conclusions as to whether he was still alive or not. The recently formed Criminal Investigation Department of Scotland Yard was put in charge of the proceedings and a Detective Chief Inspector Tiverton was appointed to lead the case. This was a very serious matter after all. The disappearance of a serving Prime Minister could never be taken lightly and this kind of occurrence was virtually unheard of. Even though members of Parliament had been prone to physical attacks by various members of society over the course of history, only one previous Prime Minister had been murdered. Assassinated in fact and that was Spencer Perceval in 1812. At this stage, no-one was suggesting that Melbourne had fallen victim to murder, though it had crossed the minds of some. However, as it was so out of character for him to just disappear from sight without a trace and considering the fate of his horse, many genuinely feared for his safety.

His Sister Emily was beyond distraught as she had always been very close to him. She spent a good deal of her time pacing the floors, unable to find any rest as she anxiously waited for news. Queen Victoria absolutely refused to be sedated by any further sleeping drafts and demanded to be fully involved in the search for her Prime Minister, the man she loved more than life itself. Chief Inspector Tiverton was to update her several times a day as to the situation and she would accept no lull in the effort to find him. There was no denying that it would be a mammoth task because it was hard to fathom just where to begin. London was a big city and if Melbourne was being held against his will, he could be anywhere. The fact that no ransom demand had been received was a point of concern for the Police. If one had been issued, at least they would know what they were dealing with. If someone was holding Melbourne and they did not seek financial gain from it, then it begged the question, why would they continue to hold him or keep him alive? Tiverton wisely chose to keep these concerns from the Queen as he could clearly see that she was already on the precipice of hysteria. It seemed to him that the rumours of Melbourne's close relationship with her could well be true. Surely she would not be in this state if her feelings for him were purely platonic?

The daily newspapers reported as much as they knew and what they did not know, they invented. Lurid stories were printed from any source they could get and once again, Melbourne's past, his wife's affair with Lord Byron and other scandals, real or otherwise rose to the surface. Much was made of his closeness to the Queen and speculation was rife. The Whigs and Conservative members of Parliament were sworn to secrecy regarding Melbourne's intention to resign as Prime Minister. The Duke of Wellington told the House in no uncertain terms, that every man was under pain of death and if he found out that any of them had spoken publicly or to the press, there would be hell to pay. They must all be on their guard against careless talk, especially in their respective Gentleman's Clubs after several drinks. Whatever their opinion of Melbourne, they must not speak of his private life nor embarrass the Queen by disclosing anything which would cause her pain and suffering at this most difficult of times.

Sir Edward Norton was shaken by his friend's sudden disappearance but his distress was nothing compared to that of his wife's. Emma was barely holding herself together and as much as she was trying to support Victoria, her own agony threatened to tear her apart. The thought that she may never Melbourne again terrified her and at her worst moments, she feared he was already dead. How she would go on, she did not know. How could she go on, without the man she believed she had loved almost all of her life? She shared the Queen's frustration and in truth, both women would have happily taken to the streets in search of him if they had been allowed to. Futile as it may have been, at least they would have felt they were actually doing something instead of just waiting, constantly waiting for news. The inability to do anything tangible was bringing Emma to the brink of insanity, so she decided to visit Dover House to speak to Tipton, Lord Melbourne's manservant. She found him and the Housekeeper carrying on with their duties as they normally would. Of course there was nothing normal about it as their Master was not there, nor likely to be for the foreseeable future. Emma noticed how red Tipton's eyes were and it was obvious that the faithful old servant had been crying. She knew he had worked for Melbourne for a long time and was devoted to him.

"I must keep busy Lady Norton." he told Emma "Everything must be right and proper for when Lord Melbourne returns."

His words stabbed at her heart and in the carriage back to the Palace, she broke down and sobbed bitterly. Rather than helping, her visit to Dover House had just compounded her misery and witnessing Tipton's distress had made her feel worse than ever. It seemed that all those who loved Melbourne could not bring themselves to even contemplate the idea that they may not see him alive again. They only talked of "when he is found" or "when he returns" None of them were prepared to accept that he might already be dead.

 

 

 

The air hung with a pungent smell of dampness and filth. It was cold, very cold and as Melbourne blinked open his eyes, he was met with gloom and a feeling so nauseous, it made him retch several times. His head hurt like hell and as he put his hand to the back of his neck he could feel his hair matted with the stickiness of dried blood. How long he had been there, he did not know but by God, he knew he was in trouble. He soon realised that his coat, waistcoat, neck tie and boots had been taken from him, leaving just his shirt and breeches. His pocket watch was gone too. As he tried to focus on his surroundings, it appeared he was in a cellar. There were no windows, just brick walls and a set of steps leading up to what looked like, a very robust wooden door. He made an effort to rise from the dirty, damp sacking he had been placed upon but was soon aware of a manacle around his ankle which was attached to the wall. He pulled at the chain but the links were thick and solid. They would not give without monumental force, he was certain of that. He sank back to the ground holding his head to stop the room from spinning. There was no way of knowing how badly he was hurt but he was only too well aware of how badly he felt. He was in pain, he felt sick and dizzy and he was shivering from the cold. Why he was in this situation and who was responsible for it, was uppermost in his thoughts. However, before he had time to speculate further, he heard the grinding noise of rusty bolts being drawn back and a lock being turned. The door at the top of the stairs was suddenly roughly flung open and there was enough illumination for Melbourne to see the outline of a massive figure beginning to descend the steps. This man was big, very big and the room almost shook under the weight of him. Melbourne felt a sense of panic but there was no-where to escape to and he was too weak to put up much resistance. He braced himself for what was to come. He would attempt to stand his ground, he wasn't going to go down without a fight, as futile as it may seem. As the man grew closer, Melbourne reckoned him to be almost seven foot tall with a very muscular frame. Despite the gloom, he could see the man had black skin, perhaps African of origin. It shocked him to the core when he realised he had seen this man before. He had been one of the men arguing in a foreign language, the night Melbourne had returned to the woods. He looked up nervously as the man towered over him and then he saw a plate and a cup in the man's gigantic hands. There was some bread and cheese and a dark liquid. The man bent down and placed them on the floor before straightening and proceeding to stare intensely at his prisoner.

"Where am I?" asked Melbourne cautiously

The man did not reply but continued to stare. His eyes were prominent and bloodshot.

"Could you tell me the time or even what day it is?" persisted Melbourne

The big man's blank expression suddenly turned into a huge grin and he began to laugh loudly, displaying a row of impressive teeth. He merely pointed to the cup and plate and then turned away walking back towards the steps. As the door was firmly closed and the locks were applied once again, Melbourne was left alone, surrounded by the gloom once more. Melbourne was more confused than ever. What on earth did the men from the woods have to do with all this and why were they holding him captive? Trying to understand the situation was making his head hurt even more and despite the nausea, he felt he should try the food and drink which had been left for him. He must attempt to gather some strength. He took a cautious sip from the cup and grimaced. It was coffee but it was lukewarm and very bitter. The bread was stale and the cheese was hard but he persevered purely to gain some sustenance. The coffee made him gag several times but he drank it all down to ease his dry throat. When he had finished he lay down on the sacking again, curling himself into a ball against the cold. He thought of his beloved Victoria and his heart ached for her. The hell she must be enduring, knowing how worried she would be following his disappearance. What if he never saw her again, what if he met his end in this dark dank cellar? He closed his eyes against his fears - they were far too much to even contemplate.

 

 

 

Melbourne woke to find Victoria enfolded in his arms, her head resting upon his chest as she slept peacefully. He adored watching her after they had made love. Here she was, in his bed looking so content and beautiful and it brought a tear to his eye. How he loved this woman beyond all else. The silkiness of her flowing hair, the creaminess of her skin, her full, deliciously soft lips. If he died right now he would not complain. His happiness was complete, she was his and his alone. He suddenly became aware of a discomfort in his arm and tried to adjust his position without disturbing her. However, the discomfort turned into a sharp pain and with a shock he was jolted into reality. He was back in the dark cellar, someone was standing over him and he was being kicked viciously. Melbourne looked up angrily as the man stepped back and out of reach. 

"How the mighty have fallen." came a voice from the gloom.

Even in the dim light and in his state of confusion, Melbourne knew without any doubt who the voice belonged to and he shook his head as the realisation of what he had always suspected, hit home.

"Dear me Melbourne" said Sir John Conroy with glee "I wonder what Victoria would think if she could see you now?"

"Go to hell!" snarled Melbourne defiantly.

Conroy began to laugh.

"Your manners have not improved I see" he sneered "It's a shame, because you really do not want to antagonise me any further. Not if you know what's good for you."

Melbourne refused to answer and turned his face away. He could not bear to look at his antagonist. 

Undeterred, Conroy pressed on.

"You don't really think I would have allowed you to marry her do you? Of course not. I have invested far too much time and hard work to let that silly little girl ruin my plans. All those years of setting her on the right path, keeping her secluded and away from those who would turn her head. Enduring the Duchess's hysterical outbursts. My God Melbourne, how could I stand idly by whilst you oozed your way into her affections, made her dependent upon you, keeping her from her true destiny? No, I could never let that happen. I must have my reward you see, I must be repaid for all my efforts."

"You're insane!" huffed Melbourne.

"Really? - well for someone insane, I have achieved a great deal wouldn't you say?"

Melbourne remained silent and this only served to anger Conroy further.

"You see!" he began moving towards the stairs "You have no manners Melbourne and I think it is time you were taught some."

With that, he called up to the room above and almost immediately the big African appeared and started to descend the steps. Without a word, he walked straight over to Melbourne and hauled him up by his shoulders. Conroy pointed briefly and the African grabbed Melbourne's right hand, twisting it painfully before slamming it down on top of some nearby crates palm side up. There was no pulling away from the vice like grip and the brute's strength was unbelievable. Conroy nodded and a huge calloused hand covered Melbourne's mouth clamping it shut. He could not move, he could not speak, he could barely breath. Conroy looked him straight in the eyes as he reached into the inner pocket of his coat and brought out a long thin bladed knife. Without hesitation, he plunged it straight and hard into the middle of Melbourne's hand. The pain was horrific and Melbourne's eyes bulged in their sockets at the shock of what had been done to him. The African was pushing against his face with great pressure and his head went back with a jolt. Conroy twisted the knife obviously gaining pleasure from his victim's suffering.

"Remember the night you put your hands around my throat?" he snarled viciously, close to Melbourne's ear "No-one does that to me without facing the consequences."

Melbourne attempted to struggle but it was futile and he actually felt as if he was about to pass out from the pain and the lack of oxygen. With a final flourish, Conroy pulled the knife from his palm and signalled to the African man who released his grip allowing Melbourne to fall to the floor where he gasped for breath. His hand was bleeding profusely and the pain was indescribable but surreally, the African man who had just been party to his torture, bent down and tightly wrapped a piece of sacking around it. Conroy dismissed the man before turning back to relish the distress his opponent was now in. 

"You savage bastard!" yelled Melbourne through gritted teeth as he pressed on the sacking to slow the bleeding.

Conroy smiled. He was enjoying himself far too much to worry about name calling.

"I did warn you" he said cheerfully "You should have listened. You need to realise that you are no longer the Prime Minister. You don't give orders, you don't make demands but what you must do, is show me some respect. People always make that mistake and they always pay for it, as you are doing now. Victoria too, she will need to atone for her mistakes."

At this, Melbourne suddenly found the strength to stand and he moved forward causing the leg chain to strain.

"If you hurt her in any way Conroy" he threatened "I swear, I will kill you!"

Conroy was momentarily taken aback, until he knew for certain that Melbourne could not reach him and then he relaxed again grinning wickedly.

"You are making a habit of this Melbourne" he quipped "I believe that is twice now you have threatened my life. Thing is old boy, you are in no position to make threats. Have a care I don't skewer your other hand!"

"Do you expect me to be afraid?" challenged Melbourne, perspiration pouring down his forehead.

"You will be by the time I have finished with you."

To Conroy's annoyance Melbourne showed no fear and appeared defiant in the face of his predicament. Conroy decided it was time to come clean about his future plans. He needed Melbourne to realise his fate.

"You still don't understand do you?" he began "You still don't realise that the future does not include you, so let me make it as plain as I can. Victoria will marry Prince Albert, they will have many children together and whilst she is kept busy in the nursery, I, with a minimum of input from King Leopold, will run the Country with Albert as the figure head. It's quite simple Melbourne."

"You will never force Victoria into marriage with Albert." insisted Melbourne trying hard to ignore the throbbing pain in his hand.

"I don't intend to. She will enter the marriage of her own free will, because she will have no other choice. No doubt you will be pleased to know that most of the women of London are weeping for you at the moment and of them, Victoria weeps the most. However, as the months pass and she realises that you are not coming back and when Albert has made himself her most invaluable companion, she will realise what is in her and her Country's best interests."

"Do not tell me that Albert is part of this treachery?"

"He's not. Ignorance is bliss they say and I intend to keep him ignorant in all of these matters for as long as I need to. The Duchess of course has been kept out of it too. She is far too much of a liability. Luckily for me, the Prince has already fallen head over heels with Victoria in the short time he has been in England. With you out of the way, there is nothing to stop their relationship blossoming."

"You expect her to forget me, just like that?"

"Damn it Melbourne! you have such a high opinion of yourself. Of course she will forget you because she will never see you again!"

These words caused Melbourne to take a sharp intake of breath. He didn't know which hurt more, his hand or his heart. Just the thought of never seeing his beloved Victoria again was more than he could bear.

"You cannot seriously believe, you can get away with the kidnap and murder of a serving British Prime Minister?" he argued.

"I assure you I do believe" smirked Conroy "Even though London is crawling with Policemen and Scotland Yard's finest have been drafted in to find you, they never will. You're still in London by the way, in case you were wondering but no-one will ever think to look for you here. I have everything planned down to the finest detail and as the weeks go by and the search is scaled down, you will finally be known as the Prime Minister who mysteriously disappeared and was never seen again. I will be the one living at the Palace, holding the balance of power whilst your body will be rotting in an unmarked grave"

Despite the pain and weakness, Melbourne was beyond angry. If he was free from the chain that was holding him, he would have been more than capable of silencing Conroy, in spite of his injuries.

"Do not underestimate me Conroy." he warned "I certainly do not intend to make this easy for you."

"Oh for God's sake Melbourne! It's over, at least have the good grace to know when you are beaten."

Melbourne gave a menacing smile, much to his opponent's dismay.

"I will be fighting you Conroy until my last breath. I promise you that."

Conroy attempted to hide that fact that he was shaken by Melbourne's resolute attitude by waving his hand theatrically.

"Good luck with that Melbourne." he sneered "Truth is, you are only still alive because I may need you as a bargaining chip if little Vicky decides to be awkward. You may be the ace up my sleeve so to speak. Hopefully of course, that won't be necessary and I can have you dispatched within the month. You see, I have thought of everything."

"Well, I hope you have thought about how they will hang you for all this, when you are caught?"

"Oh I don't intend to swing from a rope Melbourne just as I am sure King Leopold would not relish losing his head. I am and always have been the driving force in our little partnership. Our Belgian friend is very good at huffing and puffing but he lacks the backbone to get the job done. He is not yet fully aware of what has occurred but he soon will be."

"So he does not yet know he is to be complicit in murder?"

Conroy leaned forward slightly, still keeping himself from Melbourne's reach.

"No." he replied firmly with relish "But soon, very soon, he will realise he is up to his neck in it. Oh yes Melbourne, up to his neck in it and I wonder what he will have to say about that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dear readers. I know it will not have been easy to witness the suffering of our hero William. However, this story has a long way to go and many twists and turns to come. Keep the faith and I hope I will not disappoint you.
> 
> As always, your comments are much appreciated.


	23. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days are passing by and the Prime Minister is still missing. Emma worries that the Queen is pale, red-eyed and refusing to eat. Chief Inspector Tiverton arrives at the Palace to find important information has been withheld and Melbourne comes face to face with betrayal.

Emma Portman was worried about the Queen. Victoria was practically existing on sips of water and sweet tea and the situation could not be allowed to continue for much longer. In between bouts of tears and falling into an exhausted sleep, only to wake up sobbing yet again, she was a hollow shell. Emma found herself rising even earlier than usual, since William's disappearance. If there was any news of him, she wanted to be one of the first to hear it and one of the first to greet the Queen when she came down from her apartments. Just after seven, she was there waiting eagerly as Victoria walked into the Drawing Room looking pale and red-eyed.

"Good Morning Ma'am." 

"What on earth could possibly be good about it Emma?" snapped Victoria in reply.

"As yet, not much Ma'am but we must try to be optimistic."

"Must we?"

Victoria slumped onto the nearest chair and ran a hand across her forehead. Emma watched on with concern and decided she had to make the first move.

"I really hope you will try to eat something today Ma'am?" she ventured.

Victoria looked up, her eyes flashing with irritation.

"I have told you before Emma" she insisted "I am not hungry and how can I think about food at a time like this?"

"If you carry on in this way Ma'am, you will make yourself ill. William would not want that."

Just the mention of his name was enough to open the floodgates once again and tears poured down Victoria's cheeks.

"I cannot live without him Emma" she wailed 

Emma rushed to her and cradled Victoria's hands in her own. She felt every ounce of her Queen's pain as it mirrored her own heartbreak over the recent events.

"Please listen to me Ma'am, you must not give up, you must not doubt that William will return. If you do, then all is lost, can't you see that?"

"I want to believe Emma" insisted Victoria "I do so want to be strong for William."

"Then you must start by looking after yourself Ma'am - please let me arrange something for your breakfast. You do not need to go into the Dining Room if would prefer not to. I will have it brought here for you?"

Victoria sighed and then finally nodded her approval.

"Perhaps some eggs." 

Within half an hour, Emma was pleased to have witnessed the Queen eat two poached eggs, a small piece of bread and consume three cups of hot tea. It was a least, a start to building up her strength. She would need every ounce of it to face what was to come.

"I am expecting Chief Inspector Tiverton this morning" Victoria informed Emma as a Footman cleared away the remnants of her breakfast "and I do hope he has news of some progress."

Emma smiled and nodded but at the same time she was also thinking that the Queen should not allow her hopes to soar too high. The descent, should good news not be forthcoming, was almost too painful to contemplate. Nevertheless, she allowed herself to be heartened by the arrival of the Chief Inspector as he was shown into the Drawing Room on the stroke of nine. The reality of the situation never failed to impress itself upon Tiverton. He certainly was not accustomed to dealing with Royalty directly and especially a reigning Queen. Of course, unusual circumstances called for unusual practices and a missing Prime Minister certainly fell into that category. He bowed awkwardly as Victoria sprang from her seat, eager for news.

"I regret, I have no further information to impart this morning Ma'am." he said, fully realising this was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"But it has been four days now." snapped Victoria "why has no progress been made?"

"I wish to assure Your Majesty that everything possible is being done to locate the Prime Minister. As I am sure you will appreciate, a city the size of London is a large area to cover. Every available officer is combing the streets in an effort to find him but it is difficult when we have no clue as to where he may be."

"What if he has been injured and requires medical attention" challenged the Queen, her cheeks flushed red. "Have you considered that?"

Tiverton sighed and tried to remember he was dealing with civilians who had no notion of Police work.

"Of course Ma'am" he said calmly "having closely inspected the scene of his disappearance, I would be surprised if he had not received some type of injury. Violence was obviously used and the savagery of the way his horse was killed...………………."

"Yes, thank you Chief Inspector" interrupted Emma, very much aware of the look of horror on Victoria's face "but surely there must be some information you can follow up?"

Tiverton shrugged, which did not help matters at all.

"I truly wish I could tell you more Lady Portman" he said "but I'm afraid we are down to good old fashioned footwork because it really is, as if Lord Melbourne disappeared into thin air."

Victoria threw up her hands in frustration and started to pace the floor, her patience almost exhausted.

"This is just not good enough." she cried, bunching her hands into fists.

Tiverton was starting to feel uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was to appear inept at his job, especially in the eyes of the Queen.

"May I make so bold Ma'am as to say, I do appreciate your frustration and fully understand it. Lord Melbourne is not only your Prime Minister but a friend also. I promise you now, that I will not rest until I find out what has happened to him."

"No, you don't understand." countered Victoria, looking the Policeman directly in the eye. "He is more than a friend, much more."

Emma shot Victoria a warning glance. Surely it was unwise to disclose the personal nature of her relationship with William. However, Victoria was determined to do anything she could if it helped the situation in any way. She was way past keeping secrets. All she cared about was securing the safety of the man she loved.

"Your Majesty?" queried Emma.

"No Emma. He needs to know. Please Chief Inspector, will you sit down. I have something important to tell you."

Tiverton couldn't help his eyes from widening as the Queen related the truth about her relationship with Lord Melbourne. So the rumours had been true after all, just as he had suspected. He listened attentively as she told him of their intention to marry, the negotiations that had taken place with regards to the constitution and the future of Parliament and what would have been the imminent public announcement of their betrothal, had circumstances been different.

"I must of course insist on your total discretion regarding this matter Chief Inspector" reminded Victoria "I hope I can place my trust in you?"

Tiverton almost felt his chest puff with pride. The Queen of England had laid bare to him her most intimate of secrets and he was indeed highly honoured. He was a Policeman first but at heart always a royalist.

"Of course Ma'am." he replied "I give you my word."

"Thank You. The truth is, this news has not been well received by some within my household, especially King Leopold and Sir John Conroy."

"I see, Ma'am."

"Lord Melbourne and Sir John do not get along at all." added Emma trying to be helpful "in fact, only the other evening, they came to blows."

This certainly gained Tiverton's attention. He sat up straight in his chair and looked amazed at what he was now hearing. His thoughts ran along the lines of "Bloody Hell woman! - why are you only telling me this now?" He restrained himself however from voicing such concerns and instead took a deep breath. 

"With all due respect Lady Portman" he said "I do wish I had been informed of this from the start."

"I can only apologise Chief Inspector but at the time I was not at liberty to speak."

"It is my fault Chief Inspector" added Victoria "I should never allowed myself to be sedated the night William disappeared. I was not in full control of my faculties as a result and therefore not able to tell you everything you needed to know. There is something else too - Sir John attempted to blackmail Sir Charles Beaumont in an effort to ruin Lord Melbourne's name."

Tiverton's mind was hurtling at a hundred miles an hour now. What on earth were these people thinking of, holding back pertinent information?

"Your Majesty" he said trying to keep the irritation out of his voice "I really should have been privy to this before now. The last few days we have been in the dark as to why anyone would wish to harm the Prime Minister, beyond any political reason that is. Now I find there are lines of enquiry which I could have been pursuing had I known about them."

"I am very sorry." said Victoria full of contrition "I can only ask you to understand how very shocking it was to me at the time and I was really not in my right mind."

"Of course I understand Ma'am" accepted Tiverton mindful of the turmoil she was going through. "Now I know the facts, I will be able to act accordingly but I need you to be open and frank with me in future. Any detail you can think of, no matter how small or inconsequential you may think it is, you must tell me."

"Absolutely Chief Inspector - you have my promise on that."

Before he left, Tiverton asked for a list of all the people who knew of the Queen's intention to marry Lord Melbourne. Emma made haste to complete this for him and included the Duchess, Leopold and Conroy, Albert, The Duke of Wellington, Sir Robert Peel and various Whig and Conservative politicians who were sworn to secrecy by sanction of the Duke. Victoria did not think it pertinent to include Miss Skerrett on the list. She was certain that her Lady's Maid had nothing but her mistresses best intentions at heart. It also occurred to her that William had not even told his Sister Emily the good news. He was certain she would become too excited to keep it to herself.

"Is that everyone?" checked Tiverton, keen not to be kept in the dark about anything or anyone else. Emma assured him the list was complete and having took notes regarding the level of animosity between Lord Melbourne and Conroy and other matters he considered relevant, he took his leave. Victoria and Emma sat in silence for several minutes after he was gone. They were both secretly praying that their revelations had not come too late. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sir John Conroy was getting very impatient. He was sitting in one of the lounges at the Athenaeum Club and he had already drank far too much coffee as he waited for Sir Charles Beaumont to appear. He had neither the inclination or the patience to wait much longer, so when Beaumont finally arrived, a little unsteady on his feet, he was not in the mood to be avoided. Beaumont noticed his tormenter straight away and veered off in another direction. Conroy was dogged in his pursuit however and soon apprehended the hapless would-be escapee in the Smoking Room.

"I have no wish to speak to you" snapped Beaumont "kindly have the decency to leave me alone."

Conroy ignored his plea, pushed him onto a high backed chair and sat down opposite.

"This will not take long" he said "I have no wish for your company either."

"What the devil do you want then?"

"I want to make sure of your silence."

Beaumont looked at Conroy suspiciously before patting the perspiration from his forehead with a grubby handkerchief.

"If the Police ask you any questions about me" continued Conroy "you will tell them that your only knowledge of me is as a member of this club. Do you understand?"

"Why should the Police ask me about you?"

"Never mind all that, just remember what I have told you to do."

"Are you involved in Melbourne's disappearance?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what is this all about?"

Conroy's irritation was rising and he took a deep breath.

"Don't be difficult Charlie" he warned "All you need to remember, if asked, is that you and I have never spoken outside the walls of the Athenaeum. Do you think you can manage to retain that in your addled brain?"

"By God Conroy, you have got a damn nerve. He came to my home, Melbourne came to my home for goodness sake! Do you know how humiliating that was for me?"

"I would have thought you would be used to humiliation by now Charlie" sneered Conroy "Besides, if you remember, you were paid handsomely for your services even though you did not fulfil your part of the bargain. If it was not for your refusal to disclose my name to Melbourne, the consequences for you would have been dire to say the least."

Beaumont felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he recalled in his mind how he had sang like a canary under Melbourne's pressure. Of course Conroy could never be made aware of this.

"He pressed me several times" he said as if to almost convince himself "but I did not give you up."

"I should think not. Even you are smarter than that Charlie. Now, are we clear. You do not disclose any of this and particularly not to the Police?"

"Yes." conceded Beaumont wearily

"Good." smirked Conroy, rising from his chair, preparing to leave.

"Mind you" suddenly added Beaumont "Why should I have any fear of you Conroy? I have nothing left to lose, you cannot hurt me."

Conroy turned on his heel and came close, making sure only Beaumont could hear him.

"Who said anything about hurting you Charlie?" he murmured "I know some very desperate men who would be only too happy to spend an hour in Charlotte's company. Their manners leave a lot to be desired, I have to say."

"You wouldn't dare!" hissed Beaumont, terror showing in his eyes.

"If you want your wife to remain safe - keep your mouth shut."

"You are a black-hearted devil Conroy" 

"I do what I have to do - that is all"

With these final words he walked away leaving Beaumont almost curled up on his seat, terrorised and distraught. As Sir Charles wiped at his eyes and tried not to vomit, a waiter approached on his way to another table and was stopped in his tracks by a rough tug of his arm.

"Brandy!" demanded Beaumont loudly "and make it a large one!."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Prince Albert felt less than useless. He so wanted to be of some help to Victoria but instead, found himself a spectator to her misery. It was true that he made himself available whenever required, if she wanted to talk, he was there, if she wanted to alone, he kept his distance. However, the sheer frustration he felt at not being able to do anything more tangible, was almost becoming too much to bear. Truth was, he would be quite happy to be out on the streets along with the Police actively searching for Melbourne if he was allowed to. At least then he would feel he was doing something, rather than just roaming around the Palace occasionally making soothing noises at appropriate times. He was spending quite a lot of his time in the Library and used it often as a means of escape from his Uncle Leopold, whose interference and unhelpful chatter was a source of irritation and of no earthly use whatsoever. Albert could no longer trust him, especially considering his close association with Conroy, who had adopted an almost permanent good mood since Melbourne's disappearance. He was enjoying the situation far too much for Albert's liking, causing him to have an even more intense dislike of the man, not to mention serious suspicions.

As Albert once again took refuge in the Library, he was disappointed to see Leopold enter, specifically looking for him.

"Ah, there you are!"

Albert could not help his face from displaying the thoughts that were running through his mind but he tried to offer a smile, half-hearted as it may be.

"What can I do for you Uncle?" 

"I just wanted to know if you had any news?"

"News?" snapped Albert "what kind of news?"

"Well, any kind would be welcome" retorted Leopold "since Victoria is doing her best to avoid me, I must rely on you and the Duchess to keep me informed."

Albert flipped through the pages of the book he was holding and averted his eyes.

"I am afraid I cannot help you then" he said "I have no news to impart."

Leopold tutted impatiently but thought better of going into one of his usual rants and decided to use a different approach.

"It is good that Victoria wanted you to stay on Albert." he began "You must be a great comfort to her."

"I very much doubt that Uncle but I will do whatever I can to help her through this nightmare of a situation. I just wish I could do more."

"I think spending as much time as you can in her company would be a very wise move my boy."

Albert immediately shot an accusing look at Leopold, his forehead furrowing with suspicion. In response, his Uncle returned a knowing nod of his head.

"I just think it would be very beneficial if Victoria came to rely on you more."

"Beneficial for who?"

"For us all Albert!" cried Leopold aghast "surely you can see the benefits of her becoming dependent on your support?"

"You appear to be suggesting that I take advantage of Lord Melbourne's absence Uncle?"

"Well, you would be a fool if you didn't!"

Albert released a deep sigh of frustration and slammed the book down onto a nearby table.

"Every time I believe you have done your worst Uncle" he railed "you surprise me yet again!"

"Someone must be practical in this family. We cannot all let ourselves be carried away by romance and foolery!"

"Yes, and I will not allow myself to be used in your plotting and scheming. I will help Victoria in any way I can and I will stay close by her to achieve that but my fervent hope is that Lord Melbourne will be found safe and well and will return to her very soon."

"Of course, of course my dear boy. That is what we all want. Do not distress yourself, you have misunderstood my meaning."

"Have I really?"

"What I was trying to say, was that Victoria needs you now, more than ever. We have to face facts, it is not looking too favourable for Melbourne at the moment and as distasteful as that may sound, we need to look to the future."

When Albert was once more left alone, he sank onto a chair and put his head in his hands. He could not comprehend the ridiculousness of his situation. In any other circumstances he would have been more than happy to pursue Victoria, of course he would, he loved her and wanted nothing more than to shower her with his affections and loyalty. He was damned however, if he was expected to win her in a way that could only mean one thing - the death of the man she loved more than life itself. The man that Albert knew he could never replace.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Melbourne was losing track of time. He was no longer sure how many days he had been held captive in the dark, damp cellar. The pain in his hand meant he slept in fits and starts, regularly being jolted into consciousness by the throbbing agony. He could no longer tell if it was day or night and the only interlude to his solitary existence was when one of Conroy's henchmen came to leave some miserly food and water for him. Whoever it was, sometimes the large African man or a small hunched individual with wild eyes, they never spoke. Even if he chanced to ask a question, they ignored him, walked away and slammed shut the door at the top of the stairs. Fevered dreams when he did manage to sleep, haunted him. His Mother, Victoria and his son Augustus all featured as well as the vision of waking to find rats gnawing on his blood soaked injured hand. There were rats in the cellar, he was certain of that, he had heard them scurrying around but as of yet, he had not actually seen any. At his lowest point, he had considered just lying down on the rough sacking and letting death come. It would annoy Conroy if it achieved little else. However he rallied himself despite his despair. He was damned if he was going to give up so easily, not when he finally had so much to live for.

If he could survive this hellish experience, the greatest prize of all was waiting for him - marriage to the woman who had captured his heart forever. She was the best reason ever to stay alive, to not let Conroy win. It brought tears to his eyes just thinking of her beauty, her smile, her sheer vitality. He could not contemplate the idea that he might never see her again or that really would be the end of him. Instead he thought of their night together at Brocket Hall and it gave him strength. In all his years, in all of his encounters with women, including Caro, he had never in all his life had a night like that. How could he? He had never loved this way before and never would again. Victoria had ignited a flame within him so bright and so strong, it could never be extinguished.

His chain of thoughts were broken by the sound of the door at the top of the stairs being unlocked and opened. He heard voices but could barely make out the odd word here and there. He did believe however, that English was being spoken. Without much further delay, a tall figure began to descend the steps and at first, Melbourne thought it might be Conroy but something about the gait was wrong. This was an older man perhaps. He tried to adjust his eyes and distinguish the features of the person approaching him. It was then that he had a flash of recognition, followed by a moment of elation. Surely not, it couldn't be? but to his delight, he saw that it was a man he knew well.

"Argyle!" he cried "is that really you?"

"Yes, Lord Melbourne, it is me."

Melbourne clamoured to his feet, the days of confinement making his movements stiff and slower than usual.

"You don't know how good it is to see you!" he rejoiced "I...…"

His voice trailed away as he looked at his Physician and saw that his expression could be compared to that of a condemned man. Argyle was grim-faced and this was not to be the joyous release Melbourne had first imagined.

"I am so very sorry Lord Melbourne" said Argyle, tears forming in his eyes, so shocked was he at the pitiful appearance of the man before him. "Dear God, what have they done to you?"

Melbourne was shaking his head.

"No, No Argyle - I cannot believe you would be involved in this."

"Not by choice I assure you of that."

Melbourne sank back down onto the ground in a despondent heap and watched as Argyle turned on his heels and walked back up the stairs with some urgency. This time the door stayed open and Melbourne could clearly hear the conversation. Conroy was there and Argyle was taking him to task in no uncertain terms.

"If you carry on this way, he will be dead within the week. I thought you wanted to keep him alive?"

"I do" replied Conroy, adding "for now"

"In that case you had better start treating him more carefully."

"This is not a hotel Doctor" sneered Conroy "He has taken a few knocks that is all. Don't be so melodramatic."

"I mean it Conroy" insisted Argyle, his voice becoming ever louder "You cannot treat him like this. Isn't it enough that you have him captive without torturing him as well?"

"Let us understand one another Argyle. I determine what does and what does not happen here, not you."

"I don't care about your petty tyranny Conroy. I will administer to him the best I can but I am warning you, he will not last much longer if you continue to abuse him in this way"

"Alright, alright!" Conroy finally conceded "Don't go on, there's a good chap."

"I have all I need in my bag to attend to his injuries but I must make some further demands."

"Demands?" 

"Yes, I want bowls of hot water, soap and clean towels. I want a set of fresh clothes for him, including footwear. I also want a bench, off the floor, that he can sleep on and I want blankets - it is very cold down there. Finally, I want a hot meal for him, a pot of decent coffee and some brandy."

"Are you out of your mind?" yelled Conroy aghast

"No!" snapped Argyle, not willing to give an inch "I am deadly serious Conroy. God forgive me for my weakness and for allowing myself to become embroiled in your dastardly plan but I will not stand by and allow you to inflict such misery upon him. For goodness sake man, he is still the Prime Minister of this Country!"

There was a slight pause before Conroy spoke again.

"Very well Doctor" he said tersely "I will agree to your requests, this time. However, do not make the mistake of pushing me too far. Remember, your only role in all this is to keep him alive for as long as it suits me. Just remember why you are here and what you have to lose should you fail to meet my demands."

The next thing Melbourne knew, Argyle was once more descending the steps, this time carrying his medical bag and looking rather red in the face following his altercation with Conroy.

"If you will allow me, I would very much like to help you feel more comfortable Lord Melbourne?"

Melbourne gazed at him with a pained expression. The betrayal was all the more harder to bear as he had never believed Argyle to be capable of such a thing. It made him wonder who else was under Conroy's control and indeed if he could really put his trust in anyone anymore. Nevertheless, he felt too weak and too damned tired to rebuff the offer of Argyle's help. Anything that would make him feel better than he did now, could not be refused. Within a short space of time, a flurry of activity began and several of Conroy's men scurried up and down the steps bringing with them the items Argyle had requested. Practically every demand the Doctor had made was provided for, except the brandy which was always going to be contentious after all. A hot stew of some type with chunks of fresh bread was offered to Melbourne and he gratefully devoured it within minutes. It was the only proper food he had consumed in days and though simple, it seemed like the finest feast he had ever tasted. The coffee was welcomed too and he relished every mouthful. As two of the men brought down a wooden frame followed by what appeared to be stuffed hessian sacks and some rough blankets, Argyle was not too impressed.

"Is that the best you can do?" he shouted up the stairs.

Conroy's unmistakable voice boomed from the upper room.

"It is better than the floor!"

Melbourne would never normally agree with his nemesis but on this point and having endured the hard floor for days, he thoroughly concurred. Anything was better than that. Conroy allowed one of the men to unshackle Melbourne on the strict understanding that once the Doctor's ministrations were over, he was be securely tethered again. Once left alone finally, Argyle turned to Melbourne sheepishly and stood wringing his hands.

"Would you like me to help you undress" he asked softly "or would you prefer some privacy?"

Melbourne looked at him aghast and huffed out a cry of complete astonishment.

"You are my Physician for God's sake!" he said "There isn't anything you haven't seen before."

"I know Lord Melbourne" excused Argyle in embarrassment "but I feel I have forfeited my rights as your Doctor through my betrayal of your trust."

Melbourne sighed deeply and closed his eyes momentarily before looking back at Argyle.

"I haven't the strength or the inclination to argue with you" he said "You are here, I need help, can we please just get on with it?"

Argyle managed a grateful smile and nodded before glancing up to the door at the top of the stairs, which was still open.

"I will also tell you everything I can" he whispered furtively "But be prepared Lord Melbourne, some of it, you may find difficult to believe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate any comments on this chapter and the next one will follow soon.


	24. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne welcomes the medical intervention of Doctor Argyle but finds it very hard to believe what his Physician has to tell him. Prince Albert seeks the help of the Duke of Wellington and King Leopold finally discovers the shocking truth.

After adjusting the oil lamps that had been provided to illuminate the cellar, Doctor Argyle began to assist Lord Melbourne and was dismayed to hear him groan in pain as his clothes were removed. The Physician was even more shocked when he saw the extensive bruising covering most of Melbourne's body. The majority of this had been sustained during the fall from his horse and the struggle with his attackers, but the rough handling he had been subjected to since his arrival in the cellar had certainly not helped either. The blow to his head had left a gash which had begun to heal but the wound needed to be cleaned as did the more serious damage to his hand. Argyle tried his best to be gentle but there was a necessity to probe and make sure every speck of dirt was eliminated. If Melbourne fell victim to infection under these circumstances, the Doctor did not rate his chances of survival very highly. His patient did his best to brave out the pain and discomfort he was feeling, as his wounds were firstly, washed out then daubed with an alcohol solution but Argyle knew Melbourne was in agony and this only served to make him feel even worse regarding his betrayal. As Conroy would not trust either of the men with a blade, Melbourne was unable to shave but he did appreciate the hot water and soap which allowed him to bathe as best he could. The clean clothes, which were at least two sizes too big for him, were also welcome. At least he now had something to help against the cold, including a jacket to put over his shirt. As Argyle carefully finished bandaging his hand, Melbourne sat down on the newly provided bed and admitted to himself that he did feel somewhat better for the Doctor's ministrations. However, he was damned if he was going to admit it.

"So, how much is Conroy paying you Argyle?" he asked bluntly.

"Please Lord Melbourne" uttered the indignant Doctor "surely, you do not believe I would do this for money?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, or who to trust."

Argyle glanced up once more to the open door at the top of the steps and lowered his voice.

"Conroy will not allow me to stay for much longer." he said "I must tell you before I go."

Melbourne nodded resignedly though he had little patience to hear the Physician's excuses. Argyle came closer but he appeared nervous. In his eyes, Melbourne saw genuine fear.

"Conroy came to see me and started asking about your health. Were you fully fit after your illness, queries about your physical condition. Of course I refused to answer his questions, told him that his approach was highly inappropriate and asked him to leave. It was then that he became quite forceful and started to make threats. It would seem that he makes it his business to uncover personal matters that he may use against others. He told me that he was aware of an incident involving my Son. I am ashamed to say it involved a brothel and a substantial amount of opium. I have no idea how he found out about this but he threatened to go public if I did not co-operate with him. Robert is our only child and we have indulged him far too much but his Mother absolutely dotes on the boy. She has no knowledge of his bad behaviour. Up to now I have managed to keep it from her. She is not in good health and I fear if she found out the truth, the shame would be too much for her. It was only under this duress that I agreed to help Conroy - I would never have betrayed your trust otherwise."

"Why did you not come to me?" asked Melbourne " I could have helped you, we could have fought him together."

"He said if I spoke to you or warned you in any way, not only would he make the incident public, he would ensure my Son went to prison. I just could not take the risk Lord Melbourne. I want you to know how painful this decision has been for me. My heart is heavy with shame, I have not slept for days."

Melbourne could not help but be amused by the irony. He was the one who had been betrayed and let down so grievously, yet here he was almost feeling sorry for the perpetrator.

"After I had told him what he wanted to know" continued Argyle "I thought that would be the end of it but he came to see me again yesterday. I knew of your disappearance of course but I was so shocked when he told me that he was responsible. He wanted me to see you and attend to your injuries. Having seen what they have done to you, I feel he must have realised that it had gone too far."

"Yes" agreed Melbourne with a sarcastic half smile "He wants to keep me alive so that he can have me murdered when it suits him."

Argyle screwed up his face in disgust, as if the notion was far too much for him to contemplate.

Suddenly, Conroy's voice boomed down from the upper floor and he stood in the doorway looking down into the cellar.

"Have you finished Doctor?"

"I just require another ten minutes." replied Argyle nervously.

"Well hurry up. I have not got time to wait around while you pamper the Prime Minister."

When Conroy retreated again, Melbourne leant forward and took hold of Argyle's jacket.

"Answer some questions for me before you go?" he requested.

"If I can Lord Melbourne, gladly."

"Where am I?"

"I cannot tell you that I am afraid. I was brought here in a carriage and then was led on a short walk but I was blind folded all the way."

"Can you tell me anything about the men Conroy has working for him. I have encountered at least one of them before?"

"I believe I can help you there" said Argyle almost joyously. He so wanted to be of some assistance under the circumstances "If Conroy has a weakness, it is that he likes to boast of what he believes to be his superior intelligence. He was very pleased with himself and happy to tell me of all his accomplishments regarding the planning of your abduction. The men are an odd collection of individuals from various countries. They travel together under the guise of being entertainers but their real intent is criminality. They are led by a French man named Arnaud and it is he, whom Conroy communicates with. He appears to be the only one who can speak any English. They have been in London for some months now and have been committing robberies within the City, targeting several large properties. They have been hiding their ill-gotten gains in the woods by the common and it would appear that on the night you went after your wayward horse, you unwittingly disturbed their activities."

Melbourne stared at Argyle wide-eyed. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"But I did not see anyone that night" he said incredulously "I just had a sense that I was being pursued, before I was struck and hurled into the air."

"I now believe that was a result of being struck by the tall African man wielding an ornately carved wooden club."

Melbourne looked very sceptical but Argyle had an air of certainty about him as he continued.

"The marks to your side, the same marks that appeared on your horse."

Melbourne gave a huff of derision and shook his head.

"No" he insisted "I cannot believe it. What about the changes that occurred, my body, the aggression, the strength and feeling of well-being. How do you account for that?"

Argyle rubbed his chin thoughtfully and leant in closer.

"Kangali root."

"Excuse me?"

"It is an African plant, the root of which is used by tribesmen to taint their arrows and spears. It can cause temporary changes to their victims which are enough to frighten them into believing the tribesmen have some sort of special powers. There is a lot of superstition and such like apparently. It seems the tribesmen also dry the root and smoke it like tobacco and it gives them hallucinations."

"And you are saying the club that struck me and also Zeus was tainted with this Kangali root?"

"Yes."

To Argyle's great surprise, Melbourne began to laugh.

"I am a rational man Argyle and I believed you were a man of medicine and science" he ridiculed "I am amazed that you could be taken in by Conroy's ridiculous fairy tales."

"I know it is very hard to believe Lord Melbourne but I do feel this explanation is no less plausible than the idea you were attacked that night by some mythical beast or supernatural entity. The changes you experienced were temporary and thankfully you did not suffer any lasting effects. The men would not wish to have their treasure trove uncovered. Not able to catch you, they wanted to ensure that you did not come back. Having seen several of them close up, I would say you had a lucky escape. They would not hesitate to take a life, I am quite sure of that."

"Theoretically, let us say I believe you. How did Conroy come to be involved with them?"

"I am guilty on that count I am afraid. When he became threatening and questioned me about your health, I told him what had happened in the woods. He was very interested in this and said you had been acting strangely and there had been an incident at the Palace during dinner. He said you had challenged the King of Belgium."

Melbourne looked to the heavens for strength and expelled a deep sigh.

"I certainly was not myself for a few days, I will admit. However, I did return to the woods the night before I was taken ill at Dover House. It was then that I saw the African man with two of his associates. I went there hoping to find some answers but I came away more confused than ever. Now you tell me this wholly preposterous tale of travelling entertainers, robberies, tribesman and African plants!"

"It is a lot to take in I know and difficult to accept."

"We at least agree on that."

"Conroy even boasted about his contacts within London's criminal element. One of these arranged the liaison with Arnaud. The rest, I have already told you. He believes he is being very clever by employing these men as no-one would ever connect such individuals to him, not with his position at the Palace and his close association with the Queen. Once they leave England, there will be no way of tracing their whereabouts. There will be no link to Conroy and no trail to follow."

"By which time I will be dead." said Melbourne bluntly.

Argyle turned ashen-faced at these words. He knew it was the truth but he wished with all his heart that he could change the outcome. He really did not know how he would live with himself if Melbourne was indeed slain by these thugs at Conroy's behest.

"One last question before you go?" 

"Of course." replied Argyle, tears glistening in his eyes.

"The Queen - how is she?"

"I am sorry. Conroy told me not to speak of her."

"For God's sake Argyle!" snapped Melbourne "you owe me that much."

Argyle once more glanced up at the staircase before answering.

"It is said that she has taken your disappearance very badly. She has curtailed her Royal duties and has confined herself to the Palace where she awaits daily news from Scotland Yard."

Melbourne's heart broke at the thought of his beloved Victoria in so much distress and pain. It was made so much worse by the fact that he, her protector and defender, was helpless to do anything about it.

"I had heard the rumours of course" continued Argyle "but I did not believe them until Conroy told me of your intention to marry her."

Melbourne abruptly got to his feet causing the Doctor to stumble backwards slightly.

"You had better go now." he said turning his back to Argyle.

The Physician gathered his medical bag together as quickly as he could and started to walk towards the steps.

"I will be back in a few days to re-dress your hand." he mumbled in an embarrassed fashion "and once again Lord Melbourne, I am so very sorry."

Melbourne did not watch him go but was soon aware of the small wide eyed man returning to shackle him once more to the wall and remove the lamps and any other remaining items. After the door slammed shut and Melbourne was left alone in the darkness, he sank down onto the hessian sack makeshift bed and put his head in his hands. Without making a sound, the tears began to flow down his cheeks. He had never felt so lonely, so desolate in his whole life. All he could think of was Victoria and how he must now face the fact that he would probably never see her again.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Prince Albert had waited patiently for over an hour. He had arrived at the Houses Of Parliament with no real expectation but a genuine hope that the Duke of Wellington would be able to see him at some point. It was a matter of urgency, certainly to Albert, who simply could no longer sit idly by and be a spectator to the drama and turmoil unfolding before him. He must be useful, he must be able to help Victoria because, if not, there was absolutely no earthly reason for him to remain in London.

As the Duke swept into his office, where Albert was seated, he appeared flustered and out of breath.

"I am so sorry to arrive unannounced Your Grace." declared Albert, rising to his feet to shake the old warrior's hand.

"I am very glad to see you." assured the Duke "I apologise for keeping you waiting but as I am sure you can appreciate, things are far from normal around here at the moment." 

Albert nodded. He knew only too well. At his worst moments he did wonder if normality would ever return again.

"That is why I am here Duke." he said "I wish to discuss Lord Melbourne's disappearance."

"Terrible business." lamented Wellington "It is constantly on my mind, I can tell you. Always had a lot of time for Melbourne even though we stood on opposite sides of the House. A good man, a very good man. How is the Queen bearing up?"

"I am afraid that she is not Your Grace. She is distraught beyond words."

"I must visit her. I have been meaning to but I did not wish to intrude."

"That is understandable. I am there every day but I am so frustrated by how little I can do to bring her any comfort."

"I am sure your presence is much appreciated nevertheless."

"I hope so." said Albert "There is such a sadness hanging over the Palace at the moment. I want to be of some help, beyond encouraging words."

The Duke shrugged and sighed deeply. He too was so frustrated by the situation.

"There is only so much one can do." he said "We must let Scotland Yard get on with it I'm afraid. Tiverton appears to be competent from my dealings with him but he has very little evidence to go on. It is a damn mystery, almost as if William disappeared into thin air."

Albert rose form his chair and began to pace the office floor like a wounded Tiger, frustration oozing from every pore.

"I simply cannot sit around waiting for news that never comes!" he cried impatiently "I need to be doing something Your Grace, something tangible, something useful."

Wellington was taken aback by the young man's fervour.

"My dear boy" he said "we all wish we could do more. If I was twenty years younger, I would be out on the streets looking for William myself."

Albert took a deep breath and sat back down.

"I apologise." he said, bowing his head. "I did not intend to infer any complacency on your part."

"No need for apologies. I know only too well how abominable the situation is. In truth, I think we are all in shock. It's far from being a common occurrence, the disappearance of a serving British Prime Minister."

"Exactly!" agreed Albert "That is why I believe it has everything to do with his proposed marriage to Victoria."

The Duke looked at him thoughtfully and raised an eyebrow.

"You do know, what you are saying?"

"Yes Duke. Whoever is in involved in this, it must be someone within the Royal Household."

The Duke sat back in his chair and contemplated the young Prince's words.

"There is only one person I can think of, who would potentially lose the most if William married the Queen" he said thoughtfully "and that is Sir John Conroy."

"I concur Your Grace."

"But surely Tiverton has questioned him along with everyone else at the Palace?"

"Of course but you and I both know how Conroy conducts himself. He cannot be trusted."

"He's a damn slippery customer that's for sure but do you really believe he would have the audacity and the means to arrange William's disappearance?"

"Victoria believes him capable of anything. She knows his ways better than any of us Your Grace."

"He certainly stands to lose a great deal. His position, status and influence would all be gone. For a man as arrogant as Conroy, that outcome would never sit well."

"I have suspicions about my Uncle's part in all this too." continued Albert "He spends a great deal of time in Conroy's company but he has a weak nature. He's intent on my marrying Victoria and certainly has no time for Lord Melbourne. However, I cannot believe he would have the nerve to do something like this, certainly not by himself."

"But you believe him to be involved?"

"Possibly, but with Conroy as the driving force."

"The question now" began the Duke, bringing his hands together "is what do we do about it?"

"The Chief Inspector believes he has no real evidence against Sir John" said Albert, warming to his theme "so I would like to start an investigation of my own."

A look of worry flashed across the Duke's features as he realised that the young Prince was deadly serious.

"An investigation of your own?" he repeated

"Yes, alongside what the Police are already doing of course. I would not interfere in their work."

"I am glad to hear it. However, what form do you propose for this investigation of yours?"

"I would follow Sir John, closely track his movements to start with. He spends a certain amount of time away from the Palace and although it is true he has taken on more duties whilst the Queen is indisposed, no-one really knows where he goes or who he sees."

The Duke scratched his head and screwed up his face which did not exactly fill Albert with much confidence.

"You are a Crown Prince of Saxe Coburg and London can be a very dangerous place. I want to find William just as much as you do but I cannot possibly sanction your wandering around, God knows where, potentially putting your own life at risk."

"That is why I came to you Your Grace." pleaded Albert "in the hope that you would be able to arrange some help for me in my quest. If my Brother Ernest were here, he would be by my side."

"Oh! - and have two Crown Princes put their own lives in danger?"

The two men fell into silence for several moments whilst they contemplated all that had been discussed. The Duke finally stood and up and nodded resolutely.

"Very well." he said "Because of my deep respect and devotion to the Queen and my friendship with William, I am prepared to help you. However, you must understand the situation you are getting yourself into. If you are right and Conroy is behind all this, you are putting yourself into his line of fire. If he could do this to William, he would not hesitate to come after you too. If you are wrong, then it could be detrimental to the Police investigation and we would both be in a lot of trouble. Worst still, we could be putting William in further danger. If Conroy suspects we are onto him, who knows what he might do. Are you willing to live with those consequences because I am not sure that I am?"

"I realise the severity of what I am about to do" insisted Albert "and the consequences should I fail. Nevertheless, I cannot wait any longer Your Grace and neither can Victoria. She is fading with every passing day. To do nothing, is no longer an option."

Wellington realised that he would not be able to dissuade Albert from his course of action and in truth, he welcomed another avenue of exploration in the search for Melbourne. After all, the Police, even with Scotland Yard involved were not making much headway.

"I do have two reliable men whom I could call upon to assist you." he said finally "They are both ex-military and very handy to have at your side in a skirmish."

Albert's face lit up as if he had just been given the best news possible.

"Thank You Your Grace!" he enthused 

"And of course you don't need to worry about discretion. They are both loyal and trustworthy men and I cannot think of any better for the task in hand. I will speak to them as a matter of urgency and then perhaps we could all meet together and finalise the plan?"

"Oh, I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am Your Grace." 

"No words required my boy." said the Duke, once more shaking Albert's hand firmly. 

Albert smiled and was suddenly filled with new hope. He now had the opportunity to bring the greatest joy to Victoria he could ever bestow - reunite her with her beloved Melbourne. If he had been told several weeks ago, before he set sail for England, just how happy this idea would make him, he would never have believed it.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

By the time Conroy returned to the Palace, his mood was somewhat darkened by the day's events. Argyle's "pampering" of Melbourne had not been welcomed but as it was necessary to ensure the Prime Minister remained alive until his plan succeeded, it was just another nuisance to endure on his road to the ultimate power he so craved and deserved. At least he had a fine dinner and an excellent claret to look forward to. As he made his way along the main corridor, heading towards the staircase, he was intercepted by the Duchess who had obviously been waiting for his return.

"John!" she called "I must speak to you."

Conroy inwardly groaned but managed a twisted smile as he turned to face her.

"Duchess." he acknowledged grudgingly

"Victoria has asked me to inform everyone that Chief Inspector Tiverton is returning in the morning to speak to us all again, including the servants."

Conroy's face retained it's usual sardonic expression. He was letting nothing show.

"Really?" he replied "How tedious. Why is he wasting time here when he should be out there looking for Melbourne?"

"I have no idea John. I certainly have nothing new to say. Victoria seems happy about it though, so if it helps her, who are we to argue?"

"I quite agree Duchess. Now if you will excuse me, I must retire to my rooms to prepare for dinner."

As he tried to edge away, the Duchess followed. She was quite intent on delivering some other news.

"Victoria spoke to me also about awarding you a Baronetcy. I have been meaning to tell you."

Conroy stopped in his tracks as if he knew there was going to be a codicil to this.

"She wants me to leave Court?" he said coldly.

The Duchess shifted uneasily. These were the kind of situations she always tried her best to avoid.

"Please do not be angry with me John." she whimpered "I told her that you would not agree to it and neither would I."

"I am not angry." lied Conroy "I just wish that daughter of yours would realise how invaluable I am to her. While she sits weeping over Melbourne, I am working day and night to keep things running as they should. She should be thanking me not trying to get rid of me!"

"Of course John."

"Not that gratitude has never been her strong point."

The Duchess put her hand on his arm and offered a soothing smile.

"If it came to it" she began "you do know that I would leave with you?"

Conroy pulled his arm away quickly and began to walk away.

"It will not come to that Duchess" he called back confidently "It most certainly will not come to that."

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

His anger had subsided by the time he was almost ready to go down for dinner but Conroy was storing it all in his mind. There would be a reckoning, he promised himself. If that girl thought she could outwit him she was sadly mistaken. Queen or no Queen, she was not going to cast him out and by God, she would pay for her insolence and ingratitude. A loud rapping at his door brought him abruptly from his thoughts but before he even had the chance to answer, king Leopold made a hasty entrance.

"Have you heard?" he demanded slightly breathless.

"Good evening Your Majesty." replied Conroy, heavy with sarcasm.

"Have you heard?" repeated Leopold ignoring the greeting. "The detective from Scotland Yard, Tiverton, he's coming back in the morning to speak to us all, even the servants!"

"Yes, I've heard."

"And?"

"And what?"

Leopold threw up his hands in frustration.

"Don't you think it strange?" he shrieked, his voice rising in pitch.

Conroy adjusted his necktie, displaying nothing but calm.

"What is strange about it?" he contested "Tiverton is a Policeman. The Police ask questions."

"But he has already spoken at length to all of us. What can we tell him that he does not already know?"

Conroy could not help but allow a smile flicker across his lips at this. Leopold had presented an opportunity too good to miss.

"Actually, I could tell him quite a lot more." he laughed, with conceit.

Leopold's face dropped and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I could tell him exactly where our friend Melbourne is."

"Oh my God!"

"Yes Your Majesty." continued Conroy turning to directly face Leopold "I know where he is because I put him there, or rather the men who are working for me did."

Leopold's legs felt as if they were buckling beneath him and his mouth was opening and closing like a beached fish.

"But I asked you" he finally managed "I asked you the very night he disappeared, if you were involved?"

"I did not think it prudent to divulge any details at that stage." said Conroy in a matter of fact manner "I wasn't sure I could trust you not to give the game away. Looking at you now, I can see I was right."

Leopold's sense of panic then turned to anger.

"You had the audacity to make me feel guilty about even asking the question of you!" he yelled, spitting saliva in different directions. Conroy waved a hand dismissively

"It was not the time to tell you the truth." he huffed "but I am telling you now because you are just as much involved in this as I am and you need to know the facts."

Leopold sank onto the nearest chair as his stomach lurched with fear.

"I wanted a resolution to our problem Conroy" he bleated "but not this, not this."

"What did you expect" snapped Conroy irritated by the man's weakness "Did you think Melbourne would just walk away from Victoria?"

"Of course not, but kidnapping? - I cannot believe you have done this!"

"Well, someone had to, before everything I have worked for was scattered to the four winds. Whilst you have sat back, making idle threats, I have taken the action necessary and I make no apologies for that."

"How dare you!"

"No Your Majesty" snarled Conroy angrily "How dare you!" For months now you have done nothing but talk about how important it is that Victoria marries Albert, but that is all you have done - talk. Do you not understand that if I had not been prepared to do what was necessary, she would have married Melbourne?"

Leopold was so stunned he could barely think straight. However, he was intent on asking the question, the thought of which, sent a chill down his spine.

"Just tell me that he is still alive?"

"Yes" replied Conroy after a deliberate pause "he's still alive."

Leopold expelled a long breath full of relief but the comfort it brought, was to be short-lived.

"He will remain that way until his usefulness expires."

"What are you saying?"

"Let me put it as plainly as I can - Melbourne must die."

"No, no, Conroy. I will not be a party to murder!"

"Will you keep your voice down!" hissed Conroy "do you want the whole household to know?"

Leopold put his head in his hands, which were shaking quite visibly.

"I cannot believe this is happening" he wailed "do you realise what will happen to us if are are discovered?"

Conroy took hold of him by the shoulders roughly.

"Pull yourself together!" he snapped "I will not have you ruin everything with your weakness. I have no intention of swinging from a rope over this. I have meticulously planned everything to the very last detail. As long as we remain calm and hold our nerve, Melbourne's fate can never be traced back to us."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Absolutely sure."

"But does he really need to be killed?"

"Now is not the time to discover you have no backbone Your Majesty." insisted Conroy, exasperated by the Belgian " There is no other way. How can we let him go after this?"

Leopold got unsteadily to his feet and straightened his clothing. 

"Very well." he said "I am prepared to go along with you but I am not at all happy that you took things so far without at least informing me first."

Conroy shook his head and sighed.

"You still don't quite get it do you?" he sneered "If you wish to remain on the throne in Belgium and live to see your nephew married to the Queen of England, you had better change your attitude and be determined to see this through."

"Or, I could just tell the Chief Inspector everything you have told me" challenged Leopold suddenly plucking some courage from thin air. "Tell him that you have done all this by yourself and I had no knowledge of it."

Much to Leopold's surprise, Conroy began to smile and made a mocking gesture towards him.

"Don't you even think about playing that game with me. May I remind you, I was not the one who went to see Melbourne at Westminster to warn him off. I was not the one who threatened to have him horsewhipped, shouting and raging when Victoria announced that she was going to marry him. I also was not the one who accused Victoria of being in his bed at Windsor or the one who lost his temper so much that he insulted the Duke of Wellington and told Albert to shut-up."

Leopold swallowed hard as Conroy reminded him of all that has gone before and he almost felt he was about to pass out.

"Even when Melbourne had his hands around my throat and threatened to kill me" continued Conroy, piling on the agony "I did not retaliate or respond in kind."

"What are you trying to say?" screeched Leopold in blind panic.

"I am not trying to say anything. I am telling you in no uncertain terms that you are up to your neck in it and if you so much as think about double crossing me, you had better be prepared for the consequences. If I go down for this I will be taking you with me and that is no idle threat, it is a promise."

Leopold finally realised the full gravity of the situation. There was no getting away from it. He was destined to stand with Conroy or go down as the infamous King of Belgium who conspired to murder a British Prime Minister. The consequences of which were just far too much for him to contemplate.

"You give me no option" he said finally "I am with you."

"Good!" 

"What happens now?"

"We take a deep breath, compose ourselves and go down to dinner as if we were as innocent as newly born lambs."

Leopold could not believe how calm Conroy was. It made the situation all the more chilling but he nodded dutifully, mainly because he was too frightened to do anything else. Conroy opened the door and the Belgian stepped out into the corridor, ready to play his part in this continuing saga with it's large cast of characters. Despite his bravado, Leopold could not help but think that it would not end well for any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conroy's soul turns blacker with each chapter dear readers but with Scotland Yard, along with Albert and Wellington on the case, can things get any better for our beloved Melbourne and Victoria?
> 
> Thank You for all your feedback so far - it is much appreciated. I won't keep you waiting too long for the next instalment.


	25. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Inspector Tiverton returns to the Palace once again, to question those above and below stairs. Conroy discovers he has been deceived, meanwhile, Prince Albert reveals his plans to Victoria. Lord Melbourne is forced to contemplate his fate.

Chief Inspector Tiverton arrived early at the Palace, before eight the next morning, and he was not alone. Several subordinates armed with notebooks followed in his trail ready to take statements. Conroy complained right from the start declaring that he hoped "this would not take long?" and that he was a "very busy man". Tiverton was in no mood to humour him and replied robustly "aren't we all sir, aren't we all".

The Chief Inspector irked Sir John even further by insisting he spoke to the servants first and a mortified Penge was quick to confess that he himself, had the kind of face that could appear guilty even when he had done nothing wrong. Tiverton had to summon every shred of his patience to get through what would become a very intense session of interviews that morning. Thankfully, it was all over by lunch time and he dispatched his officers back to Scotland Yard whilst he joined the Queen and Emma Portman in the Drawing Room, grateful to be offered some refreshment. Questioning potential suspects was certainly thirsty work.

"I hope that something positive has come from this morning's exercise Chief Inspector?" said Victoria hopefully, as she watched him devour a third sandwich.

"There is a lot to go through Ma'am." he replied, swallowing quickly "We must now examine each statement with a fine tooth comb."

"What of Sir John and our suspicions?"

Tiverton grimaced and cleared his throat.

"At this point in time Ma'am, I still cannot find a definitive link to Sir John and Lord Melbourne's disappearance. That is not to say, there isn't one however."

Victoria looked to the heavens for strength and sighed heavily.

"But what of the allegation of blackmail" interjected Emma "did you question him about that?"

It was Tiverton's turn to raise his eyes. Sucking eggs and Grandmothers came to mind.

"Lady Portman" he began "I was extremely robust in my questioning of Sir John. As I expected, he denied the allegation. Unfortunately, so did Sir Charles Beaumont when I spoke to him yesterday evening. He admitted he was a heavy drinker who in a moment of drunken foolishness started a rumour about his estranged wife and Lord Melbourne. He said he very much regretted his actions and that he had issued a public apology and a statement declaring the rumour to be false. He also insisted that he hardly knew Sir John and their only link was as members of the same club, the Athenaeum."

"Have you spoken to Lady Beaumont?" demanded Emma

"Yes, I have Lady Portman. She confirmed her separation from her husband but she was insistent that she could not believe him capable of blackmail."

"Why" snapped Emma angrily "because she thought him to be too honourable a man?"

"No Lady Norton" said Tiverton through pursed lips, his patience rapidly slipping away "I think it was more to do with the fact, she thought he lacked the intelligence."

"This is not getting us anywhere!" cried out Victoria, jumping to her feet in frustration.

"I am sorry Your Majesty" apologised Tiverton rising from his chair and almost dislodging his plate of sandwiches.

"Oh, sit down Chief Inspector!" instructed the Queen with a wave of her hand "We must think, think hard - there has to be a connection between Conroy and William's disappearance."

"Having a connection and wanting there to be one is a very different thing Ma'am."

"Please do not patronise me."

"I would not dream of doing so Ma'am and I apologise profusely if that is how it came across. From everyone I have spoken to, it is quite obvious that animosity between Sir John and Lord Melbourne existed. I have been told that on the night you announced your intention to marry, Lord Melbourne attacked Sir John and that Sir John did not fight back. I was also told that Lord Melbourne made a threat to kill Sir John during this incident. I can understand how you see a connection with Lord Melbourne's disappearance but you must understand that from my view, all the aggression appears to have come from him."

"No doubt this is the word of my Uncle, King Leopold?" huffed Victoria with barely concealed contempt

"Yes, along with your Mother. They both gave a very similar version of events."

"Well of course they would because they are all in it together. All three are totally against William and they would stop at nothing to prevent us from marrying ."

Tiverton put his plate onto the nearest table, his appetite ebbing away.

"Your Uncle actually spoke quite warmly about the Prime Minister." he said "He recounted how he had saved his life at Westminster and despite the fact he would have preferred you to have chosen Prince Albert for your husband, he had now accepted your choice and wanted to support you in any way he could"

"He is a liar and a hypocrite!" shrieked Victoria, her anger rising like a tide "My God Emma, we are surrounded by treachery!"

Emma hurried to comfort the Queen and calm her as best she could.

"Please Ma'am" she insisted "try not to distress yourself."

"I promise you Ma'am" added Tiverton "I am intent on pursuing all possible avenues of enquiry. As a Policeman, I must rely on cold hard facts but I also know quite a bit about human nature too. I am not dismissing anything at this stage and I assure you I will do everything in my power to find Lord Melbourne."

"I am so worried about him" 

Tiverton noticed as Victoria's bottom lip began to quiver. It was time for him to take his leave. A Queen in floods of tears was not something he felt able to cope with. As he returned to Scotland Yard by carriage he had time to contemplate how urgent this whole matter of Lord Melbourne's disappearance had become. It was true that he felt privileged to have been chosen to take on such an important case but with that privilege came great responsibility and the fact that failure was not an option. His superiors had made it very clear that they expected a positive result. This was a Prime Minister and not only that but a very good friend of a serving Monarch. Now Tiverton knew it was actually much more than a friendship, the pressure this knowledge exerted upon him, threatened to overwhelm. The Chief Inspector needed a breakthrough and a twist of luck and he needed them both urgently. At forty-six, with a Wife and four children, he needed to succeed - the alternative was unthinkable.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sir John Conroy left the Palace just after one in the afternoon and whilst perturbed by something Tiverton had revealed to him, he was also satisfyingly smug about his own performance under interrogation from the Chief Inspector. He had remained calm and collected as question after question was fired at him. He congratulated himself on his supreme composure under such intense scrutiny. He even had to admit that King Leopold had managed to give a good account of himself too. Perhaps fear of what he could actually lose had prompted him to refrain from being the weak link and had actually galvanised him into discovering his own backbone. Whatever the explanation, Conroy was certain that no links had been established which could connect him to Melbourne's disappearance. and that pleased him no end. What joy it was to have superior intelligence, he told himself.

The one blot on the landscape was his discovery that Sir Charles Beaumont had blatantly lied to him. When Tiverton brought up the subject of blackmail, he could have only been told of this by Victoria. She in turn could have only been told of it by Melbourne and that meant that Beaumont had told him. The drunken fool must have spilled everything when Melbourne turned up at his house unannounced. One thing was for sure, Beaumont would pay for that, his treachery would not go unpunished. However in the meantime, Conroy had more important matters on his mind. Victoria's engagement to Albert was the priority and somehow he and Leopold must make it happen. Conroy knew he could not hold Melbourne captive for much longer so the sooner the headstrong young Queen came to her senses the better. She would marry the Prince, whether she wanted to or not and as far as Conroy was concerned, it was non negotiable.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Victoria had been cornered and she did not appreciate the fact that is was by her Mother and Uncle. How remiss she had been, she told herself, to allow them to get so close. For days she had been avoiding them both most successfully but now, she had let her guard down and she was about to pay the price for that.

"You look pale Drina." began the Duchess, with some concern in her voice.

"You can hardly be surprised by that Mama." snapped back Victoria

"My dear," interjected King Leopold "please do not raise your voice. Your Mother is concerned for your welfare, as we all are."

Victoria let out an indignant cry of disbelief. The very gall of the man.

"You both have my permission to withdraw." she tried in an attempt to free herself from their torment.

"You really should not be alone." argued her Uncle "and you need your family around you at a time like this. I know Albert will be more than happy to sit with you when he returns. He has gone out but I am sure he will not be long."

"An excellent idea Brother." endorsed the Duchess

"I do not want company!" growled the Queen "but if I did, I am quite capable of deciding for myself."

"Why are you intent on refusing our help?"

"Your help is the last thing I require"

Leopold tutted several times before pursing his lips.

"I realise you are grieving" he said "but that is no reason to be rude."

Victoria turned on him with all the frenzy of a wounded animal.

"I am not grieving!" she yelled "To grieve, someone must have died. William is not dead, he is not dead I tell you!"

Both the Duchess and Leopold looked at one another with grave faces and nodded as if they were party to a secret.

"You must prepare yourself Drina."

"The Chief Inspector did not hint at any breakthroughs this morning my dear and it has been several days now."

"Oh yes, you would both like that wouldn't you?" challenged Victoria her blue eyes blazing with rage "you would both be very happy if I received the worst news possible!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

As if like an angel from heaven, Victoria was so happy to see Emma Portman arrive, alerted by the raised voices.

"Is everything alright Ma'am?" she enquired, knowing full well that things were far from right.

"Please Emma, make them both leave. They are driving me to madness."

"Very well" said Leopold haughtily "we will not stay where we are not wanted. Come Sister."

He swiftly took the Duchess's arm and ushered out of the room before she had time to protest or even draw breath. Victoria immediately sank down onto the nearest sofa and tears fell from her eyes. Emma closed the door firmly and went straight to her side, placing a comforting hand upon her arm.

"I am so sorry Ma'am. I would have come sooner had I known."

"Oh Emma!" wailed the distraught Queen "why can't they find him?"

Emma shared Victoria's pain in the lack of progress in finding William. Her heart was breaking too.

"I know it is very hard Ma'am and as the days pass by, it becomes even harder but we must keep the faith. We must."

At that moment there was a loud knock at the door and both women grimaced.

"Whoever that is Emma, I do not wish to see them."

Emma rose and went to the door and opened it, allowing herself just enough of a view to ascertain who the visitor was.

"Prince Albert" she uttered, causing Victoria to grimace once more.

"I really must speak to Victoria" he whispered in reply.

"This is not a good time."

"I am sorry but what I have to say is important."

Emma turned from the door and looked at Victoria who was shaking her head adamantly.

"Please let me in Emma" insisted Albert "The Queen will definitely want to hear me - it concerns Lord Melbourne."

The next thing he knew Victoria was at the door opening it fully and ushering him inside.

"This had better not be a trick Albert." she warned him "If I find out that our Uncle has instigated this, I will be very angry."

"It has nothing to do with our Uncle." insisted Albert slightly hurt "please hear me out?"

"Should I leave?" asked Emma as etiquette demanded. However she was relieved and happy to hear a resounding "no!" from both Victoria and Albert. As a trusted ally and friend, they wanted her to stay.

Within minutes Albert was regaling the two women of his plans to begin his own investigation into Lord Melbourne's disappearance and that he had gained the cooperation and help of the Duke of Wellington. He told them of the two very able ex-military men he had met for the first time less than an hour ago, who were to be his aides. Mr Wallis and Mr Lloyd had indeed impressed him. Both muscular of physique with a competent and steady air about them. Men who could be trusted for certain. They were exactly what he needed in his quest. Victoria's eyes widened as she listened intently to her Cousin's words. This was a very different side of Albert, one to which she was not accustomed.

"Surely you are putting yourself in danger by pursuing this?" queried Emma uncertain what the young Prince could do that the Police could not.

"That is why I asked the Duke for help." reasoned Albert undaunted "I intend to be very active in this endeavour but I do not know London well enough to do it alone."

"You have a plan then?"

"Oh yes indeed. I firmly suspect that Sir John Conroy is linked in some way to Lord Melbourne's disappearance and I intend to prove it."

Victoria's heart sank a little at this. She was hoping that Albert had found some new evidence or another avenue to explore. Now, she discovered he only held the same view as she and Emma had right from the beginning.

"We have already impressed upon the Chief Inspector our strong suspicions concerning Sir John." she said "He has been unable to find any definite evidence"

"That does not mean I won't"

"What do you intend to do?" enquired Emma trying to deflect some of Victoria's obvious disappointment.

"Conroy leaves the Palace often but none of us really knows where he is going. With my aides I intend to follow and observe. I will of course have to demonstrate great care as he will easily recognise me. He does not know Wallis and Lloyd however, so they will be tasked with getting closer to him."

"I am sure Tiverton has had his men follow Conroy already" sneered Victoria much to Albert's annoyance.

"Nevertheless" he said curtly "I believe it is well worth keeping a close eye on our friend Conroy. It certainly can do no harm and no-one seems to have any better ideas."

"Do you also think our Uncle may be involved?"

Albert rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps" he admitted "but I cannot see him as the leader. If our suspicions are correct, it will be Conroy who is driving this. He is the one who stands to lose the most if your marriage goes ahead."

"Prince Albert is right Ma'am" agreed Emma "Sir John would lose his position and therefore his power."

"I agree" conceded Victoria finally " but I am concerned what will happen if he suspects the net is closing in on him. Would that not put William in even more danger?"

"That is why great care and attention to detail must be observed." insisted Albert firmly " we must not arouse any suspicion on his part or our Uncle's for that matter. I have something to say that you may not like very much but I do think it is important."

Victoria looked at him with a guarded glare, not quite sure what he going to say next.

"Their greatest wish is for you and I to marry Victoria. Please do not be angry, I am not attempting to usurp Lord Melbourne in your affections."

"That would be impossible Albert." snapped Victoria coldly causing Emma to wince. The Lady in Waiting felt sorry for the young man who was trying so very hard to be of some help.

"I am more than aware of that fact." uttered Albert sadly "However, to ensure we maintain a façade, I think it would be helpful for us to appear as if were becoming closer. Fool them both into thinking we are advancing our relationship so that they drop their guard somewhat?"

"They say you should keep your enemies close Ma'am" added Emma in support

"I do not expect you to find the idea agreeable Victoria." said Albert "It will be purely a public show to trick them into believing their ambitions may yet be realised. Nothing more."

"Ma'am, it must be worth a try." pleaded Emma hopefully.

Victoria looked at them both for a moment then nodded causing a teardrop to fall from her eyelashes to the floor.

"Very well" she said finally "I will go along with your plan. I will do as you ask."

Emma let out a sigh of relief and Albert allowed himself a thin smile.

"I promise I will do all I can to find William." he said and in truth he meant every word. 

Victoria took his hands in her own and gave them a thankful squeeze. She was willing to try anything, anything at all if it meant she could have a chance of being reunited with her beloved Lord M. He was her heart, her soul, her life, her everything.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lord Melbourne counted the row of bricks once more then added the number to the one he had been holding in his mind. He had almost completed the full wall when his concentration finally waned. Locked away in the gloom, it was all he could do to prevent himself from going completely mad. The previous hour he had spent pulling at the link attached to the wall which held the manacle attached to his ankle. He had even convinced himself that it had weakened slightly. He knew he was probably wrong but he decided he would revisit the task again the following day. It would give him some sense of purpose if nothing else. In between fitful bouts of sleep filled with feverish dreams, he had little else to do. 

To his surprise, he suddenly heard the familiar sound of the door at the top of the stairs being unlocked. It surprised him because he believed it to be well into the evening as he had received the meagre ration of food that represented dinner, some time ago. The next time anyone usually ventured down into the cellar was the following morning and he was not accustomed to late night visitors. He hoped it was Doctor Argyle, visiting under cover of darkness, as his hand had been throbbing most of the day. He would welcome the opportunity to relieve some of the pain. Melbourne looked up to see the door open but was blinded momentarily by the glare from a lamp being held up in the air. There was no mistaking the large figure of the African man as he started to descend down the steps followed closely by the small squat man with wild eyes. Both their faces were set in deep frowns as they approached with urgency and purpose. Their sudden presence alarmed Melbourne and he stood up, looking at them both, something told him they had come for a specific reason. As they closed in, a sense of almost panic overtook him. 

"Wait" he uttered, short of anything else to say. He knew neither understood or spoke English but fear was rising in him like a wave. The two men walked up to him and the African grabbed him roughly, pinning him by his arms. He grabbed Melbourne's jacket almost tearing if from him before pulling at his shirt to expose his neck and the top of his chest. The African then spun him round to face the smaller man before clamping him in a vice like grip. The wild-eyed assailant dragged one of the old crates across, stood on top of it and to Melbourne's horror pulled out a shiny short bladed knife.

"Christ!" implored Melbourne. He had never been a religious man but if there was ever a time to pray, it was now. He could not comprehend what was happening, was this really it - the end?

The African's strength was such that he could not move in any direction. There was no of chance of escape and even if there was, he would never make it out of the building alive. He knew there were more vicious brutes waiting upstairs. In that split second, Melbourne decided to cease struggling. There was no point. If they were intent on killing him, he was in no position to stop them. He just did not want to see it coming, so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried desperately to focus on a vision of Victoria's beautiful smiling face. Despite his lack of faith, perhaps there was another universe somewhere and they would meet again. He hoped so but he knew one thing for sure, he would never stop loving her, even beyond life itself. Determined not to show his tormentors any fear and to maintain his dignity to the end, he bent his head backwards slightly and waited for the slash of cold steel across his throat. Death was about to take him and he could do nothing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We end on a cliff hanger dear readers but I will not keep you waiting too long for the next instalment.
> 
> As always I appreciate your comments.


	26. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Lord Melbourne prepares to face the end, Miss Skerrett gives Queen Victoria some cause to be hopeful. Sir Charles Beaumont has a good reason to be angry and Chief Inspector Tiverton decides to visit an old informant, as he desperately tries to break the case of the Prime Minister's disappearance. Sir John Conroy is very pleased with himself and Doctor Argyle is broken by his betrayal of his friend and patient.

Lord Melbourne sincerely hoped that the blood loss and shock would bring about a quick end. He did not want to linger. If this was the end he wanted it to be over. He was determined not to open his eyes even though he sensed some delay in the proceedings. If these brutes were going to kill him, why the hell didn't they get on with it and be damned? After several moments had passed and he still felt nothing, it crossed his mind that Conroy had instructed them to make his death as cruel as possible. It was the kind of mentality that bastard would have and in fact, Melbourne was surprised Conroy was not there in person to enjoy every last gruesome moment. Several more seconds passed and now Melbourne was angry. He was just about shout out his displeasure when he felt shock of icy cold water against his face. This was quickly followed by the rough rasp of a brush - he could also smell soap. With a gasp for air, he opened his eyes to find the small squat man liberally applying the soapy mix to his jawline, chin and upper lip. In his panic at the late night visitation, he had failed to notice the battered metal bowl the small man had been holding when he arrived, which was now on top of one of the nearby crates. The African still had Melbourne in a vice like grip and was showing no signs of letting him go. Deftly and with the knife as sharp as a razor, the small man began to shave Melbourne's face. He was very proficient at it too, completing the task with a minimum of fuss and without so much a nick to the skin. More ice cold water was used to wash away any trace of soap before the small man rubbed a rough cloth against Melbourne's face to dry him off. The task completed, the African released his grip and then stood in front of the shocked Prime Minister. The African straightened his shirt, helped him back on with his jacket then brought his own large hands up and patted Melbourne on the face. Within a further minute the door at the top of the stairs was slamming shut and Melbourne was alone once more.

He stood stock still for several moments staring into the gloom, transfixed by what had just happened. He had truly believed he was about to face death and now here he was still very much alive, still incarcerated but clean shaven. He sank down onto his make shift bed and raked his hands through his hair. When would this torment end, indeed, would it ever end? He did not know just how much more he could stand before it would all finally drive him to insanity. As he stretched himself across the hessian sacking and looked up at the dirt encrusted ceiling, he almost wished they had killed him.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
It was another day and Nell Skerrett was feeling hopeful. She had some new ribbon and she was determined the Queen should have it. Although the odds were stacked against, maybe the colourful decoration would serve to lighten Victoria's mood, even if only slightly. It was as if a black raincloud had settled permanently over the Palace since Lord Melbourne's disappearance and the Queen had been inconsolable. As Skerrett made her way to the Queen's chambers, she thought she could hear the sound of sobbing. She was right and she found the young Queen in tears yet again.

"Oh Ma'am" exclaimed Skerrett hurrying over to comfort her.

As Victoria turned to face her, Skerrett was dismayed to see puffy, swollen eyes. It was obvious that the Queen had been crying for some time.

"If you carry on like this Ma'am, you are going to be ill."

"I don't care Skerrett - where is he, where is he?"

"I wish I knew Ma'am but you must not give up hope, no matter what."

"Day after day, people keep saying that to me but how can I hold onto hope when we are no nearer to finding him than we were at the beginning?"

"Wherever he is Ma'am, Lord Melbourne will be thinking of you and willing you to be strong."

"I am not strong Skerrett." sobbed Victoria "I am afraid, I am so afraid."

Skerrett looked straight into the Queen's eyes, determined to speak her mind.

"Ma'am" she began "you are one of the strongest people I have ever known."

"I am?"

"Of course you are. Taking on the role of Queen at such a young age, standing up to all those men. You are prepared to follow your heart and marry the man you truly love rather than be dictated to by your family and tradition? If that is not showing strength, I do not know what is!"

Victoria looked at Skerrett somewhat surprised at her words but also comforted by them. Yes, she had shown strength in taking on the crown and her family. At this moment however, she felt nothing but fear.

"I am grateful for your confidence in me" she said dabbing at her eyes "some of my family are already warning me to prepare for bad news however, so I am afraid my strength has deserted me."

"Oh, Ma'am. I think that is very cruel of them, if I may say so?"

"You may Skerrett."

"You must not allow them to crush your spirit Ma'am. I believe Lord Melbourne is very much alive."

"Please do not say that just to humour me."

"I am not Ma'am" replied Skerrett indignantly "I truly believe you would know if he had gone. When you love someone so deeply and so strongly, you would know if his life had ended."

Victoria ceased crying and looked at Skerrett with renewed interest. She was eager to hear more.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do Ma'am. When my Grandmother was dying, I was working here in London and it took me a good day and a half to get home. We had always been very close and all the way through the journey, I just felt she was holding on, waiting for me to get there. Sure enough, about half an hour after I arrived, she passed. She wouldn't go you see until she had seen me and I was able to say goodbye properly."

"I do not feel as if he is gone Skerrett" admitted Victoria "I am frightened but I do not feel he is truly lost to me."

"That is because wherever he is, he is fighting to stay alive for you Ma'am. You must always remember that he does not want to lose you either."

For the first time in days, Victoria was suddenly filled with renewed hope and expectation. She was so inextricably linked to her beloved William, of course she would, without doubt, know if the very worst had befallen him. Why had she not thought of this before. She had allowed herself to be brought down by her Mother and her Uncle Leopold and her resolve that William would be found alive and well had faltered. She was determined she would not let it happen again. 

"Thank You Skerrett." she said earnestly pressing the young servant's hands with her own.

"What for Ma'am?"

Victoria looked at her with genuine affection and smiled.

"For being my friend."

Now it was time for Skerrett to brush away a tear of emotion.

"Oh Ma'am!" she gushed with pride "you don't know how happy and honoured that makes me feel."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The problem with offering rewards for information in such cases as Lord Melbourne's, as far as Chief Inspector Tiverton was concerned, was the likelihood of attracting all sorts of cranks and odd characters looking to make easy money. Just that morning, a lady of good reputation had insisted she had seen the Prime Minister riding along Rotten Row, a young boy had sworn on his Brother's life that he had seen him sitting on a park bench reading a newspaper and finally a well known prostitute had claimed to have spent a very pleasant time with him the evening before. This nonsense hindered rather than helped the investigation and Tiverton certainly did not welcome further complications in an already difficult case. He was under enormous pressure and it was beginning to tell. His whole existence was now bound to the sole purpose of finding Lord Melbourne and more importantly, finding him alive. Tiverton was rarely going home these days and when he did, the investigation was always on his mind. He had no patience with his children, he was snapping at his wife. In short, he was no good to anyone and there would be no let up until he managed to crack this case. He had men all over London combing every area, building and back street, yet up to now, no lead was forthcoming. He had Officers following Sir John Conroy but apart from carrying out the Queen's business and visiting his club, the man did not appear to be putting a foot wrong. Tiverton had to admit that he did not care for Conroy and there was something odious about the cove but as much as the Queen and Lady Portman had their strong suspicions about him, that alone was not enough to apportion blame or guilt. Time was against the Chief Inspector. His Queen and his superiors wanted results not excuses and the burden to deliver those results were squarely on his shoulders. He was determined to succeed and it was time to look to his old contacts in an effort to make progress. It was time to revisit some old acquaintances.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lunch at the Athenaeum seemed like a good idea to Conroy. He had spent most of the morning doing work on behalf of the Queen and saw no reason not to indulge himself with the extensive menu at his club. The rest of his day was already mapped out, therefore, taking an hour or so to dine was the very least he was owed, the very least. As he made his way in through the entrance, his mind was on food and so much so that he failed to notice a dishevelled man approaching him with some urgency from a side alcove. It was not until he felt the jab of a bony finger, that Conroy came to his senses and rounded on his assailant.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Beaumont?" he cried indignantly "you scared me half to death!"

"Good!" said Beaumont through a haze of stale brandy "I'll do more than that!"

Conroy was eager not to be seen or heard and pushed Sir Charles towards a small sitting area, currently unoccupied and out of sight.

"Keep your voice down you drunken buffoon!"

"You know what you have done" insisted Sir Charles "and you have gone too far this time!"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about."

"Charlotte, you fiend, Charlotte!"

Conroy gave one of his sneering smiles and nodded. He knew exactly what was being referred to.

"She was accosted by three men as she returned home from the theatre last night" continued Beaumont "They were waiting outside her house for God's sake!"

"She was not injured though?" replied Conroy in a matter of fact manner.

"No, but she was very shaken by the experience."

"I did warn you Charlie. I told you what would happen if you crossed me."

"I knew you were behind it!" gasped Beaumont, his lips trembling as he spoke.

"You lied to me Charlie." snarled Conroy with menace "I don't like to be lied to and there are always consequences for those who are foolish enough to do so."

"Then why not punish me damn it?"

"I thought I had. Charlotte is your weak spot old boy. Believe me, I know exactly how to get to you."

"Leave her alone Conroy, or I swear I will...…."

Sir John grasped Beaumont by his lapels and shook him as if he were a rag doll.

"You'll do what Charlie?" he sneered "I'll tell you what you will do shall I? You will do as you are told and you will not cross me again - do you understand?"

Beaumont's bravado fell away as he realised he was powerless to fight back. He pulled himself away from Conroy's grip and tried to regain what vestige of dignity he had left.

"Just leave Charlotte alone." he whispered hoarsely "Please?"

Conroy smirked and rubbed his hands together as if he had just been touching something which disgusted him.

"I suggest you go home, bathe and change your clothes." he said coldly

As he walked away however, he had one more volley to fire.

"Or have you taken up permanent residency in the gutter, with the rest of the drunks?"

Beaumont watched as his tormentor disappeared from sight before sinking down onto the nearest chair. Had his life really come to this, had he really sunk so low. There was only one answer to these questions and sadly, he knew what it was.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Some called him Jimmy, some others referred to him as "Jimmy The Nose" Of course they never did so to his face as he had a reputation of being very handy with his fists. Chief Inspector Tiverton had finally persuaded him to give up his life of petty crime some years ago and they had retained a connection. This was mainly for Tiverton's benefit because it was said, what Jimmy didn't know was not worth knowing. For a few shillings here and there, Jimmy could be relied upon to pass on useful information when needs be. In truth, Tiverton had not seen Jimmy for some time and it was a measure of his desperation to find Lord Melbourne that brought him in search of his informant now. Old habits die hard as they say and it did not take Tiverton long to track his man down to one of his favoured haunts, The Three Bells.

To say Jimmy was less than thrilled to see the Policeman would have been an understatement. He quickly bundled Tiverton away from the bar and into a back room away from prying eyes and listening ears.

"What's to do Jimmy?" asked a surprised Tiverton "Anyone would think you weren't pleased to see me!"

"What are you doing here Mr Tiverton?" hissed Jimmy, furtively looking around.

"I was hoping you could help me with some information."

"I'm not doing any of that now."

"Since when?"

"Since I settled down with a nice woman, got myself a job and somewhere for us to live, that's when."

"I'm happy for you Jimmy" said Tiverton "I really am but I need you to do me one last favour."

"I'm not interested."

"You haven't heard what it is yet!"

Jimmy gave a knowing half smile and narrowed his eyes.

"I've seen the papers Mr Tiverton." he said "I know you're in charge of looking for the Prime Minister."

"I'm flattered that you are following my career so closely Jimmy but it's your knowledge I need just now. If you have been reading the papers, you would have seen that a reward is being offered for help that leads to Lord Melbourne being found. You could have a share of that Jimmy. Surely that appeals to you?"

"Rewards ain't no good to dead men Mr Tiverton." snapped Jimmy, looking decidedly nervous.

"What do your mean?"

Jimmy came closer and looked around once more to ensure he was not being overheard.

"Word is that there are some rum coves mixed up in all this" he began "the kind of men you don't want to know and you certainly don't want to cross."

"So you do know something about it?"

"What I know and what I'm tellin' are two different things Mr Tiverton."

The Chief Inspector looked Jimmy straight in the eye, determined to extract from him any information he could.

"If you know anything at all that could help this investigation Jimmy" he said firmly "you have a duty to tell me. This is serious, we are talking about the life of a serving British Prime Minister."

Jimmy shook his head in frustration but also partly in fear.

"You have no right coming here after all this time Mr Tiverton and laying this all on me."

"Sorry Jimmy" insisted the Policeman, rubbing two silver coins between his thumb and finger " this is for starters and there will be plenty more if you play straight with me. I need to know everything and you are going to tell me. It's not up for negotiation either, not unless you want to spend several nights in a cell charged with obstruction of a Police Officer in pursuance of his duties?"

Jimmy looked to the heavens and sighed deeply. What choice did he really have when his only option was between a rock and a hard place?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Conroy's lunch could have been spoiled but he was not going to let a drunken fool like Beaumont put him off his food and wine. There was however, a seed of unease planted in his mind. Beaumont was becoming more than a liability and something permanent might have to be considered in the near future. Conroy was certainly not going to allow anyone to jeopardize his plans. As he made his way from the Dining Room, he was careful to make sure he was not being observed. In a nearby corridor he caught the attention of a middle-aged waiter and nodded once to him in a knowing way. The man, who appeared to have been waiting for Conroy, walked a short distance to a large stretch of oak panelling. Conroy followed him and the waiter produced a key from his pocket. Swiftly, he found the small keyhole, and turning the lock, opened a door size section of the panelling. Conroy slipped inside and the waiter closed the section behind him. Paid by Conroy for his cooperation and silence, the waiter gave a smile of envy as he walked away. He wouldn't have minded a little afternoon delight himself but he didn't resent the fine gentleman his luxury of the arms of another man's wife. Waiters had been covering for the upper classes at the Athenaeum for years. Besides, the longer the affair lasted, the longer he could looked forward to the extra income. He had to admit to himself that it was certainly coming in handy at the moment.

Conroy meanwhile was lighting the candle that had been left for him and was beginning to make his way along the hidden corridor. This route had become familiar to him over the past week and he silently congratulated himself on his own ingenuity. How could anyone ever suspect him when he had such superior intellect? A couple of minutes later he reached a large heavy wooden door. The rusty key was already in the lock and he extinguished the candle as he let himself out, onto a deserted alley way that ran along the back of the Athenaeum Club. The area was isolated and unused and a perfect location for a secret mission. A short walk led him to a run down three storey building which looked very much abandoned. However, it was not abandoned. It was currently occupied by a very dangerous gang of criminals and more importantly, William Lamb, the 2nd Viscount Melbourne and current British Prime Minister, was locked away in the cellar.

Following a series of specified knocks on the door, Conroy was admitted to find that Doctor Argyle was already there, looking extremely nervous and holding onto his medical bag as if his life depended upon it. He had been brought to the house secretly as before but he was uncomfortable being alone in the presence of such dangerous men.

"I would appreciate it Conroy, if you could at least have the decency to be here when I arrive!" he snapped, his voice breaking with fear

"Oh do be quiet Argyle" replied Conroy impatiently "they will do you no harm unless I say so. Now wait there for a moment longer, I wish to go down first and see out esteemed guest"

Argyle gave a loud sigh of frustration but he knew there was no point in making a fuss. He decided to stand stock still and keep his eyes firmly fixed on the wall before him. That way, he wouldn't risk antagonizing any of the thugs, whose eyes he was so sure were boring into him like red hot pokers.

Conroy made his way down the steps into the cellar and found Melbourne sitting on his bed, staring at the space before him.

"Well, well, you almost look like a gentleman" smirked Conroy "now you have had the luxury of a shave."

Melbourne ignored him and refused to look up. He had known all along that Conroy was behind the late night visit to his cell. Everything that happened had a purpose.

"I just wish I had been here." continued Conroy, enjoying himself "Must have given you quite a fright I expect?"

Melbourne wanted to stand up and launch himself at his tormentor but he was determined he would not let Conroy have the upper hand.

"I wish I had told them to shave your head as well. That would be a blow wouldn't it Melbourne - the loss of your dark curly hair, so admired by the ladies?"

Conroy made sure he stood back far enough so that Melbourne could not reach him should he choose to try, but he just couldn't resist the opportunity to torment and bait his rival. It was like poking a wounded animal.

"Perhaps I will save that experience for another day. After all, I wouldn't want you to get too comfortable Melbourne. I must keep you on your toes, never quite knowing what to expect next."

Melbourne was forced to steel himself against such provocation but he didn't know how much more he could endure without finally snapping. Fortunately, at that moment, Doctor Argyle appeared in the doorway at the top of the stairs.

"I'm coming down Conroy!" he shouted as his nervousness finally got the better of him.

"Oh very well!" snapped Conroy annoyed that his little game was being interrupted. As the Physician drew level with him he pointed at his prisoner and issued instructions.

"You are to tend to his hand and no more. Do I make myself clear?"

Argyle nodded and put his bag down on the nearest crate he could see. Conroy made to leave the room but he couldn't resist one last remark.

"Try not to sulk Melbourne" he laughed "It really does not become you. Ten minutes Doctor and I expect you back upstairs - unless you want me to send one of my men down to fetch you?"

After he had gone, Doctor Argyle stood for a moment, wondering how on earth he had got himself mixed up in all this treachery.

"I truly hate that man." he said finally

Melbourne turned his head to look at his Physician and this only served to make Argyle feel even worse.

"I am so very, very sorry Lord Melbourne" he said choking back tears

"So you have already said. Several times."

"I cannot say it enough, I will never be able to say it enough."

"It does not change anything and since I will probably be dead within the next couple of days, you need not worry about my hand."

"Oh dear God!" whimpered Argyle "I wish with all my heart that things could be different. You must believe me when I tell you that the very last thing I want, is for you to die."

"Come now Argyle" said Melbourne sarcastically "there is no point in getting sentimental."

"Please excuse me for a moment." sobbed the Doctor overcome with emotion. Taking out his handkerchief, he turned his back to Melbourne and stepped away to try and compose himself, blowing his nose loudly several times.

Melbourne watched him with cold eyes and seized the opportunity to move silently towards the medical bag, left open on top of the crate. He put his hand inside, feeling for something he could make use of. As he recognised the touch of metal, he grasped the item and pulled it from the bag pleased to find it was a small, sharp, knife-like instrument. Making no sound he moved backwards and quickly concealed his prize underneath the sacking that formed his bed. By the time Argyle had turned around again and had walked back towards him, Melbourne was sitting calmly with his bandaged hand outstretched.

"On second thoughts, you can look at my hand. I suppose it can't do any harm." he said, all the while disguising his deception with an extremely charming smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless Nell Skerrett - at least she has given Victoria some comfort. Conroy continues his quest to be the biggest black-hearted villain of all time - is there really a punishment bad enough to fit his crime dear readers?
> 
> Thank You all for your interest in my story and of course, as always, I welcome your comments.


	27. WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Inspector Tiverton is under increasing pressure to find Lord Melbourne and having been given an ultimatum by his superior officer, seeks the help of a former colleague. Prince Albert shares his frustration at being unable to uncover any evidence against Conroy, with the Duke Of Wellington. Lady Emma Portman is highly disturbed by Doctor Argyle's appearance and behaviour. A robbery may hold a clue that could help Tiverton's case, whilst Sir John accidently overhears some unwelcome news.

Prince Albert was up bright and early and as he dressed, he realised that he still had not regained the normal feeling in both of his feet. Standing on an ice cold pavement for several hours the previous day had left him with more than frustration and disappointment. Wallis and Lloyd had insisted that they could undertake the surveillance of Conroy alone but Albert had been intent on playing his part, small as it was, and he wanted to be in the thick of it, not lounging back at the Palace waiting for news. Hiding behind a concrete post, wearing a large scarf half obscuring his face and a floppy cap pulled down over his forehead, even his own Brother, Ernst, would not have recognised him. It was so important that he was not seen by Conroy as that would have ruined everything and put all of them in danger. Unfortunately, braving the weather and the boredom had failed to reveal any clues leading to Conroy's involvement in the disappearance of Lord Melbourne. It was frustrating but the unavoidable truth was, Conroy had attended several legitimate meetings, before disappearing into the Athenaeum Club for several hours, no doubt indulging himself with a hearty lunch. Nevertheless, despite all signs pointing to the contrary, Albert refused to believe Conroy was innocent. He was far too full of himself these days and he had that look about him which could only be described as smug. King Leopold had been observed by his young nephew as somewhat nervous and often in Conroy's company, whispering in corners. It was this and a feeling in his gut that drove Albert on, certain that he was on the right track. All he needed was some evidence, one small thread that could connect Conroy to recent events. Besides, Albert knew there must be a breakthrough sooner or later. He could not go on having to face Victoria's hopeful enthusiasm only to have it dashed to the depths of despair every time he returned to the Palace without a shred of hope or good news. It was but a few weeks ago that he had set sail from Saxe-Coburg with nothing more than marriage on his mind. If he had known what was to befall him in London, he would never have boarded that ship in the first place, but he was here now, there was no changing that and he was determined he would make a difference. He was determined he would see his darling Victoria smile again.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chief Inspector Ronald James Tiverton was not having a good day. In fact, his whole life was falling apart around him and he could not believe the struggle he was having breaking the Melbourne case. He had been a great source of disappoint to his Queen up to now, his own Wife was no longer speaking to him and to cap it all, he had been summoned to the Chief Superintendent's office. The latter could only mean one of two things, he was going to be removed from the case or he was going to receive the biggest reprimand of his Police career. Thinking about it again, Tiverton did suppose that it could actually be both. Either way it was not going to be a pleasant experience. Chief Superintendent Balderstone was not known for mincing his words or holding back. It did make Tiverton think about his ideal retirement from the Force, taking his family to a seaside location and supplementing his pension by selling ice cream. His Wife had always like the idea of a little Tea Room in Brighton. Perhaps the sea air might be conducive in persuading her to start conversing with him once again!

"Come!" yelled Balderstone from behind his office door.

Just the sound of the man sent a shiver down Tiverton's spine and on entering the room, he could see he had good reason to be apprehensive. Balderstone's face was like thunder as he shuffled the papers strewn across his desk.

"This won't do Tiverton." he said without even looking up "It won't do at all!"

"Sir." was all Tiverton could manage as he stood like a naughty school boy before the Headmaster.

"What the hell are you doing man. The Prime Minister of this Country is missing and you are no nearer finding him than you were when he first disappeared?"

"I wouldn't quite say that Sir."

"Oh really." snarled Balderstone, finally looking up and fixing Tiverton with an unnerving stare. "well, what would you say?"

"It's an ongoing enquiry Sir."

Tiverton was dying on his feet and he knew it.

"I see. Do you know what I would call it Chief Inspector?"

"No Sir."

"A bloody great disaster, that is what I would call it!"

For some reason, Tiverton felt as if he had been slapped across the face with a dead fish. It could have had something to do with the fact that Balderstone had a habit of spraying saliva when he spoke in anger and was known to favour kippers for breakfast.

"If I may speak Sir?" he ventured, digging his nails into the palms of his hands.

"I doubt you have anything to say that will improve my mood Tiverton." continued Balderstone, his face turning purple with rage. "The Queen is unhappy, The Duke Of Wellington is unhappy, Sir Robert Peel is unhappy - do you know what that means?"

"I think so Sir."

"It means, I am not happy and if I am not happy Tiverton, then neither are you!"

"I want to assure you Sir that I am doing everything possible to find...….."

Balderstone cut him off. He was not prepared to listen to what he considered to be, excuses.

"I supported your promotion Tiverton." he ranted "I gave you this case, provided you with every resource available and look where we are at - we are a laughing stock. The newly formed Detective Department of Scotland Yard and we can't even find our own Prime Minister!"

"I will find him Sir."

"It does not look as if you will from where I am standing Tiverton. The whole Force is under immense pressure. We need to demonstrate that we are competent and can achieve results. It's bad enough we have these damned robberies going on all over London without you making a complete mess of the Melbourne investigation. Sir Robert is furious, I can tell you."

Tiverton felt his hackles rise. He knew full well that progress had been slow but it was not for want of trying. It wasn't as if he had been sitting on his arse all day revelling in his new position. he had been devoting almost twenty-four hours a day to the case, even dreaming about it during the odd couple of hours sleep he was managing. His marriage was on the line because of it and on top of that, he was almost certain he was getting a stomach ulcer.

"No-one knows the importance of this case more than I do Sir." he insisted, seething under his breath.

"Then get out there and get it solved Tiverton." huffed Balderstone, mopping his scarlet cheeks with his handkerchief. "You have one more week and that is it. If it's not all done and dusted by then I will have you back walking the beat until your feet drop off. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely Sir."

"Good. Now get out of my office and don't come back until you have Lord Melbourne alive and well and the culprits in custody."

"Is that all you want? thought Tiverton as he walked from the room with his head bowed. No small order by any means considering the lack of progress so far. Nevertheless, despite his own personal doubts, Tiverton was committed to do exactly as Balderstone had instructed. There were only two possible outcomes. Either he would be the hero of the hour, lauded by the Queen and his superior officers or the case would literally be the death of him. However, the one thing he feared most was the prospect of having to tell her Majesty that the man, who obviously meant more to her than anything in the world, was dead. Tiverton was resolute in that at least, he would not be the one to deliver such devastating news, he could never live with that on his conscience. With the new lead from his informant Jimmy and with the help of an old colleague, he was determined, that would never happen.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lady Emma Portman, in her darkest of moments had feared the worst for her dear friend Lord Melbourne. For some days now, with no sign of him being found, her mind had wandered back to that night at Dover House. She remembered vividly how distressing it had been to see him in such ill health and she could not help but wonder if he had truly recovered before his abduction. If he was being held somewhere, did he truly have the strength to endure it, was he strong enough to come through this? Emma was so pre-occupied by these thoughts that she left the Palace that morning and after visiting Tipton at Dover House to see how he was coping, she decided to call upon Doctor Argyle, Lord Melbourne's personal Physician. If anyone could assure her of William's physical state, it was Argyle. On arrival at his premises on Harley Street, she was met by a timid young woman who insisted that Doctor Argyle could not be disturbed. She was his Secretary and she had been given firm instructions to cancel his morning appointments and deter any visitors. This did not sound at all like the Doctor Argyle that Emma knew. Employing diversionary tactics, Emma requested a glass of water and the young woman disappeared long enough for Emma to knock once at the door that bore Argyle's name, before swiftly opening it and walking into the room. To say she was shocked by the what she saw, would be an understatement. Doctor Argyle was sat at his desk, a small whisky flask in his hand. His clothes were crumpled and he looked as if he had been sitting there all night. More shocking was his face, which was pale and agitated. Emma also noticed his hands were shaking.

"Doctor Argyle!" she cried in shock "what on earth is the matter?"

"You should not be here Lady Portman." he replied in a hoarse voice "How did you get in?"

"I am afraid I fooled your Secretary" admitted Emma "please do not blame her. I had to see you, about William."

At this Argyle visibly flinched and it did not go unnoticed by Emma. What could possibly have brought about the monumental change in this man?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Detective Inspector Fred Billings had not spoken to his old comrade, Ronnie Tiverton for a while. They moved in different circles ever since Tiverton had won the promotion to Chief Inspector over him. It had soured their relationship somewhat, so when he saw Ronnie approaching his office just before noon, he was genuinely at a loss as to what on earth he could want. After all, Ronnie was having audiences with the Queen these days. What could a gritty, blood and guts, grass roots copper like Fred have to offer him?

They shook hands firmly but eyed each with suspicion before Fred invited his ex-colleague to take a seat.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Billings, not bothering to uphold the etiquette of rank. Tiverton noted it but let it be. He knew full well that there was but a hair's breadth between their abilities as Policemen. The promotion could have so easily gone the other way.

"You must know the case I am leading Fred?"

"Of course I do. You are quite a star these days Ronnie. Your name all over the newspapers and having tea with the Queen."

Tiverton ignored the sarcasm as he could understand Fred's bitterness.

"I've been told you are following up on the spate of robberies that have been taking place across London?" he enquired calmly.

Billings visibly bristled at this. Why was Tiverton asking about the robberies when he had his hands more than full with his own high profile case?

"What of it?"

"I have information that points to a possible connection between my investigation and yours."

"Information from where?"

"One of my old informants from our glory days Fred." said Tiverton with a knowing look. "He seems to think there is a gang operating in London, very dangerous men by the sound of it. I just wondered if we could put our heads together and see what we come up with?"

Billings began to chuckle and shake his head. It was not a good sign.

"I heard you were struggling Ronnie." he replied, fixing his superior officer with an affronted glare. "Word is, the bosses are not happy with your progress to date and are giving you one last chance to close your case. I knew you must be desperate if you were giving me the time of day."

"Out of respect for our friendship, I will let that go Fred." responded Tiverton, his hackles beginning to rise "However, don't make the mistake of pushing your luck too far."

Billings took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip.

"I apologise for my lack of respect - Sir."

"Look Fred, I don't want things to be difficult between us. We were always a good team and I think we can be again. I will be the first to admit that the Melbourne case is keeping me awake at night. It will either make me or break me but I am determined to discover what happened and hopefully find him alive. The alternative is something I cannot even begin to contemplate."

"I'm sorry Ronnie" admitted Billings "but I can't help feeling that he's already dead."

"Don't even say that, for Christ's sake!"

"It must have crossed your mind as the days have gone by."

"Of course it has. That's why I have permanent stomach cramps and can't sleep Fred. However, I have to believe there is still a chance - I can't face the Queen and tell her he's dead."

"So the rumours are true then?" said Billings, with a wink.

"Lets just say that the Prime Minister and the Queen are good friends. She would be very upset if anything happened to him - and leave it at that."

Billings ran his hand across his stubbled chin several times as he took a moment to consider Tiverton's request.

"I suppose discretion is a major consideration during all this?"

"Exactly Fred, more than you will ever know."

After several more seconds of thought, Billings finally stood up and extended his hand.

"I am struggling too with my case." he admitted "I can't see any harm in us joining forces to help one another."

Tiverton stood up, gave a beaming smile and took his colleague's hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Excellent!" he cried triumphantly "now let me tell you what I know."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Albert had taken the opportunity to call on the Duke Of Wellington following yet another unproductive morning with his aides Wallis and Lloyd. The Duke was pleased to see him and suggested that they take lunch together. Albert gladly agreed. He was cold, he was miserable but most of all he was disappointed.

"You didn't really expect everything to fall into place straight away did you?" the elder statesman enquired of him incredulously.

"No, but I did hope for some progress, however slight."

"My dear Prince, practically the whole resources of Scotland Yard are being employed in the search for William. The main problem is no-one actually knows where he is and searching premises in a place as large of London is a laborious and painstaking task. It could also be the case that he is no longer in the capital and if that is true, it makes the search even more difficult."

"With all due respect Your Grace, you are not inspiring me with much hope."

"I am sorry but I just want you to put things into perspective and stop being so hard upon yourself. You can do no more than you are already doing."

Albert sighed before taking a mouthful of hot coffee. He felt the warmth spreading through his chest and it felt good.

"Days are passing by and I can't help but worry that the longer this goes on, the less the chance of finding William alive."

"It plays on my mind too." said the Duke sadly "I am trying to be positive about the situation but I have my moments when the unthinkable surfaces."

"It is unthinkable Your Grace." agreed Albert "I know, Victoria would not be able to bear that."

The Duke raised his eyes and fixed Albert with a stoical gaze.

"It would be the greatest of tragedies to her, I know." he said "but if the worst should happen, she would have to bear it. She is the Queen, she has a duty to her Country and she would have to go on."

Albert was a little shocked by the Duke's words. It was obvious that he did not comprehend the depth of Victoria's love for Melbourne.

"Forgive me Your Grace" began Albert earnestly "but if I tell you that I fear the death of William would be the end of Victoria, I certainly do not say it lightly. Her whole life, her whole being is bound to him. I do not exaggerate when I say for certain that she could not live without him. Perhaps you will now understand my sense of urgency in discovering where he is?"

"My God!" uttered Wellington "we damn well better find him then, and soon"

Albert nodded in agreement and drained his coffee cup. He drew some comfort from gaining the old warrior's understanding even if it meant little in the way of progress.

"Conroy of course hasn't put a foot wrong up to now" he continued "he goes to his meetings, conducting matters on behalf of the Queen and he goes to his Club. That is all."

"The Athenaeum?"

Yes, he's been spending quite a bit of time there."

"I am a founding member of the Athenaeum" said the Duke "I can't say I have ever seen Conroy there."

"Well, he's been there most days recently."

"Mmm, I wonder who proposed him for membership?"

"I have no idea Your Grace but it appears to be one of his favourite haunts of late."

"And your are sure he hasn't realised he is being followed?"

"As sure as I can be. We have been very careful not to arouse his suspicions but I believe he is also under surveillance by the Police. Mr Wallis recognised one of the Detectives this morning as an old Army comrade."

"If Conroy wasn't such a damned slippery customer, I would say that sooner or later he would make an error."

"We don't have the luxury of waiting for that to happen Duke." insisted Albert "we need something now, however slight, to implicate his involvement in William's disappearance."

Wellington rubbed his jaw and made a low growling noise.

"I could instruct Wallis and Lloyd to take him in hand and beat the truth out of him."

Albert stared at the old soldier with wide eyes. Was he really suggesting such a desperate measure?

""Forget I said that" sighed the Duke, lowering his gaze. "You see, Prince Albert, you are not the only one suffering from the strain of impatience and frustration."

Albert could not say so, but in truth, he would not have been adverse to Conroy being on the receiving end of rough justice. If any man deserved such a thing, it was him.

Now, I must ask you to excuse me" said Wellington getting to his feet. "I have a meeting to attend. The world of politics goes on, even in the absence of the Prime Minister."

"Of course Your Grace." said Albert "I am due back at the Palace, the Queen and I are riding out this afternoon."

The Duke raised an eyebrow, eager to hear more.

"Purely for appearances sake you understand." insisted Albert "We are trying to persuade our Uncle Leopold and Conroy that we are becoming closer but we are merely playing out our parts in the hope they will both lower their guard and make a mistake."

"Just be careful, both of you." warned The Duke "These are dangerous times."

Albert shook Wellington's hand and took his leave. On the way back to the Palace he could not help but feel a frisson of excitement at the prospect of spending the afternoon in Victoria's company. Although he knew full well that the last thing she wanted to do was ride out with him and that it meant absolutely nothing to her, he was willing to take what comfort he could, whenever he could. His broken heart demanded it.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Tiverton and Billings had closed the office door, been in conference for a couple of hours and they were not leaving the room any time soon, certainly not until they were both up to speed on recent events.

"I cannot believe you went to see Jimmy after all this time?" exclaimed Billings "it's years since he gave up as an informant."

"He was none to happy to see me, I can tell you." agreed Tiverton "However, I gave him no choice. He either spoke to me or he ended up in jail. It just shows though, he's kept his ear to the ground, he knew about the gang operating in London."

"Once a snitch always a snitch."

"Maybe Fred, but I can say one thing was different about Jimmy from the old days, he was genuinely scared this time. I have never seen him like that before."

"Probably because he has more to lose now. If he has a steady job and a family, I mean."

"You're right but there was fear in his eyes, he really didn't want to talk to me."

"And he reckons this gang is from outside London?"

"According to Jimmy, they are from outside the Country. They arrived several months ago under the guise of being travelling entertainers."

"Well, if they are responsible for the robberies, they are an elusive bunch of coves. There hasn't been any reports for a couple of weeks but we have not been able to trace the culprits for the previous incidents. Targets have all been well to do families with large properties, all hit in the middle of the night."

"Robbers well skilled in their art then?"

"It would appear so, but I can't see why you think there is a connection with the abduction of Lord Melbourne?"

"Jimmy said these men are a level above your usual criminals." explained Tiverton rubbing his hands together. "They live by their own set of rules and they don't let anyone or anything stand in their way. If that is the case, who's to say they wouldn't be averse to abducting a Prime Minister?"

"But to what purpose. They haven't demanded a ransom, Melbourne can't have had much money on him when he was taken, where is their pay off and why slaughter his horse like that?"

Ah well, that is my other theory. I believe they are working on behalf of someone else. Someone rich enough to pay them and who deliberately wanted the scene of the crime to be as horrific as possible"

"I thought you said they lived by their own set of rules?"

"They do but if they were offered enough money by someone who wanted Melbourne out of the picture, don't you think they would take it?"

"is this in reference to the man you mentioned earlier, Sir John Conroy?"

"Yes, but damn it, he's another elusive cove. I have men watching him every time he leaves the Palace but as of yet, he's not put a foot wrong. I do believe he has some involvement but I just haven't been able to prove it."

At that moment a loud knock at the door could be heard and a grim faced Detective Sergeant entered the room, pausing only to acknowledge his superiors and hand a piece of paper to Billings. 

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed the Detective Inspector as he scanned the note "there's been another robbery, last night in Mayfair. They must be starting up again"

"Mayfair eh?"

"Yes." confirmed Billings "a Lady Beaumont."

Tiverton's ears pricked up at the mention of this name. He knew this name.

"Beaumont?" he cried "That name is linked to my case Fred. Lord Beaumont, Lady Beaumont, I have interviewed both of them."

"What for?"

"I haven't got time to explain now." said Tiverton handing Billings his hat and overcoat from the stand. "We need to speak to Lady Beaumont immediately. Come on Fred, I will tell you everything on the way there."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Emma Portman was half walking, half running along the main corridor of the Palace. Since leaving Doctor Argyle, she had been impatient to get back and talk to the Queen. Emma was confused, perturbed and most of all worried about all she had heard and witnessed. She would not be able to settle into any resemblance of calm until she had the chance to relay the morning's events. She found Victoria in the drawing Room but her entrance was so abrupt that Dash jumped up from the hearth immediately and began to bark loudly.

"I apologise Ma'am" stuttered Emma out of breath "I did not mean to startle you."

"Dash, don't be silly, be quiet." admonished the Queen as she rose from her chair to greet her friend. "Your hands are cold Emma, please come nearer to the fire."

"Thank You Ma'am. I need to speak to you as a matter of some urgency."

Victoria's demeaner altered at these words and her countenance took on a serious air.

"What is the matter Emma" she asked "do you have news?"

"I called upon Doctor Argyle Ma'am, William's personal Physician."

"Argyle, yes I know of him."

"I wanted reassurance that William was fully recovered from his illness. It has been playing on my mind Ma'am for several days."

"Why didn't you say something Emma?" queried Victoria "I could have told you that William had indeed fully recovered. He had regained his strength and was feeling very well."

"I am sorry Ma'am, but I did not wish to burden you further with my worries."

"It would not have been a burden to me. You have been my rock throughout all this. I do not know what I would have done without you."

"Thank You Ma'am but you know it is my privilege to serve you and also be your friend."

"Bless you Emma, but now, you must tell me about Doctor Argyle."

"I could not believe it Ma'am" explained the Lady in Waiting "I have never seen such a change come over a man in all my life. He looked pale and drawn, his hands were shaking, he looked as if he had been sitting in his consulting room all night, I could not comprehend what could have happened. When I mention William it was as if he could not bear to hear his name. He told me to leave and not come back and then he started to repeat over and over again 'how could he ever forgive me?' I asked him what he meant but he would not answer me."

"I am not that familiar with Dr Argyle but from what William told me about him, your account certainly does not match his description."

"I have met him several times previously Ma'am but I have never witnessed him in such a state as I did today. It was very alarming."

Victoria paced up and down the room several times before turning back to her friend.

"Do you think he knows something about William?"

"I cannot say for certain Ma'am but for Argyle to look and act the way he did and for him to cancel all his appointments, there must be something wrong."

Victoria headed towards the bell and pulled on the cord urgently several times.

"We must tell Chief Inspector Tiverton Emma. If Doctor Argyle is hiding something, we need to know about it."

Just at that moment Prince Albert entered the room and was bemused to see the women looking so worried.

"I hope you have not forgotten about our ride Victoria?" he said with a pleasant smile.

The Queen threw her hands up into the air impatiently and narrowed her eyes.

"I have no time to consider that just now Albert." she informed him firmly "Emma has brought news. She believes Doctor Argyle may know something about William's disappearance."

Just as the words were uttered from her mouth she could not know that Sir John Conroy was passing the open door as she spoke. He didn't hear the full conversation, he didn't need to. Just the name of Argyle and the two words, 'William's disappearance' were enough to get his attention. For the first time since he hatched his dastardly plan, his supreme confidence in his own abilities was suddenly shaken to it's very foundations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a lengthy chapter but one which gives some hope for our hero William - Scotland Yard finally on the trail and uncovering links to the case. We are heading towards a tense and dangerous conclusion of Melbourne's captivity and there will be casualties!
> 
> Please feel free to leave your comments - I love to hear your feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a long way to go yet and I hope you stick with it as the full story unfolds. As this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fan fiction, I very much welcome your comments.


End file.
